Viviendo en el Olvido
by Isabella Pattinson Masen
Summary: Es una noche extraña. Una densa y siniestra niebla está obstaculizando el camino, entonces él está conduciendo a ciegas. Yo estoy en el asiento del pasajero, preocupada por lo que pueda suceder. Así que lo último que veo son los faros brillantes del camión, cerca. Demasiado cerca. / Bella y Edward
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes no me pertenece, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía y está prohibido su uso sin mi permiso. **

Prólogo:

Estoy en una casa, una casa que jamás he visto en mi vida… pero que, a pesar de todo, tengo la sensación de haberla visto antes. La casa es hermosa, debo admitirlo. Tiene ventanales grandes y hermosos que dejan ver el exterior; el patio de la casa. También la casa tiene grandes cuadros con fotografías… fotografías que no puedo ver, pues cuando mis ojos se posan en ellas, mi vista se vuelve nublosa y me cuesta observarlas.

Una parte de mi mente sabe que esto es un sueño, lo sabe perfectamente. Pero también tengo la sensación de estar en un recuerdo, un recuerdo que está bien guardado en mi mente, pero en el fondo de esta, de tal manera que a veces no lo recuerdo.

Entonces le veo. Se acerca a mí pero no le puedo mirar el rostro, está borroso. Siento sus manos rodear mi cintura y su mentón en mi hombro y, a pesar de ello, no me asusto. A su lado me siento segura. En ese momento oigo una pequeña y musical risa que hace que mi corazón se enloquezca y golpee con fuerza mi pecho. Unos pasos se oyen en la lejanía y quiero voltear el rostro para mirar a la persona que se acerca, pero no puedo.

Entonces las manos que me rodean ya no están, y los pasos ya no se oyen. Me desespero y comienzo a buscarlos con la mirada, pero no están por ninguna parte y eso me desespera aún más. Recorro la casa entera, pero ya no están…

... se fueron para siempre.

Me envaro en la cama, despertando agitada de la pesadilla que estaba teniendo. Jadeando coloco una mano en mi corazón para sentir los alocados latidos de este. Me recuesto de nuevo en la cama, tratando de calmarme, y cierro los ojos con fuerza. No es la primera vez que tengo estos sueños.

¿Qué significan? ¿Por qué siempre sueño lo mismo? ¿De qué mierda se trata esto?

* * *

_He aquí mi último trabajo. Espero les guste y esta perfeccionado. ¿Me merezco un Review? Déjenme saber que les parece. Besos. _


	2. Capítulo 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía y está prohibido su uso sin mi permiso.**

Capítulo 1:

Me siento desorientada, perdida. Me duele todo el cuerpo y estoy tensa, no puedo moverme. Estoy perdida en la oscuridad, en la densa oscuridad que arremate contra mí sin piedad. Trato de abrir los ojos, más no puedo porque me pesan. Me duele la cabeza fuertemente y siento una punzada en la parte izquierda de mi cabeza que me molesta.

Siento una necesidad enorme por despertar, pero no entiendo de dónde viene esa necesidad. Sólo quiero despertar, sólo eso. Escucho a lo lejos un sollozo que me parte el alma, es tan desgarrador y doloroso que me parte en dos.

Entonces me dejo llevar por la oscuridad densa nuevamente….

Abro los ojos, exhausta y desorientada. No sé dónde estoy. Miro a mi alrededor; hay paredes blancas que me rodean, un ventanal grande que trae una brisa alentadora a mi rostro y también me doy cuenta que estoy en una camilla con sábanas blancas. Estoy en un hospital, no me gustan los hospitales. Volteo el rostro e inmediatamente me arrepiento de ello. Hay una aguja intravenosa atada al dorso de mi mano. Hago un gesto de dolor. Odio las intravenosas.

— ¡Ay! —exclamo haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Dos segundos después escucho todo un alboroto fuera de la habitación. Pasos rápidos se escuchan en el pasillo y de pronto escucho miles de voces hablando a la vez. La puerta de la habitación se abre y entra un hombre; un doctor, deduzco.

Tiene el cabello rubio, los ojos de un hermoso color miel, un dorado intenso. Su rostro es amable y en sus labios se halla una sonrisa alegre, aliviada. Al verlo me siento un poco más segura. Un doctor ha llegado para decirme que me ha sucedido, eso me tranquiliza un poco.

—Bella, que bueno que despertaste. Nos tenías preocupados —dice, sonriéndome alegremente.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? Claro, es un doctor y los doctores saben los nombres de sus pacientes. Le sonrío y el rostro me duele al hacer ese esfuerzo. Trato de sentarme pero al intentarlo, mi cuerpo, agarrotado y tenso, reclama de dolor y me recuesto rápidamente. Tuerzo los labios en una mueca, no puedo moverme.

—Tranquila. Debes tomarte esto con calma, Bella —murmura el doctor acercándose a mí.

—Lo siento, doctor. —Le sonrío apenada.

El doctor frunce el ceño al escucharme y da un paso hacia atrás para mirarme el rostro. Le miro fijamente sin saber que decir, no sé porque me mira de ese modo. Él toma una ficha y comienza a escribir cosas en ella.

— ¿No me recuerdas? —pregunta con la voz llena de preocupación.

Niego con la cabeza, apenada y confundida.

—No, lo siento. ¿Desde hace cuánto que le conozco?

—H-Hace poco —tartamudea nervioso—. Después de tu accidente despertaste por un breve tiempo y ahí nos conocimos. Al parecer tú no recuerdas eso, ¿verdad?

Sigue escribiendo en su ficha, está con el ceño fruncido y parece preocupado. Vuelvo a intentar sentarme y esta vez puedo hacerlo, mi cuerpo agarrotado se está soltando cada vez más. Quiero hacerle un montón de preguntas al doctor, quiero preguntarle miles de cosas. Quiero saber qué fue lo que me pasó, quiero resolver todas mis inquietudes… pero decido comenzar primero por lo más importante.

—Usted dijo que hubo un accidente en el que yo estuve involucrada —murmuro, alzando la vista para mirarle—. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué accidente tuve?

El doctor me mira con la duda escrita en los ojos. Está preguntándose mentalmente si contarme o no lo que sucedió. Esto me altera. Si no me quiere contar es porqué sucedió algo verdaderamente malo y no me quiere alterar diciéndomelo. Me preocupo inmediatamente, tal vez le sucedió algo a mi familia.

—Por favor, doctor, dígamelo —pido casi rogando.

El corazón me late con fuerza contra mi pecho, las manos me sudan y el cuerpo me tiembla ligeramente. Estoy asustada, muy asustada por la salud de mi familia. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente? ¿De qué tanto me he perdido en el tiempo que estuve inconsciente? ¿Qué me sucedió?

—Carlisle Cullen —musita. Le miro extrañada—. Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, Bella.

—Señor Cullen, dígame, por favor, qué es lo que me sucedió.

Suspira y se pasa una mano por su cabello, alborotándolo y dándole un aspecto más rebelde, más juvenil. En ese momento me pregunto cuanto años tendrá y luego me pregunto de dónde diablos a salido ese pensamiento. Debo concentrarme en lo que el señor Cullen me diga, no en cuántos años tiene él.

—Sufriste un accidente automovilístico. Chocaron contra un camión que los chocó por el costado con fuerza. Tú, que ibas en el asiento del copiloto, saltaste fuera del coche inconsciente y tu cabeza se golpeó demasiadas veces contra el asfalto. A causa de aquello, sufriste daños severos en el cerebro y también sufriste un coma.

Trago saliva en seco luego de escuchar todo esto. No lo puedo creer. No puedo creer que haya sufrido tal accidente tan grave y no recuerde nada de eso. No puedo recordarlo, por más que me esfuerzo no puedo. Al tratar de indagar en mi mente el doloroso recuerdo de mi accidente, me duele la cabeza con fuerza y no puedo seguir tratando de recordar, no puedo.

Recreo el escenario en mi cabeza. Mis padres y yo en un carro, los tres sonriendo y más felices que nunca, sin saber del maldito accidente que nos espera. Yo yendo de copiloto mientras Renée, mi madre, va en el asiento de atrás riendo y cantando a todo pulmón una canción que están sintonizando en la radio. Charlie, mi padre, concentrado en la conducción del carro pero sonriendo bobaliconamente, como enamorado, al escuchar a mi madre tan feliz y cantante, mientras yo sólo me río de mi madre y la sonrisa tonta de mi padre.

No puedo creerlo, no quiero creerlo. El cuerpo me tiembla y mis ojos están llenos de lágrimas. Mi cuerpo entero se estremece al pensar en que mis padres puedan estar con mala salud, heridos y dañados física y mentalmente. No, ellos tienen que estar bien. Tienen que estar bien.

— ¿Cómo están mis padres? ¿Ellos están bien? —La voz me suena desesperada, ahogada en el llanto y la histeria.

El doctor Cullen frunce el ceño.

— ¿Sus padres?

Le miro extremadamente confusa. La cabeza me da vueltas de tanto aturdimiento.

—Usted me dijo que sufrí un accidente automovilístico. Yo no soy muy… amistosa—me sonrojo—, no soy muy sociable que se diga así que no tengo amigos, eso quiere decir que no pude haber salido con amigos. Tampoco salgo a paseos escolares ni nada por el estilo. También usted dijo que yo iba en al asiento del copiloto y con ello deduzco inmediatamente que fui a un paseo o algo por el estilo con mis padres, ya que ellos nunca me dejarían conducir, y si no salgo con nadie, solamente salgo con mi familia. Así que estoy segura que salí con mi familia.

El doctor sonríe tan ligeramente que no estoy muy segura si está sonriendo verdaderamente o no. Sus ojos brillan de una manera extraña que no llego a comprender. Al ver mi mirada incrédula, disimula su sonrisa y se dedica a mirar fijamente la ficha que tiene en sus manos. Sonrío al ver su esfuerzo por mostrarse profesional nuevamente.

—Tienes razón, Bella. Viajabas con tu familia cuando ocurrió el accidente y no te preocupes, ellos están bien.

—Gracias a Dios —susurro suspirando aliviada. Llevo una mano a mi corazón, tratando de calmar sus locos latidos—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

Mientras está revisando mi suero, me mira de nuevo con esa duda en los ojos.

Suspiro, sabiendo que no quiere contarme esto… de nuevo. Pero la verdad es que necesito saber cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente, necesito saber cuánto tiempo estuve dejándome llevar por esa oscuridad densa que me embargaba. Me estremezco al recordar esa oscuridad densa que predominaba en mi inconciencia y que me quería llevar con ella a no sé dónde.

—Un año —murmura y contengo la respiración debido a la impresión que su confesión me da—. Bella, llevas un año en coma.

No puede ser, no lo puedo creer. Lo que pareció para mí un solo segundo, en realidad fue un año completo. Un año donde estuve en la oscuridad total mientras mi pobre familia sufría por mí. Un año donde me perdí de muchas cosas y donde estaba en la inconsciencia completamente.

—No puede ser —murmuro shockeada.

—Así es, estuviste un año en coma. Pero no te preocupes por ello. De lo único que debes preocuparte es de mejorarte y recuperar tu memoria, tu familia necesita que recuerdes.

—Lo sé… y haré mi mejor esfuerzo por recuperar mi memoria. Lo juro.

En ese momento no podemos seguir hablando pues entra un remolino a la habitación e inmediatamente sé quién es. Renée se para en el umbral de la puerta y me mira con sus ojos azules, iguales a los míos, brillando llenos de alegría al verme despierta… al fin. Detrás de mi madre está papá, mirándome igual de conmocionado que Renée y con sus ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas no derramadas.

Las lágrimas caen de mis ojos e inundan mi rostro. Sollozo fuertemente y abro mis brazos para recibir a mis padres. Los necesito conmigo, los necesito a mi lado para que me den de ese apoyo que siempre he recibido de su parte. Quiero sentir sus brazos rodeándome y calmándome inmediatamente…

… y lo siento cuando ellos se arrojan a mis brazos llorando de felicidad. Yo también lloro.

Al otro día…

Estoy sentada en la misma camilla en la cual desperté el día de ayer. Mi espalda está apoyada cómodamente contra la almohada y en frente de mí se encuentran mis padres sentados en un sofá. Los dos están abrazados y mirándome fijamente mientras esperamos a mi doctor; el doctor Carlisle Cullen. Mi cabello color caoba cae rendidamente sobre mis hombros y mi piel ya no se ve tan pálida como lo estaba ayer, aunque siempre ha sido pálida.

—Tienes que ser sincera con Carlisle, Bella —dice mi padre con gesto preocupado.

Renée asiente con la cabeza, de acuerdo con su marido.

—Responde todas sus preguntas con sinceridad, hija —musita mirándome seriamente

—. Sólo así Carlisle puede ayudarte con lo de tu memoria.

—Lo sé, mamá. Y seré completamente sincera con el señor Cullen.

Entra por la puerta el doctor Cullen en ese momento y me sonríe alegremente. No puedo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Aunque solamente lo he visto dos veces en mi vida, ya que ayer se fue rápidamente cuando mis padres llegaron y luego no pude verlo más pues estuve el día durmiendo, me siento segura con él aquí. El doctor Cullen toma asiento en la silla que está junto a mi camilla y saca del bolsillo de su bata una pequeña libreta y una pluma para escribir.

—Buenos días, Bella. ¿Cómo te has sentido hoy? —Su voz suena tranquila y amable.

—Buenos días, doctor Cullen —murmuro. Le sonrío educadamente—. Hoy me he sentido muy bien, a decir verdad.

Y no es mentira, me siento mucho mejor que ayer. Mi cuerpo ya no está agarrotado gracias a las duchas exquisitas que me he dado en estos dos días despierta y ya no lo siento tenso. Los dolores en mi cuerpo disminuyeron de tal manera que ya no siento nada, sólo una cierta molestia en mi costilla izquierda y me he dado cuenta que allí tengo un cardenal muy formado, no muy grande, pero bien marcado. Tal vez me golpeé en la costilla en el accidente y como el golpe fue fuerte, la piel se me quedó marcada con un cardenal. Tampoco siento la molesta punzada en mi parte izquierda de mi cabeza pues la enfermera me dio una medicina perfecta para calmar el dolor y el mareo ha desaparecido por completo.

—Me alegra mucho escuchar aquello —admite sonriendo—. Bueno, tengo unas preguntas que hacerte para averiguar a qué grado va tu amnesia. Pero lo que más me importa es saber si tú estas de acuerdo con esto. ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?

—Totalmente —confieso.

—Está bien. —Se acomoda en su silla y toma de nuevo su papel profesional, como el doctor que es—. ¿Cuál es el último recuerdo que tienes antes del accidente?

Entrecierro los ojos, concentrada en encontrar mi último recuerdo antes del accidente. No me cuesta demasiado encontrarlo, porqué me llega el recuerdo inmediatamente a la cabeza. El último recuerdo que tengo es cuando me estaba yendo de Phoenix, cuidad donde nací y me críe, para irme a vivir en el pueblo de Forks, donde estamos ahora, con mis padres ya que a Charlie le habían ofrecido un nuevo trabajo en este pueblo. Ese es mi último recuerdo que guardo en mi mente antes del accidente.

Se lo cuento al doctor Cullen:

—M-Mi último recuerdo antes del accidente es cuando mis padres y yo nos estamos mudando de Phoenix para venir a Forks. Recuerdo que nos cambiábamos de casa porque a mi padre le habían ofrecido un nuevo trabajo en este pueblo.

Al momento que termino de hablar, mi madre suelta un sollozo ahogado que me desarma por completo. Volteo el rostro y la veo llorando desconsoladamente mientras se tapa con su mano la boca para acallar sus sollozos. Mi padre está abrazándola para calmarla lo máximo posible. Retengo con fuerzas las ganas de llorar desconsoladamente, como mi madre, porque no quiero verlos sufrir aún más por mí. Tengo que ser fuerte, no me tengo que debilitar. Tengo que resistirlo por ellos.

—L-Lo siento —se disculpa mi madre, secándose las lágrimas—. Pero… es que olvidaste tanto, Bella. Me duele todo esto, pero tengo que ser fuerte.

—No se preocupe, señora Swan. La comprendo perfectamente. —El señor Cullen le sonríe enternecido a mi madre.

—Gracias, Carlisle.

—Bueno, ahora que sabemos tu último recuerdo, debo preguntarte esto—dice el doctor, más serio de lo normal—. ¿Has tenido sueños extraños estos dos días? Algo fuera de lo común que tú no comprendas, quiero decir.

Lo pienso con delicadeza. Si recuerdo bien—qué irónico eso—, ayer sí tuve un sueño raro. Recuerdo que en mi sueño reinaba la oscuridad densa, recuerdo que yo me encontraba en medio de esa caótica oscuridad y esta me consumía poco a poco. En el sueño yo comenzaba a buscar algo desesperadamente, pero algo que ni yo misma sabía que era, pero lo buscaba con tanta desesperación que llegaba a llorar. Y también había pasos que se escuchaban a lo lejos con el sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia.

—Tuve un sueño raro —reconozco perdiéndome en el recuerdo de mi sueño—. En mi sueño reinaba la oscuridad densa y caótica. Yo estaba en medio de esa oscuridad y esta me estaba consumiendo poco a poco. Estaba desesperada, alarmada buscando algo que ni yo misma sabía que es, pero era tal mi desesperación por encontrar eso, que lloraba desconsoladamente por no poder encontrarlo. Entonces en ese momento escuchaba unos suaves y coordinados pasos acercándose y viniéndome por mí. Eso me desesperaba

aún más pero no de miedo, sino porque quería encontrar al autor de esos pasos. Y luego me desperté.

El señor Cullen anota todo lo que dije y veo que está preocupado pues frunce el ceño mirando fijamente la información que está guardando en su pequeña libreta. Quiero preguntarle qué es lo que le preocupa, pero no se lo pregunto pues no quiero arruinar su trabajo. Tal vez luego le pueda preguntar.

—Bien. —Deja de escribir y me mira nuevamente—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Le miro de hito en hito, totalmente impresionada por la estúpida pregunta que me está haciendo. Él ríe al ver mi mirara escéptica.

—Debes responder.

—Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan —digo muy convencida. Si no es así, ¿cómo mierda me llamo entonces?

Se ríe por lo bajo y es ahí cuando oigo las risas ahogada de mis padres. Me volteo y los fulmino con la mirada a los dos. Se están divirtiendo a mi costa, y eso no me gusta. Renée me envía una sonrisa apenada y sonrío.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Lo medito por un momento. Sí, lo sé, es estúpido el ponerse a pensar cuántos años tienes, se supone que eso lo sabes siempre. Pero mi lugar es diferente, dado el hecho de que estuve en coma por un poco más de un año.

—Mmm, contando el año que estuve en coma…. Tengo dieciocho años —murmuro no muy convencida.

Carlisle levanta la vista de su libreta y me mira con una emoción totalmente desconocida para mí. No puedo descifrar cual es la emoción que predomina en sus ojos en estos momentos.

—No, Bella, eso no es así —susurra con la voz quebrada.

Le miro totalmente desconcertada. ¿De qué diablos me habla?

— ¿Cómo?

—Bella —la quebrada voz de mi padre me habla ahora—, hija, no tienes dieciocho años. Tú, hija, tienes veintitrés años.

Me quedo boquiabierta, sin poder musitar ni media palabra. Mis manos tiemblan y mi corazón parece congelarse en estos momentos, no me late. Quiero hablar pero siento la garganta seca y mis labios están sellados momentáneamente. No sé qué hacer, no sé qué decir.

—Eso no puede ser —susurro con voz ronca.

—Es así. Estamos en el año 2015.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que he olvidado casi cinco años de mi vida?

—Sí —me responde Carlisle—. Bella, olvidaste cinco años de tu vida completamente. Incluso un poco más de cinco años.

—No lo puedo creer.

Las preguntas de Carlisle siguen, yo las contesto automáticamente pero mi mente no está ahí. Mi mente vuela en otra parte, en el tema de hacer olvidado tantos años de mi vida. No lo puedo creer y no quiero creerlo. ¿Cómo es que pude haber olvidado tantos años de mi vida? ¿Cómo se me pudo borrar la memoria de tal manera? Es imposible, inaudito que exista algo así en la vida. La amnesia es lo peor del mundo, de eso estoy segura.

Entonces siento un mareo horrible y el cuerpo liviano; como una pluma. Las manos me sudan y mi frente también. Mis ojos comienzan a pesarme y oigo exclamaciones a mí alrededor, pero se escuchan lejos, muy lejos. Un aire, que desconozco su procedencia, me llega al rostro y lo agradezco mentalmente. No puedo hablar, no puedo moverme. Mis ojos comienzan a cerrar y… me dejo llevar nuevamente por la oscuridad densa que me vence y me lleva a su reino.

A la semana después…

—Bien, Bella —murmura Carlisle enderezándose en su asiento—, ha llegado la hora. Es hora de dar el veredicto.

Renée se echa a reír de sopetón y todas las miradas se posan en ella con incredulidad. Mi madre sólo sigue riendo al ver nuestras miradas. Charlie, que está a su lado, sonríe ligeramente pero su cuerpo de nota tenso. Yo sé por qué se encuentra así de tenso, hoy es el día en que me dirán que tipo de amnesia tengo y si se puede hacer algo para que recupere la memoria o no.

No he recordado nada en esta semana y desde aquel desmayo que sufrí el día que Carlisle me hizo las preguntas me tratan con más delicadeza. Carlisle (él me pidió que lo llamara así) ha ido de a poco conmigo, teniendo cuidado con mis ataques de dolores de cabeza. Todos los días viene a mi habitación en el hospital y comenzaba a hacerme unas pocas preguntas, asegurándose de que no revelen tanta información tan repentinamente para que no me desmaye de nuevo.

Me siento frustrada al no recordar nada. Por más que lo intente, ningún recuerdo me llega a la mente. No puedo recordar nada de cinco años de mi vida, y eso me frustra y me molesta. Quiero recordar, lo deseo con toda mi alma, pero no puedo. Además tengo el maldito presentimiento de que tanto Carlisle como mi familia me están ocultando algo que es de vital importancia para mí y quiero saber qué es.

Y siguen los malditos sueños raros que no han dejado de perseguirme desde que desperté de mi coma. Son sueños raros y caóticos que siempre hacen despertarme agitada, con el corazón en la garganta y con un dolor agudo inundando mi pecho. No sé qué es esto, no sé de qué diablos se trata, pero lo que sí sé es que no quiero tener más esas pesadillas. Las odio.

— ¿Por fin nos dirán que tipo de amnesia tiene mi hija, Carlisle? —La voz de Charlie me saca bruscamente de mis pensamientos—. ¿Nos dirás si podrá recordar esos cinco años?

—Sí, por fin les diré eso —murmura Carlisle pero no sonríe.

Le miro fijamente y su rostro me lo dice todo. Su rostro me dice lo inevitable, lo que no quiero oír de sus labios pero que es la verdad de todo. Mi respiración se vuelve errática, mis manos tiemblan y mis ojos se me llenan de lágrimas. No, esto no puede ser. ¡Yo quiero recordar!

Carlisle me mira y nota en mi semblante, triste y decaído, qué lo sé todo. Sus ojos se vuelven dolidos y su expresión seria cambia a una de total tristeza y dolor. Alza una mano y me acaricia el cabello suavemente mientras yo le miro hecha pedazos. No quiero oírlo. No quiero oírlo.

Mis padres al ver esto ahogan jadeos y se ponen a llorar. No pueden creerlo al igual que yo, los dos no se esperaban esto. No quiero oírlo, así que me recuesto de nuevo en mi camilla y me hago un ovillo, tapándome con las sabanas todo el cuerpo; de los pies a la cabeza. Pero de igual forma, aunque no quiero, escucho lo inevitable.

—Bella tiene una amnesia severa —dice Carlisle, respirando con dificultad—. Sus recuerdos de los cinco años que ha olvidado… jamás van a volver. Los siento, pero Bella no recordará jamás esos años de su vida, los daños de su cerebro son muy severos y eso causó la amnesia.

Me tapo los oídos, no quiero escuchar nada más. Agarro mis piernas y las coloco las rodillas en mi pecho, flexionando las piernas. Las lágrimas bañan mi rostro y no quiero nada más que la tierra me trague viva, o qué, por último, caiga en un sueño profundo del cual nunca despierte. Las amables manos de Carlisle me ofrecen consuelo, y aunque las acepto, no hay nada en este mundo que pueda consolarme de esta pena que tengo adentro de mí.

Duele mucho, demasiado. Duele saber que olvidaste más de cinco años de tu vida, años en los cuáles pudiste pasar cosas que no se repiten dos veces, cosas que pueden ser de vital importancia para ti pero que ahora lo olvidaste y no hay vuelta atrás. Ya no queda nada de esos cinco años de mi vida, absolutamente nada. Quiero dormir y no despertar nunca más. ¡Me quiero morir!

Oigo perfectamente el llanto desconsolado de mi madre y los sollozos ahogados de mi padre. No me gusta hacerles sufrir, no me gusta verlos sufrir. Sollozo yo también y me aprieto las rodillas al pecho.

—Bella —me llama Carlisle, pero lo ignoro. Luego de unos segundos, insiste—: Bella. Bella… ¡Bella, mírame!

Unas manos me despojan de las sabanas con delicadeza. Escondo el rostro aún más pero luego unas manos me toman la cabeza y me obligan a levantar la mirada. Es Carlisle, me mira con los ojos serios y toma de nuevo su papel de doctor prestigiado de Forks. Con ternura me toma los brazos para separarlos y luego toma mis tobillos y tira de ellos para que estire las piernas, lo hago obedientemente. Él estira la mano y me seca las lágrimas que brotan de mis ojos, pero estas siguen saliendo sin control.

—Bella, yo tengo una esperanza. Es una esperanza no muy respaldada médicamente, pero tengo fe de que puede realizarse.

Me sorbo la nariz, un gesto no muy digno de una señorita, y le miro fijamente. No puedo evitar que un poco de esperanza se tiña en mi alma al escucharlo decir esto. Quiero tener esa esperanza que tiene él, quiero que me contagie de aquella esperanza que le llena el alma.

— ¿Cuál es esa esperanza? —pregunto.

—Los recuerdos no son cosas que se puedan borrar o recordar médicamente o científicamente, eso lo sé. Los recuerdos son cosas que están en tu mente y qué, por lo tanto, sólo tú puedes manejarlos y mandar a tu mente como tú quieras.

—No comprendo —admito mientras me siento en la camilla nuevamente—. ¿Qué me quieres decir con todo esto, Carlisle?

Carlisle suspira y se pasa una mano por sus cabellos rubios. Sus ojos color miel brillan ilusionadamente con la esperanza que le está embargando. Quiero tener su fe, pero no puedo.

—A lo qué me refiero, Bella, es que tú puedes recordar esos cinco años de tu vida, yo creo que sí. Pero para ello tienes que poner empeño en recordar. Recuerdo esto, Bella: sólo tú puedes mandar en tu mente. Tengo la esperanza de que recuerdes, y sé que lo harás mientras pasa el tiempo. Ten fe, Bella.

Fe es la última cosa que tengo en estos momentos, pero Carlisle tiene razón. Tengo que tener fe, aunque sea un poco de fe. Eso me ayudará por el momento. Asiento con la cabeza. Quiero tener fe.

—Gracias, Carlisle. Gracias por tu amable ayuda y por todo lo que hiciste por mí. Te lo agradezco de verdad.

Me sonríe alegremente y me contagia la alegría que irradia.

—No hay nada que agradecer, Bella.

Al año después del accidente…

Me siento en el sofá de cuero negro que está en la sala de mi casa. Cierro los ojos con cansancio y me froto las sienes en un vano intento de quitarme de encima el dolor de cabeza que traigo. De nuevo me han despertado esas malditas pesadillas, esos malditos sueños que me dejan un dolor de cabeza todos los días.

Ya ha pasado un año desde el accidente… y no he recordado nada, absolutamente nada. Es como si estuviera en el principio de todo nuevamente, como si recién el día de ayer haya despertado del coma largo que tuve. Mi mente sigue en blanco sobre esos cinco años de mi vida que olvidé, como lo estuvo desde el comienzo de todo, en el hospital. No recuerdo nada, a pesar que he seguido el consejo de Carlisle al pie de la letra. Sé que yo tengo dominio de mi mente, más no puedo recordar esos cinco años de mi vida. Y lo peor de todo es que las pesadillas siguen, pero no son las mismas que las del principio. Cambiaron las pesadillas, ya no es esa donde estoy en la oscuridad densa que me consume poco a poco y ya no son esos pasos que se escuchaban en la lejanía.

El sueño es otro.

El sueño se trata de que estoy en un automóvil, justo en al asiento de copiloto. A mi lado va alguien conduciendo el carro, pero no le puedo ver el rostro aunque sé que es un hombre, lo deduzco por su silueta. En el asiento de atrás va otra persona que tampoco puedo ver, ni siquiera veo su silueta, pero puedo sentir su presencia. En la radio del carro se escucha una canción que conozco, pero que no sé de dónde la conozco ni cuando la conocí, sospecho que la conocí en unos de esos cinco años que no recuerdo. El nombre de la canción es Claro de Luna, según me dijo mi madre, y es de Debussy. Al escuchar esa canción un sentimiento de paz me invade totalmente y en el sueño me veo sonriendo alegremente y tarareando la canción. Entonces, cuando miro al frente, unas luces muy grandes me encandilan y me borran la vista, desde ahí es todo un alboroto. Escucho unos gritos míos y de otras personas, también escucho un gran estruendo que me pita en los oídos. El carro de da vuelta y me golpeo contra la puerta, esta se abre y salgo volando fuera del carro mientras escucho una voz llamándome a gritos, desesperada y angustiada. Escucho un llanto también pero no sé de donde procede… y luego despierto agitada y exaltada.

Ese sueño se repite hace unos meses atrás y me hace despertar muy mal; con dolor de cabeza, mareo, el corazón latiéndome locamente y las manos sudorosas, sin contar los jadeos. Todas las noches sueño lo mismo, todas las noches despierto de esta manera y ya no quiero más, no quiero más pesadillas, me dejan exhausta.

Pero a pesar de todo, no puedo negar que he descansado este año. Me he tomado un año sabático para curarme bien, tanto como mental y físicamente, pensar bien en las cosas que sucedieron y, lo más importante, poder recordar… aunque el esfuerzo es en vano pues no he recordado nada. Ni siquiera el estar en mi casa de Forks me ayuda a recordar.

Pero el descanso ya se ha acabado… y el intento de recordar también. Junto con mis padres, he decidido qué, cómo no recuerdo nada antes del accidente, quiero terminar mis estudios. Se supone que ya los terminé, pero como no recuerdo nada de esos cinco años, decido estudiar de nuevo esos años que se olvidaron así que voy a entrar de nuevo al instituto. Es irónico todo esto; una mujer de veinticuatro años en un instituto con jóvenes que no pasan de los dieciocho años. Me siento como si todo empezara de nuevo, como si fuera mi primer día de clases. Me río al pensar en aquello.

Mañana mismo empieza mis clases y espero que también empiece una nueva vida. Ya no quiero pesadillas, ya no quiero acordarme de esos malos momentos que pasé en el hospital, ya no quiero recordar esa época mala de mi vida. Quiero comenzar una nueva vida, una nueva etapa. Mis padres y Carlisle me apoyan totalmente en la decisión de terminar mis estudios y eso lo agradezco verdaderamente.

Y pasando a otro tema; no he perdido contacto con Carlisle. Al contrario de ello, hablo con él casi todos los días, él se asegura de llamarme. Siendo sincera, le tome mucho cariño a Carlisle y lo veo como mi segundo padre. Él ha sido muy bueno conmigo, se ha preocupado por mí bastante y no me ha dejado sola en este proceso de los recuerdos, él ya es un miembro más de mi pequeña familia. Le quiero como un padre y siempre será así.

Sacudo la cabeza, necesito dormir pues me estoy quedando dormida en el sofá. Me levanto del sofá y camino hacía mi habitación. Una vez llegada allí, me recuesto en mi cama y cierro los ojos.

Mañana comienza mi nueva vida… y ojala que me vaya bien en esta nueva vida.

* * *

_Aquí se encuentra el capítulo dos, ¿qué les parece? Déjenme saber sus opiniones. Besos. _


	3. Capìtulo 2

**los personajes de twilight no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer **

**Capitulo 2:**

Me despierto por la maldita alarma que suena incesantemente. No sé si gruño o gimo, pero hago alguna de esas cosas y me tapo el rostro con la almohada, con la intención de seguir durmiendo. Pero soy demasiado ilusa. Mi madre entra en mi habitación como un torbellino lleno de energía. La ignoro y ruedo en mi cama, tapándome la cabeza en el proceso con las sabanas. Oigo sus pasos acercándose a mi cama y cierro los ojos con fuerza, mi madre toma las mantas entre sus manos y me despoja de ellas con fuerza. Gimo y le quito las sabanas de las manos para taparme nuevamente.

Renée ríe encantada y me destapa de nuevo.

—Vamos, Bella —dice sonando divertida—. Hoy es tu primer día de instituto, ¿no querrás llegar tarde, verdad?

—Sólo quiero dormir —me quejo.

—Nada de eso, señorita. Ya, levántate mientras te preparo el desayuno.

Suspiro, derrotada ante los mandatos de mi madre. Toda hija es derrotada ante los mandatos de su madre, de ello estoy segura. Me levanto de la cama y saco del mueble que está al lado de esta mi neceser. Entro en el baño ignorando la mirada seria de mi madre.

Cinco minutos después estoy buscando entre mis prendas algo que ponerme. Me decido por unos jeans ajustados, una remera púrpura a tiras, mi chaqueta de cuero negra y mis botas preferidas. Luego de vestirme, salgo de la habitación y bajo las escaleras de mi hogar para adentrarme en la cocina donde mis padres me esperan con sonrisas adornando sus labios. Pongo los ojos en blanco y suspiro; ellos están muy entusiasmados con la idea de que vuelva al instituto. Lástima que yo no tengo ni una pizca de su entusiasmo.

— ¿Estás entusiasmada, Bells? —Charlie se burla, sonriéndome inocente.

Le saco la lengua como una niña chiquita y ellos se ríen. Sonrío y me siento en frente de mis padres. El delicioso aroma a pan francés me inunda los sentidos y mamá sonríe cuando ve que estoy apreciando su desayuno.

—Vaya, Renée —exclamo, sorprendida—. Huele delicioso.

—Gracias, cariño.

El desayuno pasa normalmente y cuando terminamos, mis padres se van a sus respectivos trabajos y, antes de irse, me desean suerte en mi primer día en el instituto de Forks. Se los agradezco verdaderamente aunque se que sus deseos son en vano, no tengo posibilidad en una escuela con trescientos alumnos de nos más de dieciocho años teniendo veinticuatro años.

Luego de eso, para hacer tiempo, lavo los platos que se ensuciaron en el desayuno. Cuanto termino de lavar los platos, tomo mi chaqueta, las llaves y salgo de casa para adentrarme en el día frío y nubloso. Me enfurruño al pensar en los varios kilómetros que debo caminar para llegar al instituto. No tengo carro ni tampoco pienso subirme a uno, desde el accidente quedé totalmente traumatizada con los carros y cuando intento subirme a uno, me sube la presión, sudo la gota gorda literalmente, las manos me tiemblan e inmediatamente me viene a la mente el maldito sueño que tengo todos los días. No puedo subirme a un carro.

Me adentro en el pueblo y, desgraciadamente, toda la gente está en las calles. Gimo por lo bajo y me pongo la capucha de la chaqueta para pasar desapercibida. Pero ya es demasiado tarde, la gente ya se ha percatado de mi presencia. Con cada paso que doy siento sus miradas puestas en mí y eso me desespera. No me gusta llamar la atención, prefiero pasar por invisible en vez de ser vista por todos.

Es de esperarse que todo pueblo me conozca y sabe lo que me sucedió. Todos en el pueblo están enterados de mi accidente y del coma en el que estuve, pues yo Isabella Swan soy muy conocida por ser la hija del Jefe de policía de Forks. Ser la hija del jefe de policía del pueblo no es muy conveniente y menos aún cuando sufres un accidente como el que sufrí yo con sus consecuencias; un coma por un año. Al parecer soy famosa en este maldito pueblo.

La situación no es mejor cuando llego al instituto, todos los adolescentes que se encuentran allí me miran con asombro y curiosidad morbosa por mí. Me estremezco de pies a cabeza e ignoro todas las miradas que están posadas en mí. Entro al edificio y me encuentro con un recibidor y detrás de este una señora regordeta, con lentes gruesos y cabellos rubios. Sus ojos verdes me miran con curiosidad cuando me ve y le sonrío lo más educada posible.

—Soy Isabella Swan —le informo.

—Oh, si —exclama sonriendo. Me espera, todos aquí me están esperando. La chica que sobrevivió al accidente automovilístico y que estuvo en coma por un año completo por fin vuelve a casa—. Toma, cariño, aquí está tu horario y este es un mapa de la escuela para que no te pierdas.

—Gracias… —miro su tarjeta con su nombre—… señora Cope.

—De nada, cariño.

Cuando estoy de nuevo fuera del edificio, miro el horario buscando mi primera clase. Genial, me toca literatura, amo esa materia. Según el mapa, la clase de literatura se hace en la sala diecinueve que se encuentra en el segundo sector del edificio. Me adentro de nuevo en el edificio y comienzo a buscar el sector número dos. Sé que suena paranoico pero siento que alguien me está siguiendo con cada paso que doy, miro hacia atrás pero no veo a nadie siguiéndome, solo un montón de chicos mirándome curiosos. Sigo en marcha y por fin encuentro el sector dos, no fue difícil de encontrarlo ya que tiene un gran número dos pintado en la pared.

Inspiro varias veces para infundirme valor y camino hacía la puerta de la clase de literatura. Tú puedes hacerlo, Bella. Me animo mentalmente. Nadie te va a morder, te lo aseguro. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y giro la perilla de la puerta. Ya no puedo arrepentirme, ya es demasiado tarde. Abro la puerta y entro sigilosamente en el aura, el profesor ya ha comenzado su clase lamentablemente y se interrumpe a mitad de una explicación al oírme entrar en la sala. Voltea el rostro y me fulmina con la mirada, le sonrío apenada.

Carraspeo incómoda por unos instantes.

—P-Perdón, profesor, pero soy nueva —explico entre tartamudeos. Me sonrojo al ver que todos los alumnos en la sala me miran—. Soy Isabella Swan.

Al momento en que menciono mi nombre algo se enciende en la cabeza del profesor. Queda sorprendido por unos momentos y me mira de arriba abajo, inspeccionándome con la mirada. Luego me sonríe amablemente pero atisbo en su mirada un sentimiento de lastima que me hace enfurecer. Todos me tienen lastima por lo del accidente, pero odio que hagan eso. ¡Dios, no estoy inválida!

—Claro, señor… señorita Swan. Pase, adelante. Le perdono esta vez su falla solamente porqué es nueva.

—Gracias, profesor.

Camino hacia el asiento más lejano, el de atrás, y me siento en él contenta de que se encuentre solo. Los demás no me pueden mirar por lo tan atrás que estoy, pero de igual manera se las ingenian para mirarme. Suspiro y en lugar de mirarlos a ellos, me concentro en la lista de libros que la señora Cope me ha pasado para la clase de literatura, debo leerlos todos. Miro la lista y sonrío. Todos ya los he leído y los tengo en casa, eso me alegra y me aburre a la vez.

La clase pasa normal y un poco aburrida, todo lo que pasó el profesor me lo sabía pero de igual manera lo anoté cuidadosamente. En estos momentos me pregunto si es de todo que me olvidé con el accidente, porque la materia que habían pasado hoy en literatura me la sabía por completo.

Cuando estoy terminando de guardar mis cosas en mi mochila, un chico bajo, de pelo negro y grasiento, con acné en el rostro y ojos negros muy grandes, se me acerca para saludarme, o eso creo.

—Hola —murmura un poco nervioso—, soy Eric Yorkie. Tú eres Isabella Swan, ¿no?

Suspiro y termino de guardar mis cosas. No me gusta todo esto, no soy muy social que se diga.

—Bella —le corrijo y le sonrío ligeramente.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte, Bella.

—El gusto es mío. —La voz me suena tensa y cansada.

— ¿Te puedo acompañar a tu siguiente clase para que no te pierdas?

Me muerdo el labio inferior. Bien, este chico quiere mi compañía pero lamentablemente yo no quiero la suya, Quiero estar sola.

—Lo siento, pero no es necesario. Sé donde queda mi siguiente clase. De todas formas, gracias por tu amable ayuda —respondo sonriendo ligeramente.

Los hombros del chico decaen muy notoriamente y un sentimiento de culpa me embarga el corazón. No tengo porqué sentirme así, no lo trate mal… ¿o si?

—Bueno… nos vemos luego, Bella. —Se aleja rápidamente de mi lado.

Suspiro y tomo mi mochila. Tal vez fui muy dura con él, pero no necesito de la compañía de nadie, solo quiero estar sola. ¿Es qué nadie me comprende acaso? Agacho la mirada y salgo del aura de literatura para buscar ahora el de Ciencias, una materia que no me agrada demasiado. Entonces es cuando lo oigo. Voy caminando cerca de la pared derecha cuando oigo una suave melodía que envuelve mis sentidos. Yo conozco esa canción, de ello estoy segura. Sigo silenciosamente el sonido de la melodía y esta me lleva a una puerta de una sala. La puerta está media abierta así que aprovecho la oportunidad y entro.

Se me corta la respiración. En frente de mi se halla el chico más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. Tiene un hermoso cabello de un extraño color bronce o cobrizo, su piel es pálida, sus labios delgados y su nariz recta y simétrica. Por lo que puedo apreciar es delgado, de contextura un poco musculosa. Tiene puesta una camisa blanca que se adherida a su pecho perfecto y las mangas de esta están dobladas por encima de su codo. Está tocando el piano perfectamente, con sus dedos moviéndose sobre las teclas con una agilidad única. Tiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados y una expresión de dolor surca su rostro.

Me parte el alma verlo sufrir de esa manera. Aunque no le conozco, no me gusta ver esa expresión tan dolida en su rostro. Mi corazón pega un brinco de dolor al verlo tan desolado, solo y desconsolado, no tiene a nadie que le ayude en este momento de dolor que está compartiendo con el piano. Entonces él inspira con lentitud y deja de tocar abruptamente, sorprendiéndome. Inspira de nuevo, como oliendo el aire y voltea el rostro con rapidez para clavarme su mirada.

Ahogo un jadeo al ver sus ojos. Son de un hermoso color verde esmeralda que brillan con un dolor único y agónico que me descoloca por completo. Quiero saber qué es lo que le hace sufrir tanto, quiero saber por qué sufre pero guardo mis estúpidas preguntas para después. Solo quiero mirar sus bellos ojos en estos momentos. Él me mira fijamente sin musitar ni media palabra, pareciera que no puede hablar y yo tampoco puedo hacerlo. Estoy cayendo en el embrujo de sus hermosos ojos que me tienen hipnotizada. No puedo moverme, no puedo pestañear siquiera. Y él, al parecer, tampoco puede.

En ese instante una suave melodía comienza a soñar nuevamente y la reconozco con velocidad, es la misma que estaba tocando este chico: Claro de Luna de Debussy. El chico de pelo cobrizo frunce el ceño y se levanta del banquillo del piano—es más alto de lo que creí— y comienza a revisarse los bolsillos de su pantalón. Saca del bolsillo de su pantalón un móvil y mira la pantalla fijamente, en ese instante sus ojos brillan con una emoción desconocida para mí, se le ve… feliz. Yo no puedo moverme, me tiene encandilada con sus movimientos tan gráciles. El chico aprieta un botón con rapidez y se coloca el móvil en su oído para escuchar.

—Amor, ¿estas bien? ¿Qué sucede? —Tiene una hermosa voz aterciopelada, pero al escuchar sus palabras tan cariñosas dirigidas a alguien más se me cae el alma a los pies. Escucha lo que le dicen al otro lado de la línea con atención pero sin despegar sus ojos de los míos en ningún momento—. Nena, no debes preocuparte. Ella estará bien, te lo aseguro…. Está bien, lo prometo, pero ahora quiero que te tranquilices. Sabes muy bien que no me gusta verte alterada…. ¡¿Qué?!

Pego un salto involuntario al escucharlo gritar, el corazón también me salto al escucharlo. Le miro y veo que tiene una expresión enfadada en su rostro, cierra los ojos e inspira hondo para poder calmarse. En ese instante es cuando se acuerda de mí pues después de inspirar, clava su mirada en mí. Sigue hablando por el móvil.

—Está bien, cariño. Mira, escúchame, dile que se calme, que las cosas tienen que ser lentas…. Cariño, lento pero seguro…. Dile a ellos que se tranquilicen y qué en caso de cualquier cosa yo les aviso…. ¡No! Que no se les ocurra venir hacia acá.

Mientras habla se va acercando a mí y contengo la respiración. Cuando está justo en frente de mí se inclina, yo abro los ojos como platos. Sonríe ligeramente y estira su mano libre para sacar algo que está detrás de mí; es su chaqueta. Suspiro aliviada y luego me sonrojo, pensé que iba a hacer otra cosa cuando se inclinó hacía a mi. Me sonríe de nuevo y pasa por mi lado mientras va hablando.

—Nena, diles que los llamaré a la casa. Necesito hablar con ellos. —Su voz se va desvaneciendo a medida que se va alejando del aura.

Suspiro de nuevo y me dejo recargar en la pared mientras cierro los ojos con fuerza. No tengo ni idea de qué diablos fue eso, pero si sé que fue muy intenso y raro. Me estremezco de pies a cabeza al recordar sus penetrantes ojos verde esmeralda. ¿Quién será ese misterioso chico?

El sonido del timbre me saca bruscamente de mis pensamientos y no me da tiempo para pensar más en aquel chico que me embrujó con solo su voz y su hermosura. Me envaro y salgo corriendo a mi siguiente clase, rezando mentalmente para no llegar tarde a mi clase. Gracias a Dios, que se apiada de mí, llego con tiempo suficiente a mi clase de Ciencias y me siento, nuevamente, al final de la sala para pasar desapercibida, cosa que no pasa obviamente.

La clase pasa normal pero solamente un 10% de mi mente presta atención a la clase, la otra parte esta ensimismada pensando en aquel chico que estaba tocando el piano en aquella sala, con esa melodía que yo conozco pero no sé de donde. Recuero perfectamente como sus hábiles dedos se movían por las teclas del piano con tanta confianza y seguridad, esa mirada dolida que tenía en su hermoso rostro mientras tocaba aquella melodía y su voz tan musical que emanaba, en esos momentos que hablaba por teléfono, una felicidad única y verdadera. Recuerdo también su voz aterciopelada que envía escalofríos a mi columna vertebral de sólo recordarla, con toda su gloria.

El sonido del timbre me vuelve a sacar de mis pensamientos con fiereza. Me levanto de mi asiento, haciendo caso omiso a las miradas de las demás personas que están intrigadas por mí y por todo lo que me sucedió. En esos momentos deseo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, que el suelo se abra y me trague para que así deje de sentir esas miradas curiosas puestas en mí. Pero lamentablemente el suelo no se abre, no me traga, y tampoco desaparezco de la faz de la tierra, sólo me queda ignorar esas miradas y vivir con este suplicio.

Con un sonoro suspiro salgo del aura y busco en mi mochila mi horario, para asegurarme que clase tengo luego de esta. Me toca Historia, genial. Esa materia me gusta particularmente porque adoro saber las cosas que pasaron hace años atrás y la historia de mi país o de grandes héroes que hicieron grandes hazañas. Me encamino hacía el aura de Historia que no queda tan apartada del aura de Ciencias, sólo debo caminar dos o tres pasillos más y llego a mi destino.

Cuando me encuentro ya en frente de la puerta de la sala, entro sigilosamente y observo, con bastante alivio, que la clase aún no ha comenzado dado que los estudiantes están hablando amenamente entre ellos y haciéndose bromas. Lo que más me llama la atención es que hay un chico, de mi edad más o menos, sentado en la mesa del profesor y viendo seriamente un libro que tiene entre sus manos. El chico es rubio, con un perfil muy bien enmarcado, de contextura musculosa y muy alto. Me acerco a él por mero presentimiento que me dice que me acerque a él. Y cuando llegó a su lado, sus ojos, azules como el cielo, se clavan en mí.

—Buenos días —saludo, educadamente.

Parece confundido ya que tiene el ceño ligeramente fruncido y me mira con ojos curiosos, pero no del tipo de curiosidad que tienen todos los estudiantes en esta escuela, si no que con una curiosidad más… sana, si es que se puede decir así.

—Buenos días —responde, sonriente—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Carraspeó un poco incómoda. Su voz es grave y suave, tan suave que siento una ola de paz y tranquilidad que me inunda el alma. Su presencia me tranquiliza y no sé porqué.

—Soy Isabella Swan, la alumna nueva.

En sus ojos azules atisbo un destello de reconocimiento que me tranquiliza. Él sabe quién soy, sabe qué es lo que me sucedió. Él sabe todo, y eso me tranquiliza a un grado tal que no comprendo. Pero aún así tengo la vana esperanza de que si sabe qué es lo que me pasó y sabe de mi situación, me trate como a una persona normal y no sea igual que las demás personas que me han visto aquí. Deseo que me trate normal, que me mire normal, no con lastima y pena como los demás.

—Claro —murmura riendo ligeramente—. Qué torpe soy. Déjeme presentarme. —Estira su mano en busca de la mía—. Mi nombre es Jasper Whitlock y soy su profesor de Historia.

Vaya, mi profesor de Historia. Me sorprende esto pues se ve muy joven como para ser profesor, pero qué sé yo de la edad que él tiene. Sonrío ligeramente, con la primera sonrisa sincera en todo el día, y estrecho su mano educadamente. El me sonríe de vuelta. Me gusta como me trata, no me trata con lastima, si no que me trata como a cualquier chica normal, eso me agrada.

—Mucho gusto, profesor —murmuro sonriendo.

Ladea la cabeza caballerosamente y yo sonrío. Entonces el posa su mirada en el aura y la recorre lentamente, como buscando algo. Cuando parece encontrar lo que buscaba, sonríe y agita la cabeza con aire resignado. Frunzo el ceño pero no me atrevo a preguntar el porqué de su acción.

El señor Whitlock hace viajar su mirada por la sala nuevamente y se fija en el final del salón donde unos chicos, muy ruidosos, se ríen y conversan animadamente, totalmente ajenos a que el profesor está en frente de toda la clase. Siento las miradas de toda la clase puestas en mí pero las ignoro olímpicamente.

— ¡Crowley! —La voz grave del señor Whitlock me sobresalta.

Toda la clase, absolutamente toda la clase, se queda callada ante el repentino grito del señor Whitlock. Yo me quedo estupefacta en mi lugar, mirando de hito en hito al profesor de Historia. Este sonríe ligeramente pero su mirada dura e implacable sigue puesta en los chicos de al final del salón. Vaya, el profesor tiene poder en esta sala más de lo que yo imagino. A pesar de ser tan simpático y agradable, todos le tienen demasiado respeto en esta sala.

—S-Sí, señor Whitlock —responde el chico de apellido Crowley. Se le ve temeroso, incluso llega a temblar de pies a cabeza ante la mirada impasible del señor Whitlock.

—Sé caballeroso una vez en tu vida y sédele tu asiento a la señorita Swan, por favor.

Me quedo totalmente impresionada. Él quiere que me siente atrás de toda el aura. Aunque eso en cierta forma me avergüenza, por ser tan predecible, la mayor parte de mí se alegra de tener alguien que me comprenda y que sepa que si me siento atrás paso un poco más desapercibida. Tal vez el señor Whitlock comprenda mi situación en este pueblo, pues estoy segura que él también sabe lo que me sucedió. Tal vez el señor Whitlock me vea demasiado tímida como para sentarme en frente y aguantar en escrutinio de todos lo que aquí están. Sea lo que sea que ve en mi, agradezco que ello le haga tomar la desición de sentarme atrás.

—Claro, s-señor Whitlock. —El chico Crowley se levanta de su asiento.

El señor Whitlock se voltea hacía mí y me guiña un ojo imperceptiblemente.

—Espero que eso le ayude —murmura.

Sonrío y asiento con la cabeza en un débil movimiento. Me aferro de mi mochila con más fuerza aún y camino por el pasillo, tanto de miradas como de mesas, y me dejo caer con cansancio en la silla que desocupó el chico Crowley para mí. Estoy cansada, deseo irme a casa. Pero reanudo mis fuerzas nuevamente al pensar en mis padres y todo el esfuerzo que hicieron para hacerme integrar en este instituto. Por los menos ellos merecen esto.

—Bien chicos —exclama el señor Whitlock—, comencemos con la clase.

Así la clase pasa y debo reconocer que puse bastante atención a lo que el señor Whitlock hablaba. Cada cosa que hablamos me fascinó, adoro la historia. Toda cosa que nos enseñó el señor Whitlock lo anoté eficazmente en mi libreta e incluso anoté unas páginas recomendadas por el profesor para averiguar más sobre el tema que en la clase estábamos viendo. Cuando hubo terminado la clase, me paro de mi asiento y espero pacientemente a que el salón se desocupe, cosa que no se demora demasiado ya que todos salen corriendo para almorzar algo. Me río entre dientes y me acerco al señor Whitlock.

—Profesor —le llamo. Él clava su mirada en mí—. Quiero agradecerle lo que usted hizo por mí, de verdad que me sirvió de mucho. Gracias.

Sonríe y deja el libro que tiene en sus manos a un lado. Se envara en su asiento y me mira fijamente.

—No tiene nada que agradecer, señorita Swan. Atisbé en su mirada que no era de su agrado llamar la atención así que pensé que tal vez la ayudaría sentándola al final de la clase. ¿Le sirvió mi ayuda?

—Si, señor. Gracias nuevamente.

—Si me permite darle un consejo, señorita Swan —susurra a lo que yo asiento—. No haga caso a lo que digan de usted o a los chismes, eso sólo causa problema e injusticias. Haga caso omiso a lo que digan de usted o su accidente y vera que así la vida es más fácil.

Asiento con la cabeza totalmente de acuerdo con él.

—Lo haré, profesor. Es más, eso estoy haciendo en estos momentos.

—Así se hace. —Sonríe.

Nos despedimos rápidamente y salgo del aura para encaminarme directamente al casino del instituto. Muero de hambre y la verdad es que mi estómago ruge por un poco de comida. Eso me pasa por no haber comido lo suficiente en el desayuno a causa de los nervios que me producía venir al instituto.

Lo peor de todo es que cuando entro en el casino, por arte de magia, todos los que están allí se quedan callados y posan su mirada en mí. Me estremezco de pies a cabeza. Se me ha ido todo el apetito, no me apetece comer nada ahora. Pero, aunque no quiera, mi cuerpo necesita alimentación para soportar todo lo que se me viene encima luego de este horrible almuerzo, así que me pongo, cabizbaja, en la fila del comedor para poder sacar algún alimento que me ayude a recuperar las fuerzas necesarias para aguantar esto. Todo sigue en silencio, nadie se mueve o pestañea siquiera. Me siento terriblemente incómoda y la tentación de salir arrancando de este lugar llega a mí.

Entonces, cuando alzo la vista, veo a cuatro chicos entrando al casino. Con la sola presencia de ellos todos en el casino se remueven incómodos, pero el silencio sepulcral sigue sin desaparecer. Me fijo que las miradas de todos en el casino son avergonzadas e incómodas, pero nadie deja de mirarme o habla siquiera en susurros. Parecen impactados, impresionados por algo que yo no sé de qué se trata.

Los miro. Son dos hombres y dos mujeres que caminan con gracilidad por el casino. Uno de los hombres es alto, muy alto, de cabello corto de color negro y rizado, con unos brillantes ojos grises y con una contextura muy parecida a un levantador de pesas; es muy musculoso. El otro chico es… es mi profesor de Historia, el señor Whitlock, que camina sigilosamente con expresión seria y casi enfadada, se le ve muy enfadado. Las chicas son dos polos apuestos; una de ellas es rubia, alta y con un cuerpo envidiado por muchas chicas, un cuerpo de esos que ves en revistas de ropa interior o cosas así, y con sus ojos celestes brillando llenos de… furia, si, furia. La otra chica es bajita, con cabello rebelde de color negro y corto, con cada punta apuntando a una dirección diferente y con unos hermosos ojos violeta que brillan llenos de… rabia. Él único que se ve relajado es el chico alto y musculoso, el que parece levantador de pesas.

Un sonido fuerte hace que me voltee y deje de mirar a esos cuatro chicos. Había chocado con la mesa de almuerzos y mi bandeja suena contra la mesa, ese sonido me saca de mi letargo. Me sonrojo un poco al darme cuenta de la mirada poco disimulada que les había enviado a esos chicos. Tomó de la mesa una manzana roja, un jugo natural y unas galletas, el apetito aún no vuelve a mi cuerpo. Tomo mi bandeja entre mis manos y avanzo entre la multitud que sigue en ese silencio sepulcral y que me sigue mirando de esa forma que hace que mis venas hiervan de furia. Respiro profundo, en un vano intento de calmarme. Sigo caminando cabizbaja en busca de una mesa solitaria en donde poder sentarme, pero de pronto choco con algo, o con alguien.

Alzo la vista, temerosa, y observo, con alivio, que es el señor Whitlock con quién he chocado. Le sonrío, apenada.

—Lo siento, señor Whitlock, no lo vi —murmuro en una disculpa.

El señor Whitlock me sonríe, tan relajado y alegre que me contagia un poco de su alegría, pero sólo un poco.

—No se preocupe, señorita Swan, el culpable del choque fui yo. —Sonríe y echa una mirada al su alrededor. Frunce los labios con desagrado al darse cuenta que todos nos están mirando—. ¿Está sola?

Trago saliva e inspiro profundamente para calmar mis nervios que me carcomen por dentro. Tengo que calmarme, eso lo sé, pero no puedo siquiera intentarlo al sentir todas esas miradas puestas en mí. No quiero sufrir otro ataque de dolor de cabeza como los que me dieron en casa cuando me ponía muy nerviosa por algo, pero viendo por el camino que voy, es muy probable que sufra uno de esos ataques nuevamente.

—Sí, estoy sola. Justamente en estos momentos estaba buscando una mesa solitaria en la cuál poder sentarme.

Me regaño mentalmente por ser tan sincera con un profesor, pero el señor Whitlock me inspira tanta confianza que las palabras parecen salir solas de mi boca. El señor Whitlock mira algo sobre su hombro y sonríe. Frunzo el ceño.

— ¿Por qué no se sienta con nosotros? —Su tono es muy amable.

Casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva. ¿En serio me está pidiendo que me siente con él y sus acompañantes? Miro por sobre el hombro del señor Whitlock y veo a las dos chicas y al chico musculoso, que miran curiosos en nuestra dirección. Trago saliva ruidosamente y siento mis manos sudadas, con el corazón alterado y la respiración entrecortada. Tuerzo los labios en una mueca intranquila.

—N-No es necesario, puedo sentarme sola.

Niega con la cabeza y parece extrañamente divertido.

—A ellos no les importará, se lo aseguro —promete, seriamente—. ¿Viene, señorita Swan?

Asiento imperceptiblemente.

—Bella —le corrijo mientras caminamos a la mesa de sus acompañantes o amigos—. Llámeme Bella.

—Bella entonces. —Sonríe.

Llegamos a donde están sus amigos y me quedo ahí, parada frente a ellos estúpidamente y con la mirada perdida. La chica bajita y de pelo corto sonríe tiernamente y con gráciles pasos, dignos de una bailarina de ballet, se acerca a mi a saltitos.

—Hola —saluda sonriente y dando ligeros saltitos—. Mi nombre es Alice Brandon.

—Mi prometida —murmura el señor Whitlock.

Reprimo el impulso se abrir los ojos como platos, en cambio les sonrío a los dos imperceptiblemente. Estoy nerviosa y mi cuerpo está tenso, con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora y las manos sudando sin control. Inspiro profundo, largo y tendido en un intento vano de calmarme.

—Mucho gusto, señorita Brandon —respondo educada, estrechando la mano de la chica bajita.

Esta suelta unas risitas.

—El gusto es mío, señorita Swan.

—Bella —río encantada por primera vez en el día—. Llámenme Bella.

El chico musculoso y terriblemente alto se acerca a mí. Es bastante guapo, debo admitirlo, y sus ojos brillan divertidos mientras que en sus labios se halla una sonrisa burlona. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo.

—Hola, Bella —dice, riendo—. Yo soy Emmett MacCarthy, amigo de Jasper.

—Un gusto, señor MacCarthy.

La rubia despampanante se acerca a nosotros. Me estremezco al ver su rostro serio e implacable que me mira sin emoción alguna. Sé ve enfadada. Luego, para mi gran sorpresa, sonríe amablemente y se adelanta un paso, estirando su mano en el proceso.

—Yo soy Rosalie Hale —susurra amablemente—. Un gusto, Bella.

—Ella es mi novia —informa el señor MacCarthy sonriendo.

Suelto unas risitas y asiento con la cabeza. Ahora me siento más relajada, menos tensa al conocerlos a todos y ver que me aceptan sin excepción. Pero mi alegría se esfuma rápidamente al sentir, aún, las miradas de todo el casino puestas en mí. Me estremezco.

La señorita Hale resopla con enfado. Pone los ojos en blanco y, para mi sorpresa, me toma del brazo y me acerca a su escultural cuerpo de modelo. La señorita Brandon también bufa por lo bajo y se acerca a donde estamos nosotras para tomarme del otro brazo, como un abrazo mínimo. Me sorprende sus actitudes pero no puedo evitar sentirme complacida con su actuar, aunque no me conocen, me están defendiendo.

—Chismosos insoportables —refunfuña la señorita Hale—. Mejor que se entrometan en sus vidas.

El señor Whitlock se aclara la garganta fuertemente y detiene su mirada en todo el lugar. Miro sus ojos y me da un escalofrío de pies a cabeza al ver su mirada dura e impasible, se está demostrando de nuevo como el profesor serio que es. Camina despacio y me sorprendo al verlo subirse en una silla de las tantas mesas que hay a nuestro alrededor. Vuelve a aclararse la garganta y mira en nuestra dirección por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿No tienen todos que almorzar qué están allí parados, mirando a Isabella? —Su voz suena muy molesta, incluso furiosa—. ¿No tienen nada más que hacer que mirar a Isabella? Por favor muestren un poco de educación y dejen de mirarla así. Les advierto que si siguen con este actuar, le informaré de esto al director, a ver si así dejan de comportarse de esta manera.

Me quedo boquiabierta, totalmente impresionada por todo lo que el señor Whitlock está haciendo por mí. Me remuevo incómoda entre la señorita Hale y la señorita Brandon, no sé como reaccionar ante esto. Pero, a pesar de todo, opto por sonreírle al señor Whitlock con valentía y agradecimiento, mueca que responde alegremente el señor Whitlock y me guiña un ojo.

Pareciendo ser por arte de magia, todos en el casino renuevan sus actividades y se concentran en otra cosa que no soy yo, gracias a Dios y al señor Whitlock. Suspiro aliviada al comprobar que nadie me está mirando en estos momentos. Nunca me ha gustado llamar la atención y nunca me va a gustar, de ello estoy segura. En ese aspecto me parezco a mi padre, Charlie, ya que él es igual de vergonzoso y tímido que yo. Sonrío al recordar esto.

—Señorita Swan, ¿nos acompaña? —La voz del señor MacCarthy me saca de mis pensamientos. Está sentado en la mesa, todos lo están, y yo soy la única boba qué esta de pie frente a ellos. Me sonrojo y asiento con la cabeza, para luego sentarme en una silla de la mesa.

Tengo que agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mí, eso lo sé. Pero lamentablemente no sé como empezar. Sigo nerviosa y con los mismo síntomas del nerviosismo; corazón alterado, respiración agitada y manos sudadas. Pero me trago mi nerviosismo con la poca valentía que me queda y alzo la mirada para clavarla en los cuatro personajes que tanto me han ayudado hoy en día. Les sonrío imperceptiblemente y cruzo mis manos por encima de la mesa, dejando a un lado mi bandeja con mi almuerzo.

—Gracias —murmuro, apenada—. Quiero agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mí. De verdad que me han ayudado mucho.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, Bella —asegura la señorita Brandon, sonriéndome alegremente.

—Lo mismo le dije yo —prosigue el señor Whitlock—. Te comprendemos perfectamente y sabemos de tu situación… incómoda. Por lo mismo decidimos ayudarte para hacerte el día más… llevadero.

—Además, sabemos lo que se siente —murmura el señor MacCarthy.

Todos en la mesa lo miran confundidos, inclusive yo misma. No comprendo cómo ellos pueden saber qué se siente el ser la nueva en un instituto y que todo el mundo repare en ti. No creo que ellos también sean estudiantes de este instituto pues se ven muy… adultos como para serlo.

—Cuando recién llegamos a este instituto como profesores —prosigue el señor MacCarthy, ignorando nuestras miradas. Se envara en su asiento y me mira con fijeza—, todos los estudiantes nos prestaban la mayor de sus atenciones porqué éramos los nuevos en este pueblo y teníamos una historia… bastante compleja detrás nuestro. Tuvieron que pasar varios meses para qué esta gente dejara de mirarnos tanto, pero, como vez, aún llamamos la atención, a pesar de llevar varios años acá.

Asiento, comprendiendo su postura. Siento un poco de alivio al saber que no soy la única que tiene que soportar estas miradas de curiosidad morbosa y que ellos me comprenden perfectamente. Aunque muero por saber ese pasado complejo que ellos tienen, reprimo mi curiosidad y decido no ser entrometida. No tengo que meterme en cosas que no son de mi incumbencia, es lo sé, pero la curiosidad me carcome por dentro.

—Así qué no eres la única que tiene que soportar miradas de todo el mundo en este pueblo —dice la señorita Hale, sonriendo—. Debes sentirte tranquila con esto y relajarte, te aseguro que con el tiempo terminarán perdiendo el interés por ti y tu accidente.

—Eso espero —suspiro, un poco más calmada. Luego opto por preguntar—: ¿Se conocen desde hace muchos años?

Todos asienten con la cabeza. No parecen molestos por mi pregunta.

—Nos conocemos desde pequeños —informa la señorita Brandon.

—Prácticamente somos amigos desde que nacimos —sigue la rubia, riendo—. Somos tan unidos que nos consideramos hermanos, exceptuando las parejas, obviamente.

Río divertida y asiento con la cabeza.

— ¿Son los cuatro, solamente?

—No —niega el señor MacCarthy con la cabeza—. Nos falta uno, pero Eddie tuvo que marcharse para cuidar de su familia que lo necesitaba en estos momentos.

Le miro divertida. ¿Eddie? ¿Quién es él?

— ¿Eddie?

La señorita Brandon se ríe por lo bajo y niega con la cabeza, con una mueca divertida surcada en sus labios carnosos.

—Emmett lo llama así —murmura entre risitas—. Pero se llama Edward.

—Oh —exclamo riendo. Luego cambio de tema—. ¿Son todos profesores de aquí?

—No —susurra el señor Whitlock—. Solamente Emmett y yo, aunque Edward trabaja aquí como profesor de música en un taller, pero su trabajo no es permanente.

Frunzo el ceño. Me pregunto mentalmente cómo es posible que las dos chicas estén dentro del edificio si no son profesores. Pero opto, nuevamente, en no inmiscuirme en asuntos que no me incumben.

Asiento con la cabeza y tomo entre mis manos mi manzana roja. La ruedo un poco y luego le doy un mordisco. Reprimo el impulso de gemir de satisfacción, la manzana está exquisita y jugosa. Tengo tanta hambre pero no me había dado cuenta de eso. Le doy otro mordisco a la manzana y me deleito con su exquisito sabor.

—Y tu, Bella, ¿qué nos cuentas?

Alzo la vista y miro al señor Whitlock con intriga. Me parece un poco tonto contarles de mi vida a ellos. Mi vida antes del accidente era aburrida y monótona, siempre estaba asechada por la monotonía y el aburrimiento, pero después del accidente se volvió… mas estresante y dolorosa. El no poder recordar esos cinco años de mi vida me sigue doliendo como en el primer día, pero trato de superarlo como más puedo. Aunque no he podido hasta el momento.

Me encojo de hombros tratando de parecer aburrida y normal, aunque el dolor de mi pecho me está consumiendo en agonía.

—Mi vida siempre ha sido aburrida —reconozco sonriendo con tristeza—. Siempre, desde pequeña, viví en Phoenix con mis padres hasta que un día le ofrecieron a Charlie, mi padre, una nueva oportunidad de trabajo aquí en forks. Nos cambiamos para acá y luego vino mi…

No puedo seguir hablando más. Siento la garganta seca y los ojos me pican llenos de lágrimas. No puedo seguir contando de mi vida en Forks… porqué no la recuerdo. Una lágrima traicionera se desborda de mis ojos y, apenada, la seco con velocidad, no queriendo demostrarme de esta forma en frente del señor Whitlock y sus amigos. Tengo que hablar de mi accidente y eso me incómoda un poco. Carraspeo y tomo la botella del jugo para tomar un gran trago de jugo, en un vano intento de sacar el nudo que tengo en mi garganta.

—… mi accidente —prosigo, con la voz quebrada—. A causa de mi accidente no recuerdo mi vida en Forks, así que no tengo mucho que contar.

—Lo siento —se disculpa el señor Whitlock, luciendo muy apenado—. No debí sacar ese tema a colación. —Sacude la cabeza con fiereza—. Soy un idiota.

Sacudo la cabeza, negando ante su afirmación.

—No lo es. Y no se preocupe por sacar el tema, comprendo que no lo hizo intencionalmente.

Me sonríe entre apenado y agradecido. Trato de devolverle la sonrisa pero sólo consigo hacer una mueca dolorosa. No me gusta hablar de mi accidente, ni de sus consecuencias graves que dejó en mí. Sólo quiero cambiar de tema.

—Bella —me llama la señorita Brandon—, ¿cuántos años tienes?

Suspiro aliviada ante el cambio de tema y le sonrío agradecida a la chica de pelo negro y corto. Ella corresponde mi sonrisa y me guiña un ojo con complicidad.

—Veinticuatro años.

La señorita pega un gritito de júbilo y aplaude alegremente, dando saltitos en su asiento. Todos en el casino la miran sorprendidos, pero ella ignora esas miradas olímpicamente. Se le ve muy alegre, y no sé porqué. El señor Whitlock sonríe bobamente al verla y yo me río por lo bajo. Esa mirada y esa sonrisa que tiene mi profesor de Historia en su rostro me recuerdan a las miradas y sonrisas tontas que le da Charlie a Renée, esas sonrisas enamoradas.

—Enana, ¿puedes retener tu efusividad, por favor? Todo el mundo te mira. —Se burla el señor MacCarthy riendo, ella le saca la lengua infantilmente.

— ¡Tenemos la misma edad! —El grito de júbilo que suelta la pelinegra me deja sorda momentáneamente. Hago una mueca de dolor al sentir una punzada en mi cabeza.

La cabeza me da vueltas por unos minutos, siento esa peculiar punzada en la parte izquierda de mi sien y el corazón me da un brinco alocado. Me sostengo de la mesa cuando siento que me voy cayendo de mi silla. Inmediatamente siento unos brazos rodeándome y abro mis ojos, sorprendida.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —La voz de Emmett MacCarthy resuena baja en mis oídos. Está a mi lado, sosteniéndome junto a mi profesor de Historia.

Alzo la vista y veo que las dos chicas están en frente de mí con expresiones preocupadas, alarmantes. La señorita Brandon tiene un vaso de agua ente sus manos y me lo tiende. Asiento con la cabeza ante la pregunta del señor MacCarthy y tomo el vaso entre mis manos para darle un sorbo al agua.

—L-Lo siento, Bella. Fui una descuidada al gritar de esa forma y alterarte —se disculpa la señorita Brandon—. Lo lamento.

Sacudo la cabeza.

—No se preocupe, señorita Brandon, me encuentro bien.

—Llámame Alice —murmura sonriendo, luego endurece su expresión—. ¿Desmayarte es estar bien para ti?

Le miro confundida. Yo no me he desmayado, ¿o si? No, no lo creo. Yo sólo sufrí uno de esos ataques espontáneos que me dan en casa cuando me mareo y pierdo el equilibrio, más de lo que ya lo tengo perdido, pero no me ha pasado nada más. Tal vez esto lo causó tanto nerviosismo que he sufrido en todo el día, o las aceleraciones que también he tenido. Sea lo que sea, para mi es normal.

Miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta que estoy en el piso, con mi profesor y el señor MacCarthy rodeándome y con las chicas en frente de mí, inclinadas. Todos en el casino nos están mirando sorprendidos. Mierda, de verdad sufrí un desmayo. Cuando se lo cuente a Carlisle me va a matar. Aún recuerdo sus últimas palabras cuando hablamos por teléfono ayer por la noche:

_Si sufres un desmayo, Bella, te vienes volando a mi consulta. Los desmayos no son buena señal en tu condición, y pobre de ti, jovencita, que me escondas si sufriste un desmayo o no, lo sabré de todas maneras, me cuentes o no. Entiende que nos preocupamos por tu salud, Bella. _

Resoplo ante el recuerdo de las palabras de Carlisle y, como puedo, trato de ponerme en pie, con la ayuda de los hombres que me rodean. Genial, ahora mi doctor me va a hospitalizar por un estúpido desmayo.

—Estoy bien —murmuro ante las miradas preocupadas de los cuatros.

—D-Debes ir a clases, ya tocaron —me informa la… Alice.

—Okay —suspiro y tomo entre mis manos mis galletas del almuerzo que aún no he probado. Me ordeno un poco la ropa y me dio la vuelta para encarar a las cuatro personas que me siguen mirando preocupados. Bufo por lo bajo y pongo los ojos en blanco—. Estoy bien, de verdad.

—Bella, cualquier cosas qué te pase nos avisas, ¿bueno? —me advierte la señorita Hale.

—Bueno, señorita Hale —accedo, suspirando—. ¿Por qué se preocupan tanto por mí?

Ella sonríe amablemente y toma sus manos entre las mías. Su contacto me tranquiliza un poco y me siento más liberada de tanta presión que he tenido hoy en día. Ya deseo irme a casa pero me reconforta saber que me queda una sola clase para poder marcharme a casa.

—Llámame Rosalie, total no soy tu profesora o algo por el estilo —dice—. Y nos preocupamos por ti porqué en ti hemos visto a una persona muy buena, inteligente y tímida que nos encantó y a la cuál hemos decido darle nuestro apoyo y amistad en estos momentos tan difíciles que está pasando tras su trágico accidente. Por favor, Bella, acepta nuestra ayuda y nuestra amistad.

La miro y sonrío ligeramente.

—Está bien, la acepto.

Alice aplaude encantada pero no grita, está teniendo cuidado conmigo. Se acerca a mí y me abraza por unos breves segundos, le correspondo el abrazo, confundida e impresionada. El señor Whitlock y el señor MacCarthy se echan a reír ante mi mirada sorprendida.

—No te arrepentirás —dice, muy convencida de sí misma—. Nos vemos mañana, Bella.

—Adiós, Alice, Rosalie —me despido.

—Hasta luego, nena —se despide el señor MacCarthy guiñándome un ojo.

Me sonrojo y el señor MacCarthy suelta una enorme carcajada, se acerca a su novia y le pasa un brazo por los hombros. Rosalie se despide agitando su mano, sonriendo. Luego los dos se van caminando tranquilamente hasta que desaparecen de mi vista, saliendo del casino.

—Hasta mañana, Bella.

—Hasta mañana, señor Whitlock.

Alice y su prometido se van del casino dejándome sola. Miro a mí alrededor y suspiro, por fin me encuentro sola en este bendito instituto. Suspirando reviso mis bolsillos y el recuerdo del chico de pelo cobrizo y ojos verde esmeralda me viene a la mente. Él también buscaba algo en sus bolsillos, como yo. Agito la cabeza, no tengo porqué estar pensando en él, ni siquiera le conozco.

Saco de mis bolsillos mis pastillas que me recetó Carlisle para el dolor de cabeza y las migrañas que me dan, esas pastillas que me sirven para calmar esos ataques espontáneos. Saco dos pastillas del frasquito y me las tomo con el jugo que me he comprado para el almuerzo. Me volteo, tomo mi mochila que está en la silla y salgo del casino rumbo a mi próxima clase, que es Educación Física. Gimo en voz baja al ver que me toca la clase que mas odio en mi vida, como no tengo un equilibrio muy bueno, siempre termino cayendo o golpeándome en las clases y algunas veces me llevo gente conmigo.

Cuando llego al gimnasio, me acuerdo, muy contenta, que no puedo hacer ninguna actividad física recetado por mi doctor, Carlisle, ya que no puedo acelerarme ni sufrir caídas que puedan golpear mi cabeza, eso causaría muchos daños en mi cerebro ya que este está delicado desde el accidente. Sonrío aliviada y entro en el gimnasio.

Todos los alumnos están practicando balón cesto en parejas. Cuando los veo siento un revoltijo de estómago al recordar las miles de caídas que sufrí cuando yo jugaba a ese juego. Opto por desviar la mirada del juego y busco al profesor de la clase, y me sorprendo demasiado al ver al señor MacCarthy con una ficha entre sus manos, un pito colgado en su cuello y ropa deportiva, con un yoqui. Al verme me sonríe alegremente y me hace señas para que me acerque a él, lo hago obedientemente.

—Señorita Swan, llega tarde —dice, tratando de parecer serio. Le sonrío apenada y él se ríe entre dientes. Se inclina hacía mí y me susurra sólo a mí para que los demás no escuchen—: Pero como mi familia y yo somos los causantes de su retraso, queda olvidado.

Me río por la bajo y le sonrío agradecida. Él me guiña un ojo. Carraspeo un poco para llamar su atención ya que había vuelto a mirar su ficha.

—Profesor MacCarthy —le llamo.

Alza la vista y clava sus ojos grises en los míos.

—Dígame, señorita Swan —musita.

Estiro mi brazo y le entrego mi comprobante médico.

—Este es mi comprobante médico que indica que no puedo hacer ninguna actividad física hasta nuevo aviso de mi doctor particular. Mi doctor me avisará en caso de que algún día pueda realizar alguna actividad física, pero hasta que eso no pase no puedo.

Asiente lentamente y se detiene para leer el comprobante. Frunce un poco el ceño pero no hace ningún comentario, eso me alivia.

—Está bien, señorita Swan —dice seriamente—. Observe los juegos para que aprenda los pasos y así poder hacerle exámenes escritos cuando haga algún examen a los demás. Puede sentarse en los asientos que están por allá.

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Gracias, profesor.

—No hay de qué —replica, sonriendo.

Hago caso y me siento en los asientos que están en el lado izquierdo de la cancha. El señor MacCarthy hace sonar su pito pero no tan fuerte, enviándome una mirada de soslayo. Sonrío. Lo está haciendo para que no me de otro ataque espontáneo.

—Bien, chicos, se acabó la era del balón cesto. Ahora nos toca practicar Voleibol así que todos ayúdenme a poner las vayas.

Así comienzan a poner las vayas y a sacar las bolas de voleibol. En un momento dado, cuando colocan una de las tantas vayas, el profesor fija su mirada en esa vaya en específico y sonríe con nostalgia. Luego me mira de reojo y sacude la cabeza para concentrarse de nuevo en el juego. Frunzo el ceño, no comprendiendo su actuar.

La hora pasa rápidamente y cuando tocan el timbre, me despido del señor MacCarthy con la mano y él me sonríe. Salgo del gimnasio y me encamino hacía la salida del instituto, deseando con todas mis fuerzas llegar cuanto antes a mi casa. Estoy exhausta, me duele la cabeza a pesar de haberme tomado las pastillas y lo único que deseo en estos momentos es estar en casa, escuchando a Debussy y relajándome al máximo.

Cuando voy saliendo del edificio, ignorando las miradas puestas en mí, me sorprendo al ver en frente de mí al señor Whitlock, Rosalie y Alice, sonriéndome y recargados en un MBW3 rojo y descapotable.

—Hola, Bella —saluda Alice, acercándoseme—. ¿Te quieres ir con nosotros a tu casa? Podemos llevarte, sólo hay que esperar a Emmett que sale en unos minutos más. ¿Qué me dices?

Trago saliva en seco. Si me voy con ellos tengo que subirme a ese descapotable rojo, y yo no puedo subirme a ningún carro, me da pavor. Inspiro profundo para poder calmarme y justo cuando voy a hablar, una voz grave me interrumpe.

— ¿Nos vamos, chicos? —El señor MacCarthy aparece.

Vamos, Bella. Me animo mentalmente. Puedes hacerlo, sólo debes tragarte tu miedo a los carros y subirte con ellos al descapotable, nada te pasará. Trago saliva nuevamente y asiento en dirección a Alice, ella sonríe. Debo enfrentar mis miedos.

Todos se hacen a un lado y Rosalie me abre la puerta de copiloto. ¡Dios, ¿tiene que ser en ese asiento?! Inspiro para infundirme el valor necesario y me acerco al carro. Cuando estoy en frente del asiento y me estoy inclinando para sentarme, mi corazón comienza a latir desbocado, las manos me empiezan a sudar y mi cuerpo tiembla de pies a cabeza. No puedo hacerlo, no quiero hacerlo. Mi respiración se convierte en un violento jadeo y mis manos se cierran en puños.

Trato de respirar calmado para poder subirme al carro, pero no puedo. Mi cuerpo tiembla violentamente, con sacudidas que arrematen contra mí sin piedad y hacen que mis piernas flaqueen y que caiga de rodillas al asfalto. Me cuesta respirar, me cuesta tomar el aire necesario para mis pulmones. Mis manos se aferran al asfalto con fuerza, no queriendo salir de allí nunca.

— ¡Bella! —Grita Rosalie, espantada—. ¿Qué te sucede?

—Bella, dinos que te sucede —pide la voz de el señor Whitlock. Su voz suena extremadamente tranquila y deseo con todas mis fuerzas que su tranquilidad se me traspase, pero no sucede.

Trato de hablar, pero tengo un nudo en la garganta que no me deja musitar ni media palabra. Cierro los ojos con fuerza e imágenes se intercalan en mi mente. Yo sentada en un asiento copiloto de un carro, sonriendo y tarareando una canción. A mi lado hay un hombre que va conduciendo, pero no le veo el rostro y siento que detrás de mi hay alguien más. Entonces miro hacia al frente, en las imágenes, y unas grandes luces me encandilan. Siento un choque fuerte, me golpeo contra la puerta y esta se abre dejando que mi cuerpo, inerte, salga volando hacia fuera.

— ¡No! —Un grito desgarrador sale de mis labios.

— ¡Bella! —Unas manos me sacuden el cuerpo para hacerme reaccionar, pero no lo logran.

El cuerpo me sigue temblando, lágrimas inundan mi rostro y el miedo llena mi corazón. Tengo miedo, mucho miedo. El aire se me niega en los pulmones y comienzo al marearme con fuerza.

—Pastillas… —jadeo como puedo—. Mis… pastillas…

— ¿Dónde están tus pastillas, Bella? —pregunta la voz de Alice, desesperada y rayada en la histeria.

—Mochila…

Inmediatamente escucho el sonido particular del cierre de la mochila abriéndose. El frasco con las pastillas resuena en mis oídos y luego siento unas amables manos separando las mías del asfalto y dejando, en la palma, dos patillas que se me hacen conocidas. En la otra mano me dejan mi botella con jugo. Abro los ojos y con manos temblorosas acerco las pastillas a mis labios, tomo un trago de jugo y me trago las pastillas junto con el jugo.

Cinco minutos después comienzo a sentir el efecto de las pastillas. El aire comienza a entrar en mis pulmones y la respiración se me va calmando poco a poco, el cuerpo detiene lentamente sus sacudidas y las lágrimas desaparecen de mis ojos. Mi corazón poco a poco se va calmando y retomando su ritmo normal. Cuando ya me calmo lo suficiente, me paro del suelo con la ayuda de unas amables manos y alzo la vista.

Los cuatro me miran rayando en la preocupación, se acercan a mí pero alzo la mano para detenerlos.

—Siento todo esto, pero necesito irme a casa sola.

Cierro los ojos por unos momentos, dejando que las lágrimas vuelvan a caer por mi rostro. Tomo una bocanada de aire y salgo corriendo en dirección a mi casa, sin importarme nada. Sólo quiero llegar a mi casa y encerrarme en mi cuarto para siempre. Volteo el rostro y veo que he dejado atrás a unos estupefactos Rosalie, Alice, señor Whitlock y señor MacCarthy, pero no me importa. Volteo el rostro hacía el frente, aún corriendo, y es cuando le veo.

Esta sentado en una motocicleta negra, con el casco entre sus manos y clavando sus ojos verde esmeralda en los míos. Es él, el chico del piano. Más lágrimas caen de mis ojos y veo que en los suyos sólo hay dolor y sufrimiento. Sacudo la cabeza y paso por su lado, corriendo, e ignorando su mirada dolida. Me voy a casa.

* * *

_Bueno, aquí el capítulo dos. Espero que les guste. No olviden dejarme saber sus opiniones sobre el capítulo. Besos. _


	4. Capítulo 3

**Los personajes de twilight no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capitulo 3:**

Carlisle me mira con esos ojos dorados suyos llenos de seriedad. Suspiro y me remuevo en el sofá, incómoda ante su mirada tan penetrante. No quiero discutir con él, no me apetece, pero mi doctor, al parecer, se empeña en qué tengamos esta conversación tan innecesaria. Pongo los ojos en blanco pero él ni se inmuta, sigue mirándome seriamente, cumpliendo su papel de doctor.

—Vamos, Carlisle —me quejo, suspirando—, no me mires así. He tenido hoy día suficientes miradas como para tener que soportar una más.

—No te estás tomando esto con la seriedad necesaria, Bella.

— ¡Pero si sólo fue un desmayo! —Mi voz resuena por toda la casa, histérica y desesperada.

—Un desmayo que pudo haberle causado muchos problemas a tu cerebro —contraataca tranquilamente. Se envara en su asiento y se pone a escribir cosas en su pequeña libreta.

—No me pasó nada, ¿de acuerdo? Mírame, Carlisle, estoy bien.

Niega con la cabeza, exasperado, pero no hace ningún comentario, sólo se dedica a seguir escribiendo en su libreta. Suspiro. Llevamos más de una hora sentados en la sala de mi casa, conversando un tema que es muy insignificante para mi pero que, según Carlisle, debería importarme; estamos hablando de mi desmayo del día de hoy en el instituto. Carlisle no comprende que no me sucedió nada y que estoy sana y a salvo, se empeña en querer llevarme al hospital para que me hagan un chequeo médico, pero yo no deseo eso. De verdad me siento bien, no he sentido dolores luego de llegar a casa… echa un mar de lágrimas, qué, gracias a Dios, nadie vio porqué la casa estaba sola cuando llegué.

No quiero contarle a Carlisle lo que me sucedió después porque estoy segura que con ello me llevará si o si al hospital, alegando, a su favor, que lo que sufrí es muy grave para mi salud y que necesitan revisarme para ver si estoy bien. Tampoco quiero hablar del tema, no quiero recordar ese maldito ataque de pánico que me dio cuando intenté subirme al MBW3 descapotable. Me avergüenza lo ocurrido en esos momentos, me da pena mi reacción y mi actuar.

— ¿No hay nada más que quieras contarme? —La voz de Carlisle me saca de mis pensamientos. Le miro y está con una ceja alzada, mirándome escéptico—. ¿Algo que haya sucedido después del desmayo?

Me muerdo el labio inferior, con la disputa mental confundiéndome. No quiero contarle lo que sucedió después, no quiero.

—Bella —advierte con un suspiro.

Resoplo enfadada. Pareciera que Carlisle pudiera leer mis pensamientos y adivinar lo que estoy pensando. Siempre me descubre cuando le miento y luego me regaña por mentirle.

Si le miento no es porque no confío en él, al contrario, confío en él con mi vida, pero a veces se comporta un poco exagerado y con la mínima cosa que me pase, inmediatamente quiere llevarme al hospital. Sé que se preocupa por mí, y eso lo agradezco, pero me gustaría que dejara de ser tan… sobreprotector conmigo.

—Me hice unos pocos amigos en el instituto —comienzo.

— ¿Amigos?

Asiento con la cabeza.

—No son estudiantes, son profesores, pero me llevo bien con ellos. Tienen mi misma edad.

Alza una ceja, totalmente divertido.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con lo qué estamos hablando?

—Déjame terminar —le regaño, suavemente. Suelta unas risas—. Son dos hombres y dos mujeres. Me invitaron a sentarme con ellos en el almuerzo y acepté de buen gusto. Cuando estábamos conversando una de las chicas pegó un grito ensordecedor y me mareé. Ahí sufrí ese pequeño desmayo insignificante. —Me mira enfadado y yo suspiro—. Bueno, luego de las clases me encontré con ellos en la salida del instituto y se ofrecieron a venir a dejarme en casa, pero había un solo problema.

— ¿Cuál? —pregunta, preocupado.

—Me querían venir a dejar en un carro. Un MBW3 para ser más específica.

La sorpresa surca en el rostro de Carlisle para luego ser reemplazada por la preocupación. Inspiro profundamente y sigo con mi relato.

—Intenté… intenté subirme al carro, te juro que intenté perderle el miedo a esas malditas cosas… pero no pude. De un momento a otro comencé a marearme, las manos me sudaban, la respiración se me aceleró y mi corazón parecía querer salirle de mi pecho. —Cierro los ojos con fuerza ante el repentino e inoportuno recuerdo de esos momentos—. N-No podía respirar, el aire no me entraba en los pulmones. Traté de tranquilizarme pero no pude. Mis amigos me preguntaron que me pasaba pero no les podía responder, sólo les pedí, como pude, que me pasaran mis pastillas que estaban en mi mochila. Cuando las pastillas me tranquilizaron salí pitando del instituto, tenía tanta vergüenza por todo lo que había pasado que me fui sin despedirme de nadie.

No quiero abrir los ojos porqué se que si los abro, voy a ver la mirada de reproche que tiene Carlisle en estos momentos y no quiero verla. El recuerdo del chico de cabello cobrizo en la motocicleta me ataca de repente y el bichito de la consciencia me dice que se lo cuente a Carlisle pero no lo hago. Por alguna extraña razón quiero mantener al chico en secreto, sólo yo quiero saber de su existencia.

—Bella —me llama Carlisle, haciéndome abrir los ojos. Me está mirando con… ¿orgullo?—. Me complace el que quieras vencer tus temores, y admiro, verdaderamente, lo que hoy pasaste sólo para subirte a un vehículo. Fuiste muy valiente, Bella, no cualquiera trata de vencer sus temores de esa forma.

Le sonrío, pero muy dentro de mí sé que falta algo más que debe decirme.

—Pero… —musito, incitándolo a seguir.

Ríe alegremente y sacude la cabeza.

—Pero debes tomarte las cosas con calma, Bella. Sé que ha pasado un año desde el accidente y qué piensas que ese es tiempo más que suficiente para recordar y afrontar tu temor a los vehículos, pero las cosas no son así. —Suspira y se pasa una mano por sus cabellos—. Hay gente que sufre accidentes muy parecidos al que tú tuviste y también sufren amnesia. Pueden pasar años, muchos años, para que esa gente recuerde y por lo mismo tú debes ser paciente y esperar.

«Sé que te dije que tu amnesia es permanente ya que eso decían tus exámenes, pero también te dije que en tu mente tú controlas todo y, si tienes la fuerza y la voluntad necesaria, puedes recordar esos cinco años de tu vida que olvidaste. Pero la mente es algo complicado, Bella, y si ella quiere, puede demorar muchos años para recordar.

Los ojos me pican y se llenan de lágrimas. Siento en mi pecho un peso que no me deja respirar; ese es el peso del dolor que todo esto me produce. No quiero llorar pero me es imposible no hacerlo, cada palabra de musitada por Carlisle me llega al corazón y me hace darme cuenta que tal vez nunca recuerde. Eso me duele.

— ¿Me… me estás queriendo decir que tal vez nunca recuerde?

—No, no te estoy queriendo decir eso. Lo que quiero decir es que tal vez tengan que pasar demasiados años para que… recuerdes —responde Carlisle.

Asiento con la cabeza. No quiero seguir hablando más de esto, todo me duele y no quiero sufrir más.

Hoy a sido un día muy difícil para mí; con el instituto y sus miradas, mis nuevos amigos, el desmayo, el ataque de pánico; todo eso he tenido que soportar el día de hoy. Y ahora tener que soportar también esta dura realidad de mi amnesia no me deja muy bien. No quiero más dolor, no quiero llorar.

—E-Entiendo —tartamudeo entre lágrimas—. D-Debo tomarme las cosas con calma.

—Bella…

—N-Necesito estar sola, Carlisle. Agradezco el que vinieras a casa para verme pero necesito pensar y relajarme un tanto.

Asiente con la cabeza y se levanta de su asiento. Me mira con la preocupación mal disimulada en sus ojos y abre sus amables brazos para mí. No lo pienso dos veces y me arrojo a sus amables brazos, dejándome rodear por ese consuelo y ese cariño que Carlisle me da.

Carlisle es para mí como un padre. Ha estado en este proceso, tan agónico, conmigo siempre, dándome su apoyo incondicional y su cariño. Le quiero de verdad, como a un padre, y por lo mismo para mí es muy importante que él este conmigo.

—Gracias por todo, Carlisle —murmuro contra su pecho.

Me besa el cabello y me estrecha entre sus brazos.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, Bella. Sabes que te quiero como a una hija.

—Y yo a ti como a un padre.

Nos separamos lentamente y él me regala una de sus sonrisas, de esas que me hacen tranquilizar inmediatamente. Se devuelvo la sonrisa tranquilamente. Él se inclina un poco y besa mi frente con ternura. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por esa sensación de cariño que Carlisle me está dando.

—Me tengo que ir, Esme me espera —dice.

Me río entre dientes y asiento con la cabeza. Esme es la honorable esposa de Carlisle Cullen, desgraciadamente yo aún no conozco a la esposa de Carlisle pues no hemos tenido la oportunidad de juntarnos y conocernos. Pero, por lo que escucho decir de ella por los labios de Carlisle, sé que es una gran mujer de un buen corazón y una arquitecta inigualable. Carlisle se merece a alguien así en su vida y en su corazón, de ello estoy segura.

—Adiós, Bella.

—Adiós, Carlisle. Espero que nos veamos pronto y que la razón de nuestra reunión, para la próxima, no sea algo malo de mi salud —me burlo, sonriendo.

Carlisle se ríe por lo bajo.

—Yo también espero lo mismo. Pero veremos, Bella, veremos.

Lo acompaño hasta la puerta y él sale sonriendo. Espero a que se suba a su reluciente Mercedes de color negro y, cuando sus ojos se posan en los míos, me despido suavemente con la mano, agitándola, gesto que Carlisle me responde con naturalidad.

Entonces, cuando entro en mi hogar, luego de cerrar la puerta, es como si toda la realidad cayera de sopetón sobre mis hombros. Lucho contra las lágrimas que amenazan con salir de mis ojos, más no puedo con ellas. Mi corazón late y cada latido me duele en lo más profundo de mi alma. Las palabras de Carlisle se repiten en mi mente incesantes sin darme tregua alguna.

Hay gente que sufre accidentes muy parecidos al que tú tuviste y también sufren amnesia. Pueden pasar años, muchos años, para que esa gente recuerde y por lo mismo tú debes ser paciente y esperar.

¿Ser paciente? ¿Tengo que ser paciente? ¡Pero si he esperado por más de un maldito año para que los recuerdos me lleguen pero eso no pasa! Cada día ha tratado de darme los ánimos suficientes para soportar este dolor y esta amnesia y, cuando no recuerdo nada durante el día, me consuelo a mi misma tratando de convencerme de que lo que tengo es complicado y que se toma su buen tiempo para sanar.

Pero ya me cansé de todo eso, me cansé de esperar a que un maldito recuerdo de esos cinco años llegue a mi mente. Me cansé de tratar de recordar cada día, me cansé de poner mi mayor esfuerzo en recordar cuando los malditos recuerdo no abarcan mi mente. Ya no quiero tener esos dolores de cabeza por el esfuerzo nato que hago cada día. Ya no quiero mentir cada vez que alguien me pregunte que he hecho en los últimos seis años, pues siempre lo hago. Ya no quiero que la gente me tenga lástima por ese accidente.

Sé que te dije que tu amnesia es permanente ya que eso decían tus exámenes, pero también te dije que en tu mente tú controlas todo y, si tienes la fuerza y la voluntad necesaria, puedes recordar esos cinco años de tu vida que olvidaste. Pero la mente es algo complicado, Bella, y si ella quiere, puede demorar muchos años para recordar.

Esas palabras musitadas por Carlisle son las que más me duelen. Esas palabras se clavan en mi pecho como un puñal lastimero que se clava en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Las piernas me tiemblan y, si es posible, más lágrimas salen de mis ojos sin control alguno. Mi corazón se retuerce de dolor bajo mi pecho, un dolor que he sentido por un año completo. Y tal vez lo vuelva a sentir en muchos años más, años los cuales dure mi amnesia de esos cinco largos años de mi vida.

¿Cuántos años más tendré que soportar esta tortura? ¿En cuántos años más mi mente me traerá esos recuerdos que tanto anhelo? El mero pensamiento de que, tal vez, esto dure por muchos años me hace estremecer de dolor. El pensamiento de tener que soportar esto por muchos años más se me hace insoportable, doloroso y agónico.

Puede que gente no me comprenda, puede que se pregunten porqué me interesa tanto recordar esos cinco años de mi vida porque piensan que en ellos no sucedió nada de vital importancia. Pero a mi sí me interesa, a mi sí me importa lo que pudo haber pasado en esos cinco años, no por más que mal a mi madre le duele tanto el que no recuerde esos cinco años de mi vida. ¿Qué pasa si de verdad pasó algo de vital importancia en esos cinco de mi vida? ¿Qué pasa si cometí un error gravísimo en esos cinco años? Ó ¿Sucedió algo que debo saber?

— ¡Arg! —grito, poniendo entre mis manos mi cabeza.

Las sienes comenzaron a punzarme y la cabeza me duele a horrores. Cada vez que pienso en lo complicada que se ha vuelto mi vida luego del accidente termino teniendo un dolor de cabeza insoportable y uno de esos ataques espontáneos. Sin pensarlo mucho corro escaleras arriba en mi casa y me meto en mi habitación, buscando, desesperada, mis tabletas que me recetó Carlisle. Cuando ya las tomé, me quedo quieta por unos minutos para que se me pase el dolor de cabeza.

Y ahora, ¿qué hacer? Me pregunto mentalmente. ¿Qué debo hacer ahora con todo lo que Carlisle me dijo sobre mi amnesia? ¿Qué hacer ahora en adelante? No estoy segura de que querer hacer de ahora en adelante, no sé si podré aguantar un minuto más con este dolor que me consume todos los días después del accidente.

De lo que sí estoy segura es que no pienso vivir a base de mi pasado, no pienso quedarme atrás, estancada en el pasado que no recuerdo. Quiero vivir mi vida sin que nada se interponga en mi camino, quiero dejar se sufrir, quiero dejar todo atrás y comenzar desde cero nuevamente. Pero… ¿cómo hacerlo cuando todo con lo que tienes que ver te recuerda a tu accidente? ¿Cómo lograrlo cuando no puedo olvidar lo que hace un año pasó? Ni siquiera puedo decir o decidir olvidar todo y comenzar de nuevo porque con cada maldita pesadilla que tengo todas las noches, con cada dolor de cabeza y con cada ataque espontáneo me recuerda al accidente que tuve.

Entonces, si voy a vivir así, con esto para siempre… ¿cómo vivir? ¿Qué puedo esperar del futuro? ¿A qué atenerse? ¡A nada! ¡No puedo esperar ni atenerme a nada! No puedo esperar nada del futuro si todos los años de mi vida tendré que soportar este dolor y este suplicio de por vida.

Me abrazo a mi misma mientras lágrimas caen por mis mejillas. Mi espalda choca contra la pared y mis piernas flaquean a causa del dolor. Me dejo caer al suelo recargada en la pared y abrazo mis piernas en un vano intento de protegerme del dolor, de no dejar que el dolor entre en mi pecho. Pero ya es demasiado tarde, el dolor ya está instalado en mi pecho desde hace mucho tiempo y no me deja respirar con normalidad.

No sé cuanto tiempo paso ahí, tirada en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente y dejando que el dolor me consuma. Pero de un momento a otro siento unos brazos rodearme y observo, con alivio, que mis padres están en casa, dándome ese apoyo suyo que siempre me han dado. Me dejo envolver por los brazos de mis padres y su cariño. Es tanta la relajación y el alivio que siento, que luego de unos minutos me quedó dormida entre los brazos de mis padres. Pero, debo saber, que quedarme dormida… no es la mejor opción para mí.

Inmediatamente comienzo a soñar, y eso me desespera. Es el mismo sueño que todos los días, el mismo que me aterroriza todos los días. Voy yo en el asiento del copiloto de un carro, a mi lado va alguien conduciendo y, en los asiento de atrás, va otra persona que deduzco es mi madre. El sonido que nos envuelve es de Claro de Luna de Debussy. Yo estoy sonriente, alegre por una razón que desconozco. Entonces miro por el ventanal del coche y veo, con nerviosismo, que afuera nos envuelve una oscuridad y una neblina densa y total. Hay tanta neblina que casi no se puede ver nada, solo los faros del carro dejan ver un poco en la densa neblina. Miro hacia al frente, preocupada por el camino. El carro en un principio va muy bien, hasta que de pronto un ensordecedor sonido me deja sorda momentáneamente. Aturdida miro al frente y unos enormes faroles se cruzan en nuestro camino, encandilándome.

Desesperada me retuerzo en mi asiento de copiloto y me doy la vuelta, como puedo, en mi asiento, desesperada por proteger a esa persona que está en los asientos de atrás. Al momento que siento ese cuerpo entre mis brazos lo estrecho con fuerza y siento como otro cuerpo cubre los nuestros, protegiéndonos. Pero se hace imposible al impacto del camión contra el carro pues choca justo en mi lado, haciendo que soltara el cuerpo de mi madre y me impactara contra la puerta. Esta se abre y salgo disparada hacia fuera. Cierro los ojos con fuerza al sentirme en el aire, mi cuerpo se golpea muchas veces contra algo hasta que un solo golpe en la cabeza me deja inconsciente.

Pero el sueño cambia de un momento a otro. Ya no estoy en un carro, no estoy acompañada. Al contrario, estoy sola. Me encuentro en la cancha… ¿del instituto de Forks? Estoy sentada en las barreras del publico a escucho a lo lejos un sonido musical que, esta vez, no reconozco. Entonces escucho una suave carcajada y veo, a lo lejos, a Emmett MacCarthy sonriéndome radiante y luego me guiña un ojo. Le sonrío pero por dentro estoy confundida, ¿qué tiene que ver él en mi sueño? Pero antes de que pueda pensar en algo más, escucho un bocinazo que procede de un lugar desconocido. Me volteo con una expresión de horror, los tímpanos me pitan de dolor al escuchar el bocinazo y la cabeza me arde. Y unos enormes faroles se acercan a mí, amenazando con matarme…

…y me despierto gritando agónicamente y sobresaltada, de nuevo. El grito que escapa de mis labios es desgarrador, agónico. Mis manos sudadas se aferran a mi pecho, sintiendo bajo su piel el latido histérico de mi corazón. Mi cuerpo esta sudoroso, el cabello se me retuerce bajo el cuello, pegado a él por el sudor. Inspiro profundamente en un vano intento de calmarme, más no puedo. Un sonido resonante, ensordecedor, se escucha en la habitación pero desconozco su procedencia.

La puerta de mi habitación se abre y entran mis padres, con semblantes preocupados predominando en sus rostros. Se abalanzan contra mí y me aprietan en un abrazo grupal, de esos que me calman inmediatamente… pero no en este caso. Trato de calmarme, pero no puedo, a pesar de sentir los brazos de mis padres rodeándome.

—Shhh, cariño, shhh. Todo está bien, estamos contigo. Ten calma, por favor —susurra mi madre en mi oído.

Es ahí cuando lo comprendo todo. El sonido resonante y ensordecedor soy yo. Ese sonido es el de mis sollozos agónicos que brotan de mi pecho y suenan en mi garganta. Trato de enmudecer, de acallar esos sollozos que salen de lo más profundo de mí ser, pero no puedo. Es tanta la histeria y el dolor que siento, que no puedo acallar mis sentimientos.

Pasan unos cuantos minutos y aún no he podido calmarme. Los sollozos siguen arrematando contra mí, sin piedad alguna. A causa de esto mi cuerpo tiembla de pies a cabeza, como si estuviera en un terremoto. Son tales las sacudidas que consigo arrastrar con mis movimientos la cama, haciendo que esta se sacuda con fuerza al ritmo de mis sacudidas. La cabeza me da vueltas de tal manera que consigue marearme. Mis manos siguen aferradas a mi pecho, intentando calmar a mi loco corazón que bombea sangre a mi cuerpo de un modo frenético.

—Vamos, Bella —murmura Charlie en mi oído—, trata de dormirte. Nosotros estaremos aquí, contigo.

Niego frenéticamente con la cabeza, aumentando el mareo que siento en estos momentos. No quiero dormir, porqué sé que si lo hago tendré ese maldito sueño de nuevo. No quiero volver a vivir esa pesadilla nuevamente, no deseo sufrir más de lo que estoy sufriendo.

—N-No —tartamudeo.

Charlie suspira.

Pasan los minutos y el cansancio empieza a presionar mi cuerpo. A pesar de que no quiero dormir, mis ojos, cansados, me comienzan a pesar a tal punto de que temo volver a pestañear. Si pestañeo nuevamente mis ojos se cerrarán de forma permanente y eso no lo deseo. Pero de igual forma mis ojos se cierran y me dejo vencer por el sueño…

…y de nuevo tengo esa maldita pesadilla.

Me despierto sobresaltada, pero no tanto como anoche. Mi pecho se agita al compás de mi respiración y mi corazón se remueve de dolor. Aún así logro calmarme tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y tratando de que mi respiración se normalizara a la misma vez que mi corazón. Me alegra un poco el hecho de que la pesadilla no fue tan brutal como la noche anterior.

Ya más calmada, me paro de mi cama y fijo mi mirada en el reloj del velador que está al lado de mi cama. Son las 7:00 AM así que decido levantarme y preparar mis cosas para otro odioso día en el instituto. Pensar en el instituto trae consigo las imágenes de mis nuevos amigos y sus expresiones preocupadas el día de ayer, cuando tuve el ataque de pánico por el carro. Sacudo la cabeza, tengo que encontrar una forma de explicarles lo sucedido.

Entro en el lavado y me doy una suave y relajante ducha que quita toda tensión y cansancio que mi cuerpo tenía horas antes. El delicioso aroma de mi champú de fresas me trae de nuevo a la realidad y me calma considerablemente. Luego de la ducha, me cepillo los dientes tranquilamente, peino mi cabello y salgo del lavado para vestirme. Ahora elijo unos pantalones negros ajustados, con una blusa larga muy bonita de color azul y mi chaqueta de color beige.

Cuando me miro en el espejo me doy cuenta de que debajo de mis ojos se

encuentran unas marcas que delatan mi mal sueño de anoche. Son ojeras negras que se hallan debajo de mis ojos azules, como pequeñas bolsas y que no se ven muy bonitas en mi rostro. Suspiro y comienzo a buscar en mis cajones las pinturas no deseadas que mi madre había comprado para mí hace unos meses. Nunca he sido fanática de los maquillajes y de ocuparlos pero esta es una clara excepción, no puedo ir al instituto así.

Me coloco un poco de polvo debajo de los ojos, tapando las feas ojeras y aprovecho la oportunidad para colocarme un poco en las mejillas, ya que parecen no tener color alguno, están más blancas de lo normal. Luego de eso decido bajar para tomar un rápido desayuno e irme al instituto.

—Buenos días —saludo al entrar en el comedor.

Mis padres inmediatamente alzan sus vistas y clavan sus ojos, preocupados, en los míos. Suspiro sacudiendo la cabeza. Una parte de mi se siente culpable por el dolor que les causo a mi padres, de hecho es la mayor parte de mi la que se siente culpable. Pero no puedo, de verdad que no puedo controlar esas malditas pesadillas que tengo todas las noches, de verdad que no puedo dejarlas ir.

—Buenos días —responden al unísono.

Suspiro y me siento en la mesa, en frente de ellos. Alargo la mano, dispuesta a sacar un panecillo que se encuentra en la mesa pero la realidad me golpea con fuerza. No puedo hacer como si nada sucediera, no puedo olvidarme del fatídico ataque que la noche anterior había sufrido. Y lo más importante de todo es que debo disculparme con mis padres, eso lo sé. Debo disculparme por el sufrimiento que les estoy haciendo pasar.

Alargo mis dos manos por sobre la mesa mientras lágrimas caen por mis mejillas. Tomo las manos de mis padres entre las mías y me inclinó para darles un suave beso a cada una de ellas, ignorando el sollozo que suelta mi madre al verme. La culpa me carcome por dentro, arremate contra mi corazón sin piedad alguna dejando un agudo dolor en mi pecho. No me gustan hacerles sufrir, no me gustan el que sufran por mi culpa.

—L-Lo siento —murmuro entre lágrimas, alzando la vista—. De verdad lamento el hacerles sufrir tanto. Yo… no puedo contra esas pesadillas, de verdad que trato de luchar contra ellas pero siempre me vencen.

Charlie suspira y acaricie mi mano con su pulgar. Su contacto me trae una ola de tranquilidad y amor paternal que me descoloca por un segundo. Mi padre jamás es muy demostrativo con sus sentimiento, al igual que yo. Mi padre es tímido y reservado, no muy demostrativo y yo he sacado esas características de él, por eso me desconcierta su caricia en mi mano y el amor que me profesa. Aunque nunca he dudado sobre el amor que él y Reneé me profesan.

—No tienes que disculparte con nosotros, hija…

Lo interrumpo inmediatamente, alzando las manos en su dirección.

—Claro que debo disculparme. Por mi culpa ustedes sufren cada noche viendo como esas pesadillas me carcomen por dentro.

Reneé niega con la cabeza.

—Pero eso no es algo que tu hagas a propósito, hija —dice, sonriendo con tristeza—. Eso es algo que no puedes controlar, algo que te deshace todos los días. Por ello sufrimos, porque vemos que cada día las malditas pesadillas matan algo en ti.

Sacudo la cabeza, desconcertada al darme cuenta de cuanta razón tiene mi madre. Cada maldita pesadilla parece matar algo en mí, algo se me desmorona por dentro con cada pesadilla que sufro por las noches. Pero a pesar de todo mis padres no tiene porqué sufrir conmigo, no tengo que arrastrarlos conmigo y mi dolor. Ellos merecen vivir una vida más tranquila, con menos dolor y tristezas.

—No quiero verlos sufrir más —digo con un suspiro lastimero—. Ya veré que haré con las pesadillas.

Ellos asienten no muy convencidos, pero sé que confían en mi resolución; sea cuál sea. Luego todos nos dedicamos a tomar el desayuno en silencio, cada uno ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos. Yo, por mi parte, ahogándome en mi propio dolor y en mi miseria interna.

Cuando terminamos de comer, mis padres se aseguran de que me encuentre bien para ir al instituto, para gran fastidio mío, y luego de despiden de mí, deseándome un buen día en el instituto. Al escucharlos bufo por lo bajo y pongo los ojos en blanco, asegurándome de que no me oyeran. Lavo los platos, al igual que ayer, y luego salgo de la casa con un sonoro suspiro.

Entonces caigo en la cuenta de que hoy veré al señor Whitlock con sus amigos. El estómago se me contrae cuando recuerdo el doloroso ataque de pánico con el MBW3 rojo, cuando intenté subirme a él y no pude por miedo. Las mejillas se me incendian por la vergüenza, ¿Cómo puedo tener cara de verlos luego de lo que sucedió? Tal vez la mejor opción era hacer como si nada pasara, como si nunca ocurrió lo del carro, pero sé muy dentro de mí que ellos no se quedarán tranquilos hasta que les cuente lo que sucedió.

Sacudo la cabeza mientras camino con suaves pasos hacia el instituto. ¿Cómo podía explicarles lo que me sucede? ¿Cómo explicarles de mi dolor ante mi amnesia? No, no había una explicación lo bastante buena que explicara mi dolor ante mi amnesia. Pero no puedo seguir pensando más porque algo llama fuertemente mi atención.

Justo en frente de mi se halla un paradero de autobús y en él han miles de papeles de anuncios pegados. Por mera curiosidad me acerco a los papeles porque justamente hay un anuncio con letras mayúsculas que llama mi atención.

SE VENDE APARTAMENTO EQUIPADO.

EL APARTAMENTO CONSTA CON DOS HABITACIONES, UN BAÑO, BALCÓN CON VISTA AL PUEBLO, COCINA MEDIA, COMEDOR AMPLIO Y SALA DE ESTAR.

El precio que piden por el apartamento no es muy costoso para ser con equipo de incluida. Además de que queda relativamente cerca del pueblo y del instituto. Es una gran opción después de todo y el dinero lo tengo.

Si, el dinero lo tengo porque mi madre hace unos meses me avisó que en los cinco años que, dolorosamente, no recuerdo había ahorrado una buena cantidad de dinero trabajando en una tienda de artículos para montañeses y había enviado ese dinero a una cuenta a mi nombre en el banco. Aunque debo admitir que me extrañé cuando mi madre me informó lo de la cuenta en el banco. Que yo recuerde, antes de mi accidente, obviamente, nunca me gustaron los bancos como para dejar mí dinero en ellos, no confiaba demasiado en ellos, pero, tal vez, había cambiado de opinión en esos cinco años de mi vida que no recuerdo.

Comienzo a pensar en mis opciones.

Ya no quiero vivir en casa de mis padres por dos razones. La primera es que ahora se me hace más duro el tener que soportar que mis padres vivan conmigo el dolor y la angustia que vivo cada día, con cada jaqueca o pesadilla que tengo. Ya no quiero complicarles más la vida con mi dolor, quiero dejarlos en paz. Por lo mismo pienso que la única solución a eso sería cambiarme de casa.

Y la segunda razón es porque ya estoy bastante grandecita para vivir con mis padres, por Dios, tengo veinticuatro años, necesito irme a vivir sola. Quiero rehacer mi vida desde cero, comenzando con nuevas oportunidades, con nuevas expectativas que se abran paso en mi vida. Desconozco el hecho de que si antes del accidente vivía con mis padres o sola, pero de verdad que necesito mudarme.

Además, si no quiero engañarme a mi misma, deseo vivir sola para dejarme llevar y envolver en mi dolor y desdicha en la soledad del apartamento, tranquilamente, si tener que preocuparme porque los demás o mis padres me vean sufriendo. Yo necesito mi espacio para pensar, para tomar desiciones correctas o no, para vivir mi propia vida. Necesito rehacer mi vida y comportarme como una verdadera mujer de mi edad.

Y ya está decidido. Compraré el bendito apartamento y me iré a vivir sola, para dejar las vidas de mis padres en paz y para poder vivir mi independencia, mi espacio. Saco de mi mochila mi pequeña libreta que siempre llevo conmigo, saco también una pluma y escribo la dirección del apartamento y el número telefónico de la persona que vende el apartamento. Luego de eso me percato que se me está haciendo tarde para llegar al instituto así que guardo mis cosas y apresuro mis pasos, deseando internamente el no llegar tarde a mis clases.

Cuando llego al instituto, como era de esperarse, todos los alumnos que se encuentran afuera, llegando tarde al igual que yo, me miran inmediatamente. Suspiro y me coloco mi capucha, deseando que de ese modo pueda pasar desapercibida, pero mi deseo no se cumple. Todas las miradas están puestas en mí nuevamente, pero me tranquilizo en mi fuero interno con la excusa de que tendré que soportar todo esto por un solo año, solo un año.

Me remuevo un poco para sacar de mi mochila mi horario de clases. Al verlo abro los ojos como platos y mi respiración se acelera. Diablos, me toca Historia a primero hora… ¿cómo no revisé antes mi horario? Sacudo la cabeza con decepción y entro en el edificio. Camino rápidamente a la clase y entro con sigilo, con el estómago removiéndoseme lleno de nerviosismo.

De mis labios escapa un suspiro de alivio cuando me doy cuenta qué, al igual que ayer, todos los alumnos están conversando entre ellos animadamente y la clase aún no comienza. El señor Whitlock se encuentra de pie, mirando ansiosamente por la ventana con el ceño fruncido y los labios torcidos en una mueca. Levanto una ceja y entro en el aura.

Inmediatamente todos se quedan callados cuando entro en la sala. Todos los pares de ojos que se encuentran aquí se posan en mí, haciéndome sentir muy incómoda. Cierro los ojos por unos momentos e inspiro profundo, en un vano intento de calmar mis nervios y mi disgusto. Entonces, cuando abro los ojos y veo que aún me siguen mirando, la cabeza me comienza a dar vueltas de una forma irremediable y las sienes comienzan a pitarme. Me llevo las manos a la cabeza, sujetándola ya que parece que se va a derramar en cualquier momento. Tuerzo los labios en una mueca dolorosa ante los punzantes dolores en mis sienes.

Mis piernas comienzan a flaquear un poco e inmediatamente siento unas amables manos rodeándome y otorgándome un apoyo físico para no caer al asfalto. Levanto la mirada y veo que quién me sujeta es el señor Whitlock, que me mira con sus ojos llenos de preocupación. Cierro los ojos nuevamente y luego estiro mis piernas para permanecer de pie.

—Señorita Swan —murmura el señor Whitlock, con su voz teñida de preocupación—, ¿se encuentra bien?

Asiento con la cabeza e inmediatamente me arrepiento de ello. El movimiento de cabeza me proporciona otra ola de punzadas llenas de dolor que producen que tuerza los labios con dolor y cerrara los ojos con fuerza.

—Auch —siseo por lo bajo. Luego me dirijo al señor Whitlock—. Sí, profesor Whitlock. Me encuentro bien.

El señor Whitlock me sorprende soltando un bufido y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Pues no se nota.

Sonrío imperceptiblemente.

—Sólo necesito tomarme unas pastillas que me recetó mi doctor y estoy bien —contesto tranquilamente.

Justo en ese momento me acuerdo de que debí haberme tomado las pastillas en la mañana pero se me olvidó. Sacudo la cabeza, Carlisle me va a matar.

—Entonces vaya a tomarse sus pastillas y vuelve a la clase —dice sonando como todo un profesor—, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Me aferro a mi mochila y salgo de la sala. Camino tranquilamente hasta el lavado del instituto y entro en él, sacando por mientras las pastillas que están en mi mochila. Saco dos pastillas del frasquito y doy el agua. Me inclino, pongo las pastillas en mi boca y tomo un gran sorbo de agua para luego tragarme las pastillas. Me recargo contra el lavamanos mientras siento los punzantes en mis sienes, mi corazón latiendo como loco contra mis costillas y mi respiración acelerada.

Trato de calmarme respirando profundo mientras espero que las pastillas surcan su efecto en mi cuerpo. Entonces, cuando las pastillas ya sacan mi dolor de cabeza y estoy un poco más calmada, salgo del lavado para ir directamente a la sala donde me espera el señor Whitlock.

Él está sentado en frente de su mesa, con un libro entre sus manos mientras todos los alumnos están concentrados en un trabajo. Cuando entro, maravillosamente, nadie me mira ni levanta la vista de su trabajo. Sospecho que en algo tuvo que ver el señor Whitlock, quien me está mirando preocupado.

— ¿Se encuentra mejor, señorita Swan? —Se acerca a mí, susurrando.

—Sí, profesor. Me encuentro mejor, las pastillas me han ayudado mucho —respondo con calma.

Asiente y me inspecciona con la mirada, probando así si es verdad lo que estoy diciendo. Cuando acaba me vuelve a asentir y apunta hacia la dirección de mi pupitre para que me vaya a sentar. Cuando me dispongo a ir a sentarme, una suave voz me susurra en el oído.

—No creas que se nos olvidó lo de ayer, Bella. Hay mucho de qué hablar.

Reprimo las ganas de gemir con frustración y asiento con la cabeza. Algo me dijo desde el principio que esto iba a pasar. Me enfurruño en mi asiento, torciendo los labios con disgusto e imaginándome la preocupación de los demás. ¿Cómo seria la mejor opción de explicarles lo que me sucedía? No, ya lo he dicho. No hay una explicación lo suficientemente buena que explique detalladamente el dolor que me produce no recordar cinco años de mi vida.

La clase pasa normalmente y gracias a Dios ninguno de mis compañeros se tomó la molestia de echarme una mirada si quiera. Eso me hace sentir aliviada. Sé que se mueren por mirar a hurtadillas o enviarme miradas de soslayos pero no lo hacen por alguna razón que desconozco pero que me grade de todas maneras. Como siempre lo he dicho, me encanta pasar desapercibida.

Cuando estoy saliendo de la sala, en un intento de escapar de las garras del señor Whitlock, mis planes se van al suelo cuando el señor Whitlock pasa por mi lado y me susurra riendo:

—Nos sentaremos en la misma mesa de ayer… si deseas hacernos compañía —dice riendo ligeramente—. Alice ha estado desesperada por verte.

Una risita escapa de mis labios al enterarme de la desesperación de Alice. Por Dios, esa chica aún no me conoce completamente y ya se preocupa por mí. Sacudo la cabeza y sonrío ligeramente.

—Está bien, iré.

El señor Whitlock me sonríe encantado y sale de la sala. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo y sigo mi camino hacia el aura de Matemáticas que me toca ahora. Cuando llego, veo a un hombre de mediana edad parado en frente de toda la clase. Es bajo, de cabello corto y con unos ojos sorprendentemente negros. Cuando se voltea y me ve, me sonríe educadamente.

— ¿Si, señorita? —Tiene una voz ronca y muy alta.

Me estremezco por alguna razón desconocida, que me descoloca por completo, e intento sonreírle, más mis labios no desean cooperar conmigo en ese esfuerzo. Frunzo el ceño, contrariada por la actitud que estaba teniendo con este caballero. ¡Si jamás lo había visto en mi vida!

—Soy Isabella Swan —murmuro entre tartamudeos.

Él solo asiente con la cabeza.

—Bueno, señorita Swan, siéntese por favor para que podamos comenzar la clase.

Asiento con la cabeza y siento como mis mejillas se tiñen de un leve sonrojo. El señor Masón, según la etiqueta de su chaqueta, comienza la clase tranquilamente y observo, aliviada, que su materia y su forma de enseñar no se me hacen muy fáciles, gracias a todos los cielos. Apunto todo con normalidad y tomo atención en todo lo que el profesor dice ya que, a veces, las matemáticas se vuelven muy complicadas.

Termina la clase y guardo mis cosas para salir del aura. Según mi horario ahora me toca la clase de Español que está en el segundo piso. Camino hacia las escaleras del edificio porque nunca me han gustado los ascensores. Pero justo en el momento en que estoy subiendo las escaleras, con montones de adolescentes subiendo y bajando, que milagrosamente no me miran, es cuando veo una cabellera cobriza bajar.

El corazón me comienza a latir con fuerza contra mi pecho y una sensación extraña pero burdamente conocida me recorre el estómago. Paro mis pasos en seco, esperando ver al chico de ojos verde esmeralda bajando por las escaleras, pero cuando alzo la vista la cabellera cobriza ya no está, no se encuentra por ninguna parte. Sacudo la cabeza, ignorando la decepción que me produce el no ver al chico. Me estoy volviendo loca. Me río para mis adentros y sigo con mi camino.

Entro en la casa de Español, cuando ya la encontré, y me encuentro con una mujer de mediana edad, con rizos rubios y ojos claros. Esta me sonríe cuando el digo mi nombre y me invita a pasar con un movimiento de manos.

—Pase, señorita Swan, para dar comienzo a la clase —dice sonriéndome.

Me congelo en mi lugar y jadeo de la sorpresa. La señora Coleman me ha hablado en español fluido y preciso… y yo lo he comprendido todo, a pesar de que nunca antes había hablado en español, ni siquiera en Phoenix ya que ahí no me hacían la clase de Español. No puedo comprender como es posible el que haya entendido a la perfección el español que ha usado la profesora conmigo, no me cabe en la cabeza.

A pesar que dentro de mi mente se halla una caótica maraña de pensamientos, logro avanzar por la clase y sentarme en un pupitre alejado de todo el bullicio y de los adolescentes. No logro poner atención a la clase ya que aún mi mente no rectifica el hecho de que sé hablar español. Eso es imposible, jamás había estudiado español… ¿cómo entonces pude comprenderle a la profesora con perfección? Sacudo la cabeza, sin comprender nada. Además de que no puedo seguir dándole vueltas al asunto ya que la cabeza comenzó a dolerme con fuerzas, así que dejo el tema de lado para pensarlo luego en mi hogar.

La clase termina y con ello viene el almuerzo, razón por la cuál todos los alumnos salen como alma que lleva el diablo para poder comer. Me río por lo bajo y tomo mi mochila para salir del aura. Entonces un repentino mareo ataca mi cuerpo haciendo que me tambalease hacia la pared más cercana. La cabeza me da vueltas de un modo vertiginoso y tengo que afirmarme de la pared para no caer al suelo. Trato de enderezarme un poco y en cuando siento unas manos tomarme por los brazos.

— ¡Bella! —El gritito de Alice hizo que algo explotara en mi cabeza y casi caigo de bruces al suelo a causa del dolor. Pero al parecer ella no lo nota—. Oye estaba pensando en que tal vez podríamos salir un día las tres; un día de chicas. Rose, tu y yo, ¿qué te parece?

—Yo creo que es una buena idea —aprueba la voz de Rosalie. Hasta ese momento no me he percatado que ella es quién me tiene sujetada por el otro brazo—. Creo que podríamos ir a ver una gran película… ¿qué dices, Bella?

— ¿Bella?

No puedo respirar bien, el aire no llega a mis pulmones con facilidad. Comienzo a respirar agitado mientras me aferro a los brazos de Rosalie y Alice que están a mi lado. El dolor punzante de mi cabeza me está matando, ya no lo soporto. Vagamente siento como Rosalie y Alice me transportan a través de los pasillos del edificio. Me siento mareada, no aguanta al más mínimo movimiento pero gracias a Dios que las cosas a mi alrededor dejaron de dar vuelta y me permito abrir los ojos.

Estoy sentada en la misma mesa de ayer, en las del señor Whitlock y sus amigos. Estos están a mí alrededor, mirándome preocupados y con el miedo descrito en los bordes de sus ojos. Intento envararme en mi asiento, pero al leve movimiento que ejerzo mi cabeza reclama de dolor. Hago una mueca dolorosa.

—Toma, Bella —murmura suavemente Alice, alargando su mano para depositar en mi palma dos pequeñas pastillas.

Las reconozco inmediatamente, son mis pastillas para la jaqueca. Alzo la vista y le sonrío agradecida a Alice, quien me devuelve el gesto. Rosalie se acerca a mí y me pasa una botella de jugo natural, se lo agradezco con una sonrisa y me tomo las pastillas. Cuanto termino, recuesto la cabeza contra la mesa tratando de acompasar los locos latidos de mi corazón, mi respiración apresurada y el dolor de cabeza que me mata por dentro.

De cierto modo se me hace un poco raro el tener dos ataques de dolores de cabeza en un día, jamás me había pasado antes. Obviamente cuando recién salí del hospital luego de mi accidente, tenía jaquecas insoportables y las matutinas pesadillas, pero, según el mismo Carlisle, eso era normal luego de haber sufrido tal accidente, y él juraba que con el tiempo iban a ir disminuyendo. Aunque debo decir que tuvo razón con respecto a las jaquecas, con el paso del tiempo fueron disminuyendo simbólicamente y pude seguir mi vida con un poco más de paz y tranquilidad. Pero Carlisle se equivocó fieramente con respecto a las pesadillas, estas aún siguen formando estragos en mí.

— ¿Estás mejor, Bella? —La voz de Emmett MacCarthy me saca de mis pensamientos.

Me enderezo en mi silla y alzo la mirada. Instintivamente alzo mi mano y la coloco en mi frente, sorprendiéndome al no sentir esas insoportables punzadas en a cabeza pero si sintiendo el viscoso sudor que cubre mi frente. Vaya, si que parezco una enferma depresiva. Sacudo la cabeza, sonriendo ante mi propio chiste privado.

—Sí, estoy bien. Sólo fue una jaqueca matutina —contesto entre suspiros aliviados.

Rosalie frunce el ceño y se sienta a mi lado, sorprendiéndome con su actuar. En sus ojos se refugia la preocupación que envía olas de agradecimiento a mi corazón.

—Sí dicen que son matutinas es porque te pasa todos los días, ¿cierto?

Asiento débilmente con la cabeza, avergonzada.

—Sí, pero no es nada por lo que preocuparse.

Alice resopla y se sienta enfurruñada en la silla contigua a la mía. La miro

sorprendida ante su arrebato, parece fiera estando en ese estado de enfado total. Una sonrisa se instala en mis labios sin poder evitarlo al ver la furia de una chica tan pequeña, es como si un gato deseara ser un león. Me río en mi fuero interno ante la imagen mental.

—Eso no es normal, Bella. —Alice clava sus ojos en los míos.

Suspiro. Sé muy dentro de mi que ella tiene razón, que las jaquecas insoportables que últimamente me han estado atormentando no son del todo normales. Pero no deseo preocupar más a mi gente, a mi familia, con tantos problemas y dolores. Ya basta con todo lo que ellos han sufrido por mi culpa, y además creo febrilmente que los dolores son sólo producto de tantos nervios que he pasado en estos dos últimos días. O al menos quiero convencerme de ello.

—Está bien —murmuro, derrotada—. Hablaré con mi doctor cuando llegué a casa. ¿Contentos?

—Sí —replican los cuatros al unísono. Resoplo y pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Bella… —comienza el señor Whitlock. Sé exactamente de qué quiere hablar.

Alzo las manos para detenerle un poco.

—Sé de qué quiere hablar, señor Whitlock, pero antes de que me interroguen, necesito pedirle algo a Alice. —Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea y necesito la ayuda de ellos. Alice me mira inmediatamente cuando musito su nombre—. Necesito pedirles a todos ustedes un gran favor.

—Todos —murmura Alice para sí misma. Frunzo el ceño, contrariada—. Lo que me recuerda…. Oye, Bella, hoy conocerás a Edward.

Alzo una ceja. No sé de qué mierda me está hablando, de verdad. Rosalie suspira y pone los ojos en blanco.

—Edward es el chico que ayer no estaba con nosotros porque su familia lo necesitaba, el que faltaba en el día de ayer.

Me sonrojo ante mi estupidez.

—Oh, claro. ¿Hoy vino? —Me pica la curiosidad.

El señor MacCarthy asiente con la cabeza, y por alguna extraña razón totalmente descocida para mí, parece estar muy entusiasmado por algo. Sus ojos grises llamean con una diversión y alegría que me descoloca por unos breves minutos.

—Sí. Mira, ahí viene —dice y apunta con su barbilla algo detrás de mi.

Como acto reflejo me volteo para observar lo que el señor MacCarthy ve detrás de mí. Entonces ahogo un gritito cuando veo quién es.

Es el chico de ojos verde esmeralda, el del piano y la canción Claro de Luna. Viene caminando hacía la mesa con un gracia y elegancia que me hipnotiza por breves segundos. Su vestimenta es casual, unos jeans oscuros, una remera gris y una chaqueta de cuero negra, pero a pesar de ello se ve extremadamente guapo. Sus ojos verde esmeralda se clavan en los míos mientras camina en nuestra dirección y esboza una sonrisa ladina cuando me ve, lo que provoca un movimiento alocado y frenético de mi corazón. Siento las mejillas acaloradas cuando pasa por mi lado y su delicioso aroma inunda mis fosas nasales, haciéndome perder todos mis sentidos.

El corazón me late frenéticamente contra mis costillas y la respiración comienza a acelerarse, pero inmediatamente intento calmarla respirando profundamente. No deseo que me de otra jaqueca u otro ataque espontáneo así que opto por calmarme. Pero todo mi autocontrol se va por los suelos cuando alzo la vista y veo que está mirándome fijamente.

—Hola, chicos —saluda sonriente, sacándose su chaqueta.

Mi corazón en estos instantes parece un colibrí batiendo sus alas con fiereza. Una sensación extraña pero raramente dulce se instala en mi corazón al verlo sonreír, aunque ese dolor desconocido que se hallaba en sus ojos la primera vez que le vi sigue allí, instalado en lo más profundo de su alma y reflejado en sus ojos verdes. Parece feliz, pero sé, raramente, que en el fondo de su ser hay algo que le atormenta y le duele.

— ¡Edward! —Alice se para y arroja los brazos alrededor del cuello de su amigo.

«Edward»… «Edward»…

Ese es su nombre. Ese es el nombre del chico de aquella tarde que me hipnotizó con el piano y su hermosura. Sonrío levemente, contenta de tener un poco de información sobre ese misterioso chico.

No puedo quitar mis ojos de él, pareciera que una especie de imán me atrae mis ojos hacía él con una fuerza brutal, inexistente. Es tanta la presión magnética que ejerce este chico en mí que deseo alagar mi mano, para tener aunque sea un poco de contacto con él. Pero la racionalidad opaca mis deseos recordándome que los dos somos completamente unos desconocidos, no sabemos nada de uno ni del otro. Ese pensamiento provoca que me retuerza en la silla, incómoda al sentir esa fuerza magnética empujando todos mis sentidos hacía él, pero lucho contra ella con toda la racionalidad que mi mente pueda poseer en estos momentos. Por unos momentos deseo febrilmente, en mi fuero interno, dejarme llevar por ese magnetismo, por esa fuerza irracional que choca en mi cuerpo, pero sé muy bien que eso no es lo correcto.

—Edward, mira, quiero presentarte a alguien —anuncia Rosalie, provocando que saliese de mi letargo hipnótico hacía ese chico de cabellos color bronce.

Mientras Rosalie está hablando, alarga un brazo, me toma del codo suavemente y jala de él para que me levante de mi silla. Lo hago al mismo tiempo que ella, sintiendo las mejillas sonrojadas y el aire atorado en mis pulmones, privándome de un oxígeno que es muy vital para mí. Pero todo esto se borra de mi mente de inmediato cuando el chico posa sus verdes ojos en los míos.

—Edward, ella es Isabella Swan, una nueva amiga —presenta Alice sofocando una risita al ver a su amigo tan al pendiente de mí. Me sonrojo furiosamente—. Bella, él es Edward, un amigo nuestro de toda la infancia.

Alzo la mirada, con la intención de saludarle educadamente, como la gente. Pero mi resolución se debilita con fuerza cuando él avanza medio paso hacía mí y su perfume llega a mis fosas nasales. Me deleito por un breve momento con ese delicioso aroma varonil y parecido a la miel que parece proceder del chico que responde al nombre de Edward. Él me mira, sacándome abruptamente de mi ensoñación, y sonríe torcido para luego alargar una mano en mi dirección. Yo alzo la mía inmediatamente, en un acto reflejo, y me retuerzo en la satisfacción al ver que mi mano no tiembla o da signos de perturbación alguna. Todo lo contrario a lo que realmente está pasando en mi interior.

El chico toma mi mano y al momento en que nuestras pieles se rozan suavemente, una electricidad recorre mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, lo que produce un estremecimiento. Pero, al parecer, no soy la única que siente aquello, ya que el chico también se estremece de pies a cabeza.

—Hola —murmura con su aterciopelada voz que envía escalofríos a mi columna vertebral—. Yo soy Edward Masen.

Sonrío ligeramente y me muerdo el labio inferior. Por dentro estoy danzando, girando y saltando como loca al ver que poco a poco consigo más y más información sobre este misterioso chico. Pareciera que el destino está jugando sus cartas con los dos, pareciera que el destino quisiese que nos conociéramos y desease que algo más pasara.

Y así lo siento. Siento que todo esto no es mera coincidencia o casualidad. Siento que esto cambiará mi vida por completo. Y eso es lo que he buscado siempre, desde él día que desperté en esa horrenda camilla de hospital. Siempre he buscado algo que cambiase mi vida, algo que me sacara de ese letargo lleno de dolor y sufrimiento en el cuál vivía todos los días. Algo que me despertara de ese largo sueño lleno de dolor que viví por mucho tiempo, algo que me deseara vivir la vida y no odiarla como últimamente está pasando.

Por eso deseo febrilmente aferrarme a esa pequeña esperanza que se instala en mi pecho, aferrarme a esa esperanza que está creciendo en mí. Una esperanza en que consiste en dejarme llevar por lo que la vida me estaba ofreciendo, una esperanza que se basa en que por fin deje atrás mis días tristes y llenos de dolor, para empezar una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo. Y eso es lo quiero.

Aunque a pesar de todo sé que volver a reiniciar mi vida no será fácil. Tendré que sortear y soportar muchas cosas de ahora en adelante, pero sufriría el cambio contenta. Yo estoy segura que todo lo que tendré que sortear en el futuro, todo lo que tendré que soportar lo haré con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, porque de verdad deseaba una nueva vida, un nuevo futuro.

Sonrío, deseando en mi interior que ese nuevo futuro me ayude a recordar esos años de mi vida que olvidé con mi amnesia, por que a pesar de todo el dolor de aquel accidente seguirá atormentándome hasta que recupere todos y cada uno de mis recuerdos. De ello estoy segura.

Pero de igual forma soy positiva, y sonrío al pensar en el nuevo futuro que me espera. Un futuro prometedor, donde por fin pueda recordar.

Aún sonriente alzo la vista y le sonrío aún más al chico que está en frente de mi.

—Y yo soy Bella… Bella Swan.

* * *

_He aquí el capítulo tres, espero que les guste. Gracias a todas (os) por sus hermosos Review. Me encantan. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Besos_


	5. Capítulo 4

**Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, no son míos.**

* * *

Capítulo 4:

Después de lo que me parece un siglo mirándonos a los ojos Edward Masen y yo, salemos de nuestro letargo cuando Alice se aclara la garganta y clava sus ojos, divertidos, en nosotros. Me sonrojo de pies a cabeza, sintiendo mis mejillas hirviendo bajo la mirada de todos y el corazón latiéndome a una velocidad inalcanzable. En ese momento deseo ser invisible a toda costa, pero mi deseo no se cumple y eso me frustra.

A pesar de todo trato de sonreírles a los que están a mí alrededor, aún con las mejillas acaloradas, y me siento en mi asiento en frente de la mesa. Doy gracias al cielo que mi torpeza aun no ha salido a relucir ya que hubiera pasado la peor de las vergüenzas frente a mis nuevos amigos o conocidos. Sin embargo actúo con precaución ya que no quiero sufrir ningún otro accidente.

Todos los que están a mí alrededor copian mi acción y se sientan. Me sorprende el hecho de que el chico de ojos verdes, Edward, se sienta a mi lado y me sonríe ligeramente. Al ver este gesto dirigido a mí una sensación extraña recorre mi cuerpo y me estremezco, presa de las nuevas sensaciones. Sonrojada desvío la mirada y la clavo en los demás, que no hacen otra cosa que mirar en nuestra dirección.

Simplemente genial.

Alice se aclara la garganta al ver mi incomodidad.

—Y bueno, Bella, ¿qué era lo que nos ibas a pedir a todos?

Clavo mis ojos en los de Alice, agradeciéndole con la mirada el gesto tan amable que hizo. Tomo un sorbo de mi jugo natural que me dio Rosalie y sacudo un poco la cabeza, este movimiento produce un dolor en mi cabeza como una punzada. Tuerzo los labios en una mueca dolorosa, se me ha olvidado mi dolor de cabeza.

—Hoy decidí que quiero comprarme un apartamento para mí, sola.

— ¿Enserio? —inquiere Alice, dando saltitos en su asiento.

Todos soltamos una pequeña carcajada al verla, se ve muy cómico. Entonces, cuando escucho la carcajada proveniente de Edward Masen, mi corazón se acelera al escuchar su carcajada y comienza a bombear sangre como loco a mi cuerpo. Sacudo la cabeza, no comprendiendo mi comportamiento ante tal chico. Nunca me ha pasado algo como esto.

—Sí —contesto, sonriente—, enserio. Así que necesito ayuda.

—Te ayudaremos en todo —dice Rosalie, sonriéndome.

Suelto una risita.

—Bueno, aunque sólo necesitaba ayuda con la mudanza.

Todos ríen al escucharme y Alice sacude la cabeza. Por alguna razón parece asqueada, una razón que yo desconozco.

— ¿Y cuando sería la cosa? —pregunta el señor MacCarthy, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Abro la boca para responder pero en ese momento mi móvil suena interrumpiéndome. Frunzo el ceño, totalmente contrariada. No sé quién puede llamarme a estas horas. Saco de mi bolsillo mi móvil y cuando veo el nombre de quién me llama pongo los ojos en blanco y contesto.

—Dime —contesto.

— _¿Estás bien?_ —me pregunta, sonando extremadamente preocupado.

Sonrío inconscientemente y sacudo la cabeza. A veces pienso que Carlisle tiene poderes sobre naturales que le ayudan a saber como me encuentro o para saber lo que pienso. Sea lo que sea que le ayude a saber de mi estado, ciertamente le agradezco por ayudarle ya que gracias a eso me he salvado de varias estadías en el hospital. De sólo pensar en un hospital me estremezco.

—Sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes.

Todos en la mesa se miran desconcertados, frunciendo el ceño y mirándome interrogativamente. Les sonrío y levanto una mano para hacerles saber que después les explicaría. Ellos asienten con la cabeza.

Carlisle, por mientras, suelta un suspiro aliviado que me hace soltar unas risitas.

—_No te rías, Isabella_ —gruñe, furioso. Yo más me río—. _Estaba preocupado por ti, algo me decía que no estabas bien. _

Me aclaro la garganta. Me debato mentalmente en contarle o no a Carlisle sobre las jaquecas que últimamente estoy teniendo, por qué sé que se va a preocupar mucho. Sin embargo, también sé que si no actúo con precaución con respecto a las secuelas que dejó en mí el accidente, me puede pasar cualquier cosa. Por lo mismo de decido que lo mejor es decirle a Carlisle, pero sin darle muchos detalles para que no se alarme demasiado.

—Bueno… de excelentes condiciones no estoy pero…

— _¿Qué? ¿Qué te sucede?_ —me interrumpe Carlisle, alarmado.

Resoplo ante su alarma y pongo los ojos en blanco. Sé muy bien que se preocupa por mí y se lo agradezco en el alma, pero tampoco es para tanto. No soy una chica inválida o algo parecido.

—Tranquilo, no me sucede nada. Sólo son esas jaquecas que me dan siempre —le tranquilizo suavemente.

—_Dime, Bella, ¿han aumentado las jaquecas? _

Suspiro.

—Sí.

Carlisle suelta un suspiro que suena como alarmado, preocupado. Eso de cierta forma de pone alerta. Tal vez las jaquecas no son tan triviales como yo creía, o tal vez a causa de las jaquecas las cosas se están empeorando. Sea cuál sea la razón por la cual Carlisle suelta ese suspiro, me pone alerta de igual manera.

—_Está bien. Toma las pastillas que te receté sin irte en lo precipitado, Bella _—me advierte, con voz seria—. _Si te sientes muy mal ven a verme, Charlie tiene la dirección de mi casa. Y después del instituto te iré a ver para que conversemos de lo que te pasa, ¿de acuerdo?_

—De acuerdo, pero… ¿te puedo pedir un favor? —pido, mordiéndome las uñas en el proceso.

—_Lo que quieras._

—No sé lo digas a Charlie o a Renée.

—_Bella_ —trata de decirme, pero lo interrumpo.

—Es que no quiero que se preocupen. Hoy tomé la decisión de cambiarme de casa, quiero comprarme un apartamento y sabes muy bien que no me dejaran marcharme si no estoy bien.

— _¿Te comprarás un apartamento? _—Carlisle se escucha sorprendido.

—Sí, así es.

—_Bueno, está bien. Lo hablaremos luego._

—Está bien. Nos vemos.

—_Nos vemos, Bella._

Corto la llamada con un suspiro. La desición sobre cambiarme de casa ya está decidida y estaba dispuesta a no dar mi brazo a torcer. Quiero comenzar mi vida de nuevo, desde cero, y para ello necesito hacerme independiente.

Alzo la vista y veo que todos en la mesa me miran intrigados. Sonrío y guardo mi móvil en mi mochila.

—Lo siento —me disculpo, apenada—. Era mi doctor, estaba preocupado por mí.

— ¿Tu doctor? —pregunta el señor MacCarthy, intrigado.

Me sonrojo un poco. Estoy tan acostumbrada a que me atienda siempre Carlisle por cualquier cosa que le digo mi doctor porque es el único al cuál veo siempre.

—Desde el accidente que tuve, siempre, para cualquier cosa me ha atendido mi doctor. Él, amablemente, se ofreció atenderme en caso de cualquier cosa y quedó como mi único doctor.

Todos asienten, comprendiendo.

—Y bueno —dice el señor Whitlock, sonriendo—. ¿Para cuándo sería la mudanza?

Lo pienso por unos segundos. Mi máximo deseo es poder irme hoy día mismo, pero ni puedo hacerles eso a mis padres. Sé muy bien que Renée sufrirá cuando le diga que me voy de casa, sé muy bien que Charlie tratará de hacerse el duro, el valiente cuando por dentro también le dolerá que su hija se vaya de casa. Por lo mismo no puedo irme de un día para otro, no puedo causarles a mis padres más sufrimiento del que ya les he causado.

Además necesito comprar las cosas para el apartamento, pues puede que venga equipado pero tal vez las cosas no serán de mi gusto. Así que, después de todo, necesito como mínimo una semana para cambiarme de casa.

—En una semana más o dos —contesto no muy convencida—. De cualquier forma les avisaré. Necesito comprar las cosas todavía así que no puedo cambiarme tan rápido.

Alice se voltea hacia mí y me extiende una mano. La quedo mirando sin comprender muy bien el motivo de su acción, provocando que ella ponga los ojos en blanco y resople.

—Necesito tu móvil —dice, exasperada.

Frunzo el ceño, pero no me atrevo a formar comentario alguno. Alice se ve muy delicada y de contextura débil, pero su carácter es bastante fuerte y llega a causar mucho miedo. Tomo mi mochila y abro el cierre de esta para sacar mi móvil, se lo extiendo a Alice quién me lo arrebata de las manos ansiosamente.

—Enana, la estás asustando —la reprende Edward Masen, fulminándola con la mirada.

Nuevamente, al percibir esa aterciopelada voz procedente de Edward Masen, mi corazón se agita nerviosamente y siento la sangre acumulada en mis mejillas, retenidas allí. Un irracional deseo sobrecoge mi corazón; el deseo de hacerle hablar hasta cansarme de escuchar su voz, aunque dudo fieramente que aquello pase, pero sucumbo a mis deseos porque sé que estoy siendo irracional. Una parte de mi mente me reprende por ser así, pero la mayoría de mi mente desea que me deje llevar por los anhelos que provoca ese chico en mí.

—Lo siento —se disculpa Alice, sonriendo.

Su actuar me causa gracia. No parece ni una pizca de apenada, pero de igual forma se disculpa conmigo. Me río por lo bajo.

—No importa —le aseguro.

Luego de unos minutos, veo como el señor Whitlock se levanta de su asiento y camina, sigilosamente, hacia una dirección. Lo sigo con la mirada y pego un leve respingo, sorprendida, al darme cuenta de que el casino se encuentra vacío. Nadie está en el casino a nuestra excepción. Mi profesor de Historia y los demás no parecen sorprendidos por este hecho, para ellos le es vulgar.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? —No puedo evitar preguntar.

Rosalie, a mi lado, suelta unas leves risitas y clava sus ojos en mí.

—Estoy segura que vives en un mundo paralelo al mío, pero no en el mío —murmura entre risas. Yo me uno a sus risas, asombrándome al escuchar que me estoy riendo verdaderamente, con diversión—. Bella, los demás están en clases hace varios minutos atrás, déjame decirte.

Vuelvo a fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Y yo que hago aquí, entonces?

Edward sacude la cabeza. «Edward», repite mi mente, sorprendida a la naturalidad con la cuál opto por llamarlo, como si me fuera muy común llamarlo por su nombre. Mi consciencia se encoge de hombros. Tal vez es el mismo acto reflejo que me hizo llamarlo por su nombre de pila al tratar a los demás de la misma forma. Sea cual sea la razón, debo admitir, avergonzada, que me agrada como suena su nombre en mi fuero interno.

—No íbamos a dejar que fuera a clase estando con su saludad deteriorada —murmura él, sacándome de mis pensamientos con su voz tan suave y aterciopelada.

—Oh, claro —exclamo, un poco ida—. Tutéeme, me siento de mayor edad cuando me tratan de usted.

Él ríe armoniosamente, provocando una electricidad recorriendo mi cuerpo y posándose en mi corazón. Me estremezco, presa de las sensaciones que causa su risa en mí y sacudo la cabeza, en un vano intento de desechar esas sensaciones de mi cuerpo.

—Sólo si repite la acción conmigo —me responde, guiñándome un ojo.

Asiento, divertida y fascinada. Ciertamente me fascina todo lo que el haga o deje de hacer. Me siento como un pájaro deslumbrado por la luz del sol, quién no deja de mirar y mirar el sol con una admiración y devoción incontable.

Sin embargo estoy asombrada. No es muy común en mí sentir todas esas cosas. Nunca me había sucedido algo como esto; el sentir tantas emociones abrumadoras a la vez por un hombre. Incluso son tan abrumadoras las sensaciones que me siento desorientada, muy limitada de mis cinco sentidos que están muy alertas en estos momentos.

—Claro —digo.

En ese momento llega el señor Whitlock con una bandeja en sus manos. Se inclina lo bastante para dejarme observar lo que lleva en la bandeja. Allí hay fruta, panecillos y jugo natural. Cuando alzo la vista para mirar a mi profesor de Historia, veo que este me mira sonriendo y deja la bandeja en frente de mí.

—Tu almuerzo —dice.

Tuerzo los labios, apenada. Mi estómago, bajo mi piel, se retuerce con ferocidad pero, gracias a Dios, no emite ningún sonido. En ese momento me doy cuenta de que tengo hambre; bastante apetito, a decir verdad.

—Gracias —murmuro, sonrojada—. Pero no se hubiera tomado las molestias.

El señor Whitlock ríe encantado y sacude la cabeza.

—Me lo han pedido —responde. Frunzo el ceño—, y yo lo he hecho gustoso. Además de que necesitas alimentarte, se te ve un poco desanimada.

— ¿Se lo han pedido? —Ladeo la cabeza ligeramente, en un gesto de reflexión.

—Yo se lo he pedido —dice una voz a mi lado. Me volteo para mirar a Edward, sorprendida pero complacida a la vez.

—De todas formas —dice Alice, impidiéndome musitar ni media palabra—, necesitas alimentarte. Te ves muy pálida y enfermiza.

Me sonrojo y desvío la mirada.

—Vaya, gracias.

Alice suelta unas risitas y se acerca un poco más a mí.

—No lo quise decir en ese contexto —informa. Se le nota un poco avergonzada—. Perdóname.

—No importa. —Le sonrío y clavo mi mirada en la bandeja que tengo en frente de mí—. Creo que esto me ayudará a mejorar un poco —murmuro y me volteo para mirar a Edward—. Gracias.

—De nada. —Edward me sonríe.

Mientras como los demás a mí alrededor comienzan a conversar sobre un tema que desconozco. Lo único que alcanzo a comprender es que necesitan ir a Port Ángeles hoy en la noche a una galería de mosaicos que se encuentra en esa cuidad. Según comprendo, hoy se hará una inauguración a un nuevo pintor y mostrarán sus obras de arte.

Todos a mí alrededor se muestran muy deseosos de ir, incluso Edward. A Alice se le ve muy entusiasmada, está ya planificando qué es lo que se pondrá para la noche en compañía de Rosalie. Edward, por su parte, sólo sonríe entusiasmado con la idea de ir y por alguna extraña razón puedo atisbar en sus ojos un brillo de orgullo que no llego a comprender del todo. El señor Whitlock y el señor MacCarthy están muy sonrientes y también se les ven felices por ir a la inauguración.

Mientras ellos están planificando su salida, yo me dejo llevar por mis pensamientos…

Han cambiado tanto las cosas desde que entré a este instituto. Sólo hace dos días estaba echa un lío, hecha trizas gracias al dolor que sufro todos los días con mi amnesia. Solo hace dos días estaba carcomida por el dolor y el sufrimiento que me atormenta todos los días.

Pero ahora las cosas son distintas. De cierto modo sufro más que antes, con las jaquecas y los ataques espontáneos que me han dado en estos dos últimos días por el nerviosismo, pero también ahora siento un poco menos de peso en mi pecho. Al verme siendo un poco normal, compartiendo con gente en vez de estar encerrada en las cuatro paredes de mi habitación, siendo como una chica de mi edad tiene que ser, de ese modo me siento un poco mejor. Ya no me siento tan apartada de la realidad, ya no me siento tan rara, más de lo normal.

En estos momentos es cuando comprendo que tal vez la única solución a mi tormento, a mi delirio, sería vivir una vida normal en lo máximo posible. Vivir una vida como los demás, con amigos que te apoyen siempre, con una vida cotidiana pero normal después de todo. Sin embargo, sé que si decido rehacer mi vida esta no será del todo normal, no si aún me asechan esas pesadillas y esos dolores por mi amnesia. Aunque deseo con toda mi alma que estas pesadillas y estos dolores desaparezcan, no puedo borrarlos con simpleza de mi mente porque son las consecuencias que dejó el accidente dentro de mí. Pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo y trataré de vivir una vida normal, porque de cierto modo lo merezco luego de vivir tanto sufrimiento y dolor.

Asiento con la cabeza ante mis propios pensamientos, convencida de que esa es la única solución a que mi vida se normalice. Sé que costara demasiado para llevar a cabo que mi vida sea normal, pero también sé que pondré todo mi esfuerzo por hacerlo. Aunque cueste años y años, lo haré, de ello estoy completamente segura y decidida.

Estoy tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que me sorprendo cuando veo una mano en frente de mí, deslizándose de arriba abajo con violencia. Instintivamente mis ojos siguen el recorrido de esa mano, causando qué, por la velocidad con la que se mueve la mano, un mareo ataque repentinamente mi cabeza. Frunzo los labios con disgusto y me volteo para mirar a Alice, quien ha hecho el movimiento de mano, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Lo siento —dice ella, haciendo una mueca apenada—, pero necesitaba sacarte de tu letargo. Parecías ida, no nos contestabas.

Sonrío un poco y sacudo la cabeza.

—Estaba pensando —contesto simplemente.

—Bueno, señorita pensadora —masculla Rosalie, sonriéndome—. Le tenemos una invitación.

—A la cuál no podrá negarse —añade el señor MacCarthy, riendo.

Me confunden sus intercambios de palabras. Frunzo el ceño. No comprendo a donde quieren llegar con todo esto.

— ¿De qué se trata? —pregunto un poco desconfiada.

Edward suspira y se voltea para mirarme. Una emoción indescifrable surca en sus ojos. Estos brillan tanto que mi corazón se alza en vuelo, contento al verlo con ese brillo en sus ojos que parece feliz. No puedo evitar sonreír al verlo contento y él, sorprendido, me devuelve la sonrisa ladinamente.

—Hoy iremos todos juntos a una inauguración de un nuevo pintor en un museo de Port Ángeles —informa, sonriendo—. Queremos que vayas con nosotros —sentencia.

Abro mis ojos como platos, bastante impresionada.

—Ven con nosotros, Bella —suplica el señor Whitlock, haciéndome un mohín que hace que suelte unas risitas—. Lo pasarás bien, te lo prometo.

Sacudo la cabeza, sonrío y clavo mis ojos en todos ellos.

—Es que no comprendo —admito sonrojándome—. Sólo me conocen hace dos días y ya me tratan como si fuera una gran amiga de toda la vida. No quiero ser grosera ni mala agradecida pero me es muy confuso todo esto.

Alice pone cara de pocos amigos. Unas arrugas imperceptibles se adquieren alrededor de sus ojos dándole un toque más mayor. Por alguna razón, un sentimiento de arrepentimiento se instala en mi pecho con un poco de culpa. No comprendo muy bien de adonde ha salido esas emociones tan abrumadoras, pero un deseo irracional de disculparme me alberga, aunque no estoy muy segura de qué debo disculparme.

—Bella… —intenta decir Alice pero la interrumpo.

—Lo siento, no debí decir eso. Fui una desconsiderada.

—No, no. —Rosalie niega con la cabeza—. Lo que sucede es qué, como te lo dije ayer, queremos darte nuestro apoyo y amistad.

—Sabemos muy bien que no es fácil por lo que estás pasando —continua Alice, quién se ve muy seria—. Por los mismo queremos hacértelo más llevadero. Queremos distraerte y demostrarte que podemos ser buenos amigos y acompañantes.

—Danos la oportunidad, Bella. —El señor MacCarthy me hace un mohín y yo suelto unas risitas.

—Como les dije ayer, claro que les doy la oportunidad —digo. Por alguna razón que desconozco mi voz suena más firme de lo normal—. Sólo me sorprende su amabilidad.

El señor Whitlock se encoge de hombros, despreocupadamente. Su sonrisa ladeada y el brillo de sus ojos me sobrecogen con la guardia baja; parece feliz y emocionado por algo que no sé de qué se trata. Todos a mí alrededor están igual de felices, irradiando su felicidad y alegría a mi cuerpo desolado de emociones. Toda esa felicidad se me traspasa por inercia y a los momentos después me veo sonriendo sin motivo alguno, aparentemente.

—Así somos nosotros —murmura el señor MacCarthy.

—Así que… Bella, ¿irás, cierto? —Rosalie se remueve ansiosamente en su asiento.

Miro a mí alrededor y me percato que todos me miran expectante, pero el que parece más deseoso de que vaya es Edward, que me mira ansiosamente. Alice, a mi lado, tamborilea los dedos en la mesa con expresión de impaciencia mientas los demás me miran con fijeza. Trago en seco y me rehúso a soportar sus miradas, así que desvío la mía y la clavo en la mesa.

—Sí, iré.

Al momento en que pronuncio esas palabras, Alice suelta un gritito emotivo, sin irse en lo precipitado, y se abalanza contra mí para abrazarme. Suelto unas carcajadas y la abrazo levemente, sintiéndome un poco incómoda a tales demostraciones de afecto.

El sonido del timbre nos avisa que las clases en las que estaban todos han acabado, así que todos, automáticamente, nos ponemos de pie. Comienzo a despedirme de todos ya que tengo que ir a mi última clase del día. Alice me informa que me irá a buscar unas cuantas horas antes de la inauguración, que era a las ocho de la noche, y me promete que se encargara de todo ella misma en compañía de Rosalie. No sé cuál es la razón, pero al escucharla decir que se encargará de todo, me estremezco de miedo.

Cuando llego a despedirme de Edward, este me sorprende besándome por corto plazo en la mejilla. Tal actuar provoca que mi corazón se enloquezca contra mis costillas y que diera un vuelco lleno de felicidad. No puedo evitar sonreír estúpidamente cuando me besa en la mejilla y allí, donde sus labios hacen contacto con mi mejilla, la piel me arde febrilmente y una sensación extraña se abarca en mi estómago, como unas cosquillas. Sonrojada solo atino a sonreírle tímidamente y él me corresponde la sonrisa.

Cuando ya me despido de todos, emprendo mi retirada del casino con una sonrisa bailando en mis labios. Recuerdo el motivo por el cuál me junté hoy con ellos y estallo en risas al darme cuenta de que jamás hablamos sobre lo que ocurrió ayer con el MBW3. Sacudo la cabeza, divertida, y entro en la clase de Aritmética. Me muerdo el labio inferior para acallar mis risas pero no puedo controlar las sacudidas de mi cuerpo por las carcajadas internas. El profesor Howe me mira extrañado pero no formula ningún comentario por mi actuar.

La clase pasa con tranquilidad mientras yo estoy ensimismada en mis pensamientos. Ciertamente no sé qué atuendo adecuado ponerme hoy en la tarde para ir a esa inauguración. Nunca he sido muy entusiasta por la moda y siempre me ha gustado lo sencillo pero bonito a la vez, así que todo lo que tengo en casa no me sirve de mucho. Tal vez puedo pedirle ayuda a Renée, aunque conociéndola bien, sé que preferirá ir de comprar a prestarme un vestido o un atuendo de ella.

No soy demasiado gastadora así que no voy muy a menudo de compras, pero eso no quiere decir que no me agrade. Encuentro una cierta satisfacción al salir un poco de mi casa y recorrer tiendas, observando prendas, joyas o cualquier cosa. Además de que me agrada la idea de salir con Renée, hace ya varios años que no salemos las dos a divertirnos un poco, no como madre e hija, si no como amigas porque mi madre es mi amiga incondicional.

Tal vez le pida a Renée que me acompañe a ir al centro comercial antes de que lleguen a la casa Rosalie y Alice. Creo que eso sería lo mejor, sin tomar en cuenta de que no puedo ir mal vestida a la inauguración.

Cuando el timbre suena, anunciando el término del día estudiantil, me envaro en mi asiento con velocidad y guardo mis pertenencias en mi mochila. Debo apresurarme para ir a casa, quiero llegar temprano. Un sentimiento de nostalgia se acumula en mi cuerpo al pensar en qué, tal vez, estos sean los últimos días que viviré en la casa de mi infancia. Luego ya no será más mi casa, mi hogar.

Salgo del aura de la clase, sorprendiéndome al ver a Edward recargado en el marco de la puerta y sonriéndome ladinamente. Mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza y las mejillas se me sonrojan por acto reflejo. Camino con más precaución y preocupación de lo normal, deseando que mi habitual torpeza no salga a relucir mientras él me esté mirando. Me acerco a él con un andar vacilante, sin saber muy bien qué es lo que haré.

—Hola —murmura, cuando estoy lo bastante cerca de él para que lo escuche.

—Hola —contesto, un poco sonrojada.

Él suelta unas risas y sacude la cabeza.

—Alice me pidió que te diera un mensaje. —Un abrumador sentimiento de decepción me sobrecoge cuando comprendo que no ha venido a mi encuentro por su propio deseo de verme, si no porque lo enviaron a dejarme un mensaje. Sacudo la cabeza y trato de hacer caso omiso a esa brutal decepción que escuece mi alma—. Dijo que pasaría por ti como a las cinco, que estuvieras muy dispuesta a cualquier cosa cuando ella y Rosalie llegaran a tu casa.

Me echo a reír pero la risa no me sale con normalidad, como deseo. Mi risa suena un poco forzada y la garganta me quema cuando emito el sonido de mi risa. Por alguna extraña razón los ojos me pican, como si quisieran echarse a llorar desconsoladamente.

—Capto el mensaje —murmuro con voz ronca y hosca. Me sorprende este hecho y trato de irremediar mi voz suavizándola un poco—. Pero… ¿cómo sabrá dónde vivo si nunca ha ido a mi casa?

Edward se echa a reír. Su risa provoca esa sensación extraña en mi cuerpo y esas cosquillas en mi estómago que me hacen sonrojar, ni siquiera sé porqué me sonrojo.

Alzo la vista y levanto una ceja en dirección a Edward.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —inquiero, curiosa y con la ceja aún alzada.

Edward habla aún riéndose entre dientes, por lo bajo. —Debes saber que no hay nada que se le escape a Alice de las manos —informa, divertido—. Tiene un sexto sentido muy desarrollado, extremadamente desarrollado diría yo. Así que ese duendecillo lo sabe todo, nada se le escapa.

—O sea que tiene un poder psíquico.

Ríe de nuevo, encantado y asiente con la cabeza suavemente.

—Sí, es una pequeña pero hiperactiva psíquica.

—Entonces debo irme luego a casa —digo, mirando distraída mi reloj de pulsera—. Se me va a ser tarde.

—Nos vemos hoy en la inauguración, supongo.

Asiento con la cabeza y le sonrío.

—Sí, nos vemos.

Con una valentía no muy propia de mí, me alzo sobre de puntillas y acerco mis labios a su mejilla. Justo cuando mis labios hacen contacto con su piel, siento una electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, provocando un estremecimiento con fieras sacudidas. Él sonríe de lado y mis mejillas se inundan de sangre que se acumula allí. Me separo de él y le sonrío tímidamente para luego dar vueltas sobre mis talones y salir del edificio.

Camino tranquilamente en dirección a mi casa, un poco ida. Miles de pensamientos y emociones he sufrido hoy en día y todo eso me abruma. Cada pensamiento o emoción que sentí a lo largo del día fueron muy fuertes y de cierto modo me siento exhausta emocional y mentalmente. Aún puedo sentir esas cosquillas en mi estómago cuando rememoro el rostro lleno de belleza de Edward Masen, o ese nerviosismo que inunda mi cuerpo cada vez que lo veo sonreír y mirarme, o esos desbocados latidos de mi corazón con su sola presencia. Todas esas emociones son muy fuertes para mi débil cuerpo y me siento cansada.

Albergo la esperanza de qué, cuando llegue a casa, pueda ir a mi cómoda cama y echarme una siesta, ó poder acostarme en la cama, sin la necesidad de dormir, para descansar un poco. Pero sé que no va a poder ser posible, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y por las cuáles preocuparme en casa.

Justo en ese momento paso por en frente de la parada de autobús y recuerdo, inmediatamente, lo del apartamento. Con velocidad saco mi móvil de la mochila junto con la libreta donde tengo guardado el número. Marco los números vacilante y luego me acerco el móvil al oído mientras sigo caminando rumbo a mi casa.

Al tercer pitido me contestan:

— _¿Diga?_ —Es una voz masculina muy grave, con atisbos de rudeza y fortaleza.

—Emm, hola, llamo por el aviso de venta de un apartamento —murmuro, un poco nerviosa.

Mi respuesta parece alegrar al chico ya que inmediatamente escucho su tono más suave con un dejo de alivio y alegría.

—_Oh, si, claro _—exclama, ansioso—. _Yo soy el dueño del apartamento, mi nombre es Benjamín._

—Bueno, Benjamín, yo me llamo Bella y estoy interesada en tu apartamento.

—_Para mí esas son excelentes noticias_ —dice, riendo—. _¿Cuándo quieres venir a ver el apartamento para verificar si es de tu gusto o no? _

Me lo pienso por unos breves minutos.

— ¿Te parece mañana mismo? —pregunto, mordiéndome las uñas de nerviosismo.

En ese momento me veo ya en frente de mi casa así que aguardo varios pasos antes del porche, sólo si por si acaso mis padres están en casa. No quiero que se enteren de esta forma mi decisión, quiero informárselos yo en su debido momento, tranquilamente. Sé que es una soberana tontería esperar, pero prefiero que las cosas sean así.

— _¡Claro! _—La voz entusiasmada de Benjamín me trae de vuelta a la realidad—. _Debo decirte que ese apartamento esta nuevo, nadie lo ha ocupado jamás en la vida._

Frunzo el ceño, contrariada. Yo había pensado que el apartamento era usado.

— ¿Nuevo?

Benjamín se echa a reír.

—_Sí, lo compré hace años con mi novia en caso de cualquier cosa pero nunca lo utilizamos. Ahora queremos venderlo, no lo necesitamos._

Asiento con la cabeza, como si Benjamín pudiera verme. Ante esto me río internamente, burlándome de mi propia torpeza.

—Comprendo —admito—. Entonces nos vemos mañana en el apartamento. ¿Cómo a qué hora debo estar por allí?

— _¿Puedes a las seis? Más tarde o más temprano no puedo._

—No, ningún problema. A las seis nos vemos allí.

Benjamín suelta un suspiro que se escucha aliviado.

—_Okay, adiós, entonces. Y nos vemos mañana, Bella._

—Nos vemos mañana, Benjamín. —Corto la llamada.

Un suspiro brota de mis labios, un suspiro teñido de alivio al percatarme de que no hubo ningún problema con el apartamento. Mañana mismo iría a verlo para ver si era de mi gusto y verificar que las cosas allí adentro estuvieran bien. Luego de eso, si Dios quiere y si todo marcha en orden, podría mudarme sin problema alguno.

Avanzo por medio del patio de la casa y subo las escaleras del porche, busco las llaves de la casa y entro. Todo está silencioso, muy callado. Estoy segura que la casa se encuentra sola y así es. Nadie más, aparte de mí, está en la casa. Eso me tranquiliza, así puedo ahorrarme explicaciones para más tarde.

Subo las escaleras de mi casa sintiendo los músculos de las piernas agarrotados, como si hubiera corrido una maratón o algo así. Entro, arrastrando los pies, en mi habitación y me dejo caer con desgana en la cama. Suspiro nuevamente y cierro un momento los ojos, dejándome llevar por ese hermoso silencio que me acoge en la casa y esa tranquilidad que irradia el silencio. Deseo permanecer ahí, acurrucada en mi cómoda cama, dormir por unas cuantas horas, pero sucumbo nuevamente a mis deseos cuando recuerdo que Alice y Rosalie vendrán a buscarme. Ladeo mi rostro y busco con la mirada el reloj que tengo en mi velador, este marca las cinco de la tarde.

Con otro suspiro resignado, me levanto de la cama y me meto de lleno en mi armario. Decido sacar todo lo bonito y decente que tenga en mis prendas para hacerles la tarea más fácil a Rosalie y Alice. Todo tipo de faldas, chándales, camisas, camisetas y pantalones bonitos los saco y los dejo ordenadamente doblados encima de mi cama. Luego me dedico a guardar el resto de mis prendas en el armario ya que las había dejado todas desordenadas. Lamentablemente no tengo muchos vestidos para sacar a lucir en esta noche, así que los vestidos los quito de inmediato de la lista de atuendos que puedo ponerme hoy.

También busco en el armario algunos zapatos o sandalias adecuadas para hoy. Me decido por varios pares que en su momento los compré encantada y que son muy bonitos, especiales para la ocasión. Pero justo en el momento en que voy a elegir uno de ellos, el timbre de la casa suena, dándome un buen susto.

Confundida, alzo la vista y miro mi reloj de mesa. Son las seis en punto, el tiempo se me fue volando. Me río entre dientes por la puntualidad de Alice y Rosalie y salgo de mi habitación para bajar las escaleras. Me paro en frente de la puerta y la abro de sopetón, revelando a unas sonrientes Rosalie y Alice. No puedo evitar sonreírles cuando las veo.

—Hola, chicas, pasen.

Las dos entran sonrientes a mi casa. Alzan la vista y recorren las paredes de la casa con una curiosidad inocente. Miran las fotografías de las paredes de la cocina y me sonrojo al darme cuenta que en la mayoría de ellas salgo yo. Charlie y Renée tendrían que haber sacado esas fotografías de allí, pero no me preocupo demasiado por ellas porque en poco tiempo ya no viviré aquí.

—Es una casa muy bonita y acogedora —murmura Rosalie y Alice asiente con la cabeza de acuerdo con su amiga.

Me sonrojo.

—Gracias.

Alice da media vuelta sobre sus delgados y pequeños talones y me sonríe. Rosalie también se da la media vuelta para mirarme. Las dos parecen emocionadas por lo que están a punto de hacer, sus expresiones son muy parecidas a las de un niño con juguete nuevo. Me río entre dientes, divertida al ver sus caras.

—Bueno… ¿comencemos? —Alice junta sus manos en frente de ella y comienza a sobarlas ansiosamente.

Rosalie me mira con una ceja alzada, dándome a mí la elección.

—Comencemos…—murmuro, derrotada.

Ellas pegan un gritito emocionado e inmediatamente siento sus brazos rodeándome. Como pueden, con la gran fuerza de las dos, me arrastran por la casa hasta la sala y me hacen sentar en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar. Ahí recién veo la gran maleta que trae Rosalie tras su espalda, de un chocante color gris metálico y de proporciones bien grandes. Trago al seco al ver esa maleta pero no sé porque reacciono así, debe ser instinto. Alice deja la maleta encima de la mesa de centro, sorprendiéndome al ver que tiene bastante fuerza ya que la maleta se ve muy pesada.

Abren entre las dos la maleta, mientras yo las miro estupefacta, y comienzan a sacar cosas de adentro de la maleta desesperadamente. Yo comienzo a ponerme nerviosa con su actuar, aunque aún no han hecho nada conmigo. Alice en ese momento se vuelve hacía mí y me mira con ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

La miro de hito en hito. Alzo una ceja en su dirección, incrédula.

— ¿Bromeas? Ustedes me arrastraron hasta aquí.

Rosalie se voltea y me toma del codo para hacerme levantar de mi asiento. Me palmea la espalda repetidamente como gesto de impaciencia.

—Anda a darte un baño mientras nosotras preparamos las cosas necesarias para ti —me dice, impaciente.

—Como usted mande, capitana —musito haciendo un pequeño saludo militar.

Las dos sueltan unas risitas mientras subo las escaleras para mi cuarto. Tomo mi neceser y me meto en la ducha de mi cuarto. Me doy cuenta de que es la ocasión perfecta para rasurarme así que lo hago mientras enjuago mi cuerpo. A los cinco minutos después estoy lista y tapo mi cuerpo con la toalla, enrollándola alrededor de mí. Me pongo otra toalla en mi cabello y luego salgo de la habitación, donde Alice y Rosalie me esperan sonrientes y sentadas en mi cama.

Al verlas doy un pequeño respingo, asustada. Mi corazón da un vuelco del susto y comienza a latir desbocado contra mis costillas. Me llevo una mano al corazón mientras se me suelta un jadeo de los labios.

—Lo siento —dice Alice, riendo suavemente—. No pretendíamos asustarte.

Las fulmino con la mirada a las dos mientras agarro con fuerza mi toalla enrollada en mi cuerpo. Mis mejillas se sonrojan automáticamente al verme casi desnuda en frente de ellas y sé que eso es irracional; todas tenemos el mismo cuerpo pero con distintas proporciones. Sin embargo no puedo evitar sentirme un poco cohibida antes sus miradas puestas en mí mientras estoy solo en toalla.

Rosalie resopla cuando me ve sonrojada y pone los ojos en blanco, en cambio, Alice, se ríe alegremente y me lanza una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo, Instintivamente alzo una mano para coger la bolsa y luego la bajo con rapidez cuando me aseguro de tener la bolsa en mis manos. Este acto de coordinación me sorprende, normalmente soy más torpe.

Bajo la mirada a la bolsa y la abro. Mis ojos se agrandan más de la cuenta al ver la delicada y fina ropa interior de encaje que se encuentra dentro de la bolsa.

—Anda, Bella, colócatela que tenemos prisa —me apremia Rosalie.

—Bella, ¿te importaría que nos cambiásemos aquí también? —Alice me hace un tierno mohín.

Río, sonroja aún, y niego con la cabeza.

—No —niego automáticamente—. Si quieren pueden usar mi baño para darse una ducha.

Las dos me sonríen agradecidas. Alice decide darse una ducha primero y Rosalie nos avisa que irá a buscar algo en su coche mientras Alice está en el baño. Sé que todo eso lo hacen para darme privacidad para colocarme la ropa interior y se lo agradezco mentalmente, no creo tener el coraje suficiente para mostrarme como Dios me trajo al mundo en frente de ellas.

Cuando ya Alice está duchándose en el baño y Rosalie está fuera de la habitación, me coloco rápidamente la ropa interior de encaje, de un hermoso color azul oscuro, y luego vuelvo a envolver mi cuerpo en la toalla ya que Alice me pidió estrictamente que esperase a las dos para vestirme.

A los cinco minutos después sale Alice del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo pero se puede notar su ropa interior de bajo de esta. A diferencia mía, Alice no se sonroja al darse cuenta de que la miro y ni se inmuta, solo se dedica a buscar algo dentro de la gran maleta metálica que han traído. Esta chica tiene poco pudor.

Rosalie entra con un pequeño bolso en sus manos y pide su turno para ducharse. Cuando ya la rubia está en la ducha Alice saca una gran bolsa plateada y de longitud larga de la maleta, con un cierre en medio y me la extiende. Tomo la bolsa entre mis manos sin saber muy bien que hacer con ella.

Alice coloca los ojos en blanco y saca otras dos bolsas más muy parecidas a la que tengo yo entre mis manos, las extiende encima de mi cama de modo que quedan con toda su longitud abarcando mi cama.

—Son nuestros trajes para hoy en la noche —me informa Alice, sonriendo.

Jadeo sin poder evitarlo y mis ojos se posan automáticamente en las bolsas que están extendidas en mi cama y en la que tengo entre mis manos. Dejo la mía extendida en la cama igual que las demás y abro, despacio, poco a poco el cierre. Mis manos se dirigen a la cabeza de la bolsa y toman el perchero con fuerza para luego sacar el atuendo fuera.

El vestido sale a flote provocando un viento en mi dirección. Mis ojos se ven llamados por el hermoso vestido que tengo en frente de mí; es un vestido de color azul, muy curvilíneo y apretado. La parte de arriba del vestido es estrapless y la parte de abajo es en forma de tubo. Me fijo también que al lado del vestido se haya un cinturón negro muy grueso, de esos que se usan debajo del busto como decorativo al vestido. En definitiva el vestido y su decorativo me encantan.

— ¿Te gusta? —pregunta Alice a mi lado, con su voz llena de incertidumbre.

Volteo el rostro y le sonrío encantada.

—Me fascina —admito alegre.

Alice sonríe de oreja a oreja, tanto que me pregunto cómo no le dolieron las mejillas de tanto estirar su piel. Pero antes de que Alice pueda musitar media palabra, sale Rosalie del baño solamente con su brillante y sexy ropa interior de encaje, de un llamativo color alguno. Si antes pensaba que Alice no tiene pudor alguno, Rosalie la deja corta.

Al ver a Rosalie jadeo y desvío la mirada, avergonzada y con las mejillas sonrojadas de vergüenza. Para mi sorpresa, a mi lado, Alice repite mi acción; se sonroja y acto seguido desvía la mirada de Rosalie. Escucho perfectamente el bufido que suelta Rosalie al vernos.

—Dejen de comportarse infantilmente —resopla la rubia, enfadada—. Alice, ¿me puedes pasar mi vestido, por favor?

Alice, cabizbaja y desviando la vista de Rosalie, toma una de las dos bolsas plateadas que están extendidas en mi cama y se las pasa a Rosalie. Esta la toma y puedo oír el sonido del cierre cuando lo baja y luego de unos minutos Rosalie musita en voz baja:

—Ya pueden mirar.

Un poco desconfiada volteo el rostro poco a poco para luego encontrarme, en frente de mí, a una despampanante Rosalie Hale. Esta está enfundada en un hermoso vestido negro que se adhiere a su curvilínea figura como segunda piel, le llega hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas y la parte de arriba tiene tiras que lo sujetan al cuerpo de Rosalie. También, encima del vestido, Rosalie usa un pequeño bolero* de color blanco que le llega a la altura de la cintura.

—Te ves hermosa, como siempre, Rose —la halaga Alice y yo asiento de acuerdo con ella.

Me volteo para mirar a Alice y se me corta la respiración de la impresión que me llevo.

— ¿Pero cómo…? Yo… —tartamudeo incoherentemente.

Alice suelta unas risitas, se inclina hacia la maleta plateada y comienza a sacar pequeños artilugios de maquillaje de adentro.

—Me he puesto el vestido mientras tú mirabas a Rosalie —me dice, riendo.

Se me arruga el entrecejo pero no hago ningún comentario. Sólo me quedo callada y asiento con la cabeza.

El vestido de Alice es de un hermoso color violeta, la parte de abajo tiene pliegues muy bien doblados que le dan un aspecto juvenil, como el de una falda. La parte de arriba en parecida a un corsé, bien apretado y estrapless con tiras atrás que se amarran y la parte de abajo cae en cascada, como pequeño vuelitos. El vestido le llega a Alice un poco más arriba de la rodilla.

Luego una ceñuda Rosalie me manda a ponerme el vestido mientras ellas se maquillan así que obedezco y entro en el baño para colocarme el hermoso vestido que Alice me ha traído. Cuando termino salgo del baño y las chicas me miran sonrientes, enviándose entre ellas miradas cómplices y llenas de orgullo que no comprendo del todo.

No me dejan mirarme al espejo, no hasta que terminen conmigo completamente. Yo enfurruñada trato de convencerlas para que me dejen verme en el espejo, pero no llego ni de cerca para convencerlas. Me sientan en la cama y comienzan, entre las dos, a echarme un sin fin de variedad de cosas en el rostro. Mascarillas, polvo, rimen, labial, sombra, etcétera. Yo solo me dejo llevar por sus conocimientos de la belleza y espero, pacientemente a que terminen.

Es entonces cuando recuerdo algo de vital importancia para mí.

—Chicas… —las llamo, mientras siguen colocando cosas en mi rostro.

—Mmmm. —Es la respuesta coherente de Alice, quién está concentradísima en su tarea de delinearme los ojos.

Los labios de Alice están torcidos en una mueca de seriedad y concentración mientras sus ojos se mueven ansiosamente por mi rostro, siguiendo su mano que se mueve a través de mis ojos. Rosalie, por su parte, está peinando pacíficamente mi cabello caoba con mi cepillo. Lo intento de nuevo.

—Chicas, necesito que me escuchen —murmuro seriamente.

El tono de voz que uso alerta a Rosalie y Alice. Dejan de ocuparse en mí y me miran fijamente, con la preocupación surcada en sus ojos. Sacudo la cabeza un poco.

—No es nada grave —afirmo, sonriendo nerviosamente—. Es sólo qué…. ¿Cómo me iré a Port Ángeles?

Las dos me miran confundidas y luego se miran entre ellas con el ceño fruncido. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, deseando que ese aire me dé el coraje suficiente para decir esto:

—Cómo ustedes se dieron cuenta el otro día, yo no puedo subirme a un auto. —Mi voz suena temblorosa y el mentón me tiembla ligeramente. Cierro los ojos al sentir como mi corazón comienza a latir nerviosamente contra mis costillas. La vergüenza y el miedo comienzan a apoderarse de mí—. Desde el accidente no puedo subirme a ningún carro, no puedo. Quedé totalmente traumatizada con los coches y no puedo subirme a uno, ya que cuando lo intento… un miedo tremendo me invade.

Siento unos brazos rodeándome y sé, con certeza, que Alice y Rosalie me están abrazando entre las dos. Me sorprendo al sentir un beso en mis cabellos proveniente de Rosalie y luego una caricia en mi brazo procedente de Alice.

—No te preocupes —dice Rosalie con voz temblorosa—. No te haremos ir en un auto, después de todo Edward te llevará con él.

No reacciono inmediatamente a sus palabras porque quedo sorprendida al sentir ese apoyo que ellas me dan en estos momentos. Me es completamente raro sentir que alguien más, aparte de mis padres, me apoya y me da ese consuelo y ese cariño que tanto necesito. No estoy acostumbrada a sentir el cariño de gente o amigos que no sean mis padres; para mí esto es muy abrumador y desconcertante.

Luego de casi media hora en completo silencio, mientras observo como ellas se maquillan y preparan para la inauguración, por fin Alice me pasa mis zapatos que eligió para mi que son de un hermoso color negro y con forma de botines. Luego de que ellas se colocaran también sus zapatos, las tres nos miramos en el enorme espejo de cuerpo entero que tengo detrás de la puerta del baño.

Cuando miro al espejo no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. Rosalie y Alice a mi lado están divinas, hermosas hasta lo imposible con sus vestidos, sus peinados retocados y su maquillaje, obviamente que ellas se ven espectaculares, como siempre. Pero yo… no parezco ser la misma chica de antes. El vestido azul se tiñe en mí como segunda piel, mostrando las inexistentes curvas que tiene mi cuerpo… ¿desde cuándo mi cuerpo tiene curvas? ¿Cuándo cambió sin que yo me diera cuenta? Incluso, al mirarme en el espejo, no reconozco mi cuerpo, parece que tuviera más cadera, un poco más de busto del que he tenido siempre y creo que mi cintura está un poco más estrecha. El cinturón debajo de mi busto me da un toque más sofisticado con el vestido azul y los grandes botines de taco alto me hacen ver mucho más alta de lo que soy. El vestido me llega cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla. Mi cabello caoba cae en rendidas ondas alrededor de mi rostro y por mis hombros. Mis ojos azules están delineados de un intenso color negro y encima, en los párpados, se halla una hermosa sombra azul. Mis mejillas tienen un poco más de rubor del que siempre tengo y mis labios están de un hermoso color rojo intenso.

—Wow, chicas, se pasaron —exclamo, asombrada y con los ojos dilatados de la impresión.

Rosalie se encoge de hombros despreocupadamente.

—Nosotras no hicimos nada, solo te dimos unos retoques. Ya eres hermosa de por sí, Bella.

Me sonrojo furiosamente.

—Gracias —murmuro, apenada.

El sonido del timbre nos sobresalta a las tres. Las dos chicas que están a mi lado sonríen y se miran cómplices para luego tomarme cada una por un brazo y arrastrarme escaleras abajo, fuera de mi habitación. Tengo mucho cuidado mientras bajo las escaleras, sí de por si mi torpeza era habitual, podía empeorar mucho más con tacos altos y puntiagudos. Las chicas paran en frente de la puerta, me arreglan un poco más el cabello con sus dedos y luego, de forma precipitada, me empujan a la puerta. Me giro para mirarlas con ojos entrecerrados, fulminándolas con la mirada.

—Abre —gesticula Alice con los labios, sin formular sonido alguno.

Frunzo el ceño y abro la puerta de la casa. Miro hacia delante y se me corta la respiración instantáneamente.

Edward Masen está en frente de mí; increíblemente guapo. Trae puesto un esmoquin negro que contrasta muy bien con su piel blanca, y debajo del esmoquin tiene una camisa blanca adornada con una corbata negra. Su cabello cobrizo tiene ese toque rebelde de siempre e incluso un poco más. Sin poder evitarlo miro sus rasgos; mandíbula cuadrada perfectamente, nariz recta y simétrica, labios delgados y finos de un hermoso color carmesí y por último… sus ojos. Ese par de esmeraldas que provocan que mi corazón se enloquezca de solo mirarlos, ese par de esmeraldas que ahora brillan únicamente. Al mirar sus ojos me siento desorientada, el aire comienza a faltarme en los pulmones y mi corazón late desbocado, enloquecido de solo tener esa hermosa vista de esas esmeraldas. Sus labios se curvan ladinamente y siento, de nuevo, esas cosquillas en mi estómago que me provocan estremecimientos de pies a cabeza.

—Bella —jadea Edward, impresionado. Su embriagador aliento golpea mi rostro y deshabilita todas mis facultades mentales, me siento como si estuviera a punto de desmayarme—. Te ves… increíblemente hermosa, radiante.

Siento ese habitual rubor en mis mejillas y bajo la vista, apenada. Pero un sentimiento de satisfacción se instala en mi pecho al ver que le gusta lo que ve de mí. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo, complacida. Alzo la vista nuevamente y le sonrío, radiante.

—Gracias —agradezco, sonrojada—. Tú también te ves muy bien.

El me sonríe agradecido, pero puedo atisbar un pequeño rubor que se instala en sus mejillas. Sonrío con dulzura y un irracional deseo de posar mi mano en su mejilla y acariciarla me invade el cuerpo. Mi mano se alza sin mi permiso y cuando me doy cuenta de ello ya es demasiado tarde, mi mano se posa en su mejilla y al tacto siento una electricidad que me corre el cuerpo entero. Mis dedos se mueven por su mejilla y la acarician levemente. Edward cierra los ojos, complacido y inclina su cabeza hacia mi mano.

—Ejem —se aclara la garganta Alice a mi lado, divertida.

Me pongo colorada inmediatamente y mi corazón se remueve, agitado. Saco mi mano de la mejilla de Edward lentamente, no deseando sacarla de allí nunca, y Edward abre los ojos lentamente. Me sonríe alegremente pero atisbo un destello de dolor en sus ojos que me descoloca por completo.

—Nosotras nos vamos, ¿verdad, Rose?

Rosalie asiente con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Sí, nos vemos. ¡Adiós!

Las dos chicas se van, pero antes de eso, Alice deja un hermoso abrigo en mi brazo, colgado. Miro a Edward y este me sonríe y hace una pequeña reverencia hacía mí dirección.

— ¿Nos vamos, señorita? —pregunta caballerosamente, sonriendo.

Me sonrojo y asiento con la cabeza. Me doy la vuelta con la intención de cerrar la puerta de mi casa, pero me llevo un gran chasco al ver que las chicas ya se encargaron de todo y mi casa ya estaba cerrada. Sacudo la cabeza, riendo y me doy la vuelta para ir donde me espera Edward… al lado de un moto.

Me paro en seco en mi lugar y un estremecimiento me recorre el cuerpo cuando veo la motocicleta. Mi corazón parece congelarse en mi pecho y mi respiración se vuelve errática. Mis manos comienzan a sudar con rudeza y un miedo inmenso empieza a apoderarse de mí. Edward ve mi reacción y se apresura a llegar a mi lado.

—Bella, shhh, tranquila —murmura mientras me envuelve con sus brazos.

Solo en ese momento me doy cuenta que de mi pecho brotan pequeños sollozos ahogados y que mi cuerpo tiembla como una hoja al compás del viento. Mis manos se aferran a los brazos de Edward como si quisieran encontrar en ellos la solución a todo este miedo irracional que me invade.

—Bella, tranquila, todo estará bien. Te lo prometo.

Luego de unos minutos logro calmar ese miedo que siento en mis adentros, aunque no del todo. Mis manos sueltan el agarre casi estrangulador en los brazos de Edward pero él no quita sus brazos de mí alrededor. Nos acercamos vacilantes a la motocicleta y nos paramos en frente de ella.

—Bella, te prometo que manejaré con cuidado —me promete Edward al oído y sé que cumplirá su promesa, pero no puedo evitar sentir un miedo por todo tipo de transporte que tenga ruedas—. Pero si quieres podemos ir de otra forma.

Bufo por lo bajo y alzo mi mirada para mirarle. Aún seguimos abrazados, Edward me tiene abrazada desde atrás y se siente tan bien. Sus manos en mi cintura me envían descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo y su respiración choca contra nuca haciéndome estremecer.

Sé que es irracional el estar abrazada de este chico si apenas lo conozco, pero me siento tan bien y segura en sus brazos que no me apetece salir de ellos por harto tiempo.

— ¿Caminando? —me burlo, haciendo caso omiso a mis emociones.

Edward se ríe alegremente.

—Sí es lo mejor para ti y eso te tranquiliza, sí. —Se encoge de hombros.

Mi corazón da un salto al comprender que se preocupa por mí y no puedo evitar sonreír estúpidamente.

Niego con la cabeza.

—No, quiero hacerlo. Debo enfrentar mis temores.

Me palmea la cintura suavemente, en aprobación.

—Así se habla.

Se separa de mí y la pérdida de su presencia abrazándome me hace estremecer. Un extraño vacío se instala en mi pecho pero lo ignoro. Edward se suba a la motocicleta y me extiende una mano para que me suba.

—Pero estoy con un vestido —señalo, quejumbrosa.

Se encoge de hombros despreocupadamente.

—Fácil —dice, riendo—. Siéntate de lado, dejando tus piernas juntas pero cerca de la motocicleta. Aunque te recomiendo ponerte el abrigo, te dará frío el trayecto a Port Ángeles.

Me coloco el abrigo, siguiendo su consejo o recomendación. El hermoso abrigo de color negro me llegaba más debajo de la rodilla y me daba un aspecto más formal, aunque me gusta. Puedo ver perfectamente mi reflejo en la motocicleta y, aunque suene egoísta o adulador a mi persona, me gusta lo que veo. Tomo la mano que me da Edward y comienzo a subir a la motocicleta.

— ¿No tienes carro que tienes una motocicleta?

Edward se echa a reír mientras me ayuda a subirme colocando una mano en mi cintura. Su toque me distrae por unos breves minutos.

—Prefiero las motocicletas, me gustan más —responde, riendo.

Frunzo el ceño mientras me acomodo en el asiento de la moto. Mis piernas tiemblan como gelatina del miedo y mi corazón está enloquecido pero ignoro todo esto.

—Pero, en mi humilde opinión, creo que las motocicletas son más peligrosas.

—Todo depende del conductor —replica.

Se endereza en su asiento mirando hacia el frente y le quita el seguro a la moto. Instintivamente rodeo su cintura con mis brazos para no caer al suelo. Puedo ver como sonríe a mi acto reflejo y yo sonrío a la par de él. Mis pies, que están al lado de la motocicleta, danzan al aire y los pongo en un tubo de la moto para acomodarme mejor. Edward echa a andar la moto y el motor ruge con fiereza, mandando olas de nerviosismo en mi cuerpo. Me aferro más al cuerpo de Edward, con miedo.

— ¿Lista?

A pesar del rugido del motor le escucho con claridad, y también puedo escuchar su emoción ante todo esto. Por inercia su emoción se me contagia con velocidad dejándome un poco confusa. Me dejo llevar por esa emoción que Edward me contagia y la adrenalina comienza a correr por mis venas, mi corazón sigue acelerado y siento el pulso muy latente detrás de mis orejas. Sonrío sin motivo alguno y asiento febrilmente con la cabeza.

—Sí, estoy lista.

Entonces echa a andar la moto.

* * *

_Bueno, aquí está el capítulo cuatro. Espero que les haya gustado. Si bien este fic no tiene muchos Reviews o lectores, a mi eso no me interesa. Estoy bastante contenta con mis pocos y adorables lectores que se dan el tiempo de dejarme un comentario. Gracias a ellos y a las demás personas que leen esto pero no comentan. Quiero darles las gracias a ** , Carlita 200, CaroZapXD, Pablo, isabellastephany, Kate. MHunter, Isa Kate y Isa-21 **quienes me han dejado saber sus opiniones sobre el fic. También quiero agradecer a **CaroZapXD **(nuevamente), **amnazareth **e **Isa-21** (nuevamente) por tener como favoritas a este fic. También agradezco a **AdriiRomero 14, CaroZapXD **(nuevamente), **Guacha, Katie Lupin, SabrinaCullenBlack, amnazareth **(nuevamente), **Katyms13, mireca22 **y **nicole1980 **por seguir este fic. Gracias a todas ellas y un enorme besote. Tambien gracias a las que leen esto silenciosamente. _

**Importante de leer:**

_Yo, Isabella Pattinson Masen, pido como autora de este fic, que le den una pequeña oportunidad a esta historia. Sé que en el comienzo la historia no avanza demasiado y se queda en el mismo lugar siempre, pero es necesario aquello para explicar bien lo que sucede. Verdaderamente, esta historia es muy realista, con sucesos que le pueden ocurrir a cualquiera y dejenme decirles que con el correr de los capítulos se irán entrometiendo poco a poco en la historia y comprendiendo todas las incognitas. Solo pido que le den una oportunidad, y si no les gusta es su opinión, no juzgo ni nada parecido, cada uno tenemos gustos diferentes. Gracias por leer esto del que lo leyó y saludos. _

**IsabellaPattinsonMasen. **


	6. Capítulo 5

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Capítulo 5:

La moto sale con volando por la calle y el estómago se me aprieta contra la columna vertebral. Siento como si algo invisible, inexistente, tira de mi cuerpo hacía atrás con una fuerza brutal. Los músculos de todo mi cuerpo se me tensan de miedo y se preparan para recibir el primer golpe cuando caiga al suelo. Pero, sorprendentemente, no caigo al suelo porque estoy aferrada a la cintura de Edward como si mi vida dependiese de ello, y así es. Cierro los ojos con fuerza cuando el mareo me ataca y aprieto los labios con firmeza, formando una línea para evitar que algo salga de mi boca, aunque el grito se me queda atorado en la garganta.

En un acto reflejo aprieto mi cuerpo contra el de Edward, con miedo, y entierro mi rostro en su espalda. Miles de jadeos salen de mi boca, el estómago se me aprieta contra la columna vertebral con fuerza y se retuerce bajo mi piel. Inspiro violentamente en un intento de calmarme y sorprendentemente así lo hago. Cuando inspiro, todo el perfume y aroma de Edward inunda mis sentidos y eso reacciona como un calmante instantáneo para todos mis nervios.

Los músculos del cuerpo se me relajan inmediatamente, los jadeos cesan poco a poco aunque el miedo sigue en mi pecho, intacto. Comienzo a respirar pausadamente, permitiéndole a mis pulmones ese aire que se les ha sido negado desde que la moto echó a andar. Mis brazos sueltan un poco el agarre en la cintura de Edward y me siento más calmada, relajada en lo posible.

Entonces me sobrecoge el estúpido deseo de abrir los ojos, es como una necesidad que tira de mis párpados para que abra mis ojos. Lo hago poco a poco, vacilante, y luego miro a mí alrededor. Lo primero que veo es la ancha espalda de Edward que está en frente de mí, luego, volteando el rostro, me percato que los edificios, casas y árboles pasan por nuestro lado con una velocidad vertiginosa. Todo se vuelve borroso a causa de la velocidad, lo único que puedo identificar es un montón de manchas verdosas que pasan por nuestro lado. Aprieto mi cuerpo aún más a Edward, temerosa.

Y es ahí cuando comienzo a sentir algo diferente al miedo. Cuando el motor de la moto ruge con ferocidad y siento el viento azotando mi rostro con fuerza, algo empieza a correr por mis venas con una brutalidad que me hace jadear de la sorpresa. Mi corazón late desbocado bajo mi pecho y una sensación inigualable recorre mi cuerpo. Aunque suene estúpido e ilógico, siento que esa sensación es increíble, espectacular e, inconscientemente, mis labios se curvan en una sonrisa.

Esa fuerza que tira con brutalidad de mí hacía atrás se convierte en algo que yo disfruto, y lucho contra ella para que no me venza. La sensación que siento corre en mis venas, como un fuego que abarca a mi cuerpo desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza; poro por poro, extremidad por extremidad. Comienzo a disfrutar de la velocidad y el estómago ya no se me retuerce de miedo, si no que ahora se me retuerce de ánimo.

Mi mente busca el significado de todo lo que siento inmediatamente y a los segundos después me da el resultado del acertijo. Mi mente denomina lo que siento como «Adrenalina», ese es el nombre a ese fuego que corre por mis venas y a ese regocijo que siento con cada rugido del motor.

La adrenalina es estupenda. El avance de la motocicleta me otorga con cada embestida una dulce ola de adrenalina que golpea mi cuerpo. Es como si con la adrenalina pudiera descargar todo lo que siento; todos mis sentimientos y emociones. Es como si el viento que pasa por nuestro lado se llevara consigo todo mis problemas, mis temores, inseguridades, preocupaciones, etcétera y me dejara con el cuerpo liviano, sin emociones chocantes que me abrumaran. Disfruto de la sensación cerrando los ojos por unos minutos.

También todo esto lo mejora el aroma que desprende Edward, ese aroma que el viento empuja hacia mi rostro y me deja aturdida por unos minutos. Ese aroma que altera todas mis terminaciones nerviosas y que produce unas cosquillas en el estómago que me abruman y desconciertan. Disfrutando de la sensación coloco mi rostro contra la espalda de Edward, inspiro profundamente y no puedo evitar la sonrisita que se forma en mis labios al sentir su embriagador aroma.

—Esto es asombroso —murmuro, enterrando aún más mi rostro en la espalda de Edward y disfrutando al máximo de su cercanía.

A pesar del ensordecedor ruido del rugido del motor, y el siseo constante del viento que golpea nuestros rostros, refrescándonos, Edward escucha mi murmullo.

— ¿A qué si? —inquiere, entusiasmado y puedo escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. Me sonrojo, consciente de que él habla sobre la velocidad y el paseo, más yo no hablo de ello, yo hablo de su cercanía y su presencia. Gracias a Dios que Edward no puede ver mi sonrojo—. La velocidad es estimulante, al igual que la adrenalina. Siempre me han gustado las dos cosas.

Su voz resuena en mis oídos, alta para que pueda escucharle a la perfección.

—Estimulante de verdad —grito en acuerdo con él, sonriendo.

La moto sigue su camino y no puedo ver nada más que borrones verdosos en todas partes; no puedo reconocer donde nos hallamos o cuanto nos falta para llegar a Port Ángeles. Pero Edward si puede ver con claridad al estar acostumbrado a la velocidad, y eso lo puedo verificar al mirar por sobre su hombro y ver como sus ojos recorren las calles con seriedad y concentración, sin perder la vista de la carretera en ningún momento.

Yo sólo me dejo llevar por la moto y su conductor, dejando que la adrenalina se cierna sobre mí como segunda piel y disfrutando del paseo. Una risita escapa de mis labios al imaginarme la cara de Charlie si llega a ver en estos momentos; mi pobre padre se moriría del susto al verme montada en una moto, odia las motos por sus inseguridades y más me prohibió usarlas después de mi accidente.

Luego de unos varios minutos siguiendo su camino, la moto comienza a bajar su velocidad y a los cinco minutos después para completamente. Abro mis ojos, sorprendida al darme cuenta de que ya hemos llegado. Estamos en frente de un edificio con paredes blancas y con una arquitectura antigua; llena de arcos y relieves indefinidos. Miles de carros están estacionados en frente del edificio y gente, vestida elegantemente como yo, baja de los carros y conversa animadamente, entrando en el edificio.

Edward le pone el seguro a la motocicleta causando que está se incline un poco hacia al lado. Pego un gritito ahogado y me aferro a la cintura de Edward inmediatamente. Este se echa a reír y sacude la cabeza. Apaga el motor de la moto y voltea el rostro para mirarme, sonriendo.

—Vale, llegamos. Te puedes bajar y disfrutar de una superficie plana e inmovilizada —me dice de broma, riendo.

Reprimo el impulso de sacarle la lengua como niña chiquita y estiro mis piernas, sacándolas de la moto, para luego bajar de un salto al asfalto. Al hacer contacto mis pies con el asfalto intacto e inmovilizado, mis piernas tiemblan como gelatina y el peso de mi cuerpo no lo soporto por unos breves instantes al estar mareada. A causa de ello mis piernas flaquean y tengo que sostenerme de la moto para no caer al piso de rodillas.

Edward se baja de la moto con esa gracilidad suya inigualable e inmediatamente viene a mi encuentro, sosteniéndome con sus brazos enrollados en mi cintura.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta, con el semblante preocupado y frunciendo el ceño.

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Sí —respondo en un susurro, sujetándome de sus brazos—. Sólo necesito despejar mi mente del mareo.

Se echa a reír entre dientes y yo alzo mi rostro para fulminarlo con la mirada, provocando más risas de él. De cierto modo su actuar me confunde, es tan volátil. Solo hace unos segundos estaba con semblante preocupado por mí y ahora se estás burlando de mí. Muy bipolar.

Edward me ayuda a estirar bien mis piernas, aún con sus manos enrolladas en mi cintura y luego los dos nos volteamos inmediatamente el escuchar ese gritito que me llama.

— ¡Bella! —Alice se acerca a nosotros danzando y sonriendo alegremente.

Edward coloca los ojos en blanco y resopla.

—A veces me pregunto como un cuerpo tan chiquito contiene tanta energía —murmura en mi oído, provocando que me estremezca.

Me rió por lo bajo y alzo la mirada para sonreírle.

—Somos ya dos —le confieso entre risas.

Él me sonríe y me guiña un ojo. El rubor en mis mejillas no se hace esperar, desde luego.

— ¿Qué tanto secretito ustedes dos? —Alice nos entrecierra los ojos con sospecha, detrás de ella vienen el señor Whitlock, el señor MacCarthy y Rosalie, quienes vienen igual de elegantes que los demás—. ¿Acaso me están cotilleando?

Yo me sonrojo y niego con la cabeza, a la misma vez que Edward también niega con la cabeza. Alice nos fulmina con ojos entrecerrados y se cruza de brazos, como gesto acusatorio. En ese momento el señor Whitlock llega a ella y la abraza de la cintura suavemente, sorprendiéndome. Ciertamente no debería sorprenderme ese acto de cariño, ellos son una pareja y las parejas hacen eso.

—Hola, Bella —saluda el señor Whitlock, sonriéndome—. Estás muy guapa.

Me sonrojo automáticamente y escucho las risas ahogadas de Edward a mi lado. Me volteo y le fulmino con la mirada… cuando caigo en cuenta de algo. ¿Desde cuándo me comportaba tan natural con Edward? ¿Desde cuándo nuestra relación de desconocidos cambió a una de amigos? No lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que la relación ha cambiado drásticamente. Sacudo la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Hola, señor Whitlock —saludo educadamente—. Y gracias por el cumplido.

—Bella, fuera del instituto soy Jasper solamente.

Asiento con la cabeza, comprendiendo.

—Y yo soy solo Emmett. —Emmett MacCarthy aparece detrás de… Jasper y Alice, sonriendo y agarrando a Rosalie de la cintura. La última me sonríe alegremente cuando me ve, y me guiña un ojo con complicidad.

—Está bien… Emmett —le sonrío a los dos.

Alice baja la mirada y su vista se posa en la mano de Edward que envuelve mi cintura firmemente. Sonríe y me lanza una mirada llena de incógnitos significados, haciéndome sonrojar y desviar la mirada, avergonzada. La pelinegra se ríe pícaramente.

—Bueno, ¿qué esperamos para entrar? —Edward se impacienta.

A Edward se le ve ansioso, nervioso por algo que desconozco. Lo único que soy capaz de reconocer es que está impaciente por entrar, deseoso de ir a ver las pinturas del nuevo pintor. Frunzo el ceño pero no me atrevo a interrogarle el porqué de su actuar, no es de mi incumbencia aunque me muera de curiosidad por saberlo.

—Ya, ya —dice Rosalie, palmeándole la espalda suavemente—. No te impacientes. Vamos a entrar.

—Por fin —suspira Edward.

Yo miro el imponente edificio que tengo en frente de mí. Muchas personas entran en el edificio, conversan entre ellos y se les ve a todos ansiosos y deseosos de ver las pinturas que contienen las paredes de la galería. Todos los que están allí secundan la emoción de Edward y eso me inspira curiosidad, deseo saber y ver cómo son las pinturas de ese pintor.

Doy el primer paso hacia las escaleras que se encuentran en frente de la galería, arrastrando a Edward conmigo. Los demás nos siguen de cerca. En la entrada del edificio se encuentra una mujer y un hombre, quienes son los recibidores de la gran exhibición. Cuando pasamos por su lado, el hombre nos sonríe amablemente y nos hace señas para que nos acerquemos a él. Lo hacemos inmediatamente.

—Buenas noches —saluda sonriendo cortésmente—. Mi nombre es Leo y soy su recibidor esta noche. ¿Tienen sus entradas?

—Oh, sí, claro. —Alice se voltea y comienza a buscar algo en su bolso pequeño. Cuando lo encuentra, saca unos pequeños papeles alargados y se los extiende al señor Leo, sonriéndole alegremente—. Aquí tiene.

El señor Leo inspecciona las entradas, luego las timbra con su pequeño timbre de mano y se las devuelve a Alice.

—Bueno, pueden pasar.

Le sonrío educadamente.

—Gracias —murmuro en su dirección.

—De nada, señora —me dice sonriendo y yo palidezco.

No puedo formular comentario alguno luego de esto ya que Edward aprieta su agarre en mi cintura y me empuja hacia delante, para que avance por medio de la multitud. Lo hago automáticamente aunque mi mente no está captando nada de mí alrededor, aún da vueltas por la forma en que me llamó Leo en la entrada.

¿Señora? ¿Señora? ¡Me dijo señora! Mi mente es un alboroto de siseos enfadados, no puede comprender lo que sucede al igual que yo.

— ¿Señora? —Me acerco lo suficiente al cuerpo de Edward, sintiendo su calor abrasador y abusando de la nueva confianza que él me ha dado—. ¿Es que acaso me veo tan vieja como para que me llame señora?

Edward se ríe entre dientes y sacude la cabeza. Parece que le divierte mi enfado por que me llamaron señora. Coloca una mano en mi espalda, me empuja suavemente para que avance ya que he parado mi andar. Sus dedos en mi espalda envían descargas eléctricas a mi columbra vertebral y me estremezco ante la sensación.

—Tal vez solo fue por cortesía —comenta risueño.

—Ajá —me enfurruño, cruzándome de brazos.

Comenzamos a recorrer la galería, viendo diversas pinturas colgadas en las paredes con su precio correspondiente debajo de la pintura. Todas ellas son hermosas, con un estilo único y llenos de vida. Todas tienen un diseño único e inigualable, no hay otros como ellos en todo el mundo, de eso estoy segura.

Empiezo a disfrutar viendo todas las pinturas. Encuentro cierta satisfacción observando los trabajos de un excelente pintor. Me embarga en estos instantes una sensación de alegría y curiosa familiaridad, que me dejo llevar por lo que siento y arrastro a los demás conmigo, disfrutando de todas las pinturas que me rodean en este hermoso lugar. No puedo quitar los ojos de las pinturas que me rodean, no puedo dejar de ver esas hermosas obras de artes que se encuentran en este edificio.

Edward me asegura que estas pinturas no son nada en comparación con las del pintor que venimos a ver, me dice que aún nos falta una sección más para llegar a lo mejor de la galería, donde se encuentran las pinturas del nuevo pintor.

Cuando terminamos de ver todas las secciones, entramos a una con decoración de multicolores y globos colgados en las paredes. Alice me informa que esta es la nueva sección, donde exhiben las obras de artes del nuevo pintor. Pero antes de ir a ver las pinturas, nos acercamos a una mesa donde ofrecen unos alimentos de aperitivos ya que Emmett se está muriendo de hambre.

—En serio, hombre. Tengo hambre —informa Emmett.

Toma un pequeño canapé entre sus manos y se lo echa a la boca, ansioso. Me río con disimulo; mi profesor de deportes es como un niño chiquito.

El brazo que me rodea me suelta en estos momentos y una extraña sensación de vacío me recorre el cuerpo. Me estremezco violentamente y alzo la mirada a Edward, quién me mira y me sonríe amablemente.

—Iré a buscar algo para beber —me informa en susurros.

Yo asiento con la cabeza, sintiéndome tonta por la estúpida reacción que tengo ante su lejanía. No puedo comportarme de esa forma, no sabiendo que Edward es solo un conocido que recién hoy en la mañana conocí y no sé nada de su vida. Sacudo la cabeza y él se desaparece entre la multitud que está apreciando las pinturas a su alrededor.

Recorro con la mirada la sección en que nos hallamos. Siento curiosidad por ir a ver al fin esas pinturas de las que tanto me han hablado los demás, quiero conocerlas. Así que no puedo sucumbir a mis deseos nuevamente.

—Iré a ver las pinturas, chicos —les informo a los demás que están conversando animadamente a mi alrededor.

Alice asiente con la cabeza, mientras que toma un pequeño canapé entre sus manos y se lo come con delicadeza y finura.

—Anda, ve. Nosotros te esperamos aquí.

Le sonrío agradecida y doy media vuelta sobre mis talones para desaparecer por entre medio de la multitud. Camino por el largo pasillo que nos encontramos, siguiendo a la gente, y luego doblamos a la derecha donde nos metemos en una nueva sala llena de pinturas.

Doy un leve respingo al observar detenidamente las pinturas que me rodean. Son todas hermosas y brillantes, llenas de vida y emociones del pintor que las hizo. Son todas de tamaño grande y alargado, ocupando casi todas las paredes de la sala.

Me acerco a una pintura donde se ve un pequeño paisaje verde. En la pintura se puede apreciar un verdoso bosque, con árboles grandes, largos y llenos de musgo, con un cielo encapotado que los cubre y se cierne sobre ellos. En el asfalto de la pintura se pueden apreciar diversos animalitos pequeños, escondidos detrás de los árboles, buscando su propio alimento o solamente estando allí, parados. Los colores de la pintura son oscuros y sombríos, pero le dan un toque de realidad que sorprende y puedo comprender rápidamente que ese bosque se trata del bosque de Forks.

Luego, al lado de esta pintura, hay otra de tamaño un poco más pequeño, donde se puede apreciar una hermosa cabaña de campo en medio de un bosque. Las paredes de la cabaña son tan naturales que se pueden confundir con el asfalto del bosque, las pequeñas ventanas están decoradas con flores y plantas a su alrededor, dándoles un toque floral muy bonito. También, arriba en el techo, se ve una pequeña chimenea con el humo saliendo de ella y rodeada de hojas de los árboles o pequeñas ramas. Alrededor de la cabaña se hallan varios árboles hermosos y grandes, que la rodean formando un pequeño círculo ovalado y el jardín de la cabaña está lleno de flores silvestres y plantas hermosas que decoran la pintura.

Después de esta se halla una pintura que llama mi atención totalmente. Es tanta la impresión que causa la pintura en mí, que no puedo sacar mis ojos de la pintura y no puedo dejar de observarla, sintiendo dentro de mí una sensación abrumadora y desconcertante. Con pasos cautelosos me acerco a la pintura y me coloco al lado de una joven pareja que está apreciando y observando la pintura, pero no de la misma forma que yo, de ello estoy segura.

En la pintura se halla un bebé, un hermoso bebé que sonríe alegremente y que capta mi atención con una fuerza descomunal. El bebé, o más bien la bebé, está vestida con un hermoso conjunto rosado y lleno de dibujitos, con un pequeño gorro que cubre su cabecita del mismo color que el conjunto. Su piel pálida brilla de una forma impresionante, sus labios color carmesí se curvan en una sonrisa mostrando unos pequeños dientes de leche recién salidos y sus ojos son de un alucinante color azul. Su cabello no logro distinguirlo bien por el gorro que tiene en cu cabecita, pero puedo atibar unos pequeños tiburoncitos rubios que caen por atrás, bien escondidos.

Al mirar a la bebé sentada y sonriendo alegremente, una sensación abrumadora sobrecoge mi pecho. Es como una ola o maquina demoledora, llena de emociones y sensaciones, que choca contra mi pecho con una fuerza descomunal, quitándome el aliento y dejándome en un pequeño letargo. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas por una razón que desconozco y mis manos se aferran a mi pecho, como queriendo sacar ese pequeño dolor que me produce el ver esa pintura. Mi corazón comienza a latir desbocado contra mis costillas y esa sensación combinada con alegría y dolor al ver la pintura me abruma.

Alzo la vista y quedo prendida a esa mirada azul de la bebé, quedo prendida e hipnotizada a esos ojos azules que se me hacen familiares y que me hacen perder la poca consciencia que tengo en estos momentos. Es como si me perdiera en esos ojos azules que brillan llenos de emociones, como un libro abierto de emociones que se te traspasan con una rapidez y habilidad increíble. En este instante ansío tener a ese bebé en mis brazos, ansío acariciarle esas mejillas sonrojadas que tiene, ansío sentir su peso en mis brazos, ansío acariciar y peinar con mis dedos ese hermoso cabello rubio que tiene.

En mis dedos comienza a correr una electricidad vertiginosa y una picazón, mis manos y brazos desean alzarse en dirección a ese bebé y sentir su peso en ellos. Miles de lágrimas se desbordan de mis ojos y me las seco, avergonzada ante el estar con gente rodeándome, mirándome raro. Vuelvo a mirar esa pintura y a ese bebé hermoso que tengo en frente de mí.

¿Cómo es posible que una pintura contenga tantas emociones? ¿Cómo es posible que todas esas emociones y sensaciones se te traspasen al solo verla? ¿Cómo una pintura provoca tantas sensaciones en uno? ¿Soy sólo yo la que se siente así o esto le pasa a todos los que observan esta pintura? Mi cabeza en un remolino de preguntas ante las sensaciones que me embargan con solo ver al bebé.

Alzo una mano, vacilante, y acaricio el lienzo del cuadro, donde está hecha la pintura y que es suave como el terciopelo. Acaricio el lienzo suave como el terciopelo y bajo la mirada para observar el marco dorado de oro que rodea la pintura. Es entonces cuando me percato que debajo del lienzo se encuentra una inscripción que de seguro la hizo el artista de esta obra de arte.

_He aquí, dibujado y pintado, el mejor regalo que me pudieron dar en mi vida._

_El mejor regalo que mi esposo, el amor de mi vida, mi compañero, mi mejor amigo, mi amante, mi consejero, mi Dios griego y mi todo me pudo dar en la vida._

_Mi hija, la razón de mi existir, mi vida completa, mi sol que ilumina mis días y el aire sin el cuál no puedo vivir._

_De verdad le agradezco a mi esposo este hermoso regalo que me obsequió, este hermosa criaturita que es de los dos y que los dos amamos con el alma. Mi hija que cuidaré y amaré por el resto de mi vida, siempre._

_B. C._

Así que el pintor desconocido es una pintora, una artista de tomo y lomo que adora a su hija y que decidió hacerle un hermoso retrato para demostrar su amor hacia su hija y su agradecimiento hacia su esposo por la criatura que le dio. Toda esa pintura que la artista hizo fue como agradecimiento y demostración de amor hacia su familia.

¿B. C.? ¿Esas eran las iniciales del nombre de la autora del lienzo? No recuerdo ninguna artista con ese nombre, tal vez es nueva en esto de la pintura y el arte, aun no se hace tan conocida. Sólo espero que le vaya bien, porque tiene hermosas pinturas que te llegan al corazón.

Alzo la vista al bebé nuevamente, sintiendo esas sensaciones y emociones en mi cuerpo, cerniéndose sobre mí. ¿Es así, como lo describe la artista, el amor de madre? ¿Una mujer así se siente al tener un hijo? ¿Tan grande es ese lazo de madre e hija? ¿Podré yo alguna vez sentir eso?

Un roce en mi codo me saca abruptamente de mi ensoñación e impide que mis pensamientos lleguen a esa conclusión confusa a la cuál estaban llegando. Volteo el rostro y me encuentro con Edward, quién mira el lienzo con ojos brillantes y llenos de emociones, al igual que yo, y con sus manos ocupadas con dos copas de vino tinto. Me extiende una copa sin dejar de mirar el lienzo y ahí comprendo que no soy la única a la cuál abruma esa pintura.

—Hermoso, ¿verdad? —Tomo la copa entre mis manos mientras hablo.

Edward asiente con la cabeza.

—Sí, muy hermoso —dice y suelta un suspiro—. ¿Cómo es que una pintura puede albergar tantas… sensaciones?

No me sorprendo al hecho de que él sintió casi lo mismo que yo al mirar el lienzo. Esa pintura es tan especial y mágica que hace sentir cosas a cualquiera que la mire, sin excepciones algunas.

—No lo sé —admito, mirando de nuevo la obra de arte—. Pero si sé que esta madre debe amar mucho a su hija como para hacerle algo como esto.

Siento la mirada de Edward sobre mí, penetrante. Me estremezco suavemente, pero no me doy la vuelta. Sigo mirando la pintura.

—Eso es seguro.

Asiento con la cabeza. Por alguna extraña razón Edward me está mirando fijamente, puedo sentir su mirada en mi nuca y eso hace que me ponga nerviosa. Así que doy media vuelta y le miro fijamente. Pero eso no lo altera ni nada, sólo se me queda mirando con fijeza, con esa mirada penetrante que conocí hace unos días atrás cuando nos vimos por primera vez.

Nuestras miradas quedan prendidas una de la otra, de la misma forma que la primera vez que nos vimos. Y yo me pierdo en ese verde esmeralda de sus ojos, de la misma forma en que me perdí en el azul familiar de los ojos de la bebé, pero esta vez con más fuerza y con más emoción. Mi corazón late descontrolado, enloquecido ante la mirada penetrante de esas esmeraldas y mis piernas comienzan a tiritar como gelatina. Mis mejillas se prenden con ese sonrojo familiar y todas mis terminaciones nerviosas cobran vida propia, aturdiéndome.

Decido romper el contacto visual o si no moriré de nervios y de un colapso emocional, así que desvío la mirada y la bajo a la copa de vino que tengo entre mis manos. Tomo un pequeño sorbo de mi copa y ese sabor peculiar del vino envuelve mi paladar.

—Te estaba buscando hace varios minutos —me informa Edward, con la voz un poco entrecortada pero yo no alzo la mirada, sigo mirando mi copa—. Pero cuando te vi muy conmocionada con el lienzo, decidí darte un poco de espacio. Después, cuando te vi mas calmada, me acerqué a ti.

Asiento con la cabeza sin saber muy bien que más hacer. Estoy avergonzada al saber de que él me ha visto llorando por una pintura, qué estúpida.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? —inquiero en un hilo de voz.

Puedo oír como Edward se encoge de hombros.

—Cómo una hora, más o menos.

Abro mis ojos como platos y, por fin, alzo la mirada para mirarlo, impresionada. Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa ladeada y me veo momentáneamente deslumbrada, pero sacudo la cabeza para poder salir de mi estupor.

— ¿Una hora? ¿Tanto estuve aquí?

Asiente con la cabeza y sonríe divertido.

—Sí, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que la galería está casi vacía?

Miro a mí alrededor, percatándome de que tiene razón. La gente que antes estaba a mí alrededor ya no está, solo quedan algunos pocos que siguen mirando las pinturas, pero más de la mitad ya se fue para sus casas. Miro donde estaba la multitud en la entrada y ya no queda casi nadie. Alzo una ceja ante esto, incrédula. ¿De verdad he pasado tanto tiempo mirando esta hermosa obra?

—Es hora de irnos a casa —me dice Edward, riendo ante mi expresión incrédula.

Suspiro y asiento con la cabeza. Miro por última vez aquella pintura que me abrumó por completo e inconscientemente mis manos se posan en el lienzo, justo en el rostro de la bebé. Acaricio el lienzo de terciopelo por unos minutos y los ojos se me vuelven a llenar de lágrimas. Una sensación extraña en el pecho me abarca, como un vacío que no tiene remedio.

Sacudo la cabeza. No comprendo qué es lo que me pasa con esta pintura. Aparto mis manos del lienzo, sintiendo de nuevo esa sensación de vacío pero hago caso omiso a ella y doy media vuelta sobre mis talones para encontrarme de lleno con el rostro distorsionado de Edward. Su expresión es de dolor total, pero cuando me ve sacude la cabeza y me hace un amago de sonrisa, aunque sus ojos delatan su mudo dolor. Alzo una ceja pero no le pregunto nada, solo me dedico a sonreírle de vuelta.

—Vamos —dice y pasa un brazo por mis hombros despreocupadamente.

Esa familiar electricidad ante el toque de Edward me recorre el cuerpo y tengo que luchar contra el estremecimiento que quiere golpear mi cuerpo. Un deseo irracional de extender los brazos y abrazarlo me toma con la guardia baja y por lo mismo, para no cometer ningún error, me cruzo de brazos sobre mi pecho y aprieto mis brazos contra mis costillas, de tal forma que me llega a doler los costados. No pienso cometer un error del cuál luego me arrepentiré.

—Vamos —repito nerviosa.

Edward frunce el ceño al escucharme tan nerviosa pero no formula comentario alguno y se lo agradezco de corazón en mi fuero interno. ¿Cómo explicarle lo que me sucede cada vez que me toca? ¿O que mis terminaciones nerviosas cobran vida con su sola presencia? No, eso no se lo puedo explicar porque ni yo misma sé cómo hacerlo.

Caminamos tranquilamente por el edificio hasta llegar a la entrada y salida de este, donde Leo nos espera con una sonrisa y los demás están a su lado, conversando con él.

— ¿Le gustaron las obras, señora? —pregunta Leo, sonriendo.

El cuerpo de Edward se tensa a mi lado y esconde su rostro en mi cabello. Su muda risa ahogada provoca que mis cabellos se alboroten y su cuerpo, sacudido por las risas, arrastra el mío en sus sacudidas. Su aliento choca contra mi nuca, haciéndome estremecer y que los bellos se me pongan de punta.

Aprieto los dientes de pura frustración y cierro los ojos por unos minutos. Mi brazo se alza y rodea la cintura de Edward para luego otorgarle un pequeño piñizco en los costados. Este se sobresalta ante mi repentino ataque, pero su risa no cesa y su mano izquierda aprieta la mía para evitar que lo vuelva a piñizcar.

—Sí y mucho. Gracias, Leo —contesto a regañadientes.

Leo asiente con la cabeza. Parece complacido por mi respuesta.

—Me alegro de escuchar eso —dice—. Muchas por venir y que les vaya excelente en su viaje de regreso a casa. Muy buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —respondemos todos a coro.

Salemos del edificio y pasamos por al lado de Jasper y Alice, quienes nos observan divertidos al ver que Edward sigue conteniendo sus risas en mi cabello. Yo solo pongo los ojos en blanco y arrastro a Edward conmigo escaleras abajo. Justo cuando llegamos en frente de la motocicleta de Edward, me volteo hacía él y lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Vamos, Edward —le apremio secamente al ver sus labios apretados para contener su risa—, ríete. Vamos, suéltalo.

Al terminar de hablar, ya no lo resiste más. Edward estalla en carcajadas tan altas y brutales que me sorprenden. Emmett y los demás pasan por nuestro lado y miran a Edward con los ojos abiertos como platos, con expresión incrédula y sorprendida a la vez. Se vuelven hacía mí, como buscando alguna explicación al extraño comportamiento de su amigo y yo solo atino a encogerme de hombros, sin saber muy bien qué contestar.

—Ya… ya… —murmura Edward entre risas, secándose las lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas a causa de la risa—. Me calmo… me calmo. —Se vuelve hacia mí, sonriendo divertido—. Lo siento, Bella.

Sacudo la cabeza y sonrío. De cierto modo me gusta el que se vea más relajado, más tranquilo y feliz, así que me gustó el que se riera a carcajadas… aunque se estuviese riendo de mí.

—No importa —aseguro y luego llevo mi mano a mi boca para bostezar.

Edward frunce el ceño al verme y todo deje de risueño desaparece de su bello rostro.

—Okay… creo que es hora de irnos a casa. Estás cansada.

Asiento con la cabeza, comenzando a sentir el cansancio en mi cuerpo. El sueño empieza a apoderarse de mi cuerpo y me sorprendo. No me he dado cuenta de cuanto cansancio y sueño tengo. Necesito descansar para mañana.

—Nos vamos —dice Edward decidido al verme bostezando por segunda vez.

Alice sonríe y se acerca a mí. Rosalie viene detrás de ella y entre las dos toman mis manos entre las suyas para luego sonreírme abiertamente. Les correspondo la sonrisa un poco adormilada.

—Espero que lo hayas pasado bien, Bella —comenta Alice.

Abro mis ojos como platos y clavo mi mirada, apenada, en las dos chicas que tengo en frente de mí. Qué estúpida soy, me olvidé de ellas.

—Chicas… yo… lo siento. Me olvidé de….

Rosalie me interrumpe inmediatamente.

—Hey, hey, tranquila. —Me acaricia las manos suavemente y me sonríe—. No importa el que te hayas olvidado de nosotras. Lo importante es que lo pasaste bien y que no estuviste sola todo el tiempo —aclara y le envía una mirada de soslayo a Edward.

Me sonrojo furiosamente haciendo reír a Alice y a Rosalie.

—Nos vemos mañana en el instituto, Bella —se despide Alice a lo que yo gimo con frustración. Ella suelta unas risitas—. Buenas noches.

Las dos me dan un beso en la mejilla y luego se separan de mí. En ese instante Emmett y Jasper se acercan para luego mirarse entre ellos, con miradas y sonrisas cómplices, y me sorprenden abrazándome entre los dos. Suelto una carcajada al sentirme en medio de Emmett y Jasper.

—Adiós, nena —dice Emmett y me da un suave beso en la mejilla. Me sonrojo.

—Nos vemos mañana, Bella. —Jasper me da un beso en la mejilla también.

Me vuelvo a sonrojar y Emmett se ríe divertido. Por alguna extraña razón mis sonrojos divierten a los demás y no sé el porqué de aquello.

Edward chasquea la lengua con disgusto y se acerca a mí para rodearme con sus brazos. Obviamente no se me pasan desapercibidas las sonrisas pícaras que me envían Rosalie y Alice cuando ven esto. Yo solo aparto la mirada, sonrojada.

—Ya, ya, dejen de molestarla que la pobre ya de por sí parece una jaiba —dice Edward de broma.

Entrecierro los ojos con enfado y lo fulmino con la mirada para luego golpearlo suavemente en el brazo.

—Idiota, no me defiendas tanto —digo sarcásticamente.

Edward se ríe y aprieta su agarre en mí.

—Ya llevas dos, Isabella. Me las voy a cobrar —me susurra en el oído y yo me estremezco. Luego dice más alto para que los demás le escuchen—: Te llevo a casa antes de que te desmayes de cansancio.

Bostezo nuevamente, cubriendo mi boca con mis manos, y asiento con la cabeza. La verdad es que ya no resisto más del cansancio. Mis piernas están tensas, mis brazos flácidos y me duele todo el cuerpo de solo cansancio, además de que mis parpados pesan y cada vez que pestañeo necesito recurrir a toda mi fuerza de voluntad para abrir mis ojos nuevamente y no mantenerlos cerrados.

Luego de que Edward se despidiera de sus amigos, se sube a la motocicleta y me ayuda a subir también. Me aferro de nuevo a la cintura de Edward y dejo mis piernas a mi costado. Edward echa a andar la motocicleta nuevamente e inmediatamente partimos rumbo a casa.

Esta vez no puedo disfrutar al máximo de la adrenalina en mi cuerpo ya que el cansancio y el sueño no me lo permiten. Incluso tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener mis ojos abiertos y no quedarme dormida mientras la motocicleta avanza por medio de las calles desoladas de Port Ángeles. Sé muy bien que no me conviene para nada quedarme dormida en la motocicleta porque sufriré graves consecuencias con eso y verdaderamente no deseo tener otro accidente automovilístico. Me estremezco de pies a cabeza con solo pensar en otro accidente como el que tuve.

Luego de casi media hora de estar luchando contra mis párpados para que no se cierren de forma permanente, por fin llegamos a casa. Mi mente está en blanco en estos momentos y sé muy bien que estoy adormilada. Trato de sacar mis piernas fuera de la moto para salir a la calle pero mi cuerpo no me responde, parece no querer cooperar conmigo. Siento muy bien como la moto se inclina hacia al lado cuando mi acompañante le pone el seguro y luego de unos minutos siento unas manos rodeándome y alzándome en vilo.

Quiero luchar para que Edward me baje pero mi cuerpo no me responde nuevamente así que me dejo llevar, abatida, por los brazos de Edward. La última cosa que siento antes de caer en los brazos del Morfeo es como los electrizantes dedos de Edward separan los míos que están aferrados a su camiseta y luego como me deposita en una suave superficie. Unos labios se posan en mi frente y luego alguien, que reconocería en cualquier parte, me susurra al oído:

—Duerme bien, preciosa Bella.

Con una sonrisa estúpida adornando mis labios me dejo llevar por los brazos del Morfeo y comienzo a irme a la deriva de los sueños… aunque este sueño cambiará toda mi dramática vida para siempre…

**Inicio del sueño…**

_Bella se sentó en el sofá de cuero negro, cansada y soltando un suspiro. Se sobó las sienes en un vano intento de quitarse de encima los dolores de cabeza que tenía; parecía que la cabeza le iba a explotar de tanto dolor. Se acurrucó contra el sofá nuevamente y se dejó llevar por ese exquisito aroma que este contenía, su aroma favorito que parecía tener un calmante instantáneo para sus dolores. Cerró los ojos y los brazos del Morfeo se la llevaron a su reino. _

_El sonido del teléfono la despertó sobresaltada. Abrió sus ojos de golpe ante el sonido constante del teléfono y se enderezó en el sofá para luego acercarse al teléfono y cogerlo. _

— _¿Hola? —inquirió adormilada. _

— _¡Bella! _

_Suspiró al escuchar el grito ensordecedor de su madre al otro lado de la línea. Sabía muy bien que Renée estaba entusiasmada con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, por ello comprendía el que su madre la llamara todos los días para preguntar por ella. Sonrió inconscientemente al escuchar a su madre. _

—_Hola, Renée, ¿cómo estás? _

—_No me distraigas, Isabella —gruñó Renée y Bella se echó a reír—. ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Cómo lo llevas con el… cambio? _

—_Mamá, no es un gran cambio y lo sabes —murmuró Bella, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Su madre solía exagerar las cosas muchísimo y eso la divertía la mayor del tiempo… menos en ese momento—. Además sabes que no estoy sola en todo esto. _

_Renée suspiró. Ella sabía que se estaba comportando exageradamente con su hija, Bella, pero también sabía que era natural para una madre el sentirse ansiosa con todo lo que le estaba pasando a su hija. La decisión que Bella había tomado no la tomaba cualquier chica a sus dieciocho años, menos aún una que es tan impredecible como Bella. ¿Quién se podía imaginar que Bella haría eso a sus dieciocho años? Nadie, ni siquiera la misma Renée que la conocía como la palma de su mano. Sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en la conversación telefónica que estaba teniendo con su hija. _

—_Leah es una muy buena compañía —concordó Renée, sonriendo maliciosamente al imaginarse el enfado de Bella ante esto. Y no se equivocó. _

_Bella bufó por lo bajo y puso los ojos en blanco. Su madre había nombrado a Leah a propósito con el fin de molestarla ya que Bella no se llevaba muy bien con la novia de su mejor amigo. Se estremeció al recordar los ojos negros como el carbón de Leah y su mirada fulminante. _

—_Sabes muy bien que no hablo de Leah, Renée —se quejó Bella, gimiendo de frustración. _

_Renée se echó a reír alegremente. Le encantaba hacer enfadar a su hija, la cual tenía muy poca paciencia para los juegos de su madre. _

—_Si, lo sé —suspiró Renée. Sabía muy bien que estaba dejando a su hija en unas excelentes manos que serían capaces de dar la vida por Bella. De ello estaba segura. Sonrió sabiendo que jamás se arrepentiría de dejar a Bella en esas manos tan protectoras. _

—_Estoy bien, mamá —dijo Bella, sonriendo ante la preocupación de su madre. De cierto modo la comprendía, no todos los días tu única hija se va de casa… para siempre—. Sabes que cualquier cosa que pasara les avisaría a ti y a Charlie. _

—_Está bien —murmuró Renée, comprensiva. _

_Madre e hija se quedaron en silencio, sin saber muy bien de qué hablar en ese momento. Las dos se comprendían mutuamente y las dos estaban nerviosas por cómo estaban pasando las cosas, pero sabían que nada podían hacer. La decisión estaba tomada, Bella no daría su brazo a torcer y Renée estaba al tanto de esto, aunque la última deseaba que su marido lo entendiera también ya que aún no lo hacía. _

_Charlie no estaba muy contento con la decisión de Bella y tampoco le agradaba demasiado el que su única hija se fue se casa para siempre. Él sabía que Bella tarde o temprano se iría de casa, pero nunca se le pasó por su mente que se iría a los dieciocho años y menos aún que tomara esa decisión tan drástica. Para él, Bella seguía siendo una bebé a la cuál debía cuidar con su vida y a la cuál amaba con locura. _

— _¿Cómo está? —Renée rompió el silencio con un suave susurro. _

_Bella sonrió abiertamente y se removió en el sofá, contenta. _

—_Bien, muy bien a decir verdad —respondió Bella, sonriendo bobamente—. Le gusta el gran paso que estamos dando. Anda muy feliz. _

_Renée soltó unas risitas, complacida al escuchar la respuesta de su hija. _

—_Me lo imagino._

— _¿Y Charlie? —preguntó Bella, desviando el tema a propósito. No deseaba seguir conversando del tema ya que sabía que su madre intentaría sonsacarle información sobre lo que le sucedió hace pocos días… y sinceramente Bella no quería recordar aquello porque le dolía demasiado. _

—_Fue a la reserva Quileute, viendo a Billy —contestó Renée—. Le disgusta el no ver a su amigo por tantos días y como lo vio por última vez el día… ese… pues…_

_Bella se sintió frustrada. Había cambiado la dirección del tema en cuestión, pero parecía que el destino no deseaba cooperar con ella y se empeñaba a que toda cosa a que todo tema que conversaran las dos terminen yendo a ese tema en específico. Sus dientes rechinaron de frustración y contenido enfado, provocando que Renée se alterara al otro lado de la línea. _

—_L-Lo siento —murmuró Renée, apenada —. No debí sacar ese tema tan delicado. _

_Bella sacudió la cabeza e intentó convencerse a sí misma que su madre no tenía culpa de nada, y así eran las cosas. _

—_No importa, yo saqué el tema a colación—murmuró con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas. Se secó las lágrimas con el torso de su mano, sintiéndose estúpida. ¿Qué más importaba que su felicidad y la de su familia? Ahora ella era feliz con su familia y no debería preocuparse por nada más, pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable al escuchar noticias de él—. ¿Lo… has…, has visto? _

_Renée ahogó un gemido de dolor y sacudió la cabeza. El sufrimiento de Bella era como el suyo propio y sólo serían las dos felices cuando tuvieran noticias buenas de él. Aún no comprendían como era posible que alguien desapareciera así como así. _

—_No, nadie lo ha visto. He preguntado por él en la reserva pero nadie sabe su paradero. _

_Bella gimió sin poder contenerse y cerró los ojos con fuerza. La culpa la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. No lo iba a resistir por mucho más tiempo. _

—_No sé qué hacer, mamá —confesó—. Lo intenté, hice todo mi esfuerzo por que no se vaya y de igual forma no me escuchó. ¿Es que acaso no piensa en su familia y el dolor que les está causando? _

—_Jared es un hombre fuerte y sé que superará todo esto, no te preocupes. _

—_Cómo quisiera creer en tus palabras, Renée. —Bella se acostó de nuevo en el sofá y cerró sus ojos—. Tu no le viste… estaba tan destrozado. _

_Lo que no sabía Bella es que Renée si había visto al chico, lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Esa mirada dolida y esa expresión de dolor puro surcando en su rostro hizo, en su momento, que Renée sintiera lástima y pena por Jared. Pero nada podía hacer Renée si Bella ya había tomado su desición y siendo sincera, Renée estaba muy de acuerdo con Bella. _

—_Sólo dale tiempo, Bella —pidió Renée. _

_Bella asintió con la cabeza. _

—_Sí, creo que eso es lo que haré. _

_El sonido del timbre las sacó a las dos, madre e hija, del letargo lleno de dolor por el cuál estaban pasando. Bella frunció el ceño, no recordaba que si él le dijo o no de que iban a llegar visitas a la casa. _

—_Renée, tengo que irme. Han tocado el timbre —informó Bella, confusa. _

—_Oh, está bien. Conversamos mañana. Adiós, hija. _

—_Adiós Renée. Dale un beso a Charlie de mi parte y dile que pasaremos hoy a verlos, ¿vale? _

_Renée sonrió a lo grande. Charlie, su marido, iba a estar muy contento con la visita de sus chicos, de ello estaba segura. _

— _¡Excelente! Nos vemos en casa, Bella. _

—_Nos vemos, mamá. _

_Bella cortó la llamada con un suspiro y se envaró en el sofá. Los músculos de su cuerpo estaban agarrotados y tensos de estar tanto tiempo ahí; tumbados en ese diminuto sofá. A Bella no le importó demasiado este hecho, ese sofá era su favorito por muchas razones desde que llegó a Forks. Sacudió la cabeza y se fue a abrir la puerta de su casa. Es ahí cuando escuchó esa horripilante voz:_

—_Así que aquí estabas, mi querida Bella. _

—_James… —murmuró Bella, alzando la vista y su cuerpo se estremeció de miedo. _

**Fin del sueño… **

Mi cuerpo se envara en la cama con brusquedad y abro los ojos como platos. Mis jadeos se escuchan por toda la habitación y mis manos se aferran a mi pecho. Bajo mis dedos puedo sentir claramente los alocados latidos de mi corazón mientras miles de sollozos comienzan apoderarse de mí.

No comprendo qué es lo que me sucede. Un miedo irracional y desconocido me invade el cuerpo de pies a cabeza y me estremezco ante la sensación de asecho. ¿Pero asecho de quién o de qué? No lo sé, pero una extraña sensación de estar vigilada me sobrecoge con la guardia baja. Miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta de que estoy en mi habitación, sola y sumida en la oscuridad de la noche.

Me vuelvo a acostar en mi cómoda cama y cierro los ojos con fuerza. Siento como si todo a mí alrededor diera vueltas vertiginosas y el estómago se me retuerce de incomodidad. Mi cuerpo entero tiembla de pies a cabeza e intento calmarme pero no puedo.

¿Qué es mierda es ese sueño que acabo de tener? ¿Qué es lo que significa?

Entonces es cuando una estúpida idea se mete en mi cabeza…. ¿Y si todo eso que acabo de soñar es un… recuerdo? La sola idea de recordar hace que mi corazón lata desbocado contra mi pecho y una esperanza vana me invada el cuerpo. Mi mente funciona automáticamente y rechaza la idea de recordar del mismo modo que lo ha hecho por tanto tiempo; un año exactamente.

Es tanto el tiempo que he rechazado el recordar, es tanto el tiempo en el cuál me he resignado a no recordar que mi mente cree que todo esto es una jugarreta, un vil juego de imágenes que no tiene ningún sentido. Mi mente no cree que todo esto sea un recuerdo y yo también lo creo así. ¿Por qué puedo recordar de un día para otro tan fácilmente si he esperado por tanto tiempo para que esto suceda? ¿Qué es lo que cambió como para que mi mente se abra de esa forma tan… inesperada?

Nada, absolutamente nada ha cambiado como para recordar. Entonces… ¿por qué lo haría?

El recuerdo de Edward entre en mi mente como una automática respuesta a mi pregunta y luego abarcan mi mente los rostros de Jasper, Alice, Emmett y Rosalie. La posibilidad de que ellos sean la causa de todo esto se intercala en mi mente y sé que puede ser posible, pero aún no puedo hacerme a la idea de que sea así. Sacudo la cabeza con incredulidad, ¿de verdad esto es un recuerdo?

El rechazo es instantáneo ante esta idea de la misma forma que es instantánea la esperanza. Mi corazón me pide a gritos en que confíe que esto es un recuerdo, pero mi mente me dice que no, que no puede serlo. ¿A quién creerle entonces? ¿A lo que dicta mi corazón o a lo que me dicta mi mente?

La esperanza comienza a luchar contra las paredes que interpuse en su camino para impedir que me invada el cuerpo. Mis resoluciones se debilitan poco a poco y ese muro que lucha contra la esperanza también se está debilitando. Trato de encontrar una fuerza en mi interior que me ayude a luchar contra la esperanza y que me ayude a reforzar ese muro pero no encuentro nada de mi ayuda. Entonces suelto todo, todas mis riendas llenas de temor y dejo que la esperanza venza en mi lucha interna, abatida.

Suponiendo que lo que tuve fue un recuerdo de esos cinco años de mi vida que olvidé por completo, entonces… ¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿Por qué recordé justamente eso? ¿Qué es lo que significa todo esto para mí?

La cabeza me da vueltas de tanta confusión y tantas preguntas sin respuestas. Ruedo en mi cama y me acurruco contra mi almohada, deseando que de ese modo mi mente se aclare en lo máximo posible para poder pensar bien. Trato de recordar cualquier hecho que pasó en el sueño pero toda imagen se vuelve nebulosa. No puedo ver muy bien a través de ellas, aunque si recuerdo los nombres.

¿Leah? ¿Quién es Leah? Sólo puedo recordar del sueño un par de ojos negros como el carbón y llenos de rencor que me fulminan con la mirada y que provocan que me estremezca. ¿Quién es esa chica y qué es de mí? ¿La novia de mi mejor amigo? Yo no tengo mejor amigo o tal vez lo tuve antes de mi accidente, ¿pero quién puede ser?

¿Billy? ¿El mejor amigo de mi padre? Bueno, de él solo tengo vagos recuerdos que están grabados en mi mente desde que era pequeña, pero no puedo tener a cierta ciencia su rostro completamente en mi mente. No le recuerdo con mucha certeza.

¿Jared? Al pensar en ese nombre mi corazón se sobresalta de dolor y se retuerce en agonía. ¿Quién es Jared? ¿Qué es él para mí? No lo sé, pero una incómoda y dolorosa sensación me sobrecoge cuando pienso su nombre, todo combinado a la perfección con un deje de culpa que me carcome por dentro. Tal vez algo le hice a ese hombre como para sentirme así de culpable.

Y luego, el nombre que me hace estremecer de miedo y que provoca que mis bellos se pongan de punta de solo terror. James…. Ese nombre es como un pozo oscuro que desea arrastrarme con él a su oscuridad, una oscuridad a la cuál mi mente y mi cuerpo rechazan de tal forma que me sorprende. ¿Quién puede ser ese hombre que causa tanto miedo en mí? ¿Qué es lo que me hizo como para que yo reaccione de esa forma con solo su nombre?

El sonido del despertador me sobresalta de forma inesperada y abro mis ojos, sorprendida. Miro el despertador que se encuentra a mi lado y este me avisa que es hora de levantarse para ir al instituto. Una energía renovada acude a mi cuerpo y me levanto con una sonrisa en mi boca, adornando mi rostro. El solo hecho de pensar que tal vez recordé me pone extremadamente feliz.

Tomo mi neceser del suelo y voy al baño para darme una refrescante ducha. Es ahí cuando recuerdo algo…

_Duerme bien, preciosa Bella. _

Esas palabras susurradas por una aterciopelada voz provocan unas conocidas cosquillas en mi estómago y me estremezco, presa de las sensaciones. Sé muy bien que hoy veré a Edward nuevamente y esa idea me hace sonreír estúpidamente.

Me baño con rapidez y luego me visto con una blusa azul con un poco de escote, unos pantalones negros y mis botas preferidas. Peino mi cabello caoba y veo mi reflejo en el espejo; mis ojos azules brillan llenos de alegría y esperanza. Ya no hay nada que hacer, he vuelto a tener esperanza en recordar aunque no lo hubiera permitido tiempo atrás.

Tomo desayuno normalmente con mis padres y sé que a estos no se le pasan desapercibido mi bien humor el día de hoy, aunque no formulan comentario alguno por ello y eso lo agradezco enormemente. El hecho de que ya me he teñido yo de esperanza por recordar no significa que arrastraré a mis padres en esto; no deseo ilusionarlos sin tener verdaderas pruebas o certezas de que verdad estoy recordando. Solo cuando esté totalmente segura de que puedo recordar les diré a mis padres todo eso, antes no.

Justo cuando mis padres se están yendo a sus trabajos, Renée se acerca a mí y me dice sin ninguna consideración, en voz alta sin importarle el que Charlie nos escuche:

—Por cierto, Bella, muy guapo el chico que vino a dejarte ayer por la noche.

Me atoro con mi taza de café y toso varias veces en un intento de sacar el nudo que tengo en mi garganta. Mi madre se echa a reír y Charlie me sorprende, muchísimo, al sonreírme pícaramente, sin pudor alguno. Me sonrojo y aparto la mirada de sus sonrisas pícaras.

—Y muy educado —sigue Charlie, sonriendo—. Me agradó bastante. Un buen pretendiente, hija.

Gruño entre dientes y lo fulmino con la mirada.

—No es ningún pretendiente —aclaro, sorprendiéndome a mí misma cuando escucho la desilusión en mi voz—. Es solo un amigo que amablemente me trajo a casa y me dejo en mi cama porque me quedé dormida en su… mmm… pues... —Mierda, se me ha olvidado lo de la moto—… transporte.

Gracias a Dios que Charlie no comenta nada sobre el transporte de Edward. Los dos, luego de hacer unos cuantos comentarios pícaros hacia mi persona, se van a trabajar y me desean un buen día en el instituto.

Después de que termino de tomar desayuno, tomo mi chaqueta con mis llaves y salgo de la casa, sonriendo sin motivo alguno. Al parecer mi buen humor no desea desaparecer así como así. Camino con tranquilidad al instituto e ignoro esas miradas tan… pesadas, nada va a arruinar mi buen humor el día de hoy.

El día en el instituto pasa tranquilamente sin ningún hecho digno de mención. Tampoco veo a Jasper o a Emmett ya que ninguna de esas dos materias me toca el día de hoy. Pero es cuando voy al almuerzo, en dirección a la mesa donde están todos, cuando me doy cuenta de algo.

Edward no se encuentra en la mesa con sus amigos, no se le ve por ninguna parte. Alice, quien siempre se ve feliz y sonriente, tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas y rojos, su expresión rebela dolor y sufrimiento. Jasper está a su lado, con la misma expresión y su rostro lleno de cansancio y dolor. Rosalie y Emmett no se quedan atrás, la rubia esconde su rostro en el pecho de su novio y llora desconsoladamente mientras Emmett se ve por primera vez serio y… herido.

Mi corazón se me remueve incomodo en mi pecho y la preocupación invade mi cuerpo. Miro por todo el casino y espero pacientemente que Edward aparezca por las puertas de doble… pero no nunca aparece.

* * *

_Bueno, he aquí el capítulo cinco. Espero que les haya gustado. _

_Bueno, quiero responder algo sobre un Review de_ **CaroZapXD_, _**_ella amablemente se ha ofrecido para ayudarme a hacer un EdwardPOV de esta historia ya que necesita saber qué es lo que piensa de él de todo lo que está pasando. Lamentablemente no puedo hacer un EdwardPOV por una sola razón. Lo que sucede es que si hago un EdwardPOV les adelentaría demasiadas cosas de lo que va a suceder en este fic, sería como contarle en qué termina todo esto y eso no puedo hacerlo. Pero prometo que a las que quieran leer un EdwardPOV de esta historia, lo van a leer si o si pero un poco más adelante, lo juro. _

_Sin más, me despido de todas las amables lectoras que leen este fic. Un beso enorme a todas. _

**_Isabella Pattinson Masen*_**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Capítulo 6:

Los días pasan con una velocidad vertiginosa, increíble. Ya casi no puedo distinguir cuando es de día y cuando es de noche. No soy consciente de nada, solo de que el tiempo pasa y pasa… y aún no tengo noticias de Edward. Todo es tan incierto, tan inverisímil, que me cuesta creerlo.

Han pasado ya casi dos semanas desde la última vez que vi a Edward, el día de la inauguración de la artista B. C., y cada día me consume más y más la angustia. Es como si necesitara el ver a Edward para asegurarme de que está bien, de que no le sucedió nada. Pero no puedo hacerlo, ya que no sé ni siquiera qué es lo que pasa con él.

Tampoco parece ayudarme el hecho de tener que soportar cada día el bajo ánimo de mis compañeros de mesa. Ya nada es como antes. Emmett MacCarthy ya no sonríe ni hace bromas por doquier. Alice ya no se caracteriza por sonreír, aplaudir entusiasmada y ser tan hiperactiva como antes, sino que se caracteriza por sus sollozos y llantos de todos los días a la hora de comer. Jasper Whitlock ya no me sonríe tan calmado y pacífico como antes, incluso ya casi no me acuerdo de la última vez que lo vi sonreír verdaderamente. Y Rosalie… bueno, ella parece derrumbarse siempre, llorando y aferrándose siempre a su novio.

Yo siempre, todos los días, me quedo ahí, mirándolos a todos sin saber qué hacer. No sé qué es lo que sucede, tampoco sé la razón de la tristeza de todos, de modo que no puedo ayudarlos sin saber qué es lo que realmente pasa con ellos. Además, cada día me convenzo más y más de que todo esto tiene algo que ver con Edward, ya que él hace demasiado tiempo no se ha presentado en el instituto.

¿Y si le ocurrió algo grave y no lo sé? ¿Y si está enfermo? ¿Y si…?

No, ni siquiera puedo pensar en la posibilidad de que él… ya… no… ¡No! No puedo siquiera pensar en algo tan trágico y doloroso como la muerte. No. Tiene que hacer otra solución, tiene que haber una explicación a todo esto. O eso quiero pensar yo. , incluso, a participar con ellos pero me negué rotundamente. No estoy de ánimos como para un gran fin de semana.

Hoy es sábado y estoy sentada en la mesa del comedor, sola. Mis padres se han tomado este fin de semana como un descanso y han decidido ir a pescar. Me invitaron paseo familiar.

Hoy me voy a juntar, por primera vez, con Benjamín, el dueño del apartamento que deseo comprarme. Todos estos días he estado retrasando nuestras citas para negociar sobre el apartamento, porque no estaba de ánimo como para salir o como para soportar una conversación con alguien. Pero ayer decidí que es tiempo de salir de mi casa, ya no puedo retrasar ni un minuto más todo esto. O se hace ahora, que puedo, o no se hace nunca.

Termino de tomar mi desayuno tranquilamente. Cuando termino, lavo los platos sucios y me pongo mi acolchada chaqueta de color azul marino y salgo al frío de Forks. Ya me estoy acostumbrando, poco a poco, al característico frío que envuelve la cuidad de Forks. Es algo inevitable. Camino con tranquilidad por las desoladas calles del pueblo, sintiendo las miradas de la poca gente que se encuentra en el pueblo a estas horas de la mañana. Ya no me molestan sus miradas, incluso estoy ya acostumbrada a ellas.

Paro abruptamente mi caminar cuando me veo ya en frente del pequeño banco de Forks, donde Benjamín y yo hemos quedado para juntarnos. Si bien nunca antes en mi vida he visto a Benjamín, lo puedo reconocer fácilmente ya que él mismo me facilitó una pequeña fotografía de él, vía mensaje de texto, para reconocerlo en el banco. Y asimismo lo veo, parado en frente de las puertas principales del banco. No está solo.

Benjamín es alto, más alto de lo que alguna vez imaginé. Tiene un sedoso cabello negro, bien corto, y una piel bronceada muy bonita, casi cobriza. Sus ojos, que miran ansiosamente a toda la gente de su alrededor, son de un color negro intenso y sus labios son gruesos y de un color carmesí suave. Al lado de Benjamín se encuentra una mujer hermosa. La estatura de esta es un poco baja, le llega a Benjamín a la altura del hombro. Tiene una piel bronceada, al igual que Benjamín, su cabello en negro y largo, atado sabia y hermosamente en una larga coleta de caballo y sus ojos son de un hermoso color café oscuro.

Siguiendo mi instinto, me acerco lentamente a ellos, subiendo uno a uno los pequeños escalones de la escalera principal que se encuentra en frente de la entrada al banco. Inmediatamente, al moverme, capto la atención de Benjamín y su acompañante.

— ¿Bella Swan? —Benjamín me pregunta, sonriendo.

Asiento suavemente con la cabeza.

—Así es.

Llego a su lado y él me regala una hermosa sonrisa amistosa. Le devuelvo la sonrisa educadamente y volteo levemente el rostro para mirar a la acompañante de Benjamín, quién me mira sonriendo también.

—Bella, es un gusto conocerte al fin —murmura Benjamín, regalándome un breve abrazo como saludo. Se lo devuelvo amistosamente—. Me tenía muy intrigado el enigma de cómo sería mi compradora del apartamento.

Me río entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Bueno, ya no soy un enigma —digo, abriendo los brazos en broma—. Aquí me tienes.

Benjamín se echa a reír tan fuertemente, que toda la gente que está a nuestro alrededor se le queda mirando estupefacta. Yo me sonrojo y aparto la mirada de la gente que nos observa.

—Eres un bruto —le reprende suavemente la chica a su lado, sonriéndole y dándole un suave golpe en su antebrazo—. La gente se nos queda mirando por tu culpa.

—Yo no tengo la culpa que la gente sea metiche —replica Benjamín.

La chica se ríe suavemente, con una risa armoniosa y suave, para luego voltearse y mirarme fijamente.

—Hola Bella —me saluda, estirando su mano en busca de la mía—. Mi nombre es Tía, la novia de este bruto que ves acá.

Le sonrío amistosamente y estrecho su mano. Es una chica amistosa, eso se puede definir inmediatamente al solo verla. La sonrisa de ella y su novio es contagiosa, y por lo mismo me veo sonriéndoles a los dos y sintiéndome cómoda con ellos. Cosa que no pasa muy a menudo y menos con gente desconocida, como ellos lo son en estos momentos.

—Entonces, ¿estás segura de esto? —Benjamín me mira fijamente. No sé por qué, pero algo me dice que su mirada no es normal. Tal vez está buscando en mis ojos inseguridad, o arrepentimiento por haber hecho el trato con él. Pero no va a encontrar nada, estoy segura.

—Segurísima.

— ¿Enserio? —inquiere Tía, ansiosa.

—Sí, enserio. ¿Vamos a entrar o qué?

Ellos dos sonríen tan inmensamente, que me siento levemente deslumbrada por sus hermosas sonrisas que muestran sus blancos y perfectos dientes. Como si estuvieran sincronizados, me toman cada uno de los brazos y se encaminan conmigo hacia el banco.

Gracias a Dios, y a que es día de fin de semana, las filas para sacar dinero no son muy largas. Mis acompañantes y yo nos colocamos en una de las filas para sacar dinero. Mientras tanto, me revuelvo un poco en mi lugar y saco del bolsillo de mi pantalón el pequeño papel que Renée me dio antes de irse de pesca con Charlie. Ese papel contiene mi cuenta bancaria, con mi clave y todo lo demás.

No pasan más de veinte minutos y ya estamos en frente de una cajera. La chica tiene un voluminoso cabello rubio, con unos ojos verdes y una sonrisa un tanto forzada en sus labios. Tía a mi lado, al ver su sonrisa forzada, chasquea la lengua graciosamente y la fulmina con la mirada. No puedo evitar sonreír ante esto.

—Buenos días —dice la cajera, sonriendo falsamente—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

—Queremos sacar dinero de una cuenta bancaria —le responde Tía, recalcando lo obvio.

—Y ese dinero depositarlo en otra cuenta, por favor —agrego yo, sonriendo.

La cajera asiente suavemente con la cabeza y desvía su mirada hacia Benjamín. No puedo evitar la risa que sale de mis labios, al ver la mirada soñadora que le dedica la cajera a Benjamín y menos aún al ver la respuesta de mi acompañante ante esto; una mueca de molestia. Tía a mi lado gruñe por lo bajo y se desplaza suavemente al lado de su novio, para luego envolver su brazo con el de él, dejándole en claro a la cajera que Benjamín es suyo.

Al ver este tipo de acción de Tía y también al ver ese brillo, desconocido para mí, en los ojos de Benjamín ante la escena de su novia, me pregunto por unos segundos: ¿Cuándo podré yo actuar de esa manera posesiva con alguien? Un sentimiento desconcertante y desconocido se instala en mi pecho, al instante en que veo a Benjamín rodear con sus brazos la cintura de Tía y susurrarle un "Te amo" en el oído. Desvío la mirada, apenada y acongojada por lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos. Ese sentimiento que está incrustado en mi pecho es muy parecido al dolor.

Pero… ¿dolor por qué? No lo sé, ni siquiera sé que por qué estoy sintiendo dolor. En momentos como estos, cuando ni siquiera puedo definir bien mis sentimientos, es cuando me enfado conmigo misma. No comprendo, verdaderamente, mi comportamiento ni tampoco mis sentimientos y emociones. ¿Cómo puede suceder esto? ¿Cómo una persona desconoce sus sentimientos y no es capaz de ponerles un nombre? ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar justamente esto a mí?

Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas y en un vano intento de controlarme, cierro los ojos e inspiro bruscamente, dejando que el aire llene mis pulmones y me libere de estas emociones tan desconcertantes y abrumadoras que ni yo misma comprendo. Es entonces cuando siento algo distinto a mi alrededor, algo que nunca imaginé poder sentir.

De pronto me veo transportada a otro lugar, un lugar que se encuentra en mi mente y el cual no veo porque tengo los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero puedo sentirlo, puedo sentir el cambio en el aire. Siento una brisa llegarme al rostro, una brisa con aire salado. Frunzo el ceño, ¿aire salado? Entonces siento que unos brazos, tan ligeros como el aire, me rodean la cintura y una respiración suave y pausada me golpea la nuca, provocando que la piel se me erice y que cada parte de mi cuerpo cobre vida propia. Mi cuerpo se estremece de pies a cabeza y como instinto, como si siempre hiciera esto, toco mis costados en busca de los brazos que me rodean. Solo toco mi cuerpo, nada más.

Con la respiración agitada, el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora y con el cuerpo tembloroso, abro los ojos con brusquedad para volver a la realidad. Estoy en el banco nuevamente, con Benjamín y Tía mirándome preocupadamente mientras que la cajera me mira extrañada. Sacudo la cabeza fieramente, no comprendiendo lo que hace poco segundos me ha ocurrido. Me estoy volviendo loca, en el más literal sentido de la palabra.

—Bella, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, sí —murmuro, asintiendo con la cabeza frenéticamente—. ¿En qué estábamos?

—Deme su número de cuenta bancaria y escriba en esta cajita la clave, por favor —responde la cajera, dándome una pequeña caja electrónica para colocar mi clave.

Aun con las manos temblorosas, tomo la pequeña caja mientras le dicto mi número de cuenta a la cajera. Esta chica escribe rápidamente los datos en su computadora, luego me pide mi carnet de identidad, el cuál se lo paso sin ningún problema, y vuelve a inscribir mis datos en su computadora mientras yo escribo mi clave.

Luego de unos minutos, la cajera me dice:

—Bueno, señorita Swan, ¿desea que le entregue un comprobante de su dinero en la cuenta? Así podrá verificar si todo su dinero se encuentra dentro de la cuenta.

Me muerdo el labio inferior, nerviosa. No sé por qué, pero de pronto unos nervios enormes comienzan a apoderarse de mi cuerpo. Sé que es irracional, lo sé, pero el mero hecho de saber que por fin voy a obtener un dato de mi vida pasada, de esos cinco años que olvidé completamente, me pone nerviosa. Miro a Benjamín y a su novia por unos instantes, sin saber qué hacer. Benjamín al verme tan afligida, asiente suavemente con la cabeza en mi dirección y coloca una mano en mi hombro, tratando de calmarme.

—Si —murmuro en un hilo de voz—, quiero un comprobante de mi cuenta, por favor.

Luego de asentir con la cabeza, la chica toma un pequeño papel alargado que ha sacado de la impresora y lo mira por unos breves segundos. Es ahí cuando su respiración se acelera notablemente, alza la vista y se me queda mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos y jadeando.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? —Me inquieto.

La chica no me responde, solo se me queda mirando estupefacta. Parece que no puede reaccionar.

Temerosa de lo que la chica allá visto, sin tomar control verdaderamente de mis actos, le arrebato bruscamente el papel de las manos a la cajera e impaciente comienzo a leer lo que el papel contiene. De principio no leo nada de suma importancia o fuera de lo común, pero cuando mis ojos se topan con el monto de dinero que se supone que tiene mi cuenta bancaria, no puedo evitar el jadeo que sale de mis labios. Mis ojos se abren más de la cuenta y mis manos comienzan a temblar levemente.

Tía a mi lado se impacienta y me arrebata el papel alargado de mis manos bruscamente, de la misma manera que yo se le he arrebatado a la cajera. La miro, sin poder creer verdaderamente lo que ese papel contiene y deseosa de que Tía me diga que no es cierto, que lo que acabo de leer fue un error mío. Pero lo que deseo no se cumple, ya que Tía jadea audiblemente y se tapa su boca con una de sus manos.

Benjamín suelta un bufido, totalmente impaciente y desconcertado. Tía en ese momento parece reaccionar, ya que parpadea rápidamente y le extiende el papel alargado a su novio. Este demora unos cuantos minutos en leer el papel, y cuando termina, solo se me queda mirando asombrado.

Le arrebato nuevamente el papel de las manos, al mismo tiempo que escucho como Tía parece al fin reaccionar y pega un gritito ahogado. Miro nuevamente el papel alargado que tengo entre mis manos. Esto es imposible, insólito.

— ¡Dios mío, Bella! ¡Eres millonaria! —exclama Tía.

Benjamín me sigue mirando asombrado, pero, gracias a Dios, no hace ningún comentario. Verdaderamente agradezco el silencio de Benjamín porque sé que si él me llegase a preguntar algo, yo no soy capaz de contestarle. Me encuentro en una especie de trance, en un shock en el cuál me cuesta salir. Bastante.

Yo solo me quedo allí, parada como una estúpida y mirando incrédulamente el papel alargado que tengo entre mis manos. Y es ahí cuando las dudas y los miedos comienzan a apoderarse de mí, poco a poco. Las manos las siento húmedas, sudadas. El corazón comienza a latirme rápidamente, alocado, desbocado y no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo. Mi cuerpo parece desvanecerse de un momento a otro y tengo que sostenerme precipitadamente del mostrador para poder mantenerme en pie.

¿Verdaderamente trabajaba en una tienda para montañeses? ¿Y si trabajaba en otra cosa? ¿Y si andaba en algo malo? ¿Y si estaba involucrada en algo turbio?

El mero pensamiento de que, tal vez, en esos cinco años de mi vida que olvidé, anduve en algo turbio hace que mi cuerpo entero se estremezca de pies a cabeza. No. No puede ser que yo anduviera en algo turbio, eso es imposible. Sacudo la cabeza con rudeza ante mis tontos e ilógicos pensamientos. Pero… ¿y si es verdad? ¿Qué voy hacer?

Me siento muy abrumada, desconcertada. No sé qué hacer, qué pensar. Mi cabeza da tantas vueltas sobre el mismo tema, que comienzo a sentirme repentinamente mareada. Como acto reflejo a mi mareo, me tomo la cabeza fuertemente entre mis manos en un vano intento de parar el mareo.

Entonces es ahí cuando siento una desagradablemente conocida punzada en mis sienes, como un estallido interior que se encuentra en mi cabeza. No, no, no. No de nuevo. No esas malditas jaquecas que solo empeoran mi condición física. ¡Por favor, no! Pero, a pesar de mis ruegos mentales, las sienes poco a poco me pitean dentro de la cabeza y un dolor inmenso comienza a apoderarse de mí. Gimo sin poder evitarlo, son tan fuertes las punzadas que me dan, que no puedo contener mis quejas de dolor. Estas jaquecas que estoy sintiendo ahora, es la peor que he tenido en años. La peor.

— ¿Bella? —En la lejanía escucho una suave voz llamarme, pero lo escucho desde muy lejos—. ¿Bella, estás bien?

No soy capaz de responder, ya que al momento de que entreabro mis labios para contestar, una molesta y dolorosa punzada ataca de cabeza… nuevamente. Suelto un débil quejido y me concentro en mantener mi cabeza quieta, estática, ya que al leve movimiento que realice con ella, me duele y demasiado.

—Creo que no está bien. Hay que llevarla a su casa —dice una lejana voz femenina.

Inmediatamente siento unas amables manos rodeándome y apartándome del recibidor de la caja. Como puedo, abro los ojos lentamente y volteo, en un movimiento muy calculado y leve, mi cabeza para mirar a Benjamín.

—No —digo, en un débil susurro que solo son capaces de escuchar los que están a mi alrededor—. No nos vayamos aún. Quiero terminar con esto de una buena vez.

—Pero… Bella, podemos hacerlo otro día. No hay ninguna necesidad de hacerlo hoy, podemos venir la próxima semana y…

—No —le interrumpo lo más firmemente que puedo.

Benjamín y Tía suspiran resignados y se voltean a la cajera, quién nos mira atentamente.

—Deposite algo de ese dinero a esta cuenta, por favor —le dice Benjamín, extendiéndole una pequeña nota. La cajera asiente suavemente con la cabeza, pero a pesar de ello, me mira fijamente, buscando mi aprobación. Asiento levemente con la cabeza en su dirección.

— ¿Cuánto dinero?

—Esto —responde Tía y le entrega un pequeño papel cuadrado.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, la cajera nos avisa que la transacción ya está hecha y que todo está en orden. Nos hace firmar a mi y a Benjamín un pequeño papel fiscal de transacción y luego nos deja ir libremente. Ya todo está listo. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Tía se ofrece para dejarme en casa caminando ya que no está muy segura de dejarme ir en tan mal estado, y Benjamín está de acuerdo con aquello. Yo acepto a regañadientes, ya que aunque no quiero estorbar ni ser aprovechada, mi cuerpo parece estar en desacuerdo conmigo y no puedo moverse siquiera sin que una maldita punzada ataque mi cabeza. Es frustrante, de verdad. Así que haciendo uso de todo mi esfuerzo y fuerza mental, comienzo a caminar a mi casa, con Benjamín y Tía al lado mío, atentos a cada paso y movimiento que doy. Sonrío imperceptiblemente.

Mientras caminamos, vamos conversando temas triviales entre nosotros, conociéndonos poco a poco. Al ya conversar con ellos bastante tiempo, me puedo dar cuenta de cuán parecidas son sus personalidades. Los dos son personas extremadamente alegres, felices y dichosos de la vida, agradecidos de cada momento que Dios, o quién sea que este allá arriba, les da cada día. Los dos son de carácter demostrativo, de esas personas que son capaces de hacerte sentir bien con una sola sonrisa sincera en todo el día, de esas personas que, a pesar de no ser tan demostrativos verbalmente, te dan un abrazo y todo queda arreglado. Los dos son iguales en carácter, hechos el uno para el otro.

Benjamín es el tipo de hombre que lo da todo por sus seres queridos y amigos, hasta su vida. Él es una de esas personas que anteponen todo antes que é. Para él primero está su familia, su novia o sus amigos y luego viene él. Así es él y debo reconocer que me gusta su actitud. Pero Benjamín también es muy perceptivo, como yo, y puede ver claramente cuando una persona esta triste, feliz o disgustado, incomodado. Por ello, Benjamín es considerado uno de los mejores amigos del mundo, ya que con solo observarte a simple vista, él sabe lo que te sucede o sientes y te ayuda amablemente a controlarte.

Tía también es así, como Benjamín. Ella también cree que su familia, novio y amigos están antes que ella y sé que ella sería capaz de sacrificar su vida por un amigo si fuese necesario. Eso lo puedo ver en sus ojos, tan profundos como el mar, donde se puede claramente el brillo de la fidelidad y devoción.

Es por todo esto, que, a pesar de conocerlos hace solo unas cuantas horas, me siento segura con ellos dos a mi lado. Ellos dos poseen una especie de magnetismo que te llama, que tira de ti y es casi imposible el no _quererlos_, el no confiar en ellos. Es solo cosa de ver, de observar sus ojos y darte cuenta de que en ellos no hay más que sinceridad y pureza, algo que no todas las personas de este mundo lo tienen.

—Bella —me llama Tía, sacándome abruptamente de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Eh? —respondo bobamente, provocando las risas de mis acompañantes.

—Llegamos a tu casa —me informa un divertido Benjamín, sonriendo.

Me volteo suavemente para mirar por sombre mi hombro, y efectivamente estamos en frente de mi casa. Frunzo el ceño, ¿tan rápido llegamos? ¿Enserio? Sacudo la cabeza, estaba tan distraída mientras caminábamos que no medí el tiempo. Nunca lo hago.

—Espera un segundo… —murmuro distraída, luego frunzo más aún el ceño—. ¿Cómo sabes que es aquí mi casa?

Sorprendiéndome, Tía y Benjamín se echan a reír abruptamente. Yo los miro con la intriga en mis ojos. No sé qué es lo que encuentran gracioso en todo esto. De verdad.

—Pueblo chico, infierno grande, Bella —masculla Tía, riéndose entre dientes.

— ¿Cómo?

Benjamín suspira y se acerca a mí para pasar un brazo por sobre mis hombros, en ademán simpático y amigable.

—En este pueblo se sabe todo, Bella. Incluso donde vive el comisario del pueblo y su familia.

—Oh.

Luego de eso me despido amablemente de ellos, agradeciéndoles el maravilloso gesto que tuvieron conmigo en dejarme a casa al ver que me sentía mal. No toda la gente es tan amable como ellos, de ello estoy segura.

Tía, al despedirme de ella, me hace prometerle que nos veremos pronto y que no perdamos contacto. Encanta se lo prometo, ya que sería de gran ayuda para mí tener amigos como ellos, tan buenos y alegres de la vida, que te hacen olvidar cada detalle malo de tu propia vida para hacerte disfrutar de una tarde. Además, debo reconocer que me encanta la idea de ser amiga de ellos, sería todo un privilegio poder serlo. Benjamín también se despide de mí, y se compromete febrilmente a ayudarme con la mudanza para el día en que me cambie al departamento. Se lo agradezco verdaderamente.

Después de que Benjamín y su novia se fueran, me doy media vuelta sobre mis talones y entro en mi casa con un suspiro de cansancio. Subo las escaleras de dos en dos, agotada y deseando con fiereza una buena ducha tibia que quite todo el cansancio de mi cuerpo. Pero, antes que todo, voy en busca de mis pastillas para las jaquecas, que milagrosamente hace días no tomaba, y saco un par de pastillas para tomarlas con un vaso de agua.

Me doy una refrescante y necesaria ducha con agua tibia, que ayuda de inmediato a relajar los músculos de mi cuerpo y se lleva con ella todo el cansancio y la pesadez. Salgo del cuarto de baño, me cambio de ropa por una más cómoda y luego me dejo caer en la cama con un sonoro suspiro.

En mi cabeza comienzan a asomarse todas las cosas que he pasado hoy, todo lo que hoy descubrí en el banco. Pero desecho rápidamente la oportunidad de ponerme a pensar en ellos, ya que sé que si lo hago, me vendrá un dolor horrible de cabeza y no podré descansar. Además, como siempre he dicho en mi vida, las cosas suceden por algo, y si el destino quería mostrarme aquello del banco, es porque algo me quiere decir. Algo que aún no puedo descifrar.

.

.

.

.

La campana resuena por todo el instituto, anunciando la hora de almuerzo. Suspiro y me levanto de mi asiento, tomando mi mochila en el camino. Tranquilamente, sin apuros, me deslizo por el pasillo hacia la cafetería, donde todos están conversando y disfrutando de su almuerzo. Ciertamente, no tengo deseos de sentarme en _aquella_ mesa nuevamente y enfrentar aquellos rostros decaídos y tristes. Pero, a pesar de mis deseos, tengo que hacerlo.

Camino sin mucho ánimo hacia la mesa donde están ellos. Siguen de la misma forma que han estado desde hace días. Con sus expresiones carentes de emoción alguna, con sus ojos brillando llenos de tristeza, con sus labios torcidos en una mueca de dolor e ignorando a todo aquel que pase por su lado. Sacudo la cabeza con tristeza y resignación, deseando que está triste escena cambie alguna vez, Sin embargo, sé que ni cambiará hasta que se resuelva lo que sea por lo que ellos están sufriendo de esta manera.

Se me hace un nudo en la garganta al verlos así y trato, inútilmente, se deshacerlo tragando fuertemente. Como puedo, deslizo mi cuerpo hacia la silla que se encuentra al lado del señor Whitlock, o Jasper como me ha pedido que lo llame cuando estamos fuera del instituto. Por alguna extraña razón, a pesar de su actual estado de agonía y sufrimiento, me siento raramente segura a su lado y tranquila, en paz. Me dejo derrumbar en la silla con un sonoro suspiro de cansancio.

Los minutos pasan y nadie parece moverse en esta mesa. Estamos todos petrificados, mirando a la nada y consumiéndonos en nuestro dolor y desdicha. Todos a nuestro alrededor conversan animadamente unos con otros, comen, ríen, juegan y nosotros parecemos estatuas sin sentimientos a su lado. Nadie se mueve, nadie parpadea siquiera.

—Debes comer, Bella.

Parpadeo rápidamente, sorprendida y extasiada al escuchar esa voz luego de tantos días de silencio. Me volteo lentamente para mirarlo. El señor Whitlock me mira fijamente, reprendiéndome con la mirada y dedicándole una mueca de fastidio a mis manos vacías, sin alimento alguno.

—No tengo hambre —replico en un suave susurro.

Él forma una mueca con sus labios y yo reprimo las ganas de sonreír en dicha. ¡Está volviendo! ¡Está hablándome al fin! Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver como Alice y Rosalie, que están sentadas juntas, parpadean rápidamente y dirigen su mirada hacia mí. Me embargan los deseos de saltar de alegría al ver que, luego de tantos días, están volviendo a la normalidad poco a poco.

Alice abre la boca para replicar ante mis palabra, pero entonces su móvil sonando la interrumpe. Ella frunce el ceño y baja la mirada a su móvil que está entre sus manos por encima de la mesa. Por mientras, el señor MacCarthy acerca su silla suavemente a la mía y pasa un brazo por mis hombros. Suspiro contenta. Están volviendo a la normalidad.

— ¿Aló? —responde Alice al teléfono—. ¡Oh, Dios, que alegría escucharte al fin! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal ella? ¿Está bien? ¿No era nada grave? ¿La tienes…?... Está bien… Sí, tienes razón, pero…—Entonces Alice pega un gritito ahogado y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. El brazo del señor MacCarthy alrededor de mis hombros se tensa y puedo ver claramente como todos en la mesa dirigen la mirada hacia Alice—. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que ese malnacido estaba fuera… Edward, por favor cuídate y cuídala a ella, ¿sí? Está bien, nos vemos. Adiós.

Mi cuerpo entera se tensa de pies a cabeza cuando escucho en nombre de él salir de los labios de Alice. La miro con esperanza, añorando que ella me diga el porqué de su desaparición, qué es lo que sucede. Pero Alice solo se me queda mirando a los ojos sin ninguna expresión. Es entonces cuando parece no soportarlo más y estalla en llantos y sollozos, derrumbándose en frente de mí. Su novio va inmediatamente a su ayuda.

Mis ojos se me llenan de lágrimas y mis dientes rechinan. ¿Por qué si saben que estoy preocupada por él no me dicen lo que sucede? ¿Por qué si saben que he estado preocupada por él no me dejaron hablarle? ¿Qué es lo que esconden? ¿Por qué no me lo dicen?

Me paro bruscamente de mi asiento, provocando que el brazo del señor MacCarthy cayera a su costado. Aunque él no me mira a mí, está mirando fijamente la ventana con la mirada pérdida y el dolor surcando en su rostro. Sacudo la cabeza con fiereza y doy media vuelta sobre mis talones, dispuesta a salir de la cafetería.

—Bella, por favor —me ruega Alice entre sollozos.

Volteo el rostro y la veo tirada en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente y rodeada de los brazos de su novio. Niego suavemente con la cabeza ante tal visión agonizante y un nudo se me forma en la garganta, mientras que mi corazón se contrae de dolor contra mi pecho. Jadeo ante el dolor que siento en mi pecho, es insoportable, devastador.

—No, Alice —murmuro con la voz rota—. Yo sobro aquí y lo sabes.

Y entonces huyo corriendo de la cafetería, sin importarme nada. El dolor, a medida que me alejo de ellos, se hace cada vez más grande y me es imposible callar los sollozos y lamentos que salen de mis labios mientras corro lo más rápido que puedo. Una vez que me veo fuera del instituto, y lo bastante lejos de ellos, me derrumbo contra un pequeño árbol que está situado a mi lado y lloro con desconsuelo, escociéndome el alma.

Ni siquiera yo comprendo mi actuar, ni siquiera yo comprendo el por qué me duele tanto esto. Me siento traicionada, defraudada y ni siquiera sé de qué. Repentinamente un sentimiento de vacío comienza a recorrerme el cuerpo con lentitud, todo el cuerpo, poro por poro, extremidad por extremidad. No se siente bien, me siento como si me estuvieran ahogando en un mar lleno de dolor y agonía. Me estremezco y sacudo mi cuerpo bruscamente, en un vano intento de sacar esa sensación de vacío de mi cuerpo. Aunque esta no sale.

¿Por qué de repente me siento vacía, como si algo de vital importancia me faltara? ¿Por qué mis manos pican y se alzan solas, buscando algo que ni siquiera yo sé? ¿Por qué me siento mal, como si estuviera defraudando o fallándole a alguien? ¡No lo sé! Solo lo siento, abriéndose paso en mí y quemándome por dentro, muy lentamente.

No sé cuantos minutos han pasado exactamente, pero sigo llorando al lado del árbol. Mi corazón late desbocado y cada latido me duele, en lo más hondo de mi pecho. Pero sé que no puedo seguir así, no después de haberme prometido a mí misma de no sufrir tanto, de cambiar mi vida. Me paro como puedo del suelo, seco mis lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y e inspiro violentamente por unos momentos, tratando de tranquilizarme y tranquilizar mi respiración. Aunque me cuesta bastante, lo logro.

Ahora no sé qué hacer. Ciertamente no quiero estar aquí, volver al instituto y tener que soportar las miradas de todos nuevamente, en especial las de Alice y los demás. Sin embargo, tampoco quiero volver a casa para encerrarme y dejarme embargar por mi desdicha y tristeza, eso no me ayuda en lo absoluto. Entonces, decido ir a dar un paseo, tal vez por la pequeña plaza de Forks o algún parque. Lo que sea. Solo necesito distraerme un poco luego de tanto sufrimiento.

Limpio un poco mis prendas sucias por el barro y camino lentamente a través de las calles, siendo poco consciente de lo que sucede a mí alrededor. Incluso me podrían atropellar y yo ni cuenta me daría, de eso seguro. Mi cabeza está tan aturdida, tan abrumada, que da vueltas y vueltas. Trato de sacar los miles de pensamientos que rondan en mi cabeza, trato de echarlos fuera de mi mente, pero no puedo. También trato de quitar de mi cuerpo esa sensación de vacío que me embarga, pero es en vano.

Con la mirada gacha, sumida en mis pensamientos y dolor, camino tranquilamente por un pequeño parque de Forks. Se puede ver con claridad las miles de familias que están aquí, disfrutando del día con sus hijos. Los niños revolotean de acá para allá, jugando, riendo, gritando y disfrutando de sus juegos, mientras que sus padres los miran y ríen de sus travesuras. Yo solo soy capaz de seguir mi camino, no me siento lo suficientemente feliz para observar a estas familias dichosas. Me siento extrañamente vacía, y más aún al ver esto.

Es entonces, cuando choco con un cuerpo. El impacto contra este cuerpo me quita el aliento, no puedo evitar soltar un jadeo cuando siento el impacto contra mi cuerpo. Unos fuertes brazos me rodean la cintura, evitando así que me caiga de bruces al suelo. Me afirmo como puedo de esos brazos y trato de enderezarme, cuando lo hago, alzo mi vista y jadeo al encontrar algo que he buscado en casi dos semanas.

Ahí, en frente de mí, están esos ojos verde esmeralda que quitan el aliento. Esos ojos que me miran expectantes, escaneando mi rostro con impaciencia. Yo sonrío, por primera vez en casi dos semanas, sonrío verdaderamente. Mi corazón se desboca y late apresurado contra mi pecho, mi respiración se vuelve errática y mis mejillas se tiñen al rojo vivo. Me siento viva, me siento bien, extremadamente bien, me siento casi completa nuevamente. Pero… ¿casi? ¿Qué es lo que me faltaba?

— ¿Bella? —Terciopelo, ese terciopelo de su voz envuelve mis sentidos y me los nubla —. ¿Estás bien?

Asiento como puedo con la cabeza, abrumada ante el sonido de su voz. ¡Dios, como había extrañado sentirme abrumada por él!

— ¿Segura? —Vuelve a preguntar, no muy convencido ante mi tonto asentimiento.

—Sí, estoy bien.

Poco a poco me suelta y me embarga un estremecimiento de desagrado al sentirme privada de sus brazos. Sacudo la cabeza ante mis propios, no comprendiéndolos.

Edward me mira tan intensamente que me pone nerviosa. Sus ojos parecen perforarme, adentrarse en mi alma y en mis más oscuros secretos. Yo solo soy capaz de quedarme allí, devolviéndole la mirada lo más intensamente que puedo, sin musitar ni media palabra. Entonces el rompe en una sonrisa de júbilo que me roba el aliento. Se le ve feliz, contento.

—Me alegra demasiado el verte —murmura para luego acercarse y darme un abrazo. Mi corazón se enloquece en ese momento y mis mejillas parecen un par de tomates de tan rojas que están.

Sus brazos se envuelven alrededor de mi cintura mientras acerca su cuerpo al mío. Se inclina lo bastante para esconder su bello rostro en mi cuello y espirar el aroma de mi cabello con una suave inhalación. No sé cómo reaccionar en estos momentos, pero al parecer mi cuerpo si sabe ya que mis brazos se alzan por si solos y envuelven con desenvoltura la cintura de Edward. Esto se siente tan bien, tan… natural.

—Ven —dice Edward, apartándose de mi abrazo con suavidad y tomándome de la mano—. Vamos a conversar en un lugar tranquilo. ¿Te parece?

Solo asiento con la cabeza. Edward me aprieta la mano suavemente y comienza a caminar conmigo detrás de él, los dos tomados de la mano.

Miro nuestras manos unidas mientras avanzamos, incrédula. Hace menos de dos horas estaba llorando en un árbol, preocupada por este hermoso hombre que me lleva de la mano en estos momentos, preocupada por su tan abrupta desaparición. Parecía que a este hombre tan hermoso se lo había tragado la tierra, nadie sabía de él ni donde estaba. Pero está aquí, a mi lado y tomando mi mano entre la suya. Sacudo la cabeza con incredulidad.

Edward y yo nos sentamos en una pequeña banca en el parque, donde justamente tenemos al frente los juegos de entretención para niños. Edward echa una mirada preocupada hacia los juegos y comienza a buscar algo, yo lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Entonces, cuando Edward encuentra lo que encuentra, sonríe tan inmensamente que mi corazón pega un salto de emoción bajo mi pecho.

—Ahora si podemos hablar —masculla Edward, volteándose para mirarme con esa sonrisa alegre en sus labios y con sus ojos brillando particularmente.

Asiento nuevamente. Por alguna extraña razón, la relación de confianza que tuvimos Edward y yo en la galería de las pinturas de B. C, ha desaparecido por completo. No estoy diciendo que me siento incómoda a su lado, no, pero si no siento esa relajación que sentí ese día. Tal vez deba relajarme un poco más.

Inspiro un poco y cierro mis ojos, preparándome mentalmente para preguntarle aquello que tanto le he querido preguntar en estos días.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto con mi débil voz.

No es necesario aclararle a que me refiero, él lo sabe inmediatamente. Lo escucho suspirar con resignación y puedo imaginármelo pasándose las manos por sus cabellos, nervioso. Entonces se escucha un breve movimiento y alguien grita:

— ¡Buu!

Al escuchar la musical voz, parecida al sonido de una campana, mi corazón da un salto dentro de mi pecho. La voz de aquella persona es tan bonita, tan aterciopelada, que al escucharla me veo trasladada a una pequeña parte del paraíso mismo. Esa es la voz de un ángel que ha caído del cielo, de ello estoy segura.

Abro los ojos lentamente, temerosa de abrirlos y que aquel ángel se vaya. Pero lo que me encuentro no es lo que estoy esperando. Edward está en frente de mí, sonriendo como nunca antes lo había visto sonreír y con un brillo único en sus ojos. Entonces bajo la vista y me encuentro con un hermosísimo ángel caído del cielo, que está sentado en el regazo de Edward.

Es una hermosa niña, la niña más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. Tiene unos hermosos cabellos color bronce, iguales a los de Edward, formado por pequeños tiburoncitos que le caen por sobre los hombros. Su piel es blanca, muy blanca, aunque sus mejillas hay un poco de color rosa. Su cuerpecito de niña esta enfundado en un hermoso vestido azul, con pequeños vuelitos en la parte de la falda. Sus ojos son de una hermosa combinación entre azul y verde, con azul en el centro y verde en los bordes. Su nariz es pequeña u respingada, sus labios son un poco rellenos y de un hermoso color carmesí. Su cabello está amarrado hermosamente en un cola de caballo y de su cuello cuelga un hermoso collar con forma ovalada.

— ¡Hey, me asustaste! —La voz de Edward me saca de mi ensimismamiento con la niña.

Lo miro y está sonriendo a lo grande, mientras que sus brazos se cierran protectoramente alrededor de la cintura de la niña y la alza un poco, haciéndola reír. El sonido de su risa se parce al sonido de las campanas.

—Esa era la idea —murmura la niña, riendo.

Entonces ese hermoso ángel se voltea en mi dirección y me ve. Sus ojitos se abren como platos al verme y de sus pequeños labios sale un jadeo. Edward la mira preocupado y con el ceño fruncido, mientras yo solo soy capaz de absorber con mis ojos la belleza inigualable de la niña.

—Oh —exclama ella, jadeando—. ¿Quién es ella?

Sonrío en su dirección, tratando de tranquilizarla un poco. Tal vez está asustada con mi presencia. Tal vez no le agraden los desconocidos.

—Angelito —le dice Edward, sonriendo—, ella es una amiga mía. —Luego Edward se voltea hacía mí, con la duda en brillando en sus ojos—. Bella ella es mi…

—Hermana —se le adelanta ella, sonriendo. La niña estira su mano en busca de la mía, aún en el regazo de Edward—. Hola, mi nombre es Melanie Masen, pero me dicen Lannie. ¿Cómo se llama?

Le sonrío a la niña de cabellos cobrizos, tan iguales a los de Edward. Miro sus ojos azules, bordeados con un poco de verde, y sonrío aún más.

—Yo soy Bella Swan —murmuro y estrecho su pequeña manita.

Melanie me devuelve la sonrisa y me aprieta suavemente la mano. Edward nos observa a las dos sonriendo, parece que nadie le puede quitar esa boba sonrisa que tiene plantada en la cara. Melanie lo ve y se echa a reír, para luego darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla, provocando que yo sonriese a la par con Edward.

— ¿Cómo se conocieron? —le pregunta Melanie a Edward.

—Ella va al instituto donde yo trabajo, angelito —le responde Edward.

El entrecejo de la niña se frunce un poco. Se voltea, mordiéndose el labio inferior, y me inspecciona con la mirada. Aunque suene extraño, no me siento incómoda ante su inspeccionamiento, al contrario.

—No parece de la edad de las personas que van allí —dice ella finalmente.

Edward y yo nos miramos, sorprendidos ante la inteligencia de la niña. Los dos no podemos evitar reírnos luego de esto.

—Es porque no es de su edad —replica Edward, sonriéndome.

—Digamos que tuve un pequeño inconveniente y por ello tuve que realizar nuevamente el instituto —le informo a Melanie. Por primera vez, luego de dos largos años, no me siento incómoda hablando sobre mi accidente. Esto me sorprende demasiado.

Melanie asiente con la cabeza ante mis palabras. Me sonríe amablemente.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Veinticuatro, ¿y tú? —le contesto.

—Cinco, a punto de cumplir los seis.

—Eres una vieja —bromea Edward con ella, riendo.

La niña en respuesta le hace un tierno mohín y los ojos de Edward se llenan de ternura.

— ¿Quién es más viejo? ¿Yo que tengo cinco años o usted que tiene veintiséis? —le sigue el juego Melanie.

Edward chasquea la lengua graciosamente, haciéndonos reír a Melanie y a mí. Él le pone un tierno puchero a ella y ella se ríe alegremente, para luego tomar el rostro de él entre sus manitas y besarle ambas mejillas, haciendo que Edward sonriera como bobo.

—Está bien, yo soy la vieja —dice Melanie entre risitas.

Edward y yo nos reímos con ella. En genial ver que de nuevo empiezo a sentirme bien, ya no siento esas sensaciones tan abrumadoras y malas en mi organismo. Me siento bien.

Edward se voltea hacia mí y me sonríe. Mi corazón pega un salto.

—Bella, ¿nos acompañarías a tomar un helado a Mel y a mí?

—Yo…

Melanie al ver mi vacilación, forma con sus pequeños labios un tierno puchero que me derrite por completo. Juro que esa niña era un peligro para la sociedad. Ella y sus pucheros tiernos que te derriten sin poder evitarlo.

—Claro. Los acompaño —digo, resignada.

* * *

_Bueno he aquí el sexto capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Quiero agradecer a **Matias Cazador, Demetria Devonne, MartinaVulturi, Coni123, Roseliliam, Tiacullenblack, Lucywolfvamp**por leer esta historia y por dejar un Review. Gracias de verdad. Y quiero agradecer especialmente a **Yoli **__y **Vaney **quienes son mis fieles lectoras que me han seguido siempre, que siempre han estado con este fic, ellas son las fieles lectoras que siguen el fic en Facebook y que ahora lo siguen aquí. ¡Las adoro! También agradezco a las personas que leen este fic sin dejar comentarios y a quienes le han puesto favorito, alerta y todo lo demás. Un beso a todos y espero que me dejen un Review para saber que les parece el capi, ¿vale? _

**_Isa Pattinson Masen. _**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

**Capítulo 7:**

Al terminar de hablar, Melanie pega un gritito emocionado y salta a mis brazos, riendo y pegando leves saltitos que sacuden su pequeño cuerpecito. No sé qué sucede en este momento, pero al sentir el pequeño cuerpo de Melanie entre mis brazos, siento como una chispa correr desde la punta de los dedos de mis pies, hasta la cabeza. Mis brazos, actuando por instinto propio que desconozco potencialmente, se alzan solos y rodean a Melanie con una naturalidad desconocida que me sorprende inevitablemente. Mi corazón sufre un pequeño apretón que me deja sin aliento y, sorprendentemente, los ojos me pican.

— ¡Gracias! —El gritito de Melanie me hace reaccionar inmediatamente.

Sacudo la cabeza en un intento de sacar de mi cuerpo todas esas emociones desconcertantes y abrumadoras que me embargan en estos momentos. Alzo la vista y le sonrío como puedo a la niña que se encuentra entre mis brazos, haciendo caso omiso a mi alocado corazón que palpita con fuerza contra mi pecho. Verdaderamente, no estoy comprendiendo las reacciones de mi cuerpo y menos aún mis propias emociones y sensaciones.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, linda —le contesto.

Las mejillas de Melanie se tiñen de un rojo vivo y agacha la mirada, avergonzada. Este gesto se me hace tan tierno y hermoso, que mi corazón da un vuelvo dentro de mi pecho. Edward, que está a nuestro lado, al ver el sonrojo de su hermana, suelta una enorme carcajada ganándose una mirada fulminante de la niña.

—No se ría —le dice ella enfurruñada.

Edward le sonríe y se inclina para dejarle un suave beso en la mejilla de ella, haciéndola sonreír.

—Y, ¿hacia dónde vamos ahora? —pregunto.

—A tomar un helado —responde Edward, riendo.

Coloco los ojos en blanco y finjo soltar un sonoro suspiro exasperante, provocando que Melanie se ría a mi lado. Su suave risita de niña me hace sonreír inevitablemente.

—Eso lo sé, bobo —musito exasperada—. Lo que quería decir es que a qué heladería iremos ahora.

— ¡A _Happyland_! —Grita Melanie entusiasmada, pegando saltitos a mi lado y aplaudiendo con sus manitas. Al verla así, tengo la leve impresión de que su actitud me recuerda a alguien, pero no puedo asegurar a ciencia cierta a quién me recuerda.

— ¿_Happyland_? —No puedo evitar preguntar, ya que el nombre no se me hace conocido.

Edward se voltea para mirarme fijamente y me sonríe.

—Una heladería que es propiedad de Alice.

— ¿Alice es dueña de una heladería?

—Sí —responde Edward, mirándome divertido ante mi estupefacción—. La compró cuando Mel cumplió tres años de edad y le pidió un helado de fresas. —Bufa por lo bajo y coloca los ojos en blanco—. Ya sabes, conoces a Alice. Es exagerada en todo y cuando Mel le pidió un helado, ella no queriendo comprarle un solo helado a su sobrina preferida y única, no encontró nada mejor comprar toda una heladería sin importarle el que yo la riñera por más de dos semanas por ser una exagerada y por mimar demasiado a Melanie.

Arqueo una ceja en dirección a Melanie, totalmente impresionada. Si antes tenía la leve impresión de que la niña que está a mi lado era bastante regalona de su familia, ahora estoy lo suficientemente segura de aquello. Y no puede haber mejor ejemplo del que me ha dado Edward en estos momentos.

¿Cómo alguien puede comprarle toda una heladería a su sobrina porque ella le ha pedido un solo helado? No lo sé, pero sí sé que Alice debe amar demasiado a Melanie como darle tan exagerado capricho.

—Yo solo le pedí un helado —musita Melanie mirándome inocentemente y levantando sus manos en inocencia pura, lo que me hace reír—. Además solo tenía tres añitos, ¿cómo iba a predecir que al pedir un helado entre balbuceos y estiramiento de brazos hacia los helados, mi gran tía iba a comprarme gracias a eso una heladería completa?

Me río y sacudo la cabeza con incredulidad. Todo esto es tan… Alice. Solo ella es capaz de comprarle una heladería completa a su sobrina.

—Entonces, vamos a _Happyland, _la heladería de la gran Alice Brandon —mascullo.

Melanie suelta una risitas y se levanta del asiento con una gracilidad que no debería sorprenderme verdaderamente, pero, sin embargo, lo hace. Su belleza y gracilidad en movimientos es tan natural como la de Edward, pareciera que los dos no con meramente conscientes de la belleza y gracilidad que tiene cada uno de ellos. Para ellos, esto en natural y poco importante.

Edward se levanta a la misma vez que su hermana, la toma en brazos con facilidad mientras que Melanie envuelve sus bracitos en torno al cuello de Edward y se aprieta a su pecho como si su vida dependiese de ello. Entonces, el cuerpo de Edward se voltea y sus ojos me perforan. El hipnotizamiento en instantáneo, en solo segundos me veo hechizada, embrujada por el poder de su mirada, por el poder de sus ojos verde esmeralda que me vuelven loca, en el sentido más literal de la palabra.

Su mano se eleva en el aire y queda justo en frente de mis ojos. Por instinto, nuevamente, alzo mi mano y la dejo junto con la suya, unida. Él sonríe y enreda sus dedos con los míos, mientras yo hago mi máximo esfuerzo por levantarme del asiento, ya que mis piernas parecen gelatinas de tanto que tiemblan.

— ¿Nos vamos? —Nos pregunta una impaciente Melanie, mirándonos con ruego en sus ojitos azules y verdosos.

Edward y yo soltamos unas risitas. Con suavidad, me coloco al lado de Edward, incluso tan al lado de él que estoy prácticamente colgada a su costado. Pero no me importa, ya que Edward no parece disgustado por aquello y yo no estoy dispuesta a desaprovechar esta oportunidad que tengo de estar a su lado. Han sido demasiados los días en los que he sobrevivido sin saber nada de él, sin siquiera verlo de lejos. No, señor, yo no me separo de él por el resto de la tarde hasta que me tenga que ir a casa, o por lo menos, hasta que él me aparte de su lado.

—Nos vamos —murmuramos a la vez Edward y yo.

Comenzamos a caminar por las calles de Forks, yo siguiendo a Edward a cada paso que da ya que desconozco la dirección a la cual nos dirigimos en estos momentos. Mi mano derecha va firmemente aferrada a la mano de Edward mientras él camina grácilmente con Melanie en sus brazos, sin indicios de cansancio en su cuerpo, lo que me sorprende.

Melanie, entre los brazos de Edward, se remueve un poco para quedar por el costado izquierdo de Edward, a mi lado, y estira su manita para colocarla en mis cabellos, enredando sus deditos en mi pelo. Al momento de que esto pasa, algo cambia y se retuerce dentro de mí. Mi corazón comienza a latir desbocado por unos minutos para luego calmar su ritmo de pulsaciones a uno más tranquilizador, mi cuerpo se calma instantáneamente y me siento… feliz. Al sentir la mano de Edward aferrada firmemente a la mía y los deditos de Melanie en mis cabellos, me siento extrañamente bien. Por un momento llego a sentir como si esto fuera lo correcto, como si este fuera el lugar donde yo pertenezco.

Con cada paso que doy, siento las miradas del pueblo en nosotros, pero no me importa. Ya nada me importa. Estoy en mi lugar feliz, donde nada ni nadie pueden dañarme o molestarme. Ya nada me importa, nada aparte de las dos personas que tengo a mi lado.

Luego de caminar varios minutos después, Melanie grita con entusiasmo:

— ¡Llegamos!

Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo veo como el cuerpecito de Melanie se inclina hacia adelante peligrosamente. Un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo de pies a cabeza en este momento, con una extraña sensación, para nada agradable, en la boca del estómago que me deja con un gusto amargo en el paladar. Sin saber cómo ni cuándo, mis manos se alzan justo a tiempo para atrapar a Melanie e impedir que se caiga de los brazos de su hermano, quién ha apretado en agarre en su cintura a la misma vez que yo reacciono. Incluso, puedo asegurar el haber visto como el cuerpo de Edward se estremecía con violencia, al igual que el mío, cuando ve que Melanie casi cae al suelo.

—Jesús, Mel, no vuelvas a hacer eso en la vida —murmuro soltando un suspiro de alivio al verla sana y a salvo en los brazos de Edward, donde pertenece—. Casi me das un infarto de muerte.

Melanie me mira con sus ojos brillando en arrepentimiento. Se muerde el labio inferior y me mira a través de sus pestañas, provocando que me vea en un breve letargo de aturdimiento ante su belleza.

—Lo siento —dice en un hilo de voz.

Asiento con la cabeza y le sonrío, dándole a entender que el asunto queda en el olvido. Me volteo para mirar a Edward y me sorprendo al verlo más pálido que nunca, con la respiración totalmente agitada mientras sus brazos se envuelven protectoramente alrededor de la cintura de Melanie. Sus ojos están desenfocados y su expresión me deja sin aliento; parece un muerto viviente.

—Edward, ¿estás bien?

Entonces parece volver a la realidad, ya que pestañea repetidamente por unos cuantos minutos y luego enfoca su mirada en Melanie, tan rápido que el movimiento de su cabeza me marea un poco. Sus ojos recorren a Melanie de pies a cabeza, para cerciorarse de que esté bien. Entonces, cuando se da cuenta de que nada tiene su hermana, suelta un suspiro teñido de alivio y la abraza con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en los cabellos cobrizos de ella, inhalando su aroma.

—Dios mío, Mel, que susto me diste —susurra, cerrando los ojos con fuerza—. No vuelvas a hacerme eso nunca más, ¿me entendiste? Me muero si te sucede algo.

—Lo siento. —Melanie le acaricia el rostro suavemente, sonriendo.

Edward le sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla. Es entonces, cuando siento un apretón en mi mano derecha y todo mi ser se relaja inmediatamente luego del susto que Melanie me ha dado. Edward de seguro a sentido como mi pulso se aceleró cuando me asusté y ha sentido lo nerviosa y asustada que estaba, por ello me ha apretado la mano con fuerza en un intento de calmarme. Y ha funcionado a la perfección.

Retomamos la caminata luego de esto y entramos en un pequeño local, donde funciona la heladería de Alice. Melanie se ve tan familiarizada con la heladería, que sabe exactamente en qué lugar queda cada cosa. Incluso nos arrastra a Edward y a mí, luego de que el primero la bajara a regañadientes de sus brazos, por toda la heladería para mostrarnos los tipos de sabores y texturas que tiene cada helado, llevándonos a donde cada empleado los trabaja con esmero.

Después de unos muy largos veinte minutos de caminata por toda la heladería, ya que Melanie me la quería enseñar toda, fin nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa rectangular en el segundo piso de la heladería, mientras Edward va por nuestros helados. Suelto un sonoro suspiro de cansancio y dejo caer mi cuerpo en la silla, agradecida de unos cuantos minutos de descanso.

—Parece cansada —se ríe Melanie a mi lado.

La miro inmediatamente. —Hoy ha sido un día muy largo para mí.

—Para mí también —murmura, pero lo hace tan bajo que no estoy segura de oírlo bien.

La miro nuevamente y ella aparta la mirada, pareciendo un poco incómoda. Entonces, cuando justo le voy a preguntar el porqué de su comentario, Edward aparece con nuestros helados.

—Aquí están los helados —canturrea felizmente, provocando la risa de su hermana—. Un helado de fresas y crema de tarta para mi hermoso angelito y… —le pasa el helado a Melanie y luego de voltea hacía a mí— otro del mismo sabor para ti. El de chocolate es mío.

Melanie se voltea a verme inmediatamente.

— ¿Le gusta el helado de fresas con crema de tarta? —inquiere, curiosa.

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Sí, es mi favorito.

— ¡El mío también! —La niña da saltitos en su asiento, sonriendo felizmente. Luego se voltea a Edward—. ¿Cómo lo sabía usted?

Él se encoge de hombros despreocupadamente. Yo lo miro interrogante, ya que también me he hecho esa misma pregunta en mi mente. ¿Cómo Edward sabía que ese es mi helado favorito? ¿Cómo se ha enterado?

—Solo lo adiviné. —Edward al ver mi expresión escéptica, resopla por lo bajo y pone los ojos en blanco—. Es enserio. Me he dado cuenta que tu champú huele a fresas y creí que esa sería tu fruta favorita, por lo mismo compré el helado de fresas para ti. Le agregué la crema porque sé que es más rico así.

Mis mejillas se colorean al escuchar esto y Melanie ríe a mi lado, divertida ante mi sonrojo. Edward sonríe en mi dirección, adivinando la razón de mi rubor. Lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Mmm, gracias, supongo —mascullo avergonzada.

—De nada —contesta él.

Y así comenzamos a devorarnos nuestros helados, conversando amenamente los tres. Poco a poco puedo ver la impresionante inteligencia que posee Melanie. Para ser una niña de cinco años de edad, es muy inteligente y vivaz. Solo su cuerpo representa sus años de edad, ya que su mente es igual a la de una persona adulta. Es tan inteligente que me sorprende.

A los pocos minutos de llegar a la heladería, me siento completamente tranquila y relajada al lado de las dos personas que me acompañan. Inclusive, para mi grata sorpresa, estoy sonriendo y me siento completamente cómoda con Edward y Melanie a mi lado. Por un unos minutos ya nada me importa, nada toma sentido en mi vida en estos momentos. Solo quiero disfrutar, darle el provecho máximo a esta tranquilidad y paz que siento por dentro; una paz que no he sentidos desde…, desde mi accidente, lamentablemente.

Aunque sé, verdaderamente, que es imposible sentirte en paz contigo misma cuando no puedes recordar tantos años de tu vida, siento en estos momentos que esa tranquilidad que me rodea me hace olvidar aquellos malos recuerdos que tengo, después de mi accidente, que están llenos de dolor y melancolía. Siento en estos momentos que todo encaja alrededor de mí, como si nunca hubiese perdido la memoria, como si nunca hubiese sucedido mi accidente. Por un momento llego a pensar y a preguntarme cómo sería mi vida sin que me hubiese sucedido mi accidente, pero al momento de hacerme una pregunta y al contemplar los rostros de Edward y Melanie, sé que no puedo arrepentirme de las decisiones que he tomado en mi vida y que no puedo ni quiero cambiar nada de mi pasado, porque si no hubiese sucedido todo lo que me ha pasado; jamás hubiera conocido a estas dos personas que tengo a mi lado.

Quiero y deseo sentirme así de tranquila y pacífica en mi mente todos los días. Necesito sentirme así de relajada siempre, olvidando los días dolorosos luego de mi accidente y borrando de mi mente los malos recuerdos, aquellos que aún me producen dolor en el pecho al solo mencionarlos o recordarlos. Es entonces cuando decido hacerlo, decido aprovechar y disfrutar al máximo este minuto de paz y tranquilidad pura que se me está otorgando por quién sea que este allá arriba en el cielo, observándome.

El tiempo parece detenerse a mi alrededor, lo que me alegra de buen gusto. Me permito, entonces, contemplar y admirar cada paso o movimiento que hace Melanie a mi lado. No sé por qué, ni tampoco lo comprendo, pero cada cosa pequeña que realice la niña me encandila inevitablemente, me llama la atención. Al más mínimo movimiento que la niña produce, mis ojos la siguen inmediatamente, de forma instantánea e instintiva, atesorando y guardando a fuego vivo todo lo que ella hace, en mi mente. Hay algo en Melanie que me atrae, alguna fuerza inexistente que tira de mí sin piedad alguna y que provoca que no pueda quitarle los ojos de encima a la hermosa hermana de Edward.

Y me sucede exactamente lo mismo con Edward, aunque aquello ya no es una sorpresa para mí. Cada movimiento que hace él, incluso el más mínimo pestañeo, me envuelve en un breve letargo de encandilamiento, de hipnotizamiento. Pero lo que más me embruja de él son sus ojos; esos ojos verde esmeralda que parecen brillar con un brillo único. Tal vez me equivoco, pero creo ya no ver ese dolor en los ojos de Edward, ese dolor que vi la primera vez que nos encontramos. Ese dolor en sus ojos ha desaparecido, y aquello me alegra verdaderamente; no me gusta verlo sufriendo.

Luego de unos minutos, cuando ya hemos terminado de devorarnos nuestros helados, Edward paga la cuenta mientras Melanie y yo lo esperamos en la mesa, dispuestas a irnos cuando él llegue. Cuando Edward llega, nos paramos de la mesa y nos encaminamos a la salida conversando animadamente.

— ¡Wow! —El gritito de Melanie, que está a mi lado, me hace pegar un leve saltito de la sorpresa. La miro inmediatamente y veo como mira al cielo, maravillada y sonriendo por una razón que desconozco.

—Mel, ¿qué sucede?

— ¡Mire! ¡Mire! —exclama alegremente, apuntando con su dedito algo que se encuentra en frente de nosotros.

Volteo el rostro para mirar al frente, al mismo tiempo que escucho como Edward jadea a mi lado. Entonces, es cuando veo lo que impresiona a Melanie y Edward. Está lloviendo, lloviendo torrencialmente en Forks. Esto no me debería impresionar, verdaderamente, pero es tal la potencia con la que llueve a nuestro alrededor, que parece increíble. Las calles están llenas de agua, la gente de la calle corre cubriendo sus cabezas, en vano, para llegar a sus casas y los autos no se ven en ninguna parte. Oh, Dios, está lloviendo ¡y debo irme a casa caminando!

—Creo que debería irme ahora —digo, mirando fijamente la lluvia que nos rodea—. O si no llegaré a casa muy empapada.

— ¿Te tienes que ir caminando? —me pregunta Edward, frunciendo el ceño.

Frunzo el ceño, contrariada ante su pregunta.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

Justo en este momento una brisa fuerte llega en nuestra dirección. Me estremezco de frío. Por Dios, solo estoy con una blusa sin mangas y con este frío que corre me estoy congelando. Edward a mi lado, chasquea la lengua con disgusto y se apresura a sacarse su chaqueta de mezclilla para luego colocarla por sobre mis hombros. Inmediatamente puedo sentir el calor de su cuerpo, impregnado en su chaqueta, que me envuelve y también puedo oler su exquisito perfume que se impregna en mí poco a poco. Inhalo profundamente, embargándome de su esencia que me marea por unos breves minutos.

— ¿Te espera alguien en casa?

Entrecierro los ojos, sospechando sus intenciones.

—No, mis padres fueron a pescar por todo un fin de semana.

Edward asiente con la cabeza y pasa por en frente de mí. Toma a Melanie entre sus brazos, rodeándola protectoramente y entregándole su calor. La niña inmediatamente rodea su cuello con sus bracitos, entierra su rostro en su pecho y cierra sus ojitos, complacida y con una sonrisa en sus labios. Entonces, Melanie abre sus ojitos de golpe y se me queda mirando, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

— ¿Y si se queda con nosotros en casa por esta noche? —Melanie se vuelve para mirar a Edward—. La lluvia así es mala, ¿verdad?

Sonrío ante su inocencia de niña. Pero luego caigo en cuenta de lo que dijo. Oh, no, no.

—No es necesario puedo…

—Vamos, quédese con nosotros —me interrumpe Melanie, haciendo un tierno y hermoso mohín.

—No quiero molestar, Mel.

—Usted no molesta, ¿verdad que no? —pregunta la niña a su hermano.

Edward me mira fijamente. Mi corazón comienza a acelerarse inevitablemente y puedo sentir ese característico y familiar calor inundar mis mejillas. Mi respiración se acelera, al mismo tiempo que Edward me sonríe, adivinando su victoria.

—Quédate —me ruega.

Mi pecho comienza a subir y bajar de forma repetitiva y acelerada. Intento, con todas mis fuerzas internas, de calmar mi respiración y de tranquilizarme. Sinceramente, no quiero irme a casa, no si voy a estar sola toda la santa noche y escuchando como la lluvia cae por sobre la casa. Y la invitación que Melanie y Edward me están haciendo, se me hace terriblemente tentadora. No quiero estar sola en casa.

—Está bien —susurro, derrotada.

Melanie ríe encantada y aplaude suavemente con sus manos. Su risa nos contagia a Edward y a mí. Los dos terminamos riendo con ella inevitablemente.

—Perfecto —dice Edward, sonriendo.

— ¿Y cómo nos iremos? —pregunto, curiosa.

—Caminando —responde Edward y al ver mi ceja levantada, agrega—: Mi casa no queda tan lejos como queda la tuya. Si nos mojamos, será poco en comparación a lo que tu te mojarás yendo a tu casa.

Suspiro, resignada, y asiento con la cabeza, en acuerdo con él. Edward avanza un paso hacía mí y me toma de la mano firmemente. Contengo el aliento, impresionada. Luego, él empieza a avanzar por las calles, arrastrándome con él.

Caminamos por las calles vacías de Forks lo más rápido que la lluvia nos permite. Aunque Edward y yo tratamos de no mojarnos y de que Melanie no se moje, la niña parece muy contenta con el agua bañando su rostro, incluso ríe encantada. Edward bufa por lo bajo, al escucharla, y yo coloco los ojos en blanco mientras alzo las manos y trato de crear una pared con ella, por sobre de la cabeza de Melanie, para evitar que se moje.

— ¿Cuánto falta? —le pregunto entre jadeos a Edward.

—Poco —me responde, con la respiración entrecortada—. Ya llegamos.

Alzo la vista inmediatamente y me encuentro con una casa, una grande y hermosa casa. Siendo completamente sincera, el edificio que se alza en frente de mí, impotente, parece una mansión, no una casa. Su altura es de tres pisos, evidentemente, y está llena de ventanas por doquier, con una gran puerta doble en el centro. Es de ese tipo de casas que aparecen en las teleseries, de esas que son de gente rica y muy adinerada. Me encanta.

—Wow.

— ¿Te gusta? —me pregunta.

—Me fascina.

Sonríe, apresurando sus pasos y arrastrándome nuevamente. Llegamos a un portón de color negro y con una altura de casi tres metros. En un rincón de la reja negra, hay una pequeña cajita cuadrada con números del uno al nueve.

—Tenla por unos minutos —me pide Edward, entregándome a Melanie.

Abro los ojos como platos y mi respiración se acelera. Edward me sonríe amablemente, tranquilizándome y alza sus manos para pasarme a la niña, quién está dormida en sus brazos y no me he dado cuenta antes. Mis brazos se alzan y acunan a Melanie de una manera impresionante, como si estuvieran hechos para acunarla a ella. La niña se remueve un poco en mis brazos y gimotea adormilada, entonces sus bracitos se alzan y se enrollan alrededor de mi cuello. Mi corazón da un salto, emocionado.

Edward se voltea, dándome la espalda inconscientemente, y se inclina hacia delante. Se pone a la misma altura de la cajita cuadrada y comienza a apretar los números, colocando una clave secreta. Luego, se envara lentamente y se da la vuelta para sonreírme alegremente. Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Pasan unos cuantos segundos y seguimos allí, mirándonos a los ojos y sonriendo. Entonces, Edward suelta una enorme carcajada.

— ¿Me la devuelves? —Alza sus manos hacia delante y apunta con su mano a Melanie que está dormida en mis brazos—. Es mía.

— ¿Qué es tuyo?

—La niña que tienes en tus brazos. Ella es mía —responde juguetonamente.

— ¿Por qué crees que es tuya?

Edward finge pensarlo por unos segundos, haciéndome reír. Luego se inclina hacía mí y me susurra suavemente en el oído:

—Por que yo he cuidado de ella desde que tengo uso de razón. Ella es la cosa más valiosa que tengo en mi vida… junto con otra cosa.

Por alguna extraña razón, sus palabras y su tono tan firme, tan seguro de sí mismo me hacen sentir agradecida…, agradecida por alguna razón que desconozco. Su tono de voz me deja entrever que lo que dice es verdad, que Melanie es su vida completa y lo más valioso que tiene y aquello me hace sentir aliviada, pero no comprendo por qué. Entonces, al fijarme en la mirada que le da él a la niña, puedo comprender, por el brillo de sus ojos, que Melanie es alguien muy importante para su vida.

— ¿Me la devuelves? —Edward vuelve a preguntar.

Sacudo la cabeza, tratando de salir del ensimismamiento en el que me encuentro. Alzo las manos y le entrego a Melanie, sintiendo un vacío inmenso en mi pecho cuando ya no siento el peso de la niña en mis brazos.

—Entremos antes de que Mel se enferme —dice.

Asiento con la cabeza y comenzamos a caminar para adentro. Lo que rodea la casa es como un pequeño bosque de pinos que están perfectamente ubicados y separados el uno del otro. Justo en medio del bosque, se encuentra un pequeño caminito que lleva directamente a la gran casa, ese camino que hemos seguido justo en este momento.

Al llegar a la puerta doble de la gran mansión, Edward se revisa los bolsillos de su pantalón y saca de allí unas llaves. Con precisión, coloca la llave en la cerradura y abre la puerta. Al mirar adentro, contengo el aliento.

— ¿Qué?

—Es una casa hermosa —contesto, impresionada—. Increíble.

—Gracias…, supongo—contesta, intimidado.

Le sonrío agradecida cuando él se hace a un lado y me hace una seña con su mano, invitándome a pasar. Una vez adentro, Edward se apresura en dejar a Melanie en su cama y con ropa limpia y seca, así que me pide, amablemente, que lo acompañe por unos segundos. Acepto, encantada.

Ascendemos por una hermosa escalera en forma de caracol que se encuentra justo al lado de la entrada, de un hermoso color marfil al igual que las paredes que nos rodean. Mientas subo las escaleras, con Edward en frente de mí, veo miles de pinturas y cuadros artísticos pegados en la pared de una forma ordenada y, sorprendentemente, van acorde con la hermosa decoración que tiene la casa. Entonces, cuando entrecierro los ojos para mirar la firma del autor de esas hermosa pinturas que están en la pared, me llevo una gran sorpresa.

— ¿B. C. ? —inquiero, asombrada—. ¿Estas pinturas son de la misma artista que debutó en la galería de Port Ángeles? ¿La que hemos ido a ver?

Edward me mira, con sus ojos verdes más abiertos de lo normal. Sacude un poco la cabeza, como con resignación, y se encoge levemente de hombros, despreocupado.

—Ella es mi artista favorita —me informa.

—Me doy cuenta —murmuro distraída, mirando cada una de las obras que se encuentran a mi alrededor. Caigo en un detalle, entonces—. Pero… estás obras no estaban en la galería esa noche. ¿Son nuevas?

Edward niega con la cabeza.

—No, son antiguas.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no estaban en la galería?

El recorrido de las escaleras termina y nos adentramos en un hermoso pasillo, maravillosamente decorado y pintado, lleno de puertas y cerrojos. Esta casa, al parecer, posee muchas habitaciones.

Edward suspira profundamente, y, con la mano libre, se revuelve un poco sus cabellos color bronce.

—Ella no deseaba que estas pinturas fueran vistas por otras personas —murmura, mirando fijamente una de las tantas pinturas que están en las paredes del pasillo—. Solo quería reservarlas para la gente que ella apreciaba, como nosotros.

— ¿La conoces? —No puedo evitar sorprenderme.

—Es mi mejor amiga, Bella.

Oh, claro, debí suponerlo.

— ¿Y dónde está ella ahora?

—De viaje —susurra Edward, con la voz quebrándosele por unos segundos.

No digo nada más ni tampoco formulo comentario alguno, ya que tengo la leve intuición de que el tema está incomodando a Edward, por una extraña razón, y sé que él no desea hablar más del tema. Eso lo deduzco por su expresión y su ceño fruncido fieramente.

Doblamos hacia la derecha al final del pasillo y entramos en otro pasillo más, con la diferencia que este no es tan largo como el anterior. Entramos en la segunda puerta, mano izquierda.

El cuarto de Melanie es una gran y espaciosa habitación. Las paredes están pintadas de un hermoso color azul cielo y están llenas de unos hermosos dibujos. Los dibujos son infantiles, obviamente, pero dentro de mí tengo la leve certeza que aquellos dibujos, muy bien hechos, no son de algún pintor o alguna mujer dedicada a la pintura. Creo saber quién ha dibujado aquellos bocetos tan perfectos en las paredes.

—Esto lo ha dibujado Mel, ¿verdad? —Miro a Edward.

Asiente con la cabeza. —A Mel le encanta dibujar. Creo que aquello lo heredó de la familia.

— ¿De quién? ¿De tu padre o de tu madre?

Edward no me responde inmediatamente, en su lugar se dedica a recostar suavemente a la niña en la cama. Yo frunzo el ceño, deseosa de escuchar su respuesta ante mi pregunta, pero como no me responde, me dedico a seguir observando mi alrededor.

En medio de la habitación se haya una enorme cama de dos plazas, con un hermoso cobertor de color rosa y una mosquetera vaporosa rodeándola. A los costados de la cama, se hayan dos veladores de madera con pequeños objetos infantiles en ellos. En frente de la cama, nuevamente, hay un pequeño pero hermoso tocador, con un gran espejo de mitad de cuerpo y un banquito pequeño para sentarse. En el tocador hay todo tipo de utensilios para niñas; peine, collares, pulseras, anillos, colgantes, lápices, hojas de cuaderno, perfume, y todo aquello que una niña de cinco años puede necesitar. Y por ultimo, en un rincón de la habitación hay dos puertas donde deduzco debe estar el armario de Mel.

Mientras hago mi observamiento, Edward deja a Melanie en su cama, totalmente dormida, y luego va directo a las puertas que están en el rincón de la habitación. Toma las perillas entre sus dos manos y abre las puertas de par en par, revelando así un gigantesco armario que parece ser más grande que la habitación misma. Camina hacia uno de los tantos cajones que allí hay y saca unas cuantas prendas del interior. Luego entra en otra puerta, que no he visto antes, para volver con una toalla en sus manos.

—De mi madre —musita mientras comienza a sacarle la ropa a la niña, con una delicadeza y calidez en sus movimientos, que mi corazón se remueve bajo mi pecho. Lo miro extrañada—. Mel ha sacado el talento de la pintura por mi madre. Ella era una excelente artista y tenía unas pinturas hermosas. Le encantaba pintar, al igual que Mel.

No se me pasan por alto las palabras era y le encantaba, pero prefiero quedarme callada ante eso. No quiero incomodar a Edward con mi curiosidad y tampoco quiero inmiscuirme en cosas que no son mías. Sé que si Edward desea hablar del tema, ya lo hubiera comenzado a hacer, pero como se ha mantenido callado y reflexivo, sé que no quiere hablar de aquello y lo comprendo.

En lugar de hacer algún comentario o algo, solo me dedico a observar como Edward seca el cuerpito de Melanie con demasiada delicadeza y finura, como si ella fuera a romperse con el más mínimo roce. Después de secarle el cuerpo, Edward se apresura en colocarle un hermoso pijama rosa con estampado de osos pardos. Muy tierno. Luego de esto, le toma el cabello suavemente y se lo comienza a secar con la toalla, frotándolo lo más suave y delicado que puede para no despertarla.

— ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? —Edward musita, alzando la vista. Asiento con la cabeza—. ¿Podrías, por favor, ir a la habitación de al lado y traerme el secador de cabello que está en el mueble del baño? Es que debo secarle el cabello a Mel.

—Claro —acepto, poniéndome de pie inmediatamente—. Pero… ¿dónde queda el baño en aquella habitación?

—Mira, vas a encontrar una cama de dos plazas en medio de la habitación. Justo al lado derecho de la cama hay una puerta, aquel es el baño.

Asiento con la cabeza y voy en busca del secador de cabello. A los cinco minutos después, ya estoy de vuelta con el aparato en mis manos. Se lo entrego a Edward y este me lo agradece en un suave susurro, evitando despertar a su hermana. Entonces, me doy cuenta que la temperatura que tiene la habitación de Mel no es la misma que tiene el resto de la casa, puedo asegurar que es más alta. Y justo en ese momento veo un pequeño y casi imperceptible aparato alargado que se encuentra al lado de la entrada, con una luz parpadeante que muestra que aquel aparato está encendido. Me acerco vacilante a él y compruebo que es un calefactor. Edward ha debido encenderlo al momento que llegamos a la habitación de Melanie, para que la niña no se enferme. Él piensa en todo y se preocupa demasiado por la salud y seguridad de su hermana pequeña, eso me conmueve verdaderamente.

Edward termina de secarle el cabello a la niña y la acuesta en su camita, arropándola muy bien y dándole un beso en la frente como despedida. Yo también le doy un beso en la frente a la pequeña y luego salgo de la habitación en compañía de Edward. Nos dirigimos, luego de esto, a la habitación de al lado ya que Edward asegura tener ropa limpia y seca para nosotros allí. Al entrar en la habitación, Edward se apresura a ir al armario en busca de ropa mientras yo observo la habitación.

Las paredes que envuelven la alcoba son de un hermoso color blanco suave. En medio del cuarto hay una enorme casa con cobertor de color gris y también con una mosquetera vaporosa del mismo color. En frente de la cama, hay un pequeño mueble y en él se haya un televisor de pantalla plana y un lector de DVD. Un poco más alejado del baño se encuentra el ropero y es ahí donde Edward se mete para sacar ropa limpia.

—Toma. —Me extiende un par de prendas—. Te van a quedar un poco grandes, pero es mejor que estar con es ropa toda mojada. Es mi ropa, por si te lo preguntas.

Le sonrío agradecida.

—Si, claro. Gracias.

—De nada. Puedes cambiarte en el baño, si quieres.

Apunta con su mano al baño que está justo detrás de mí. Le vuelvo a sonreír y doy media vuelta sobre mis talones para entrar en el espacioso baño de Edward. Pero justo cuando cierro la puerta y le pongo el seguro, Edward grita desde afuera.

— ¡Puedes darte una ducha, si quieres! ¡Las toallas se encuentran en la gaveta de abajo!

— ¡Gracias! —le contesto.

Trato de apresurar mis movimientos cuando me saco la ropa empapada, ya que puedo sentir como el frío y la humedad comienzan a calarse en mi cuerpo y, por lo mismo, comienzo a temblar fieramente a causa del frío. Mis dientes aún castañean cuando me apresuro a entrar en la tina, el frío es tremendo. Abro la llave del agua caliente y de inmediato mi cuerpo entero se relajada al contacto con el agua caliente. Entonces, me apresuro a bañarme.

Cinco minutos después salgo de la ducha, con el cuerpo completamente relajado y tibio, agradecida de la gran ducha de agua caliente que me he dado. Envuelvo la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y me dispongo a tomar la ropa que Edward me ha prestado. Mis mejillas se enrojecen inmediatamente cuando veo la ropa interior que él me ha prestado; unos bóxers suyos. Me muerdo el labio inferior al observarlos, avergonzada al máximo.

Con los ojos cerrados, y totalmente ruborizada, me coloco la ropa interior que Edward me ha prestado y mi sostén, que gracias a Dios no se ha mojado con la lluvia. Después, al tomar la playera que me han prestado y colocármela, me doy cuenta de que me queda bastante grande, incluso me llega a la atura de mis muslos. Y me pasa exactamente lo mismo con los pantalones de chándal que me han pasado. Me quedan tan grandes que se me caen y ni siquiera puedo dar un paso con ellos antes de que aterricen en el suelo.

Con un suspiro exasperado, me rindo ante la batalla contra el pantalón de chándal, y prefiero quitármelo y quedarme con la sola playera. Después de todo, la playera tapa bastante mi cuerpo como para no avergonzarme de andar con ella. Inhalo profundamente antes de salir del baño, tratando de infundarme el valor necesario para salir, pero es ahí cuando huelo el intoxicante aroma de Edward. Su aroma está impregnado en la playera que estoy usando. Sonrío inevitablemente.

Cuando salgo del baño, Edward está en frente de mí, dándome la espalda, con una nueva muda de ropa limpia y seca. Está vestido con una playera bastante parecida a la que estoy usando y del mismo color, también tiene puesto unos pantalones de chándal negros que le quedan excelentes y su cabello está mojado, lo que indica que recién se ha dado una ducha.

—Estoy lista —susurro en un hilo de voz.

Edward se da a vuelta de inmediato y se me queda mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos. Puedo oír desde mi posición como contiene el aliento, impresionado. Yo solo soy capaz de mirarlo a través de mis pestañas, avergonzada, y mordiéndome el labio inferior.

—Los pantalones me quedan demasiado grandes —digo, extendiéndole los pantalones de chándal que se encuentran en mi mano. Los toma lentamente.

Me mira nuevamente, de pies a cabeza, haciendo que me ruborice de vergüenza. Entonces sacude la cabeza fieramente e inhala profundo, para luego sonreírme.

—Espera un segundo —dice y se voltea hacia al armario —. Creo que tengo algo que te puede hacer sentir más cómoda.

Busca algo en sus cojones del armario por unos segundos, hasta que parece encontrar al fin lo que anda buscando con tanto esmero. Se voltea hacia mí, sonriendo victoriosamente, y me extiende unos pequeños shorts negros, ajustados, que obviamente son femeninos. Lo miro asombrada.

—Son de Rosalie —me explica, divertido ante mi mirada—. Ella y Emmett, junto con Alice y Jasper, siempre se han quedado a dormir en mi casa y siempre se les queda algo en las habitaciones. Mi nana, cuando encuentra las cosas que se le quedaron, me las pasa a mí y yo me aseguro de guardarlas para luego devolvérselas a ellos.

Y yo que ya estaba pensando cosas que no son. Qué estúpida.

—Oh, claro.

Edward se ríe alegremente y luego sale de la habitación, dándome privacidad para colocarme los shorts. Me coloco rápidamente los shorts y me río internamente al ver que la situación sigue igual. La playera de Edward es lo suficientemente larga como para tapar el shorts que me he puesto y pareciera que no he hecho ningún cambio en mi vestimenta desde que he salido del baño. Genial.

Sacudo la cabeza con resignación y salgo al pasillo, donde Edward me espera sonriente. Se acerca a mí y me toma suavemente de la mano.

—Vamos abajo. La chimenea nos ayudará a entrar en calor con este frío —dice.

Asiento con la cabeza.

Bajamos las escaleras de caracol y caminamos hacia una gran sala de estar. Los sillones que rodean la sala son espaciosos y grandes, pero no nos sentamos en ninguno de ellos. En lugar de eso, son sentamos en un gigantesco sofá alargado que se encuentra justo en frente de la chimenea, que esta encendida. Al sentarnos, puedo sentir de forma inmediata el calor del fuego y mi cuerpo comienza a entibiarse.

Me estremezco ante la sensación de calor en mi cuerpo, haciendo que Edward malinterprete esto y pase un brazo por mis hombros, acercándome a él y tratando de que yo entre en calor.

— ¿Tus padres no están? —inquiero al percatarme de lo solos que estamos en la casa.

Edward inhala profundamente y aparta su mirada de la mía. Frunzo el ceño.

—No, ellos no están. Hace mucho tiempo que no están —murmura y yo lo miro sin comprender—. Ellos están muertos, Bella.

Algo en mi interior se remueve ante tal confesión. Miro a Edward, totalmente impactada, y sin saber que decirle en estos momentos. Los padres de Edward están muertos, los padres de Melanie están muertos…, eso quiere decir que Edward ha tenido que cuidar de Mel completamente solo, sin ayuda de nadie.

— ¿H-Hace cuanto? —tartamudeo.

—Hace casi tres años.

Mis ojos se me llenan de lágrimas y siento como mi corazón se aprieta dolorosamente bajo mi pecho. El aire escapa de mis pulmones cuando comprendo que el chico que está a mi lado ha tenido que cuidar de su hermana pequeña solo, sin ayuda de nadie, y teniendo que hacer el papel de madre y padre para la niña. En estos momentos mi admiración hacia Edward crece considerablemente y me permito sentirme orgullosa de él, orgullosa del logro que ha tenido. Él solo ha criado a Mel y lo ha hecho estupendamente bien.

Me acurruco bien a su lado y abrazo su cintura con mis brazos, enterrando mi rostro en su pecho. Él, a su vez, me envuelve la cintura con sus brazos y me aprieta con fuerza contra su costado. Cierro los ojos, dejándome llevar por este precioso momento de paz y tranquilidad.

—Lo siento —digo, acongojada.

Me palmea la cintura suavemente.

—No importa. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. Lo superé.

Sonrío con melancolía al escucharlo. Como me gustaría a mí superar las cosas que me han pasado, como me gustaría a mí superar mi accidente y, por fin, poder dejarlo en el olvido. Pero no puedo, no si no recuerdo nada de cinco años de mi vida y tampoco puedo si el dolor ante esto no desaparece. El dolor es algo duradero en mí, que me va a perseguir durante toda mi vida hasta que consiga recordar algo, pero sé, de antemano, que jamás lograré recordar. El tiempo sin recordar me lo dice todo…

Edward y yo nos quedamos ahí, abrazados el uno del otro y en completo silencio. Los dos tenemos la mirada clavada en el fuego de la chimenea que baila en frente de nosotros. Los dos estamos ensimismados en nuestros pensamientos, embargados por nuestro dolor, aunque cada uno tiene un dolor diferente. Y el tiempo parece detenerse a nuestro alrededor nuevamente. Todo lo que nos rodea se congela y nosotros no nos damos cuenta.

El cansancio se apodera de mi cuerpo poco a poco y los párpados comienzan a pesarme. Con cada pestañeo que doy, tengo que hacer mi máximo esfuerzo por volver a abrir mis ojos nuevamente. Comienzo a sentir mi cuerpo liviano, tan liviano y ligero como una pluma. Mi acompañante parece darse cuenta de mi cansancio y sueño, ya que me rodea con sus electrizantes brazos y hace que mi cuerpo se recargue contra él. Entonces, besa mi cabello suavemente.

—Duerme —me susurra en el oído, enviando descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo—. Estás cansada. Yo me quedaré aquí contigo, cuidándote.

Bostezo involuntariamente. Me acurruco lo más que puedo a Edward y comienzo a dejarme llevar a la deriva de los sueños…

_Bella jadeaba audiblemente mientras corría por el bosque, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. El sudor comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo, sentía su nuca húmeda y su cabello se arremolinaba allí. Sus manos estaban aferradas lo más fuerte posible a la cinta de la cámara, no queriendo soltarla jamás. Si ella perdía esa cinta, su mejor amiga iba a perder la oportunidad de su vida. _

_Detrás de Bella, se podían escuchar los pasos veloces de su perseguidor, acechándola como un animal acecha a su presa. Ella se estremeció de miedo y apresuró sus pasos, tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible a su destino. Le faltaba tan poco…_

_En momentos como estos, es cuando Bella deseaba tener a Jared con ella, a su lado. Él era una de las pocas personas que lograban incentivarla, que lograban sacar lo mejor de ella en todos los sentidos. Se podía imaginar ver a Jared correr junto a ella en estos momentos, con esa sonrisa suya tan despreocupada y burlona, gritándole cosas como: "Vamos, Isa, ¿eso es lo máximo que puedes dar? Me das pena" ò " ¡Corre, Isa, no te hagas ver como una nenita de papá! ¡Vamos!". Aunque Jared era un hombre muy directo y un poco hiriente, sus palabras lograban hacer reaccionar a Bella y traerla de vuelta a la realidad del mundo que los rodea. _

_Los pasos detrás de ella se escucharon más fuerte, logrando sacarla de sus pensamientos y concentrarla en el camino que se habría paso en frente de ella. Le faltaba poco, de ello estaba segura, ya que podía ver a lo lejos la silueta de la casa de Jared. Sus músculos se tensaron y sus piernas comenzaron a moverse con más rapidez. Necesitaba llegar luego a donde estaba Jared, para pasarle la cinta de video y así él la guardase de las manos de su perseguidor, que lo único que deseaba era arrebatarle la cinta para arruinarle la vida a la mejor amiga de Bella y eso ella no lo iba a permitir. No, señor. _

_Entonces, algo golpeó las piernas de Bella justo detrás de las rodillas, provocando que sus piernas se doblaran inmediatamente y que cayera al piso de rodillas. Al momento del golpe, Bella jadeó de dolor y, como pudo, alzó las manos para así impedir el golpe de su cuerpo contra el suelo. La cinta crujió un poco al contacto con el asfalto. _

—_Díos mío _—_murmuró Bella, mientras sentía como sus piernas temblaban aún a causa del dolor por el golpe. Intentó, con todas sus fuerzas, levantarse del suelo para así seguir corriendo, pero sus piernas parecían no reaccionar. _

—_Oh, Bella _—_canturreó una voz masculina detrás de ella, con ironía. _

_El cuerpo de Bella se tensó inmediatamente, lleno de miedo. Cerró los ojos por un momento mientras sentía que el miedo comenzaba a carcomerla por dentro. ¡Por Dios, necesitaba levantarse! Pero no podía, por más que intentaba levantarse del suelo, sus piernas no obedecían a sus mandatos. Sus dientes rechinaron de puro coraje y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero las esquivó rápidamente. No quería que su perseguidor la viera tan indefensa, tan vulnerable. _

—_Entrégame la cinta, Bella, y todo esto se terminará ahora. Te lo prometo. _

— _¡Nunca! _—_Sacudió la cabeza con fiereza._

— _¡Hazlo! _

— _¡Cállate! ¡No! _

_Una vez más, intentó ponerse de pie. Colocó las manos en la tierra del bosque la rodeaba y poco a poco comenzó a enderezar sus piernas. Pero justo en ese momento, una gran y ruda mano la tomó por el hombro y la volteó con violencia, provocando que las piernas de ella se doblaran en una posición dolorosa. Pegó un alarido de dolor mientras caía de espaldas a la tierra, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. _

— _¿Adonde crees que te me vas, dulzura? _—_inquirió esa horripilante voz que ella tanto odiaba. _

_Intentó abrir los ojos, pero el sol que estaba ese día, sorprendentemente en su máximo punto, le cegó los ojos por unos minutos. A pesar de no poder ver a su perseguidor, ella sabía de quién se trataba. No era difícil de adivinar, ya que era el único enemigo que tenía en la vida, aparte de la novia de este, claro está. James…_

— _¡Déjame en paz, maldito idiota! _—_Bella gritó mientras se retorcía en la tierra, tratando de ponerse en pie. _

_El pie de James se alzó al aire y la golpeó con fuerza en el estómago, provocando que gimiese de dolor y cayera nuevamente al asfalto. _

—_Oh, no, no, no _—_canturreó James alegremente_—. _No hasta que me entregues lo que me has robado, ladronzuela. _

_Una vez más, Bella trató de enfocar su mirada en el rostro de James, ya que podía escuchar con claridad que este estaba en frente de ella. Pero no pudo, el maldito sol se lo impedía nuevamente. Gruñó de frustración y se dio vuelta en la tierra, colocándose con el estómago en el suelo y así poder arrastrarse por el suelo. Solo necesitaba arrastrarse unos cuantos metros más y llegaba a la casa de Jared. ¡No faltaba tanto!_

—_Yo no tengo nada tuyo, imbécil _—_gruñó ella. _

_Entonces escuchó la carcajada malvada de James. Esa carcajada que producía que los bellos se le pusieran de punta y que su cuerpo entero se estremeciera de miedo. En ese instante, ella maldijo el día en que conoció a James. Lo maldijo profundamente. _

—_Oh, sí. Si que tienes algo mío. Tienes mi cinta de video. ¡Devuélvela! _

— _¡No! _

— _¡Sí!_

_Y es ahí cuando Bella comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo, con la intención de llegar finalmente a la casa de Jared y solicitar su ayuda. No había nadie en la vida de Bella que la ayudara verdaderamente en todo, excepto dos personas y una de ellas era Jared. Él siempre buscaba la forma de complacerla en todo, aunque fueran en los mínimos detalles de su vida. Él verdaderamente la quería, la amaba, pero desgraciadamente no de la forma en que Bella deseaba que la amara; como a una hermana. Jared experimentaba sentimientos más fuertes que esos hacia ella y eso lo sabía perfectamente._

_Entonces, una mano tomó el tobillo de Bella y la hizo arrastrarse de vuelta a donde estaba. Ella gimoteó de dolor y desdicha, sabiendo que su captor no la iba a dejar en paz hasta que consiguiese lo que quería; la cinta que ella tenía en sus manos. Lamentablemente, no estaba dispuesta a pasarle la cinta a James. Primero muerta. _

—_Que lindo _—_masculló James en su oído. Ella se asqueó de su cercanía inmediatamente y trató de zafarse de sus brazos, en vano_—. _Tratas de salvar la vida de tu mejor amiga y la de todos tus seres amados, incluyendo a tu noviecito, sin importarte tu vida realmente. Eres la buena chica de papá. Pero déjame decirte que ni tú, ni tu familia, ni tu noviecito lograrán zafarse de mí tan fácilmente. Todos pagarán por tus errores y los errores de tu querida mejor amiga; o sea, mi amada…_

— _¡No te metas con ella ni con mi familia! _—_lo interrumpió Bella, encolerizada. _

_A este punto, una furia descomunal comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo. El mero pensamiento de que tal vez su familia se vea en peligro a causa de James, le hacía temblar de coraje. Nunca se llegó a imaginar que esto arrastraría a su familia también con ella, y por lo mismo se odió a sí misma. Se odió por poner en peligro a sus seres amados cuando ellos no tenían nada que ver con todo esto, a excepción de su mejor amiga, claro está. _

—_Oh, sí. Me voy a atrever. _

_Y ahí lo supo, ahí Bella supo que lo que decía James era verdad. Ese hombre era capaz de todo con tal de conseguir lo que deseaba. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, al mismo tiempo que tomaba una decisión internamente. Iba a luchar costara lo que costara. _

_Alzó las manos al cielo y preparó su garganta para gritar._

— _¡Jared! ¡Jared! ¡Jared! ¡Ayúdame!_

_James le jaló en cabello con furia, gruñendo como un animal. _

— _¡Cállate, perra! _

— _¡Jared! ¡Jared! ¡Jared!_

— _¡Bella! _—_Se escuchó una voz gratamente familiar para ella gritar a lo lejos, con preocupación. _

—_Maldición _—_escupió James. _

_Entonces, golpeó a Bella fuertemente en la mejilla, provocando que ella aullara de dolor tan fuerte que el eco de su grito se escuchó por todo el bosque, espantando a los animales que allí rondaban. _

— _¡Bella, aguanta, ya voy! _—_Gritó él nuevamente y Bella sintió un alivio tremendo inundarla de pies a cabeza. _

— _¡Ayúdame!_

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella, reacciona, por favor! —Una voz aterciopelada me grita en la lejanía, desesperada. Puedo sentir como mi cuerpo es sacudido por algo.

Entonces, despierto de mi maldita pesadilla. Abro los ojos de golpe y me siento abruptamente en el sillón, soltando un inconsciente grito de dolor:

— ¡Ayúdame!

— ¡Bella! —Vuelve a gritar Edward, volteándome para que lo mire.

Es ahí cuando me desmorono, me rompo en mil pedazos. Es tanta la angustia y desolación que me invade en estos momentos, que ya no lo soporta más. Siento como que el dolor me ahoga, me sofoca. No sé que es lo que me sucede, verdaderamente, pero un enorme deseo de desahogarme me sobrecoge con la guardia baja. Entonces, comienzo a desahogarme de la única forma que sé. Estallo en llanto y me arrojo a los brazos de Edward.

Mis sollozos se escuchan por toda la casa, de ello estoy segura. Mis lágrimas mojan la camisa de Edward pero no me importa demasiado. Solo quiero desahogarme, botar toda esa angustia y todo ese dolor que contiene mi pecho. Es demasiado dolor para una persona, demasiado para que lo soporte un corazón tan débil como el mío. Ya no lo soporto más. Ya no puedo más.

—Tranquila, estoy aquí contigo —me dice Edward, acariciándome el cabello suavemente para tranquilizarme—. Cálmate, nena, estoy aquí. Yo te protejo. Tranquila.

Sus palabras son un suave murmullo que logran calar muy dentro de mi corazón. Sus palabras son como una medicina instantánea a mi dolor, tan así que cuando acaba de hablar, puedo sentir inmediatamente el efecto de sus palabras en mí. Mi cuerpo se relaja inmediatamente, mi respiración se normaliza y mi corazón vuelve a latir de una forma normal. Es increíble el poder que Edward ejerce en mí. Inaudito.

— ¿Mejor? —me pregunta, mirándome fijamente.

Solo soy capaz de asentir con la cabeza. Edward me sonríe amablemente.

Entonces, pasa un brazo por debajo de mis piernas mientras coloca su otra mano en mi espalda. Y antes de que pueda darme cuenta de su intención, me toma en brazos suavemente y se levanta del sillón, llevándome con él. Lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Edward esto no es necesario. Yo puedo…

—De eso ni hablar —me interrumpe con el ceño fruncido.

Cierro la boca inmediatamente, ya que su expresión me deja ver que no tengo posibilidades de replicar ante algo. Suspiro derrotada y me dejo acomodar contra su pecho, embargándome de su delicioso aroma que es un calmante instantáneo para mis dolores o angustias.

Edward sube las escaleras de caracol conmigo en sus brazos y entra nuevamente por el pasillo alargado. Dobla a la derecha para entrar en el otro pasillo y luego abre la puerta de su habitación con un pie. Al entrar en la habitación, oigo un pequeño grito que procede de la habitación de al lado. Frunzo el ceño.

—Espérame un segundo —murmura Edward y me deja en su suave cama de color gris.

Mientras me acomodo en la cama, él da media vuelta sobre sus talones y sale de la habitación. A los cinco minutos después, vuelve a entrar y detrás de él viene Melanie, con sus mejillas sonrojadas ante el calor y sus ojitos brillando por una razón que desconozco. Mierda, la he despertado.

—Mel, si te desperté lo siento. Yo no quise…

—No me despertó —me interrumpe la niña, sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

Edward camina hacia mí con velocidad mientras Melanie desaparece de la habitación por unos segundos. Cuando miro a Edward con las preguntas brillando en mis ojos, él me guiña el ojo despreocupadamente y me sonríe.

—Cuando me siento mal por alguna razón o cuando estoy mal psicológica o físicamente, tengo mi remedio personal en casa —me dice, sonriendo—. Melanie es mi cura instantánea para todo y creo que también puede ayudarte a ti.

Mi corazón da un vuelvo bajo mi pecho, con ternura. Edward ama tanto a su hermana, que ella es su cura para todo. Y ahora quiere compartir su cura conmigo.

—Pero no debiste despertarla, Edward.

Sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

—No la desperté. Ella ya estaba despierta hace bastante tiempo. Incluso estuvo con nosotros abajo por unos minutos mientras tú dormías en mis brazos. Te observó dormir muy ensimismada por unos momentos y luego subió al baño. Es ahí cuando comenzaste a agitarte y gritar por tu pesadilla.

Abro la boca para comentar algo, pero justo en este instante entra Melanie a la habitación, cargando un hermoso osito de peluche entre sus brazos. Al verla así, con sus mejillas sonrosadas, con sus ojitos brillando y con sus osito entre sus bracitos, mi corazón se apretuja contra mi pecho lleno de ternura y fascinación. Es una niña tan hermosa…

Melanie se sube con destreza en la cama y se coloca a mi lado, a la misma vez que su hermano rodea la cama y se coloca a mi otro lado. Edward abre el cobertor de la cama y nos hace una señal para que nos metamos dentro. Lo hacemos inmediatamente.

— ¿Está bien? —me pregunta Melanie, mirándome con fijeza.

—Sí, o eso creo.

La niña ladea la cabeza con curiosidad y sus ojitos se entrecierran con concentración.

— ¿Le duele algo?

Sonrío inevitablemente. Es una niña tan tierna.

—Sí —le contesto, porque por un momento siento la extraña necesidad de ser sincera con ella, de contarle la verdad—. Me duele aquí. —Coloco mi mano derecha en mi pecho, justo por sobre donde se encuentra mi corazón—. Y mucho.

Al terminar de hablar, me recuesto lentamente en la cama, quedando en una posición de lado para poder mirar a Melanie. La niña repite mi acción y se recuesta sobre su costado, mirándome en todo momento. Entonces, alza una mano vacilantemente y me acaricia suavemente en la mejilla.

Cuando la piel de la niña hace contacto con la mía, algo se remueve dentro de mí como una bola demoledora que abarca mi pecho. Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas por una razón que desconozco y me sobrecoge la necesidad de llorar desconsoladamente en los brazos de Melanie.

La niña, al ver que mis lágrimas mojan su manita, frunce el ceño con disgusto y se apresura en usar sus dos manos para secar mis lágrimas, aunque estas parecen no acabarse nunca.

—Y si la abrazo… ¿el dolor se irá? —inquiere, realmente curiosa.

Sonrío, enternecida por esta hermosa niña que está en frente de mí.

— Si, Mel —digo, con la voz quebrada en llanto—. Si me abrazas se me pasará.

Y por alguna extraña razón, siento que mis palabras son verdad. Presiento que con el leve roce de Melanie en mí, todo rastro de dolor y agonía se irá de mi cuerpo, de la misma forma que mi sistema funciona con el aroma de Edward o con el mismo Edward en persona. Sé muy dentro de mí que Melanie será mi cura por esta noche, como Edward me lo ha dicho.

—Entonces, la abrazaré por mucho tiempo para que no le duela. ¿Le parece? —dice ella, alargando cómicamente la u de la palabra "mucho".

Solo soy capaz de asentir con la cabeza.

Melanie se acerca lentamente a mí y envuelve mi cintura con sus brazos, enterrando su rostro en mi pecho. Yo inhalo profundamente, sintiendo el exquisito aroma floral que Melanie tiene en su cuerpo; un aroma que logra calmarme inmediatamente. Entierro mi rostro en los cabellos de Mel y cierro los ojos disfrutando de la paz que la niña me da. Entonces, siento como Edward se levanta de la cama, dispuesto a irse. Le tomo la mano inmediatamente.

—No te vayas. Quédate con nosotras —le ruego.

Sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, para luego acostarse a mi lado y rodearme con sus brazos. Entonces, me quedo dormida.

Despierto al sentir una suave caricia en mis mejillas, tan suaves que pareciera que una pluma me toca. Frunzo el ceño y trato de correr mi rostro de esas caricias, pero estas me persiguen a donde voy. Entonces, escucho una suave risita. Abro los ojos de golpe.

—Al fin despierta —me dice Mel, riendo—. He estado tratando de despertarla hace mucho tiempo.

Le sonrío avergonzada, aun un poco grogui a decir verdad. Entonces me siento extrañamente vacía. Volteo el rostro y me percato que Edward no está a mi lado.

— ¿Dónde está Edward?

—Abajo, preparando el desayuno.

Y justo en ese momento la puerta se abre despacio y aparece Edward en la habitación, completamente levantado y llevando mis prendas de anoche completamente limpias y secas entre sus brazos. Le sonrío agradecida.

Mientras Edward le ayuda a vestirse a Melanie en su habitación, yo me visto con mis ropas secas y limpias. Me peino un poco el cabello con un peine que me ha prestado Melanie y me lavo los dientes con un cepillo nuevo que Edward me ha obsequiado y que milagrosamente lo tenía guardado entre sus cosas. Luego de esto, me voy a la habitación de Mel donde los tres quedamos de acuerdo en ir a comprar las cosas necesarias para el desayuno, ya que Edward asegura que hay un supermercado cerca de la casa.

Cuando salemos de la casa, nos encaminamos los tres al supermercado que queda a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa. Ya dentro del supermercado comenzamos a comprar las cosas necesarias para el desayuno.

Entonces, cuando voy caminando muy tranquilamente por el supermercado, jugueteando con Melanie que está en mis brazos, choco contra otro cuerpo. El impacto me hace apretar el cuerpo de Melanie entre mis brazos para evitar que me caiga y también provoca que Edward chocase contra mi cuerpo ya que va detrás de nosotras.

—Lo siento —musita una voz femenina.

Alzo la mirada y me encuentro con una chica morena, de mas o menos mi altura y con unos ojos negros como el carbón, su cabello es de color negro y esta cortado a la altura de sus hombros. Pero no es eso lo que me llama la atención de forma estrepitosa. Al mirar sus ojos, siento como si antes hubiera visto esos ojos, tengo la sensación de haber visto sus ojos antes. Entonces, llega al lado de ella un chico bajo y moreno, muy parecido a ella.

— ¡Leah, apresúrate! —le apremia el chico, riendo y dándole leves empujoncitos. Pero la chica no parece reaccionar, ya que me mira con sus ojos abiertos como platos y con su respiración entrecortada.

Entonces, caigo en la cuenta de algo.

— ¿Leah? —inquiero en un jadeo.

Oh, mi Dios.

* * *

_He aquí el capítulo siete, espero que les haya gustado. Agradecimientos a todos los que leen este fic y a los que dejan Reviews, los adoro a todos ellos. ¡Bienvenidos sean los nuevos lectores! Como **Jessi, Jose4, Nu.B4stard y johaalovers.**No olviden dejarme un Review para saber que les pareció el capítulo. Besos, los adoro. _

_ **Isa Pattinson Masen**_


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8:**

Los ojos negros de Leah, la chica morena que está en frente de mí, me perforan el alma. Son tan directos, tan expresivos, que me dejan sin aliento. Y al mirar esos ojos negros como el carbón, experimento una sensación de _De-javú _que nunca antes he sentido, no desde mi accidente, según yo misma recuerdo. Yo estoy en un caótico estado de shock, sin saber como reaccionar ante esto, verdaderamente.

Pero no soy la única que experimenta el estado de estupefacción, según veo, ya que la chica morena me mira con los ojos abiertos como platos y la respiración entrecortada, sin reaccionar o musitar media palabra. Parece sorprendida, muy sorprendida. Entonces, alza la vista y clava sus ojos en algo detrás de mí que no llego a ver, pero al fin parece reaccionar ya que sacude la cabeza fieramente y me mira, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

—Lo siento —dice, con una hermosa voz femenina—. No te vi. Mis disculpas, chica.

Yo solo la miro, atónita. No comprendo por qué de pronto me embarga un sentimiento de decepción al ver que la chica no me reconoce o habla conmigo si mi conociera. Después de todo, lo que soñé hace algunos días solo fue eso; un sueño, y aquello no quiere decir que verdaderamente conozca a esta chica. Tal vez es otra Leah la de mi sueño, tal vez eran otros ojos negros los que me fulminaban en mi sueño.

Pero ni siquiera a mi misma puedo engañarme, ya que con tal solo echar un vistazo a los ojos de la chica, algo dentro de mí me dice a gritos que es ella, que es quién yo estaba esperando. Algo dentro de mí me dice que aquella mujer es esa Leah, la novia de mi supuesto mejor amigo.

Un brazo se enrolla alrededor de mi cintura, sacándome abruptamente de mis pensamientos. Es ahí, cuando siento un leve pinchazo en mi cintura. Sorprendida, ahogo un gritito de impresión y pego un leve saltito, tratando de esquivar la mano que me ha peñiscado. Es Edward, que disimuladamente trata de sacarme de mi letargo, para que así pueda contestarle a Leah, que está esperando pacientemente mi respuesta. Sacudo la cabeza. Soy una verdadera idiota.

—No importa. Yo tampoco te vi. Me disculpo también.

Melanie se remueve en mis brazos, voltea lentamente el rostro y se queda mirando a Leah con su pequeño ceño fruncido. Se ve tan tierna…

—Oh —exclama alguien en frente de mí, llamando de inmediato mi atención.

Ladeo la cabeza y me encuentro con otro par de ojos negros, mirándome fijamente. Es el chico que ha venido a buscar a Leah hace unos segundos. El chico no debe tener más de doce o trece años de edad. Está con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca totalmente abierta. Leah, a su lado, le propina un pequeño codazo en su costado, haciendo que reaccione inmediatamente y desvíe la mirada, avergonzado. Entrecierro los ojos, sospechando…

—Leah, Seth… —saluda Edward a mi lado, aún con su brazo enroscado en mi cintura. Da un paso hacia delante y le da un breve abrazo al chico. Este le devuelve el abrazo con entusiasmo, parece gratamente encantado con la presencia de Edward aquí.

Yo, mientras, abro los ojos como platos. ¿Edward conoce a estos chicos? ¿Cómo?

— ¡Edward! —exclama Leah, con amigable regocijo. Alza sus brazos y atrapa a Edward en un breve abrazo apretujado, provocando que él se ría entre dientes—. ¿Cómo has estado, campeón?

Edward se separa un poco de ella, para poder verla mejor, y se pasa su mano libre por sus alborotados cabellos bronce, riendo entre dientes nuevamente. A causa de esto, mi cuerpo se sacude por sus risas y arrastra en sus sacudidas al cuerpo de Melanie. La niña se ríe encantada ante esta conexión en cadena que hemos sufrido los tres. Yo le sonrío.

—Muy bien, Leah, gracias. ¿Y ustedes, cómo han estado?

—Perfectos —responde el chico, Seth, riendo—. Un poco chiflados, pero perfectos.

Leah resopla, con evidente exasperación, y coloca los ojos en blanco ante la respuesta del chico. Melanie, al oírla, suelta una musical risita.

— ¡Hey, Lannie! —Seth se acerca a Melanie alegremente y alza su mano derecha en frente de sus ojos—. Choca esos cinco, amiga.

Mel se ríe por lo bajo, pero a pesar de su risa, alza su manita y la choca contra la del chico. Este sonríe, complacido. Yo arrugo mi nariz. No me gusta como suena el apodo "Lannie", lo odio de hecho. Prefiero que le digan Mel.

A mi lado, Edward suelta un sonoro suspiro con cansancio. Lo miro y veo que coloca sus ojos en blanco.

—Nunca me ha gustado que la llamen… —alza sus manos y hace comillas en el aire—… "Lannie", Seth, y lo sabes. Entonces… ¿por qué ustedes se empeñan en llamar a mi pequeña así?

Seth se carcajea alegremente.

—Por que a Melanie le gusta —contesta Leah, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo—, ¿verdad, Lannie?

La pequeña asiente con la cabeza y Edward gruñe en derrota. Yo solo los miro a los dos, embobada ante su belleza y la hermosa relación que tienen. Si los ves bien a los dos, puedes apreciar el enorme parecido físico que los dos poseen. Tienen el mismo color de cabello, la misma forma de sus ojos, las misma cejas, la misma barbilla exceptuando que la de Edward es mucho más masculina, obviamente, y tienen la misma manera de hablar y desenvolverse con la gente. Sus gestos son los mismos, solo que Melanie tiene otros gestos femeninos que, deduzco, sacó de su madre. Pero en donde se acentúa su parecido físico es en las sonrisas. Esas sonrisas ladeadas tan idénticas que los dos poseen y que tienen los dos el mismo grado de efecto en mí; hacerme perder la poca cordura que tengo.

—Bella… ¡Bella! —me llama Edward, sacudiéndome suavemente de la cintura.

Volteo el rostro y le miro inmediatamente, avergonzada. Mis mejillas se ruborizan y él sonríe con diversión.

—Lo siento, me perdí por unos segundos. ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto.

Edward sacude la cabeza con diversión y me besa suavemente en la sien. Sonrío bobamente.

—Los chicos ya se van y quieren despedirse de ti —me dice.

—Oh, lo siento —digo, volteándome para mirar a las dos personas que tengo en frente de mí.

—No te preocupes —musita Leah, sonriendo—. Bueno… nosotros nos vamos. Espero verte pronto, Edward. No nos dejes tan votados, ¿he? Los chicos allá en casa están deseosos de verte y jugar un partidito contigo, no les hagas esperar demasiado. —Se voltea hacía mí ya que estaba hablando con Edward y me sonríe amablemente—. Adiós, chica.

—Bella —murmuro educadamente—. Mi nombre es Bella. Y adiós, Leah.

Leah me guiña un ojo. Edward se acerca a ella, sin querer soltarme todavía, y la abraza brevemente repitiendo el mismo gesto con Seth. Luego, se despide de ellos amablemente:

—Fue un gustazo verlos de nuevo, chicos. Y Leah, dile a esos chillones en casa que pronto iré a visitarlos junto con Mel, para juguemos un partido rápido y para que así, también, Mel pueda visitar a su padrino. ¿De acuerdo?

—Vale, vale —replica Leah, asintiendo con la cabeza.

— ¡Adiós, Bella! ¡Adiós Edward! —Seth se despide eufóricamente de nosotros, provocando nuestras risas inmediatas. Luego, se voltea a Melanie y le alza la mano, ella choca la suya inmediatamente—. ¡Adiós, Lannie!

Leah y Seth, luego de despedirse, echan a correr los dos juntos en dirección a la salida del supermercado. Melanie se despide de ellos, agitando su manita al aire, gesto que los dos chicos corresponden inmediatamente y luego desaparecen de nuestras vistas.

—Bueno… —comenta Edward a mi lado, sonriendo—… sigamos comprando lo que hace falta para el desayuno. Se nos hace tarde.

Con su mano libre atrae el carrito que se encuentra detrás de nosotros y luego echa a andar, arrastrándome con él ya que aún no ha soltado mi cintura. Caminamos tranquilamente por los pasillos del supermercado, sacando las cosas necesarias para nuestro desayuno y también sacando algunas golosinas que Melanie nos pide. Pero, a pesar de estar en un ambiente agradable y totalmente cómodo, aún no puedo sacar de mi mente varias incógnitas que se han creado en mi cabeza hace algunos minutos atrás.

¿Esa Leah que acabo de conocer, será la misma Leah de mi sueño? ¿Será posible que aquel sueño sea un recuerdo que ha sido guardado en mi memoria bajo llave por más de dos años? Entonces, viene a mí el recuerdo de mi sueño anterior, el de la noche pasada, cuando nuevamente soñé con el nombre de un tal Jared y nuevamente aparece James… Al recordar aquel nombre, mi cuerpo entero se estremece de miedo. ¿Es que acaso… estoy recordando? ¿Puede que al fin mi más grande deseo se esté haciendo realidad?

Pero cuando pienso en eso, cuando veo la posibilidad de recordar, es cuando me atacan las preguntas. Si verdaderamente estoy recordando… ¿quién es Jared? ¿Qué era mío? ¿Cuánta importancia tenía aquel muchacho en mi vida? Según el sueño o recuerdo de ayer, puedo vislumbrar que aquel chico era muy importante en mi vida, porqué aún puedo sentir esa alegría que me poseía en el suelo al pensar en él. Aún puedo sentir dentro de mí un enorme cariño dirigido hacia él, pero un cariño casi fraternal, como de hermanos. ¿Entonces quién es él en mi vida? ¿Cómo nos conocimos? ¿Cómo será él en persona? ¿Me querrá como se supone que yo lo quiero? Y lo más importante de todo… ¿me recordará? ¿Se acordará de mí? ¿Seguirá siendo mi amigo? ¿Por qué ahora no sé nada de él?

Tantas preguntas abarcando mi mente, tantas vueltas dadas alrededor del mismo tema, me comienzan a cansar y puedo sentir esa familiar punzada en la parte izquierda de mi cabeza que comienza a formarse poco a poco. No, no, por favor. Ruego en mi mente. No ahora que estoy tan tranquila en compañía de Mel y Edward. No ahora que puedo asegurar el estar bien, sin ningún daño o queja. Por Dios, si hace semanas que no me dan estos dolores de cabeza. Por favor, no.

Pero a pesar de mis ruegos internos, las punzadas en mi cabeza comienzan a fortalecerse y ser más fuertes, más dolorosas. Sin ser consciente de lo que hago, un siseo involuntario de dolor se escapa de mis labios, llamando de inmediato la atención de la hermosa niña que aún se encuentra en mis brazos. Es sorprendente lo ligera que es esta niña, no pesa para nada.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —me pregunta Mel, al verme con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los labios sellados, evitando así que otro quejido salga de mis labios.

Pero no soy capaz de responderle, porque otra punzada ataca mi cabeza, pero una mucho más fuerte que la anterior.

— ¡Dios! —me quejo, sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿Bella? —Puedo sentir la presencia de Edward acercándose a nosotras—. Bella, ¿qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Solo soy capaz de negar suavemente con la cabeza. Este movimiento produce otra oleada de punzantes dolores en mi cabeza y tengo que apretar los labios con fuerza para evitar soltar el gritito de dolor que quiere salir de mis labios.

Siento como Edward saca a Mel de mis brazos y le susurra algo suavemente en el oído, algo que no llego a comprender. Luego, los inconfundibles brazos de Edward me rodean, haciéndome sentir unas cosquillas en la boca de mi estómago, y me recarga en su pecho. Yo escondo mi cabeza en su cuello, tratando de calmarme para poder así calmar los dolores en mi cabeza. Inhalo profundamente y el aroma de Edward comienza a llenar mis sentidos, relajándome poco a poco.

— ¿Te duele algo, nena? —me pregunta Edward en el oído.

Las cosquillas en mi estómago aumentan considerablemente al oírle llamarme "nena". Dios, casi me derrito ahí mismo en sus brazos. Esbozo una sonrisa pero trato de ocultarla de su vista. Pero aun así puedo oír su silenciosa risa ahogada. Mierda, me ha pillado toda sonrojada y sonriendo. Qué humillante.

Asiento con la cabeza suavemente ante su pregunta, en un intento de distraerlo.

— ¿Qué te duele? —me pregunta velozmente, sonando muy preocupado.

Alzo mi mano temblorosa y la coloco en mi cabeza. Él lo comprende con velocidad.

—Oh —murmura, anonadado—. ¿Y tus pastillas? ¿Dónde están?

—En casa —susurro débilmente.

Edward maldice por lo bajo, lo bastante bajo para que yo no le escuche ni tampoco le entienda. Entonces, aprieta su agarre alrededor de mi cintura con un solo brazo y el otro se lo extiende a la niña, que, comprendiendo con rapidez la situación, toma su mano.

—No te preocupes, angelito —le dice Edward a Mel, viendo como la niña me mira preocupada—. Bella está bien, solo necesita tomarse unos remedios.

—Si, Mel —digo yo, sonriéndole a la hermosa niña—. Estoy bien. No te preocupes.

— ¿Por qué no me ayudas a llevar el carro, cariño?

Comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos del supermercado, con Mel ayudándonos a trasladar el carrito de comprar y con Edward soportando todo mi peso con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Nos colocamos en una caja rápidamente, gracias a generosa gente que se hace a un lado, cediéndonos su puesto al verme tan delicada y pálida. Edward paga todas las cosas, las mete en una bolsa y se las echa al hombro, mientras que Mel me toma fuertemente de la mano, dándome su apoyo. Le sonrío con agradecimiento y emprendemos caminata hacia la salida del supermercado.

Pero al dar unos cinco pasos, más o menos, un repentino mareo ataca mi cuerpo con una fiereza que me deja sin aliento. Las cosas comienzan a dar vueltas a mí alrededor y puedo sentir el sudor juntándose en mi nuca. Mi estómago se retuerce bajo mi piel con violencia, mientras mi cuerpo se inclina hacia delante en una posición un tanto extraña. Siento como la mano de Mel se aprieta ansiosamente con la mía y puedo escuchar como grita desesperada, aunque no puedo comprender sus palabras.

Entonces, todo se vuelve de color negro a mí alrededor.

Cuando abro los ojos nuevamente, estoy recostada en una suave superficie y tapada con una mullida manta de color negro. Mi corazón comienza a acelerarse cuando pienso en la posibilidad de que tal vez esté nuevamente en un hospital. De inmediato comienzan a asaltarme los recuerdos de la última vez que estuve en un hospital, después de mi accidente. La respiración se me acelera, y de pronto empieza a embargarme un repentino ataque de pánico.

—Bella, Bella, tranquila —musita una voz gratamente conocida para mí.

Es Carlisle, mi querido y apreciado doctor. Lo miro y una increíble sensación de alivio me envuelve el cuerpo inmediatamente. Eso es lo que siempre Carlisle provoca en mí; un alivio inmediato y una sensación de protección que nadie me da, exceptuando mi familia, Edward y Melanie.

—Oh, Carlisle —exclamo sollozando.

Le echo los brazos al cuello y entierro mi rostro en su pecho, en el pecho de mi segundo padre. No me he dado cuenta antes, pero le he echado de menos y mucho. Lo he echado tanto de menos que me parece increíble, inaudito. Al sentir su aroma tan varonil y familiar para mí, me siento segura y protegida inmediatamente.

—Shh, cariño, shh. Estoy aquí, contigo. Siempre estaré aquí —me promete, dándome caricias en mi espalda.

Me pongo a llorar sin poder evitarlo. Son tantas las emociones que he mantenido en mi pecho, guardadas bajo llave en mi corazón, que es casi imposible guardarlas todas por tanto tiempo. He pasado por tanto desde la última vez que vi a Carlisle, que ahora, al verlo, siento una extraña sensación de que han pasado meses desde la última vez que nos vimos, en vez de que hayan pasado una semana, como en realidad pasó.

—Tranquila, tranquila —repite Carlisle.

Se sienta a mi lado en la cama y me rodea con sus brazos, mientras yo sollozo sin parar y me aferro a él como si mi vida dependiese de ello. Él se queda allí, dándome su mudo apoyo y otorgándome unas suaves caricias en mi espalda, tratando de calmarme. Yo lloro y lloro, desahogándome y botando todo aquello que me hace daño, todo aquel mal que me han dejado esos malditos sueños tan raros, tan dolorosos. Entonces, reparo en algo.

— ¿Dónde están Edward y Mel? —inquiero entre lágrimas.

Carlisle me mira extrañado.

— ¿Quiénes?

Sacudo la cabeza.

—Edward, un chico alto, delgado, con cabellos color bronce y ojos verde esmeralda —digo mientras seco mis lágrimas. Carlisle me alza una ceja, sonriendo con picardía y mis mejillas se ruborizan de inmediato—. Y Melanie es su hermana, una pequeña de cinco años, con cabello cobrizo y ojos azules pero con bordes verdosos.

Mi doctor querido lo piensa por unos minutos y luego sus ojos brillan en recordatorio. Se voltea y me regala aquella sonrisa suya que es capaz de calmar mi corazón.

—Oh, sí, los recuerdo. Ellos se han quedado contigo todo el tiempo desde que te desmayaste, pero la pequeña se quedó dormida en los brazos del muchacho y él tuvo que irse para no incomodarla en sus brazos. Me pidió que por favor te dijera que te vería en el instituto y que por favor te cuidarás.

Sonrío involuntariamente. Los recuerdos de la noche que pase en la casa de Edward me llenan la mente. Puedo recordar claramente cada uno de los detalles que pasamos esa tarde los tres juntos. Cuando conocí a Mel, o cuando fuimos a la heladería de Alice, o cuando nos fuimos a su casa y me pasó a Mel. Aún puedo sentir el calor en mi pecho que me embargó cuando sentí el peso de la niña en mis brazos, aún puedo sentir esa alegría que me invadió cuando la tomé en brazos. Y luego, el mejor recuerdo de todos, cuando me llevó a la sala de estar y me envolvió con sus brazos, protegiéndome del frío que, aquella noche, nos acechaba.

Pero tampoco se me pasan de largo los recuerdos de después de mi pasadilla, cuando Edward me tomó en brazos y me recostó en su cama. También cuando Melanie llegó a nuestro lado y me abrazó con fuerza, pensando que así mi dolor en mi pecho se iría. Pero lo mejor de todo fue cuando dormí con ellos a mí alrededor, abrazándome y entregándome ese calor que solo hechos me han podido dar en mi vida.

Carlisle me saca abruptamente de mis pensamientos.

—Oh —musita y se retuerce un poco, hurgando algo en sus bolsillos—. El chico me pidió que te pasara esto. Dijo que era de suma importancia.

Carlisle me extiende un pequeño papel alargado, donde se encuentra escrito mi nombre con una elegante y hermosa letra. Frunzo el ceño y tomo el papel que mi doctor querido me pasa. Lo guardo debajo de mi almohada, dispuesta a leerlo luego de mi charla con Carlisle, ya que estoy segura que hoy tendré una gran charla con Carlisle.

—Y bien —carraspea mi doctor, mirándome con ansias—. ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo, Bella? ¿Por qué te has desmayado? Hace más de una semana que no has sufrido jaqueca alguna, incluso parecía que te habías curado. Pero ahora, al hacerte unos exámenes, me doy cuenta de que hoy has sufrido una fuerte jaqueca y además te has desmayado. ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan nerviosa?

Como lo mencioné antes y como siempre lo mencionaré; es imposible que yo engañe a Carlisle. Él me conoce bastante, como la palma de su mano, y por ello es capaz de conocer mis emociones tan exactamente como las suyas.

—Bueno… —Suelto una risita nerviosa—. Yo…, pues…, eh…

Mi acompañante suspira y aprieta su agarre en mi cuerpo.

—Vamos, Bella. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, siempre.

Inspiro profundamente en un vano intento de infundirme valor. Aunque verdaderamente no comprendo mi actuar. ¿A qué temo? ¿A que Carlisle me tache de loca luego que le diga que tengo la leve sospecha de que tal vez estoy recordando, al fin, algo de esos cinco años de mi vida olvidados? ¿O a que no me crea? Imposible, Carlisle no es así. Sé que si le digo lo que está sucediendo con mis sueños, él inmediatamente me ayudará y resolverá mis dudas. Entonces… ¿a qué temo?

—Bueno, pues…, verás…. H-He tenido sueños…raros —tartamudeo estúpidamente, mirándome las manos que están en mi regazo.

Esto le llama inmediatamente la atención. Se sienta rápidamente en la cama, recto.

— ¿Q-Qué tipo de sueños? —Se le ve esperanzado.

Lo pienso seriamente. La verdad es que no sé que tipo de sueños son estos que he tenido, si es que son sueños. No lo sé. Inhalo profundamente, de nuevo.

—Eh… bueno, no creo que sean sueños, verdaderamente.

Frunce el ceño y me mira sin comprender demasiado a lo que voy. Suspiro y me remuevo en mi lugar, ansiosa.

—C-Creo q-que son… r-recuerdos.

Carlisle jadea audiblemente y abre sus ojos más de la cuenta. Incluso parece que sus manos tiemblan cuando se alzan y se colocan en mis hombros, haciendo que lo mirase fijamente a los ojos. Sus ojos brillan llenos de esperanza y expectación. Mi corazón da un vuelco, agradecido ante el entusiasmo y la esperanza de Carlisle.

— ¡Cuéntamelos! —Carlisle está eufórico—. ¡Cuéntamelos todos!

Y efectivamente se lo cuento. Le cuento los dos sueños, o posibles recuerdos, que he tenido. Le cuento sobre Jared, sobre Leah, sobre mi supuesto mejor amigo, todo aquello se lo cuento. Aunque también le cuento sobre James y el daño que se supone me ha hecho en el pasado, y parece que Carlisle no le gusta demasiado el que me haya golpeado en los sueños.

También le cuento a Carlisle todo lo que sentí en los sueños, todos los sentimientos y emociones que me embargaron en los sueños. Luego de contarle todo aquello, Carlisle se queda callado y se para de la cama. Comienza a caminar por toda mi habitación, ya que recién me dado cuenta que estamos en ella, y a decir verdad, su actuar me pone nerviosa.

Entonces él me mira, con sus ojos brillando llenos de emoción. Deja salir una enorme sonrisa de pronto y a los segundos después, rompe en jubilosas carcajadas que resuenan por toda la casa. Yo lo miro anonadada, nunca antes lo he visto reír de esa forma; tan alegre… tan natural. Me mira nuevamente y se acerca a mí, corriendo para luego abrazarme fuertemente y levantarme del suelo, dando vueltas conmigo.

—Esto es… ¡maravilloso!

Suelto una enorme carcajada. La alegría que posee Carlisle en estos momentos es tan grande, tan inmensa, que me es imposible no contagiarme de ella. Además, su actuar y felicidad me traen nuevas esperanzas. Si él está eufórico, es porque tal vez hay una posibilidad para mí, y eso es suficiente para tenerme eufórica y esperanzada. Después de todo, él es el médico aquí.

—Todo esto es fantástico, Bella —me asegura Carlisle—. No te puedo asegurar que lo que has soñado son recuerdos, pero si te puedo asegurar que has hecho un gran avance en tu recuperación. Si sigues así de bien, puede que recuperes tu memoria.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. No puedo creerlo.

Luego de esto, Carlisle se dedica a hacerme un pequeño chequeo médico para asegurarse de que todo esté bien conmigo. Como me encuentra con la presión un poco baja y con poca energía en mi cuerpo, me coloca en reposo absoluto por una semana completa. Y aunque trato de replicar ante eso, mi lucha es en vano ya que Carlisle no da su brazo a torcer.

—Carlisle —le llamo, luego del chequeo.

—Dime.

— ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Mi doctor me sonríe.

—El chico con el que estabas, Edward, llegó al hospital donde yo trabajo contigo en sus brazos, desmayada. El chico estaba realmente histérico, muy asustado. Lo vi cuando trataba de abrir la puerta del hospital contigo en brazos y con la pequeña niña detrás de él, mirando todo con sus ojitos azules muy asustados.

Yo pego un respingo, sin poder evitarlo. La imagen que comienza a crearse en mi cabeza es lo bastante mala y nerviosa para asustarme y hacerme sentir culpable de un modo incomprensible. Pobre Edward... ¿cómo pudo arreglárselas conmigo desmayada y la pobre Mel asustada todo el tiempo?

Carlisle sigue, ignorando un poco mi interrupción.

—Te reconozco que cuando lo vi contigo en sus brazos, inconsciente, pensé lo peor. Quise correr para sacarte de sus brazos, golpearlo y preguntarle porqué mierda te tenía inconsciente, pero cuando me acerqué a él y lo vi tan desesperado, tan preocupado por ti, supe inmediatamente que él no era alguien de malas intenciones. Entonces, le pregunté que te había sucedido y ahí me lo dijo todo.

— ¿Y luego? —pregunto con impaciencia. Carlisle se ríe.

—Luego le dije que me acompañara a tu casa, que yo tenía llaves de ahí y que estaba seguro que tú me lo agradecerías, ya que odias los hospitales. Él se echó a reír y luego me acompaño aquí, a tu casa, junto con la niña, quién por cierto es todo un amor. Los dos se quedaron varias horas aquí, esperando a que despertaras mientras yo te chequeaba. No se quedaron tranquilos hasta que les dije que estabas bien, que solo estabas cansada. Después, la niña comenzó a sentir sueño y Edward se la llevó a casa.

—Oh, está bien.

Carlisle se echa a reír entre dientes. Se levanta de mi cama y estira un poco sus extremidades, de seguro su cuerpo está completamente tenso y rígido luego de pasar varias horas sentado en mi cama, acompañándome. Se voltea y me sonríe.

—Bueno, hija, creo que es hora de que me vaya. —Mira la hora en su pequeño reloj de pulsera—. De seguro tus padres vienen en camino. No deben tardar más de cinco minutos…

— ¡¿Se los dijiste?! —chillo.

Mi querido doctor suspira con cansancio. Este es uno de los pocos problemas que tengo con Carlisle. Él se empeña en contarles a mis padres cada pequeño e insignificante detalle de lo que me sucede con mi amnesia, y yo… no. No es que deseo que mis padres sean completamente ignorantes con respecto a mi "enfermedad", no, solo no deseo preocuparlos siempre con mínimos detalles sin importancia. Mis padres ya han tenido suficientes sustos en su vida con mi accidente, no quiero asustarlos ni disgustarlos más. Solo eso.

—Solo les dije que había sufrido una pequeña recaída. Nada más.

— ¿Me lo juras, Carlisle? —No puedo evitar preguntarle.

—Te lo juro —me responde solemnemente.

Sonrío y me levanto de la cama para encerrarlo en un apretujado abrazo. Él me lo devuelve, encantado, y luego me da un beso en mis cabellos.

—Nos vemos pronto, cariño —musita suavemente. Durante un segundo, puedo sentir dentro de mí que sus palabras poseen un significado oculto, algo que no puedo comprender con facilidad pero que provoca un ligero estremecimiento de mi parte y que mi corazón lata con velocidad—. Y por favor, cuídate. Sabes que si te sucede cualquier cosa yo… me moriría. Te quiero, Bella, te quiero como a una hija y eres alguien muy especial para mí. Por favor, prométeme que cuando te sucede la más mínima cosa me avisarás. ¿De acuerdo?

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Dios, no quiero llorar nuevamente. Conmocionada, aprieto el agarre de mis brazos en la cintura de Carlisle y entierro mi rostro en su pecho. Mi doctor me envuelve con sus brazos de forma automática.

—Te lo prometo —murmuro y luego me alzo sobre la punta de los pies para darle un suave beso en la mejilla, provocando que sonríe—. Y yo también te quiero, Carlisle. Sabes que eres mi segundo padre.

Se echa a reír.

—Sí, lo sé… Y ahora me voy antes de que Esme me mate por llegar tan tarde a casa.

Suelto una risita, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Acompaño a mi querido doctor hasta la puerta de mi casa y me despido de él con un fuerte abrazo. Espero a que se suba a su reluciente Mercedes y luego cierro la puerta de mi casa. Me recargo contra la puerta de mi hogar, sonriendo y con unas ganas locas de ir corriendo en busca de la carta que me ha dejado Edward. Miro de forma impaciente hacia las escaleras, mordiéndome el labio inferior. Entonces, no resisto más y echo a correr escaleras arriba, riéndome como una tonta adolescente.

Ciertamente, Edward tiene el poder de sacar las cosas más inesperadas de mí. El comportarme como una adolescente encandilada y toda ilusionada es solo una de las tantas reacciones que él provoca en mí. Es algo… increíble.

Cuando llego a mi habitación, busco algo desesperada el sobre que se encuentra justo debajo de mi almohada. Abro con delicadeza el sobre, no queriendo romper algo que Edward ha hecho para mí. Es una reacción estúpida, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlos… es como una reacción instintiva. Estiro el papel que sen encuentra en mis manos.

_Querida Bella:_

_Primero que todo, quiero decirte que mi intención principal no era el que despertaras sin que yo no estuviera, pero sabes que Mel es mi responsabilidad y mi prioridad número uno, así que en cuanto la vi quedándose dormida en mis brazos, decidí irme a casa para recostarla en su cama, a pesar de que ella me rogaba que nos quedáramos hasta que despertaras. Si por alguna razón despertaste y esperabas encontrarme a tu lado, lo siento. _

_Cuando vi que te desvanecías en frente de mí, cayendo al suelo inconsciente, me sentí mal, muy mal. No sé que me pasó, pero me desesperé y entré en pánico; la única persona que logró calmarme, como siempre, fue Mel que estuvo a mi lado siempre. Te tomé entre mis brazos y te llevé lo más rápido que pude al hospital, allí me encontré con tu doctor. Ahí te llevamos a casa y él se encargó de ti. Tratamos con Mel de quedarnos hasta que despertaras, pero ya sabes que mi angelito no resistió. _

_Como no despertaste, decidí dejarte esta carta para avisarte de antemano que Alice tiene planes para todos nosotros este fin de semana. No sé como ni cuando, pero ese pequeño diablillo se enteró de que te vas a cambiar de casa este fin de semana y ella decidió que podíamos ayudarte, así que me pidió estrictamente que te avisara de sus planes y que te pidiera que el sábado estés lista bien temprano. Si hay algo que en la vida que Alice no soporta son los atrasos, así que te lo advierto._

_Espero verdaderamente verte de nuevo en el instituto. Me lo he pasado muy bien contigo estos dos últimos días, espero que una salida así entre los tres se repita en un futuro no muy lejano. Mel te adora y espera verte de nuevo y… para serte sincero, yo también estoy deseoso de verte. Tenemos muchos temas que conversar aún y hay que conocernos un poco más, ¿no te parece?_

_Espero verte pronto. No te olvides de mí, ¿he? Espero que tu dolor de cabeza haya mejorado y que te recuperes pronto. Un abrazo. Nos vemos. _

_Edward. _

Un suspiro ilusionado escapa de mis labios, no puedo evitarlo. ¿Olvidarme de él? ¿Está de broma? ¡Si con suerte no he podido sacarlo de mi cabeza en estas últimas semanas! ¿Cómo me puedo olvidar de alguien como él?

—Idiota —murmuro, sacudiendo la cabeza.

La puerta principal de la casa rechina, avisándome que mis padres han llegado. Sonrío y guardo la carta en el sobre, para luego esconderlo por debajo de mi almohada. Me paro de la cama y bajo las escaleras para recibir a mis padres.

El resto de la semana ha pasado de manera monótona, aburrida. Ciertamente no me divierte el hecho de tener que estar acostada en cama todos los días sin hacer nada constructivo en el día. A pesar de que casi le he rogado a Reneé para que me deje levantarme de la cama, mi madre no ha dado su brazo a torcer y me ha prohibido tajantemente el levantarme. Y, lamentablemente, Charlie se ha puesto de su lado. ¡Por ello siempre no quiero que se enteren de nada! ¡Siempre exageran todo!

También, el otro lado malo de esta semana, es que no he vuelto a soñar algo distinto. Bueno, sí he soñado, pero ha sido el mismo sueño todos estos días y el mismo que tuve en la casa de Edward. No sé por qué razón es esto, ciertamente, pero ese maldito sueño se ha repetido varias veces, sin darme tregua alguna. Y esto provoca que mis pensamientos se centralicen en ese sueño.

No he podido dejar de pensar en toda la semana, no he podido sacarme de la cabeza todas esas dudas que tengo respecto a mi pasado y respecto a esas personas que aparecen en mis sueños. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, quién más a ocupado mi mente en estos días es Jared. No puedo sacar de mi mente todas las preguntas que tengo sobre él y nuestra posible amistad. No entiendo, si se supone que de verdad éramos amigos, porqué no ha llamado a casa, porqué no tengo noticias de él en estos instantes.

Incluso, he llegado a la estúpida conclusión de preguntarles a mis padres sobre Jared. He querido preguntarles a ellos sobre él, sobre quién era en mi vida, sobre cómo era nuestra amistad y porqué ahora no sé nada de él. Pero… me arrepentí. No sé que sucedió en ese momento, pero cuando intenté preguntarle a mi madre, ya que con Reneé se supone que hablaba sobre Jared en mi antiguo sueño, sobre Jared… algo dentro de mí me dijo a gritos que no lo hiciera, que guardara silencio. Verdaderamente, no estoy comprendiendo nada y cada vez estoy más confusa.

Pero la semana ha tenido sus cosas buenas, también. He hablado todos los días de la semana con Edward por teléfono, ya que descubrí misteriosamente, el mismo día que Carlisle me entregó su carta, que detrás del sobre se hallaba el número telefónico de Edward escrito con su hermosa y elegante letra. Aunque, ciertamente, no lo llamé yo la primera vez, porque me moría de vergüenza, así que en vez de que yo lo llamara, él me llamó a mí. No sé como lo hizo para conseguir mi número telefónico, tal vez Carlisle se lo dio.

También he hablado con Alice. Al primer llamado aproveché para disculparme de mi extraño, confuso y estrafalario comportamiento la última vez que nos vimos. Ella me tranquilizó diciendo que me comprendía y que no importaba, que todo quedaba en el pasado. Se lo agradecí inmensamente, ya que ni yo misma comprendía mi comportamiento de ese día. Fue una mañana muy… rara, según mi observación.

Alice me ha dejado en claro sus intenciones para este fin de semana, sobre ayudarme con la mudanza y no he podido reclamar ni replicar nada. Es imposible reclamarle algo a esa mujer tan directa y mandona.

Sobre la mudanza, he hablado al fin con mis padres. Les he dicho sobre mi intención de irme de casa, de experimentar el vivir sola y ser totalmente independiente y, para agradecimiento mío, han estado de acuerdo con todo esto. Me han dado su bendición, como yo lo digo, me han ayudado y apoyado en todo, como siempre lo hacen.

El plan de Alice concierne en que hoy, cuando al fin puedo salir de casa ya que mi repuso absoluto de una semana ha acabado, después del instituto, todos vayamos a comprar los muebles y cosas necesarias para el apartamento. Aunque el apartamento de Benjamín viene con unos pocos muebles y equipo, he decidido comprar todos los muebles de nuevo para que así todo lo que allí esté sea mío completamente. Le he pedido a Reneé que saque dinero de mi gran cuenta de ahorro (detalle que aún no se me ha olvidado) y ahora tengo el dinero suficiente para comprar todo lo necesario para mi apartamento. Todo el dinero está guardado en una tarjeta negra que Reneé me ha obsequiado.

Entonces, cuando voy caminando y llegando a la entrada del instituto, mi móvil resuena audiblemente. Me apresuro a contestarlo de inmediato.

— ¿Hola? —contesto.

— _¡Bella! _

Alice.

—Hola, Alice. ¿Cómo estás?

—_Muy bien _—canturrea ella felizmente. Sonrío—. _¿Y tú?_

—Bien, gracias.

—_Qué bueno. Escucha, te llamo para darte una mala noticia. _

Esto me pone alerta inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

Alice suelta una risita al otro lado de la línea y mi cuerpo entero se relaja, ya que estaba tenso. Si Alice se ríe es porque nada malo ha sucedido, gracias a Dios.

—_Tranquila, Bella. Todos estamos bien, por si te lo preguntas _—musita, risueña. Yo bufo y coloco los ojos en blanco—. _Lo que sucede es que los chicos y yo tenemos que ir a un lugar hoy y no podemos ir al instituto, así que el día de hoy, lamentablemente, no te acompañaremos en las clases. Pero no te preocupes, Edward te pasará a buscar a la salida para que vayamos a comprar las cosas necesarias para tu apartamento, ¿de acuerdo?_

—Si, de acuerdo —digo, enfurruñada. La verdad es que no me gusta mucho la idea de estar sola en el instituto hoy. Genial—. Pero, ¿se puede saber a dónde van que me dejan sola, triste y abandonada?

Alice estalla en carcajadas ante mi broma.

—_Muy graciosa, Bella. Y no, no se puede saber a dónde vamos. Es una sorpresa para ti. _

— ¿Para mí? —inquiero, sorprendida.

—_Así es y no te daré ninguna pista. Vas a tener que aguantarte la curiosidad, chica, lo siento. _

—Está bien. Pero no me van a dejar votada, ¿he?

— _¡Claro que no! _—Alice exclama, sonando falsamente indignada. Me echo a reír.

—Muy bien, entonces nos vemos hoy en la tarde. Y por favor, no gasten demasiado dinero en mí, ¿si?

—_Oh, calla, Bella. No nos arruines la diversión _—dice entre risas—. _¡Nos vemos en la tarde! ¡Adiós! _

—Adiós, Alice. Nos vemos luego.

La línea se corta y yo me quedo allí, para en frente del instituto y mirando fijamente el aparato que tengo entre mis manos. Entonces, no puedo sucumbir a mis deseos, y marco el número de Edward para llamar. Al tercer pitido, la línea se abre.

—_Bella _—contesta él, con su voz sonando jubilosa. Mi corazón da un vuelco al oírlo.

—Hey, Edward. ¿Cómo estas?

Mientras hablo, comienzo a caminar para el interior del edificio. Hoy, a primera hora, me toca Historia pero no estoy muy entusiasmada por ello ya que sé que Jasper no va estar el día de hoy haciendo esa clase.

—_Muy bien. ¿Y tú? _

Suspiro y sacudo la cabeza.

—En la mañana estaba muy bien, entusiasmada con la idea de por fin levantarme de la cama y salir al aire libre, pero ahora… mal.

— _¿Por qué? _—pregunta, extrañado.

—La verdad es que no se me apetece estar el día de hoy sola en el instituto. Los voy a extrañar —murmuro, con un suave suspiro—. Cómo me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo…

Me callo abruptamente, abriendo mis ojos como platos y parando mi caminar con violencia. ¡Mierda! Hablé de más. Hablé de más.

Edward suspira al otro lado de la línea. Se escucha como complacido ante mi comportamiento.

—_A mí también me gustaría estar allí, contigo_—me dice y siento como las cosquillas en la boca de mi estómago comienzan a formarse. Mis mejillas se sonrojan de inmediato—. _No sabes cuánto… pero conoces a Alice, y sabes que es imposible no obedecer sus órdenes. _

—Sí, lo sé.

—_Pero no te preocupes, más pronto de lo que crees nos veremos. Iré a buscarte a la salida, para que nos vayamos a comprar las cosas para tu apartamento con los chicos. Prometo no llegar tarde. _

Me echo a reír. Una pequeña parte de mi mente registra el hecho impresionante del avance de la relación que mantengo con Edward. Pareciera que nos conociéramos de toda la vida. A su lado y solo con él, siempre me siento cómoda y puedo ser yo misma. Es algo… encantador.

—Espero que cumplas tu promesa, Masen. O si no te descuartizo, ¿me entiendes?

Edward se queda callado por unos segundos y luego estalla en carcajadas de forma abrupta. Yo frunzo el ceño, sin comprender.

—_Quédate tranquila, Swan, que voy a cumplir mi promesa _—responde Edward.

—Más te vale —musito, provocando una risa de su parte—. Y ahora voy a colgar. Tengo que entrar a clases o sino me van a reñir por tu culpa.

— _¿Por mi culpa? _—bufa Edward y puedo oír su sonrisa—. _Si, claro. Nos vemos en la tarde, Swan. _

—No se te ocurra dejarme plantada, Masen. Nos vemos.

Corto la llamada y me apresuro hacia el salón. Pero justo en el momento en que voy a abrir la puerta, mi móvil suena, avisándome que tengo un mensaje en WhatsApp. Contrariada, reviso el mensaje de inmediato. Es del número de Edward.

**_Un consejo: _**

**_Hoy trata de ocupar toda tu paciencia y trata de no explotar súbitamente, ¿vale, cariño? _**

Frunzo el ceño, totalmente confusa. ¿Qué se supone que significa su consejo? Le envío un mensaje de vuelta, diciendo:

**_Unas preguntas:_**

**_¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar hoy? Y, ¿qué se supone que significa tu consejo? No lo entiendo, cariño. Sé más explícito, por favor._**

Mientras espero su respuesta, entro a la sala. Gracias a Dios, la clase aún no ha comenzado así que tranquilamente camino hacía mi habitual asiento y me acomodo allí. También me aseguro de colocar mi móvil en silencio, solo por si acaso.

Justo entonces entra una mujer a la sala. Lleva una falda tubo de color café, junto con una camisa blanca y una chaqueta del mismo color que la falda. Tiene un largo cabello rizado de color castaño claro y sus ojos son grandes, redondos y de un llamativo color café oscuro. Camina tranquilamente hacia el banco del profesor, con un pequeño balanceo de caderas en el camino, y todos los que estamos en el aura nos quedamos callados, esperando su presentación. Entonces, mi móvil vibra en mi bolsillo. Lo saco a hurtadillas y me dedico a mirar el mensaje que me ha enviado Edward.

**_Siempre tan preguntona…. Ya verás por qué te doy este consejo, no te impacientes. Pero, por favor, hazme caso. No pierdas la paciencia tan fácilmente, sé que va a costar… pero por lo menos inténtalo, ¿si? _**

**_Una pregunta: ¿Estas en clase de historia?_**

Cuando yo estoy leyendo, la mujer que ha llegado a la sala comienza a presentarse. Se llama Jessica Stanley y es la profesora reemplazante del señor Whitlock, o sea Jasper, solo por el día de hoy. La señorita Stanley tiene una molesta voz nasal y es muy risueña.

Le contesto a Edward.

**_Si, estoy en clase de Historia. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estamos hablando, Edward?_**

A los cinco minutos, me responde inmediatamente.

**_¡Bingo! _**

**_En esa clase, corazón, es donde tienes que tener un poco de paciencia, es todo lo que te diré. Pero después de aquella clase, vas a necesitar mucha paciencia. Por favor, en esos momentos, recuerda mi consejo. _**

Ya cansada de tanto secretito, le mando a Edward el último mensaje antes de concentrarme en la clase, la cuál ya ha comenzado.

**_Siempre tan críptico, cariño. Gracias a ti, me pasaré la mayor parte del día pensando en el posible significado de tu consejo, muchas gracias. Ahora, por favor, déjame colocar atención en la clase, ya que me he perdido ya la mitad gracias a ti que me distraes con tus mensajitos. Nos vemos a la salida, Masen. _**

Apago el móvil sin revisar siquiera el mensaje como respuesta de Edward, prefiero leerlo después de la clase. Guardo el aparato en mi mochila y me concentro al máximo en la clase, ya que la próxima semana, según las mismas palabras de Jasper por teléfono cuando hablé con él en la semana, tenemos un pequeño examen sobre la materia que hemos pasado.

La clase pasa y de verdad que me aburro. Como antes he mencionado, a mí me encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con historia y todo eso, pero en esta única ocasión, deseo salir corriendo para no escuchar más a la señorita Stanley. No es de ser mala, en serio, pero su chillona voz nasal y sus risitas tontas me tienen cansada, lo juro. Pero, por lo menos, tiene calladitos a todos los hombres del salón ya que estos están concentrados en sus movimientos exagerados de cadera y sus "sensuales" movimientos.

Juro que más de una vez, tengo que aguantar mi deseo de colocar los ojos en blanco y bufar ante su estúpido comportamiento, parecido al de una colegiala adolescente. Por Dios, es una profesora no una adolescente en busca de novios. Ahora comprendo el consejo de Edward…. Pero, ¿qué me espera para después? ¿Acaso algo peor que esto?

Cuando el timbre suena, dando por finalizada la clase, un suspiro colectivo de las mujeres se escucha en todo el salón. Me dan ganas de echarme a reír histéricamente al ver que todas las mujeres están iguales o peor que yo. Me muerdo el labio inferior para evitar estallar en carcajadas y me apresuro a salir del aura. Cuando estoy afuera, reviso el mensaje de Edward.

**_¡Ja! Lo último que vas a hacer en esa clase es poner atención, te lo juro. ¡Recuerda mi consejo! Te… te espero a la salida. Nos vemos. _**

Me río por lo bajo y sacudo la cabeza. Edward tiene razón, lo último que hice en esa clase fue poner atención.

El resto de la tarde se pasa de forma monótona y normal. No hay ningún hecho digno de mención, ya que todas las clases que me han tocado luego de Historia han sido normales y rápidas. A la hora de almuerzo, camino tranquilamente hacia el casino para luego colocarme en la fila para comprar la comida. Entonces, se me acerca una pequeña mujer delgada, con cabello negro y largo atado en una cola de caballo, con unos ojos de un extraño pero hermoso color violeta y una hermosa sonrisa plantada en la cara. Es una chica muy hermosa.

—Hola —me saluda amablemente, mientras se coloca detrás de mí en la fila—. Tú eres Bella Swan, ¿no?

Asiento con la cabeza y estiro mi mano para tomar la suya.

—Así es.

—Yo soy Ángela Weber, la segunda profesora de Biología luego del señor Banner. —Estrecha mi mano con suavidad.

Le sonrío. Se ve una chica muy simpática.

—Un gusto, señorita Weber —digo educadamente. Ella suelta una risita, pero en comparación a la risita de la señorita Stanley, esta risita es suave y agradable.

—Oh, llámame Ángela solamente.

Pero antes de que pueda formular comentario alguno, una molestosa voz nasal me interrumpe.

— ¡Ángela, señorita Swan! —Y hablando de la reina de Roma…

Ángela a mi lado se estremece de pies a cabeza al escuchar a la señorita Stanley gritar y se me queda mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos, aterrorizada. Yo la miro igual o peor de atemorizada que ella. Dios, que mala suerte tengo.

—Jessica… —murmura mi acompañante, estremeciéndose.

Miro por sobre el hombro de Ángela y la veo allí, sonriendo de oreja a oreja pero falsamente y sus brazos extendidos hacia el cielo de forma teatral, como si esperara que yo corriera a sus brazos para abrazarla. Me estremezco sin poder evitarlo.

—Oh, Ángela, que alegría verte de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, ¿no te parece? ¡Estamos las amigas juntas de nuevo!

Por alguna extraña razón, Ángela se enfada ante sus palabras y aprieta sus manos hasta convertirlas en puño. Se da la vuelta y fulmina a la señorita Stanley con ojos entrecerrados. Yo la miro boquiabierta. Nunca hubiera pensado que alguien tan delicada y simpática como se ve Ángela, fulminara con la mirada a alguien.

—Cállate, Jessica —sisea Ángela, con los dientes apretados—. Cállate sino quieres que le cuente, cuando lo vea luego, a que estas jugando con una de las personas más preciadas para él. Sabes que es capaz de encargarse de ti personalmente. No eres una de sus personas favoritas en el mundo, ¿a que no?

La señorita Stadley suelta unas risitas y se acerca a nosotros, inclinándose hacia delante como si nos fuera a contar un secreto. Sus ojos brillan llenos de malicia.

—Tu y yo, Ángela, sabemos que entre la estúpida de su mujer y yo, me va a elegir a mí —susurra y luego se envara en su lugar, sonriendo y nos guiña un ojo—. No tiene donde perderse, ¿a que no?

Ángela gruñe por lo bajo y pone sus brazos en garra.

—Sí, claro —comenta, con su voz llena de sarcasmo—. ¿Cuándo vas a entender, Jessica, que él ama a su esposa por sobre todas las cosas? Tú sabes que él se desvive por ella, por ella que es tan hermosa, elegante y fina. ¿Y tú crees que va a dejar a alguien tan refinada y hermosa como ella por alguien de tan bajo calibre como tú? ¡Ja! Sueña, querida, sueña.

Yo miro todo esto totalmente impresionada. No sé qué hacer; si parar la discusión desde ya o dejar que Ángela le diga todas sus verdades en la cara a la señorita Stanley. A decir verdad, todas las cosas que Ángela le dice a la señorita Stanley parecen verdad y se las merece y, para ser sincera, me lo estoy pasando en grande al ver la cara de horror de la profesora de Historia con las cosas que le dice Ángela. ¡Su cara no tiene precio!

—Vas a ver que te equivocarás, Ángela, vas a ver —canturrea la profesora de Historia, con sorna. Luego, se voltea hacía mí y me sonríe—. Señorita Swan, espero que después de clase usted y yo podamos juntarnos a conversar un poco y conocernos, ¿qué le parece? Tal vez luego seamos amigas.

Yo palidezco. ¡Diablos! No sé que responderle. Entonces, Ángela bufa fuertemente y enrolla su brazo con el mío.

—Como si yo fuera a dejar que te acerques a ella, Jessica —bufa Ángela, fulminándola con la mirada—. Eres tan hipócrita, que me das pena. Vamos a ver si sigues igual de hipócrita y descarada luego de que él te haga una visita en casa, pero no precisamente para lo que tu sucia y asquerosa mente desea, sino para decirte unas cuantas verdades en la cara y así entiendas que él no te pertenece.

Jessica Stanley ignora a propósito todas las palabras que mi compañera le ha dicho y se voltea hacía mí, aún sonriendo.

— ¿Qué dice, señorita Swan?

—Señorita Standley yo…

— ¿Señorita? —Ángela se echa a reír fuertemente—. Vamos, Bella, llámala por su nombre. Tú ni nadie le debe respeto a esta… mujerzuela, nadie. Pero, por sobre todo, menos tú, Bella. Tú eres la menos indicada para tratarla con respeto, ella no se lo merece. Y larguémonos de aquí antes de que esto se ponga más feo.

Antes de que pueda replicar, la profesora de Biología me arrastra fuera del casino luego de tomar unas cuantas cosas para el almuerzo. Salemos al patio trasero del instituto y nos sentamos en unas pequeñas mesas dobles que están al lado del casino. Ángela se sienta aún bufando de rabia y coraje. Yo me siento a su lado.

—Siento eso, Bella —me dice, luego de unos momentos en silencio. Se voltea y me mira apenada—. Siento el que hayas tenido que escuchar mi discusión con Jessica, pero es que es tan hipócrita que no la soporto, en serio.

Me echo a reír entre dientes y sacudo la cabeza, quitándole importancia al asunto. Después de todo, me lo pasé en grande.

—No importa, Ángela, me lo pasé en grande viendo su cara de fastidio ante tus palabras —digo, riéndome y haciendo que Ángela se ría también—. Además… —comento, dándole un mordisco a mi pizza—, no es que entendiera mucho de que iba la discusión.

Mi compañera de mesa se tensa visiblemente y por un momento, me arrepiento de haber sacado el tema a colación. Pero entonces, Ángela se voltea y me sonríe tristemente, con sus ojos brillando llenos de tristeza.

—Aunque te parezca increíble, Jessica y yo éramos amigas inseparables cuando éramos adolescente e íbamos a este mismo instituto —me informa, y yo ahogo un gritito de la impresión—. Nos juntábamos con otra amiga más, las tres éramos muy amigas y casi nunca nos separábamos. Pero con el tiempo, Jessica cambió de forma abrupta y nunca más volvió a ser la chica divertida, simpática y amorosa que antes era.

Yo alzo una ceja, incrédula. ¿Jessica siendo simpática, amorosa y divertida? No me lo creo.

—Desde la adolescencia, Jessica ha tenido una obsesión retorcida por lo hombres casados—prosigue Ángela—. Cuando tenía diecisiete años y aún era amiga mía, se involucró con un hombre casado pero joven y muy guapo. Ella fue su amante por más de seis meses, y de verdad creí verla enamorada, pero de un día para otro él la dejó y eso la destrozó completamente. Desde ese día ella cambió completamente, se separó de nosotras y comenzó a juntarse con las porritas del instituto, quienes tenían una asquerosa reputación de ser mitómanas y come hombres.

"Al mes de juntarse con aquellas chicas, Jessica ya tenía la misma reputación asquerosa que ellas, solo que ella se metía con cuanto hombre casado se le cruzaba por el camino. Todas las mujeres del pueblo, con el tiempo, comenzaron a odiar a Jessica por robarles sus maridos y eso a ella no le importaba. Hasta que un día llegó el segundo hombre que Jessica ha amado en su vida".

— ¿Quién era? —pregunto.

Ángela sonríe con pesar y sacude la cabeza.

—Él era nuevo en el pueblo, había llegado a Forks para vivir con su tío ya que su padre no lo quería en su casa, era un chico odiado por su familia y el único que siempre le entregó amor fraternal fue su tío. Llegó un día al instituto, cuando Jessica y yo estábamos en nuestro último año de escuela, y era bastante guapo, a decir verdad, así que tenía a todas las mujeres del instituto vueltas locas por él, aunque él no miraba a ninguna. Jessica lo vio y al momento se enamoró de él, y trató con el tiempo de conquistarlo. Para ello, tuvo que alejarse de las porritas y dejar su mala fama atrás, en el olvido, junto con todas sus malas juntas, todo esto para conquistar al chico que ella amaba. El chico ya estaba enamorado, pero, lamentablemente, no era Jessica quién él amaba.

— ¿Y quién era entonces?

—La chica quién él amaba era otra amiga mía, una de las mejores. Él desde que la vio, quedó completamente hechizado de ella, y no es que lo culpe, ella era tan bella, tan tierna y amorosa que lograba enamorar a cualquier chico. Él no tuvo ojos para otra chica que para mi amiga y eso a Jessica la hizo enfurecer.

Frunzo el ceño, contrariada.

—Y esto, ¿qué tiene que ver con la discusión que ustedes mantuvieran en el casino?

—Oh, tiene mucho que ver—responde Ángela, riendo sin ganas—. El corazón de Jessica quedó roto, despechado totalmente y por ello ahora ella quiere hacer sufrir a cualquier mujer que le recuerde a mi amiga, quien ya no está en este pueblo, gracias a Dios. Jessica ahora conquista a hombres casados con el fin de quitarles todo su dinero y justo en estos momentos, está tratando de conquistar a un gran amigo mío que está casado y que su esposa está enferma. Mi amigo ama con toda su alma a su esposa, pero no ha estado con ella hace mucho tiempo ya que ella está hospitalizada hace más de tres años por haber cogido una enfermedad Terminal. Puede que Jessica sea estúpida para algunas cosas, pero para otras es bastante inteligente y ahora que la mujer de mi amigo anda de paseo en Forks, para visitar a su esposo, Jessica quiere conocerla y hacerse su amiga para acabar con ella, y así poder quedarse con mi amigo y robarle su dinero. Aunque, claro, eso yo no lo voy a permitir.

—Pero… —murmuro, entrecerrando los ojos con concentración—, lo que no entiendo es porqué te molestó tanto el que ella dijera que estaban las amigas juntas de nuevo.

—Ella no es mi amiga, Bella —gruñe— y nunca lo ha sido. Una verdadera amiga jamás intentaría quitarle el marido a la otra, aunque se hubieran distanciado con el tiempo porque ahí hay respeto por la amistad que tuvieran hace años. ¿No crees?

Jadeo audiblemente y mis ojos se abren como platos.

— ¿E-Ella i-intentó quitarte tu marido? ¿Estás casada?

—Sí, estoy felizmente casada hace dos años. —Cierra los ojos y se pasa una mano por el cuello, suspirando—. Jessica intentó conquistar a Ben cuando él y yo llevábamos un año de casados.

—Lo siento.

—No importa, ya pasó.

Los minutos que nos quedan del almuerzo lo ocupamos para comernos nuestras comidas, las dos en un silencio sepulcral, pero no de esos silencios incómodos, al contrario.

Yo mientras como, no me puedo sacar de la cabeza la historia que Ángela me ha contado. No sé porqué, pero siento que esa historia ya la he escuchado antes, aunque tampoco sé cuando ni como. Algo me dice dentro de mí que esa historia tiene algo que ver conmigo.

* * *

_Bueno, he aquí el octavo capítulo de esta historia. No olviden dejarme saber sus opiniones. Un beso a todas (os)._

**_Isa Pattinson Masen. _**


	10. Capítulo 9

******Los personajes no me pertenece, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía y está prohibido su uso sin mi permiso.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9:**

Cuanto el timbre suena, dando por finalizadas las clases del día de hoy, suelto un suspiro lleno de alivio. Hoy ha sido un día muy largo y revelador, lo que da paso a que me canse con más facilidad por tanto pensar y darle vueltas a las cosas que me suceden. Menos mal que ando trayendo mis pastillas en el bolso.

Cierro mi libreta de apuntes de forma abrupta y la guardo apresuradamente en mi mochila. Tomo la mochila, me la echo al hombro y luego me despido del profesor de Biología para luego salir directo por la puerta, muy aliviada de que el día haya terminado. Entonces, un brazo se envuelve en mi cintura con velocidad y me arrastra hacia al lado, haciéndome chocar con el costado de un cuerpo. Mi corazón comienza a latir furiosamente y siento una pequeña electricidad recorrerme el cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Adónde crees que te me escapas, cariño? —me susurra en el oído una aterciopelada voz. Me estremezco violentamente.

Sorprendida, volteo el rostro hacia mi derecha y me topo con esos ojos verde esmeralda que tanto me gustan. Sonrío a lo grande.

— ¡Edward! —exclamo jubilosa.

Sin poder contener mi euforia por verlo, le echo los brazos al cuello para poder abrazarlo. Él inmediatamente me rodea la cintura con sus fuertes brazos, enviándome una ola de descargas eléctricas a mi espina dorsal ante su toque. Inclina su rostro lentamente y lo esconde en la curva de mi cuello, mientras yo enredo mis dedos en su cabello broncíneo. Entonces, siento como me eleva suavemente del suelo y da una vuelta conmigo en sus brazos. Dios, se siente tan bien estar así con él.

Una voz se aclara la garganta tras nosotros.

—Señor Masen, ¿puede ser tan amable de bajar a la señorita Swan, por favor? No se le vaya a caer —dice la grave voz del señor Banner, el profesor de Biología.

Edward me baja de inmediato, pero su brazo derecho sigue alrededor de mi cintura, sin querer soltarme. Avergonzada, miro al señor Banner con la disculpa en mis ojos, mientras mis mejillas se sonrojan de forma automática. Edward, por su parte, le sonríe a lo grande al señor Banner y le susurra un "gracias" que no llego a comprender. En respuesta, el señor Banner sonríe y le guiña un ojo con complicidad, para luego desaparecer de nuestras vistas. Frunzo el ceño.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —le pregunto a Edward, mirándolo extrañada. Mis brazos siguen alrededor de su cuello, sin querer soltarlo jamás y a él parece no molestarle este hecho.

—Nada —me responde, apretando su agarre en mi cintura—. En la moto te lo explico. Vamos ante de que Alice se ponga histérica, odia los atrasos.

Suelto una risita.

—Lo sé. Vamos.

Comenzamos a encaminarnos a la salida, cuando una molestosa y chillona voz nasal resuena en nuestros oídos de forma abrupta.

— ¡Edward, querido!

El cuerpo de Edward se tensa de forma violenta y para su caminar inmediatamente. Su mandíbula se endurece al igual que su expresión, mientras que sus ojos se vuelven más oscuros y gélidos de lo normal. Nunca antes lo había visto así. Aprieto mi agarre en su cuello, demostrándole que estoy con él en todo momento. Como respuesta, me palmea la cintura suavemente.

—Jessica Stanley —dice Edward, entre dientes. Incluso, me parece escuchar como si escupiera el nombre de ella, como si le asqueara el solo nombrarla.

—Edward, cariño, tanto tiempo sin vernos —chilla ella con su molestosa voz nasal, luego suelta una risita—. Si quieres te das vuelta, cariño, para que pueda ver ese hermoso rostro tuyo que tanto amo.

Mis dientes rechinan de forma instintiva, con ferocidad. Sin ser consciente de mis actos, mis manos se convierten en puño y el aire comienza a sisear por entre mis dientes, de forma amenazadora. Edward me aprieta la cintura con suavidad y luego me besa el cabello suavemente, en un vano intento de calmarme. Por esta vez, sorprendentemente, no funciona.

Suelto el cuello de Edward lentamente y luego escapo de su brazo que me rodea, para darme la vuelta de forma brusca y así encarar el rostro de Jessica. No sé que me está pasando, verdaderamente, pero siento una ferocidad tan gran dentro de mí y una necesidad de defender lo que es mío. Pero… ¿qué tengo que defender? ¿A Edward? Imposible, si él no es nada mío.

Edward se voltea suavemente, mientras yo me cruzo de brazos amenazadoramente, y luego rodea mi cintura con sus brazos, manteniéndome contra su pecho en todo momento. Yo, mientras, no soy capaz de dejar de mirar a los ojos a Jessica, en una muda advertencia de que no se acerque a Edward.

¿Qué es lo que me está pasando? ¿Qué es esta incómoda sensación que siento dentro de mi pecho al observar las miradas soñadoras que le lanza Jessica Standley a Edward? ¿Por qué de pronto me ataca el irracional deseo de interponerme entre Edward y Jessica, para así evitar el que ella lo mire de aquella forma tan soñadora? Mi cuerpo entero, de pies a cabeza, está tenso y agarrotado, con mis manos convertidas en puños en mis antebrazos y mis dientes apretados con bastante brusquedad. ¿Qué me sucede?

— ¿Amas? —Edward usa un tono tan incrédulo y sarcástico, que me sorprende—. Tú no eres capaz de amar a nadie en la vida, Jessica. A nadie más que a ti misma y a quién todos conocemos, quién gracias a Dios no cayó en tus redes.

La profesora de Historia arquea una ceja en dirección a Edward. Parece sorprendida por una razón que desconozco. Luego, recuperando la compostura, pestañea varias veces y mira a Edward a través de las pestañas. Sus labios, de un excesivo color rojo, forman poco a poco un exuberante puchero. Mi cuerpo se tensa, aunque ni yo misma sé la razón de aquello.

—Estás siendo muy duro conmigo, Edward —masculla Jessica, batiendo las pestañas y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Por una extraña razón, este gesto hace enfurecer a Edward. Sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura se tensan y se aprietan, su expresión se endurece como jamás he visto desde lo conozco. Sus ojos verde esmeralda de oscurecen poco a poco, a tal punto que parecen negros. Esto me inquieta, así que busco su mano desesperadamente y se la aprieto, en un vano intento de calmar su furia. Me devuelve el apretón de manos.

—Ve al grano, Jessica, jamás me han gustado los rodeos —dice Edward, con la voz ronca a causa del enfado.

La profesora de Historia pone los ojos en blanco. Se endereza un poco y camina unos cuatros pasos hacia delante, con la intención de tocar a mi acompañante. No sé que me sucede en el instante en que Jessica Standley se inclina para tocar a Edward, pero un instinto sobreprotector se instala en mí y me hace reaccionar a la defensiva. Con un salto, me coloco en frente de Edward y utilizo mi mano derecha para empujarlo a él suavemente para atrás, mientras que mi otra mano se alza hacia la profesora de Historia, haciendo que pare su caminar.

—Si le vas a decir algo, Jessica, que sea a la distancia —murmuro, siguiendo el consejo de Ángela sobre usar el nombre de la profesora—, por favor.

Jessica pestañea varias veces, sorprendida y con la boca ligeramente abierta. Detrás de mí, oigo perfectamente la falsa tos de Edward, quien trata de camuflar con la tos su repentino ataque de risa ante la estupefacción de la profesora. Yo solo me quedo allí, en medio de Jessica y Edward, sin dar mi brazo a torcer.

—Ya la oíste, Jessica —masculla mi acompañante detrás de mí, conteniendo la risa que amenaza con salir de sus labios. Tuerzo mi boca, disgustada—. Mantén la distancia, por favor, y habla luego, ¿quieres?

En respuesta a las palabras de Edward, Jessica alza una ceja en su dirección y ladea un poco la cabeza, intentando mirarlo. Nuevamente, impido el que se acerque a mi acompañante colocándole una mano en el hombro y dando un paso hacia delante, en una muda amenaza. Jessica retrocede inmediatamente.

—Lo que quiero decir es que yo….

La profesora de Historia es interrumpida abruptamente, por una pequeña mano que desde atrás le tira el brazo e impide que siga hablando. Es Ángela.

—Lo que tú tienes que decir, querida "amiga"… —masculla Ángela, haciendo una cómica mueca con sus labios al pronunciar la última palabra—… es ¡nada! Así de simple.

Jessica fulmina con la mirada a Ángela, de una forma tan siniestra y enfermiza, que un ligero estremecimiento del cuerpo me sobrecoge. Pero, al parecer, su mirada no tiene efecto en Ángela, ya que esta le devuelve la mirada fulminante y alza la barbilla ligeramente, con orgullo. En estos momentos, un estúpido deseo de echarme a aplaudir hacia Ángela me invade. Qué estúpida.

—Pero…, yo…

— ¡Nada! —Ángela la vuelve a interrumpir, colérica. Sus manos están convertidas en puños y sus ojos están levemente desenfocados a causa de su enfado. Toma un respiro largo y tendido, para luego acercarse a Jessica y tomarla del codo con brusquedad, como si le asqueara el solo tocarla—. Ahora, si nos disculpan…

Edward en ese instante se acerca a mí y me rodea el hombro con su brazo. Luego, ladea un poco la cabeza y mira fijamente en dirección a Ángela, dándole un asentimiento que no llego a comprender del todo. Es que, ¿qué me estoy perdiendo aquí?

—Ángela —musita Edward, sonriendo suavemente—, un gusto verte nuevamente.

Ella le sonríe de vuelta, un poco más calmada respecto a su enfado.

—El gusto es mío, Edward. ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida desde la última vez que nos vimos?

Edward tuerce los labios, convirtiéndolos en una mueca. Pero, luego de aquello, parece recordar algo, ya que sus ojos brillan repentinamente y se clavan en mí. Sus ojos en ese momento brillan de una manera tan significativa, que por alguna razón que desconozco, mis mejillas se tiñen al rojo vivo. Solo soy capaz de devolverle la mirada, hipnotizada ante el brillo de sus ojos y la hermosa sonrisa que se forma en sus labios. Dios, es tan hermoso….

—Mucho mejor… —murmura Edward. Mi sonrojo se intensifica.

La risita de Ángela nos saca a Edward y a mí de nuestro ensimismamiento.

—Eso espero —murmura Ángela, soltando unas risitas. Luego, endurece su expresión y su ceño se frunce un poco—. Enserio, Edward, ¿estás bien?

No puedo evitar fruncir el ceño ante esto. Ángela se ve verdaderamente preocupada por algo que desconozco, pero pareciera relacionado con Edward. Este, a mi lado, suelta un largo suspiro y se pasa una mano por sus alborotados cabellos bronce. Abre la boca para contestarle a Ángela, pero justo en aquel momento su móvil decide interrumpirlo. Edward se apresura en contestarlo.

—Alice —contesta. Espera unos segundos, escuchando muy atento lo que su amiga le dice y luego frunce un poco el ceño—. Está bien, nos iremos ahora. Cálmate, ¿quieres?... Sí, no te preocupes por ello…. Nos vemos, adiós.

Edward corta la llamada y luego se voltea hacía mí.

—Alice esta desesperada. Quiere que vayamos luego a la tienda o si no ella misma es capaz de venir a buscarnos. No quiere retrazarse con las compras para tu apartamento.

Una risita escapa de mis labios, sin poder evitarlo. La imagen de una Alice histérica por comprar luego me hace reír de solo pensarlo. Dios, esa chica si que es una exagerada.

—Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos —comento.

Edward asiente con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Sí, creo que es lo mejor si no queremos presenciar la furia de la gran Alice Brandon.

—Entonces, nos vemos luego, chicos —se despide Ángela, arrastrando con ella a Jessica Standley que se debate en sus brazos inútilmente.

— ¡Nos vemos, Ángela! —decimos a coro Edward y yo.

Nos miramos los dos, sorprendidos de hacer hablado al mismo tiempo. Sin poder evitarlo, estallamos en risas ante lo absurdo de la situación. Ángela, a la distancia, sacude la cabeza con resignación y nos sonríe divertida.

Aún riendo, Edward y yo comenzamos a salir del edificio rumbo al aparcamiento. A los pocos metros puedo vislumbrar la silueta de la motocicleta de Edward. Nos acercamos a ella lentamente.

—Edward —le llamo, mientras él comienza a subirse a la moto.

De inmediato capto su atención ya que ladea el rostro y me mira, clavando esos ojos suyos tan hermosos en los míos.

—Dime —contesta.

Me muerdo el labio inferior, con nerviosismo. Una parte de mí necesita preguntarle esto, pero la otra parte me dice a gritos que no me debo inmiscuir, que a mí no me incumbe aquello. Pero necesito saberlo, de verdad que necesito saberlo. O si no moriré de curiosidad.

— ¿De dónde conoces a Ángela? —Me atrevo por fin a preguntar.

Edward voltea el rostro, sorprendido ante mi pregunta. Yo desvío la mirada, sonrojada, avergonzada de mí misma y miro al suelo, como si el suelo fuera lo más importante en esta vida. Dios, ¿por qué me estoy comportando así? ¿Qué es este sentimiento amargo que me aprieta el pecho? Siento una furia incoherente creciendo dentro de mí, abarcando mi cuerpo. Aprieto los labios con fuerza, evitando así que un gruñido salga de mis labios.

Escucho la silenciosa risa de Edward a mi lado. ¿Qué le divierte tanto? Ugh, este mal humor no me gusta.

—Somos compañeros de trabajo, Bella —responde Edward, riendo suavemente. Yo frunzo el ceño fieramente. No le veo el chiste a esto—. Además de que ella y yo nos conocemos de antes, desde el instituto, cuando coincidíamos en algunas clases y conversábamos de vez en cuando.

Alivio. Un alivio inmenso comienza a recorrer mi cuerpo, llenando mis venas y relajando todo mi cuerpo. No me he dado cuenta que mi cuerpo se ha puesto rígido ante ese sentimiento amargo que me oprimía el pecho. Sin ser consciente de ello, un suspiro teñido de alivio y relajación brota de mis labios.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Edward se inclina un poco hacia delante, buscando mi rostro para poder verlo.

Volteo mi cabeza, evitando su penetrante mirada esmeralda y elevo la vista al cielo, un poco incómoda. No sé qué es lo que me sucede en estos momentos. Me estoy comportando de una forma irracional, lo sé. Parezco una patética adolescente celosa… Celosa…

—Por nada —contesto, evasiva.

Dios, ¿acaso me sucede lo que creo que me sucede? ¿Puede ser acaso que ese sentimiento que me oprimía el pecho eran… celos? ¿Celos? ¿Celosa? ¿Yo? No, no puede ser. Edward no es nada mío para comportarme de esta manera. Nada.

—Mmm —murmura Edward, no muy convencido de mi respuesta.

El muy idiota esta sonriendo torcidamente, como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos. Se endereza en la motocicleta y le quita el seguro, volteándose a mirarme con una mano extendida hacía mí, en una muda invitación para subirme. Diablos, aún tiene esa sonrisita de suficiencia en el rostro. Si sigue así se va a llevar un gran golpe de mi parte, haber si así sigue sonriendo.

— ¿Por qué sonríes así? —le pregunto hoscamente.

Maldición, debo controlar mi maldito temperamento. ¿Qué es lo que me sucede hoy? ¿Es que acaso no voy a poder controlarme en todo el día?

—Por nada —contesta Edward, repitiendo a conciencia mis propias palabras.

Me muerdo el labio inferior, para impedir que salga el gruñido que amenaza con salir de mis labios. Maldita la hora en que hice esa maldita pregunta. Mi buen humor de hoy en la mañana a desaparecido completamente, por razones que desconozco, aunque sé que todo fue provocado por mis estúpidos celos no justificados.

—Ah, por cierto —comenta Edward, como quien no quiere la cosa—, por si te lo preguntabas, a Leah y a Seth los conozco porque son los hijos de mi nana, Sue, y siempre van a visitarla en casa mientras ella trabaja. Son grandes amigos míos.

Vale, me ha leído el pensamiento, debo reconocerlo, aunque nunca lo admitiré en frente de él. En respuesta a las palabras de Edward, solo me dedico a hacer caso omiso a su reacción y tomo su mano, mientras que comienzo a subirme en la motocicleta. Una vez ya sentada, él suelta mi mano y yo aprovecho esa oportunidad para rodearle la cintura con mis brazos. A pesar de ser la segunda vez que me subo a la moto, aún no supero el miedo a caerme de ella y pegarme un buen costalazo, así que me afirmo lo más fuerte que puedo de Edward.

—Espera —dice, mientras trata de soltar el rudo amarre de mis brazos en su cintura. Lo suelto a regañadientes… y un poco dolida ante su reacción—. Si me aprietas tanto la chaqueta no podré conducir bien —mientras dice esto, se comienza a desabotonar la hermosa chaqueta negra que anda portando este día, la cuál le queda estupenda, como siempre. La respiración se me corta de forma abrupta mientras veo su ancha y masculina espalda flexionándose mientras se desabrocha la chaqueta. Estira sus manos hacia atrás, en busca de las mías y se las entrego un poco vacilante. Entonces, mete mis manos por debajo de su chaqueta, dejándolas en su plano y duro vientre, por encima de la camisa. Ante el toque de su piel, tan cerca como nunca antes la había sentido, siento una especie de calor abarcando mis brazos y recorriéndome la columna vertebral—. Así esta mejor.

—Mmm. —Es mi "coherente" respuesta. Él se ríe por lo bajo.

—Afírmate con fuerza, Bella —dice, mientras echa a andar el motor que ruge con fiereza al instante de encenderse. Como respuesta, mis brazos se aprietan alrededor de su cintura.

El resto del viaje pasa de una forma más o menos normal, exceptuando las intensas emociones que me embargan en estos momentos. Mis mejillas están al rojo vivo, porque aún puedo sentir el calor de su piel en mis manos, porque aún siento esa característica electricidad recorriendo mis brazos y mi columna vertebral, como fuego que me quema. Y porque Edward parece estar muy consciente de lo que me está sucediendo.

En un momento dado, mientras estamos parados en frente de un semáforo en rojo, Edward baja su mano hacia la mía y me la aprieta con fuerza, manteniéndola siempre contra su cuerpo. Le devuelvo el apretón como puedo, abrumada ante su actuar. Entonces, alza mi mano, que aún se encuentra entre la suya, y le da un suave y electrizante beso en mis nudillos. Mi sonrojo se intensifica y el corazón, dentro de mi pecho, comienza a latirme con fuerza, de una forma tan intensa y fuerte que me impresiona.

De nuevo siento en mis venas esa adrenalina que me corre por las venas. Siento, también, como el estómago se me aprieta contra la columna vertebral y al aliento se me corta, se me queda atorado en la garganta ante la velocidad que recorremos las calles. De nuevo siento como cada sentimiento malo e indeseado se va con el viento que pasa al mí alrededor, dejando solo los sentimientos y las sensaciones buenas. De nuevo me siento… libre.

A los pocos minutos después, Edward aparca la motocicleta en un pequeño estacionamiento en frente de una tienda inmobiliaria. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett ya están allí, esperándonos. La expresión de Alice no es para nada amistosa, y su posición en brazos cruzados sobre el pecho tampoco.

— ¿Se puede saber porqué demoraron tanto? —Alice se acerca a nosotros, cruzándose de brazos y golpeando su pie izquierdo con insistencia en el suelo. Está muy enfadada.

Edward apaga el motor de la motocicleta y le pone el seguro, provocando que esta se ladease un poco. Al intentar bajarme de la motocicleta, Alice llega a mi lado y me tira suavemente del brazo, tratando de ayudarme. Eso basta para que me tambalee como una borracha y casi caiga de bruces al suelo, aunque los brazos de Edward rodean mi cintura e impiden mi caída.

—Cuidado, Alice —la reprende suavemente Edward, mientras me ayuda a enderezarme en mi lugar—. Bella aún no esta acostumbrada a andar en la motocicleta como tú. Se marea un poco.

Solo soy capaz de asentir con mi cabeza, en un movimiento muy calculado, para dar énfasis a las palabras de Edward. Dios, todo da vueltas a mi alrededor.

—Lo siento, Bella —me dice Alice, muy apenada.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. —Sacudo la cabeza con incredulidad ante mis propias palabras. Me aferro con fuerza al costado de Edward y a su brazo, para no caer al suelo—. Pero creo que tendrás que soportarme a tu lado, Edward, pegada como un imán por unos minutos. Estoy un poco mareada.

Mi acompañante se ríe por lo bajo y se inclina para darme un suave beso en mis cabellos. Mi corazón se agita, emocionado.

—Eso para mí no es ningún problema —me replica.

Aún aferrada al costado de Edward como si mi vida dependiese de ello, nos acercamos hacia los demás que nos esperan fuera de la tienda. Saludo como puedo, entre balbuceos, a los demás que me miran un poco divertidos. Al parecer, soy la única que se marea en la motocicleta de Edward.

—Ahora, ¿podemos ya ir a comprar las cosas necesarias para el apartamento de Bella? —Alice se desespera un poco.

Todos soltamos unas risitas ante la desesperación de Alice.

—Aún no —dice Edward a mi lado.

Alice frunce el ceño y se le queda mirando desafiantemente, con sus manos en las caderas.

— ¿Y porqué no?

—Por que falta gente que llegue, Alice.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿Quién más puede faltar si estamos todos?

Entonces, recuerdo algo. ¡Tía y Benjamín! Ellos me dijeron que les llamara cuando fuera a comprar las cosas para el apartamento, para que puedan venir a ayudar. Debo llamarlos.

Me alejo un poco de Edward, ya mucho menos mareada, y comienzo a buscar mi móvil entre el bolso que cuelga de mi costado. Entonces, Edward llama mi atención.

—Por fin —suspira y me toma de la cintura para comenzar a caminar.

Sorprendida, alzo la vista y me quedo mirándolo.

— ¿Para donde vamos, Edward? —le pregunto, cuando me doy cuenta de que los demás están detrás de nosotros, siguiéndonos tan confundidos como estoy yo.

Edward no me responde. En su lugar, se dedica a sonreírle a algo que está en frente de mí. Volteo el rostro y entonces la veo. Melanie.

Esta en frente de nosotros, hermosa hasta más no poder. Viste un hermoso vestido azul con pequeñas figuras en forma de flores del mismo color pero más intenso. Su hermoso cabello cobrizo esta suelto, cayéndole sobre los hombros y dándole un toque hermoso a su rostro en forma de corazón. Sus hermosos ojos azules, bordeados de verde, brillan llenos de emociones y sus labios delgados y de color carmesí están curvados en una hermosa sonrisa. A su lado se encuentra una mujer alta, extremadamente hermosa, con un hermoso cabello rubio y unos ojos de un extraño color gris oscuro. Esta chica le toma de la mano a Mel, mientras la niña ríe alegremente y pega saltitos.

Algo dentro de mí se remueve dolorosamente ante esta imagen. El corazón me comienza a latir de un ritmo dolorosamente lento y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. El pecho se me oprime y comienzo a sentir algo dentro de mí, algo muy doloroso.

Entonces, todo dolor se esfuma de mi cuerpo para abrir paso a otro sentimiento mucho más fuerte. Una rabia inmensa e injustificada corre por mis venas de una forma rápida, inaudita, y mis manos se cierran en forma de un puño con fuerza. El mismo sentimiento que sentí hace unas horas antes, siento ahora en este momento. Celos…

— ¿Quién es ella? —pregunto con los dientes apretados de tanta furia.

Edward gira el rostro y se me queda mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos. Yo alzo una ceja en su dirección, esperando que me responda.

— ¿Edward? —Alice se acerca a nosotros, con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde van?

Mi acompañante, aún mirándome sorprendido, le apunta a Alice hacia delante, hacia donde están Melanie y… aquella mujer. Alice, a mi lado, jadea por alguna extraña razón y le envía una mirada a Edward llena de significados que no comprendo. Este la mira y se encoge de hombros, para luego apuntarme con su barbilla ligeramente. Yo frunzo el ceño, contrariada.

— ¡Edward! —Una voz extremadamente hermosa y sensual exclama a gritos.

Arrugo la nariz, irritada ante la interrupción.

La rubia despampanante se acerca a nosotros junto con Melanie, quien todavía no me ha visto. La rubia y Mel saludan a todos, con exclusivo entusiasmo, aunque a mis acompañantes les embarga una expresión de incredulidad que me sorprende. Entonces, la rubia se vuelve a Edward y le regala una sonrisa tan abierta y bonita que mi corazón se retuerce dolorosamente bajo mi pecho.

—Edward, querido, que alegría verte —le dice ella, mientras abre sus brazos hacia él.

Mi acompañante le sonríe alegremente y su brazo alrededor de mi cintura se suelta poco a poco. Jadeo al sentir el vacío en mi pecho cuando su brazo ya no hace contacto con el mío. Dios, duele….

—A mí también me alegra verte, Tanya —contesta Edward y la rodea con sus brazos.

Mi respiración se acelera de forma abrupta y mi pecho se oprime. La imagen que tengo en frente de mí, de Edward rodeando con sus brazos a la chica rubia, se me hace tan dolorosa que no lo soporto. Bruscamente volteo el rostro para no mirar más aquella imagen tan desgarradora para mí. Entonces, me encuentro con dos pares de ojos azules, con bordes verdes, que me miran fijamente y con un brillo único en sus ojos. Oh, Mel…

— ¡Sí! —grita Mel, jubilosa.

La niña se echa a correr en mi dirección, con una sonrisa sincera bailando en sus labios. Mis brazos se abren de forma automática y la alzan, a la altura de mi rostro, quedando así las dos cara a cara. Le sonrío a lo grande y ella me devuelve la sonrisa, con sus ojitos brillantes. Toma mi rostro entre sus manitas y se inclina hacia mí para darme un suave beso en la mejilla. Yo abro los ojos como platos, sorprendida.

—Sabía que usted iba a venir —me dice la niña, riendo.

Le sonrío y le doy un sonoro beso en la mejilla, haciéndola reír aún más. Mi corazón se remueve alegre ante el sonido de campanillas que proviene de su hermosa risa.

—Claro que iba a venir. Después de todo es mi apartamento el que vamos a decorar, ¿no? —Le guiño un ojo.

Ella me sonríe y envuelve mi cuello con sus bracitos, para luego enterrar su rostro en mi pecho. Es ahí cuando todo desaparece, todos los sentimientos malos que antes sentí y todos esos celos estúpidos con respecto a la hermosa niña que tengo en mis brazos desaparecen, porque algo dentro de mí me dice a gritos que esta niña me quiere a mí. Sé que lo que digo suena muy egoísta, pero juro que algo dentro de mí me asegura que esta niña me quiere a mí… tanto como yo la quiero a ella. Por que sí, la quiero, aunque la conozca de hace algunos días la quiero… como nunca pensé que querría a alguien.

Recargo mi frente en la frente de de Melanie y ella me acaricia el rostro suavemente. Alguien, a nuestro lado, jadea ruidosamente, sacándonos abruptamente a Mel y a mí de nuestra burbuja privada.

— ¿Us… Ustedes s-se conocen? —Emmett esta perplejos, con sus ojos abiertos como platos y la respiración entrecortada.

Frunzo el ceño, confusa ante su perplejidad.

—Sí —contesto un poco contrariada—, ¿por qué?

Rosalie, que se encuentra al lado de Emmett, sacude la cabeza con incredulidad para luego regalarnos a Mel y a mí una sonrisa un tanto forzada. Mi ceño se frunce aún más.

— ¿Lannie? —La chica rubia, que al parecer se llama Tanya, suelta al fin los brazos de Edward y comienza a acercarse a nosotros con paso lentos, inclinándose hacia nosotros mientras busca con su mirada el rostro de Melanie.

Casi gruño al escuchar ese sobrenombre salir de los labios de la chica. De forma casi instintiva, al ver que la chica se acerca a nosotras, retrocedo tres pasos de forma abrupta y mis brazos envuelven a Mel de forma protectora. La niña se refugia en mi pecho, sin querer soltar el agarre de sus bracitos en mi cuello. Sonrío.

— ¿No me vas a presentar, Lannie? —pregunta Tanya amablemente, haciendo caso omiso a mi estúpida reacción instintiva.

—Claro —dice la niña en mis brazos, y se endereza un poco para poder mirarnos a las dos—. Mmm tía Be…

—Bella —la interrumpo, sorpresivamente. Ni siquiera sé porque hice eso—. Llámame solo Bella, Mel.

—Está bien —murmura la niña, riendo suavemente. Le sonrío—. Mmm Bella, le presento a Tanya Denali, mi tía que vive muy lejos y que ha venido a verme hoy. —La niña se vuelve hacía Tanya, sonriéndole—. Tía Tanya, le presento a Bella, una amiga de mi… tío Edward, a quien yo quiero muchísimo.

Todos los presentes nos echamos a reír sin poder evitarlo. A Mel le salió tan tierna la presentación, aunque también le salió un poco divertida.

La chica, Tanya, le sonríe amablemente a Mel y se le acerca para revolverle los cabellos. Yo, esta vez, no retrocedo ni tampoco actúo a la defensiva. Tanya se ve muy amigable y simpática, y yo aún no la conozco bien así que no puedo juzgarla, primero tengo que conocerla bien. Algo dentro de mí me pide que le de una oportunidad a aquella mujer rubia, algo me dice que debo conocerla. Así que, sigo mi instinto.

—Un gusto, Bella —musita Tanya en mi dirección, regalándome una sonrisa.

—El gusto es mío, Tanya —le contesto, un poco tensa. Aún no se me olvida el porqué de mi enfado con ella.

Tanya alza su mano, en busca de la mía. Se la estrecho como puedo, aun con Mel en mis brazos.

—Yo soy una…

Tanya no puede terminar de hablar porque el sonido de mi móvil la interrumpe con brusquedad. Frunzo el ceño, ¿quién me puede estar llamando? Dudo que sean mis padres, ya que ellos saben perfectamente donde estoy y con quienes… O tal vez ocurrió alguna emergencia.

Pego un saltito del susto que me da mi propio pensamiento. Sacudo la cabeza, tratando así de que aquellos malos pensamientos salgan de mi cabeza. Mis padres están bien, no les pasa nada, solo es una llamada. Mi corazón comienza a latir desbocado dentro de mi pecho e inhalo profundamente, cerrando los ojos en un vano intento de calmarme. Vuelvo a respirar profundo y luego me apresuro a contestar la llamada.

— ¿Diga? —contesto, con la voz un poco quebrada.

— _¡Bella! _—exclama una voz familiar al otro lado de la línea.

Benjamín…

Suelto un suspiro lleno de alivio. Mis padres están bien, no les ha ocurrido nada. Sonrío y me dedico a hablar con Benjamín.

—Benjamín, que bueno es escucharte —comento—. Justo hace unos minutos atrás te iba a llamar para algo.

— _¿Así? ¿Y para que sería, Bella? _

Me río.

—Cuéntame tú primero para que me llamas, Benjamín. Luego yo te cuento para que te iba a llamar, ¿de acuerdo?

El chico suelta un sonoro suspiro al otro lado de la línea, provocando que yo soltase unas risitas ante su comportamiento. Me había olvidado de lo divertido que es Benjamín.

—_Bueno _—masculla Benjamín, alegremente—_, te llamaba para preguntarte sobre tu mudanza. Quiero saber cuando te vas a mudar al apartamento y cuando comprarás las cosas. Tía y yo queremos ayudarte en las comprar, ¿qué me dices?_

Sonrío. Mis ojos viajan de forma automática hacia mis acompañantes, que miran con sus ceños fruncidos, confusos al no saber con quien hablo. Sospeso la posibilidad por unos instantes.

No creo que a Alice y a los demás les moleste que yo invite a dos personas más a las compras, de verdad no lo creo. Y, pensándolo bien, creo que Benjamín junto con su novia se llevarán bien con mis amigos, son de la misma clase de personas buenas y alegres. Además de que será bueno tener conmigo a Benjamín y Tía, ellos se han hecho mis amigos desde el primer día que nos vimos, y yo hoy necesito y requiero a todos mis amigos conmigo, para dar el gran paso que estoy dando en estos momentos.

—Mira, justamente te llamaba por eso —empiezo, mientras le guiño un ojo a Alice para que quite su expresión preocupada de su rostro. Ella me sonríe de vuelta, mucho más relajada—. Quiero cambiarme al apartamento mañana sábado, yo creo que en la noche, pero quiero dejar todo listo para ello.

— _¿Enserio? _—pregunta Benjamín, con su voz sonando asombrada.

—Sí, enserio. Justo esta tarde mis amigos organizaron una salida de compras para mí, para comprar lo necesario para el apartamento y hace rato te iba a llamar para invitarte a ti y a Tía para que vengan con nosotros. ¿Qué te parece?

—_Perfecto _—dice Benjamín—. _Dame la dirección de donde están y en cinco minutos Tía y yo estaremos allí. _

Le doy la dirección de donde nos encontramos todos a Benjamín, ayudada por Alice ya que yo no conozco demasiado las calles de Port Ángeles. Benjamín me asegura de que va a llegar en cinco minutos más y luego nos despedimos rápidamente, para cortar la llamada luego. En eso, Rosalie se acerca a mí y rodea mis hombros con un brazo. Quiero devolverle el abrazo pero Mel aún sigue en mis brazos, y parece no querer salir de allí más, para mi gran alegría.

— ¿Quiénes van a venir, Bella? —me pregunta Rosalie, mientras me sonríe alegremente.

—Dos amigos míos —contesto.

— ¿Quiénes son? ¿Cómo se llaman? —Edward da una zancada hacia delante, para quedar en frente de mí, pero no muy cerca. Se le ve un poco… enfadado. Tiene el ceño fieramente fruncido y la boca torcida en una mueca.

Alice se acerca a él y le acaricia el brazo suavemente, como si tratara de calmarlo. Yo lo miro confundida ante su reacción. Él solo me devuelve la mirada, con una expresión inescrutable. Suspiro y aparto la mirada de sus ojos esmeralda, que parecen brillar en estos momentos llenos de un sentimiento que desconozco por completo.

—Son los ex dueños del apartamento en que me iré a vivir —digo, teniendo la impresión de que solo Edward me escucha—. Los conocí cuando fuimos al banco a sacar dinero para pagarle el apartamento, ya que tanto como a los dueños como a mí no nos gustan las rentas. Se llaman Benjamín, que es el dueño legal de la propiedad, y su novia Tía.

La fiera expresión de Edward se suaviza un poco al igual que el brillo insistente de sus ojos. Le sonrío un poco, tratando de que me sonría de vuelta y se calme. Funciona. Me sonríe ladinamente y mi corazón sufre un salto de emoción. Es impresionante lo que este hombre produce en mí.

En ese instante un automóvil aparece en el aparcamiento de la tienda. Es un Sedán de color negro, de un llamativo color negro. Por el rabillo de ojo puedo distinguir el perfil de Benjamín en el asiento del conductor, ya que tiene su ventanilla abierta al máximo. Sonrío y aprieto mi agarre en el cuerpo de Melanie.

—Mel —la llamo, sonriendo. Ella se voltea inmediatamente, poniéndome atención—, ¿quieres conocer a mis amigos?

La niña asiente suavemente con la cabeza, entusiasmada ante la idea.

—Entonces, vamos, que acaban de llegar.

Aún con el brazo de Rosalie alrededor de mis hombros y con Mel en mis brazos, comienzo a acercarme hacia el aparcamiento. De inmediato todos los demás me siguen el paso, sin querer dejarme sola. Alice, en este instante, se acerca hacia nosotras y se coloca al costado contrario mío de donde se encuentra Rosalie, y me sonríe alegremente cuando le envío una mirada cauta. Los chicos también se acomodan a mí alrededor; Jasper se coloca al lado de Alice, Emmett al lado de Rosalie y Edward se coloca detrás de mí, colocándome una mano en la cintura.

Sinceramente no comprendo su actuar tan cauto y protector. Pareciera que ellos quieren protegerme a mí de mis propios amigos, o de algo que no conozco. Sin embargo, a pesar de sentirme un poco apretujada ante tanta gente a mi alrededor, me siento gratamente protegida y querida con ellos rodeándome, cuidándome de algo que ni siquiera sé que es. Me siento conmovida ante su protección hacía mí, me siento querida por ellos, algo que nunca pensé que ocurriría. Por lo mismo, no les hago ningún comentario mientras avanzamos hacia el carro de Benjamín, por que sé que lo hacen por mi bien y se los agradezco demasiado, aunque la protección sea en vano.

— ¡Bella, querida! —Tía me reconoce inmediatamente al bajarse del Sedán.

Le sonrío alegremente. Estoy verdaderamente contenta y alegre de verlos a los dos.

—Hola, Tía, ¿cómo has estado?

Tía suelta unas risitas mientras rodea el coche, para llegar al lado de Benjamín.

—Excelente, querida —responde, mientras enlaza su brazo con el de Benjamín—. Y a ti, ¿cómo te ha tratado la vida desde que nos vimos por última vez?

—Muy bien —afirmo.

La chica morena me sonríe a lo grande.

—Me alegro demasiado por eso.

Benjamín, a su lado, finge soltar una tos. Bufo y pongo los ojos en blanco ante su intento de llamar mi atención.

—Hola, Benjamín —le saludo.

Él trata de disimular la sonrisa de suficiencia que amenaza con salir de sus labios.

—Hey, Bella, un gusto verte de nuevo.

—Lo mismo digo.

El brazo de Alice, que sin darme cuenta está entrelazado con el mío, me tironea suavemente. Reacciono de inmediato, colocándome colorada al notar que no he hecho las presentaciones correspondiente. Santo cielo, que vergüenza.

Me aclaro la garganta un poco antes de hablar.

—Chicos —me dirijo hacia mis amigos que están a mí alrededor, incluida Tanya que se encuentra un poco alejada del grupo. Le sonrío y le hado una seña para que se acerque a nosotros. Lo hace un poco vacilante—, les presento a mis dos amigos Benjamín y su novia Tía.

—Un gusto —musitan los susodichos a la vez, sonriendo.

—Tía, Benjamín —ahora me dirijo a ellos—, les presento a mis grandes e inseparables amigos. Ella es Alice —mi pequeña amiga a mi lado les sonríe amablemente—, y él es su novio Jasper.

—Un placer —dice Jasper, sonriéndoles mientras Alice asiente enérgicamente con la cabeza a su lado. Suelto unas risillas.

—Ella es Rosalie —continúo, mientras apunto hacia Rose con mi mano libre, mientras la rubia les sonríe—, y él es su novio Emmett. —El grandote de mi amigo les regala una de esas sonrisas tuyas que te hacen sonreír sin poder evitarlo, con sus hoyuelos en las mejillas—. Ella es Tanya, y por último…

—Pero no menos importante —murmura Alice a mi lado, interrumpiendo mis palabras.

La fulmino con la mirada al mismo tiempo que escucho la sonora carcajada de Emmett a mi lado. Mi amiga pelinegra me sonríe inocentemente.

—Pero no menos importante… —murmuro, derrotada, siguiendo con las presentaciones. Alzo mi mano libre y la coloco encima de la mano de Edward, dándole un leve apretón que me devuelve—. Él es Edward y la dulce niña que se encuentra en mis brazos en Melanie, su hermana.

—Un gusto de conocerlos a todos —dice Tía.

—El gusto es nuestro —le responde Rosalie amablemente.

—Bien —Alice a mi lado se soba sus manos suavemente—, ahora que todos nos conocemos, ¿podemos ir a comprar ya?

Todos soltamos unas risas ante la impaciencia de Alice. Asentimos con la cabeza y nos adentramos hacia la tienda de muebles.

.

.

.

.

Comprar con mis amigos es demasiado divertido. Cada uno de ellos posee un gusto muy diferente al del otro, así que nos la pasamos discutiendo y discutiendo cuando alguien trataba de elegir algo. Lo que uno quería, al otro no le gustaba o no le convencía.

Dios, si creo que yo en vez de estar preocupada por mis muebles y por todas las cosas que necesitamos para el apartamento, estoy muy divertida mirando cada riña de mis amigos junto con Melanie a mi lado. De verdad es muy divertido ver que cada amigo mío tiene gustos diferentes, que todos son distintos entre todos, pero de igual forma su amistad y cariño perduran.

Estuvimos alrededor de una hora y media en la primera tienda de muebles, buscando algo "verdaderamente bueno", según las mismas palabras de Alice, para mi apartamento. Luego de caminar y recorrer la tienda entera como tres veces, mis brazos comenzaron a cansarse al igual que mis piernas. Esto Mel lo notó, ya que me pidió que la bajara al suelo y de ese instante en adelante se ha ido conmigo a mi lado, caminando y tomada de mi mano. Edward, a su vez, ha estado revoloteando a nuestro alrededor. No ha querido compartir palabra conmigo ya que sabe que algo raro me sucede, pero si me ha sonreído en todo el camino y ha estado al pendiente tanto de Melanie como de mí.

En la primera tienda no había que valiera la pena, según la mirada experta de mis amigos y en especial de Alice, así que nos fuimos a la tienda de al lado. En esta tienda si que hay cosas bonitas y buenas, tanto como para llamar la atención de todos mis amigos, que andan dispersos por ahí, buscando algo especial para mi apartamento. Yo voy caminando con Mel entre el pasillo de las lámparas, buscando una para el que será mi dormitorio, aunque verdaderamente no la estoy buscando.

Mi traicionera mente no se puede concentrar en la búsqueda de una lámpara. Sino que da vuelas y vueltas alrededor del mismo tema. Edward y Tanya.

A pesar de que la rubia es extremadamente simpática y amable, no puedo dejar de sentir estúpidos celos hacia ella cada vez que la veo cerca de Edward. Sí, al fin lo voy admitir. Me gusta Edward, me gusta demasiado y muero de celos cuando lo veo cerca de Tanya. No tengo ningún problema contra la rubia, al contrario la encuentro una buena persona, pero mis celos son injustificados e injustos, así que no puedo evitar el sentirme celosa cuando la veo cerca de Edward. Incluso, debo confesar, me siento celosa también cuando la veo cerca de Mel, no me gusta que se le acerque demasiado. Dios, ¿qué mierda me está pasando?

Sacudo la cabeza ante mis pensamientos, incrédula. ¿Quién iba a pensar que yo algún día iba a experimentar el sentimiento de los celos? Ni yo me esperaba aquello.

— ¡Mel! ¡Mel, mira lo que encontré! ¡Ven aquí! —Edward se acerca corriendo al pasillo donde nos encontramos y se queda al principio de este, mirando a Mel con sus ojos brillando llenos de entusiasmo.

La niña alza la mirada y al verlo sus ojos brillan únicamente. Le sonríe de una forma tan alegre que mi corazón da un brinco dentro de mi pecho. Se vuelve hacía mí con la duda en sus ojitos azules. Le sonrío y asiento con la cabeza. La niña se ríe alegremente y deja un suave beso en mi mano, para luego correr entusiasta al encuentro con su hermano. Este la toma en sus brazos inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? —Una impaciente Melanie se retuerce en los brazos de Edward.

Edward le sonríe y saca de atrás de su espalda una pequeña caja con una peculiar flor adentro. Es una flor hermosa, de un extraño color violeta bien resaltado y con un color más intenso en las puntas de los pétalos. Melanie pega un gritito de alegría y llena de besos el rostro de Edward, provocando que el se carcajease.

Yo los miro a los dos, embobada ante sus presencias al máximo. Me recargo en una estantería que esta cerca de mí y me dedico a observarlos, a observar como hermano y hermana interactúan tan amenamente.

—Lindos, ¿no?

Pego un saltito al escuchar la voz de Rosalie tan cerca de mí. Me volteo bruscamente, para verla sonriéndome junto con Alice, detrás de mí.

—Sí, sí, claro —contesto apresuradamente. Las mejillas de mi rostro comienzan a ruborizarse.

—A ti algo te sucede —afirma Alice, mirándome con intensidad. Mis mejillas se ruborizan aún más, si es que pueden.

— ¿A mí, Alice? No, nada. —Me hago la desentendida.

—Oh, vamos, Bella —exclama Rosalie, mientras se acerca a mí y enreda su brazo con el mío. Alice repite su acción pero con mi brazo que queda libre—. Eres como un libro abierto, y por eso sabemos que algo te pasa.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Bella? —Alice me pregunta, acariciando mi brazo con suavidad.

Sacudo la cabeza con fiereza.

—Nada —digo, y luego echo una mirada por sobre mi hombro, para ver como Mel y Edward se sonríen entre ellos y se mascullan cosas al oído alegremente—, solo que hoy he descubierto muchas cosas de mí que no sabía. Por ejemplo: soy extremadamente celosa.

Las chicas a mi lado sueltan unas risitas. Yo las miro con una ceja alzada.

—Bella, todas las mujeres somos celosas alguna vez —dice Rosalie.

—Y más aún, cuando otra amenaza con quitarnos lo que nos pertenece —susurra Alice, terminando la frase de Rosalie y echando una mirada a mí, para luego echar otra en dirección a Mel y a Edward.

Yo abro mis ojos como platos y mi quijada parece querer salirse de mi rostro. Alice se ríe alegremente al ver mi expresión y luego me arrastra fuera del pasillo.

El resto de la tarde no puedo preguntarle a Alice a que se refería con lo que dijo, ya que me mantuvo muy ocupada entre elegir muebles, alfombras, lámparas, cuadros, etcétera… En definitiva, me estuvo distrayendo del tema toda la tarde. Derrotada al máximo, no hice más que dejarme llevar por las manos de mis amigas y por sus consejos. Estoy demasiada cansada como para replicar.

.

.

.

.

El día sábado pasa de una forma más o menos igual. Compramos durante todo el día las pocas cosas que nos faltaban para el apartamento y luego nos fuimos a un MacDonal's a comer comida rápida ya que todos estábamos muertos de hambre. Esta vez, Tanya no nos acompañó por razones de trabajo y yo estuve más que tranquila toda la tarde, lejos de sentir los mismos celos enfermizos que el día anterior.

Tía y Benjamín estuvieron ahí conmigo todo el tiempo y, como supuse desde un principio, ahora se llevan la mar de bien con mis amigos. Emmett, Benjamín, Jasper y Edward ahora son amigos y se hacen bromas entre ellos, de ese tipo de bromas que solo los hombres comprenden. Mientras que Tía se lleva excelente con Alice, Rose y yo y también con los chicos, así como Benjamín se lleva bien con nosotras.

En la noche, mis padres se empecinaron con querer ir a dejarme a mi nuevo apartamento junto con mis amigos, así que voy a tener todo un ejército en mi apartamento cuando me vaya.

Ahora estoy guardando todas mis prendas y mis cosas en mis maletas. Observo con cierta nostalgia la que fue mi habitación por tantos años, sintiendo una presión en el pecho que no creí que iba a sentir. Esta noche cambiaría todo, eso es lo que me dice a gritos mi instinto. Tengo el presentimiento de que esta noche será muy importante para mí.

Cierro mis maletas con todas mis pertenencias, miro mi cama por última vez y luego salgo de mi habitación. Ya no hay marcha atrás.

— ¡Bella! ¡Ha llegado tu amigo! —Reneé me grita desde abajo.

Me apresuro a bajar las escaleras como puedo con las maletas que tengo en mis manos. En eso llega Charlie y me ayuda a bajarlas caballerosamente. Le sonrío como puedo al ver sus ojos rojos a causa del llanto. Oh, papá…

— ¡Bella!

Bufo y coloco los ojos en blanco. Mi padre, a mi lado, se ríe jubilosamente.

—Ya voy, mamá. No hay necesidad de que me grites.

Charlie y yo nos acercamos al comedor y dejamos las maletas arriba de la mesa. Mi madre entra en esos minutos y se me queda mirando, con esos ojos azules que tiene llenos de lágrimas. Mi corazón se agita dolorosamente bajo mi pecho y un nudo se me hace en la garganta. Trago saliva fuertemente, en un vano intento de sacar ese nudo en mi garganta.

—Oh, vamos —trato de decir alegremente, aunque la voz se me quiebra al final e la oración—, no se pongan melodramáticos, no es como si no me fueran a ver nunca más. Me voy a cambiar de casa a unos cuantos kilómetros más al centro, nada más.

Mis padres asienten con sus cabezas, de seguro tratando de que mis palabras los calmen y se den cuenta de la realidad. Dios, los voy a extrañar demasiado a los dos, pero debo hacer esto.

—Tú amigo ya ha llegado —dice mi madre, tratando de cambiar el ambiente. Funciona.

— ¿Dónde está? —pregunto.

—En el porche, esperando por ti. No quiso pasar adentro.

Sonrío y salgo hacia la calle, dejando mis maletas dentro de la casa. Lo primero que veo cuando salgo es un enorme Jeep color gris, con unos enormes faroles arriba y abajo y de una altura peligrosamente alta. Me quedo sin respiración y la risa de Emmett se escucha a mi lado.

—Es hermoso mi bebé, ¿a que si? —bromea.

Me acerco a él y le propino un suave golpe en sus fuertes antebrazos, provocando que él se ría.

— ¡Diablos, Emmett! —exclamo, dándole otro golpe un poco más fuerte que el anterior—. Cuando me dijiste que te ofrecías a llevar mis cosas al apartamento porque tenías un auto preciso para ello, nunca se me pasó por la mente que ese auto fuera un Jeep. ¡Mira eso! ¡Eso es gigantesco!

—Preciso para mí —murmura Emmett, guiñándome un ojo.

Le sonrío y le echo una mirada de pies a cabeza, sin intenciones malas o sucias. Miro su altura tan gigante, su cuerpo tan… grande y sus brazos… Sí, en definitiva el Jeep es perfecto para él.

—De seguro —comento.

Emmett suelta una enorme carcajada.

Luego de esto mi padre y Emmett se apresuran a subir mis cosas en el enorme Jeep de Emmett mientras que mi madre y yo nos aseguramos de que nada se me quede. Cuando todo ya esta preparado, salemos al porche todos juntos.

— ¿Se puede saber dónde diablos se metió Edward? —pregunto, un poco nerviosa.

Mis padres me envían una mirada recriminatoria mientras que Emmett solo se ríe ante mi nerviosismo. Mi grande amigo se acerca a mí y me rodea el hombro con su gran brazo, que parece gigante en comparación con mi cuerpo.

—Tranquila, chica, que va a llegar.

Justo cuando Emmett termina de hablar, la muy familiar motocicleta de Edward aparece en la entrada de mi casa. En este momento no puedo evitar que mi estómago se remueva con nerviosismo bajo mi piel. La llegada de Edward significa que al fin ha llegado el momento de dejar la casa de mis padres.

— ¿Lista? —me pregunta Edward cuando llega a mi lado.

—Eso creo… —contesto, no muy convencida.

Edward me sonríe tranquilizadoramente y su mano se adhiere a la mía con fuerza. Sus dedos se entrelazan con los míos y me da un suave apretón de mano. Ese gesto y el contacto de su piel con la mía me calman inmediatamente. Los nervios desaparecen de forma sorpresiva y todo pensamiento coherente abandona mi mente de forma inmediata. Le devuelvo el apretón de manos, conmovida ante su preocupación por mí.

—Bella, ha llegado la hora —me dice mi madre.

Asiento con la cabeza y me vuelvo a observar la casa de mis padres, por última vez antes de irme. Miro la casa por alrededor de cinco minutos y luego suelto un enorme suspiro. Me volteo hacia Edward y señalo con mi cabeza la motocicleta, incapaz de hablar ante el nudo que se ha formado en mi garganta.

Edward lo comprende con rapidez. Me rodea la cintura con un brazo y me la palmea suavemente, en aprobación. Yo sonrío, porque me esperaba en mi fuero interno el que hiciera eso. Ese gesto en Edward me lo sé de memoria, porque me lo ha hecho miles de veces. Ese gesto de Edward significa lo que él no te puede decir con palabras por la vergüenza o timidez. Ese gesto dice "Bien hecho. Estoy contigo".

Alzo la vista y le sonrío como puedo a Edward. Él me devuelve la sonrisa y me lleva suavemente hacia la motocicleta. Antes de subirme, miro por sobre mi hombro y les sonrío a mis padres, que se irán con Emmett en su Jeep. Mis padres me sonríen y luego se dan la vuelta para subirse al Jeep.

Cinco minutos después, ya en el apartamento, mis padres y amigos deciden ayudarme a amueblar el apartamento y decorarlo, así que todos nos colocamos manos a la obra.

Estamos por horas decorando cada rincón del lugar, poniendo cada mueble en su lugar y cambiando de lugar las cosas que no quedan bien. He visto más de dos o tres veces a Jazz y Emmett corriendo el mismo sofá para un lado y para el otro, mientras Alice les da órdenes de donde ponerlo, pero al parecer aún no se decide muy bien del lugar exacto. También he visto a la pequeña Mel, junto a Edward que parece su sombra, ayudando a Rosalie a pegar unos cuantos cuadros familiares en las paredes.

A las cuantas horas después, luego de un trabajo excelente en grupo, acabamos al fin de amueblar el apartamento. Debo admitir que quedó hermoso con todas las cosas que compramos y con todas las decoraciones que le hicimos las chicas y yo. Ya cansados de tanto ajetreo, nos sentamos todos en el enorme sillón de la sala de estar, el que queda en frente de la televisión.

Mel se acerca bailoteando hacia nosotros y se sienta en mis piernas, rodeándome el estómago con sus manos, mientras que Edward se sienta a mi lado y me rodea el hombro con su brazo. Los chicos se dejan caer con cansancio a nuestro lado y Alice recarga su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Quedó hermoso todo —murmuro, mientras miro a mí alrededor—. Gracias a todos ustedes por ayudarme a amueblarlo.

—De nada —me contestan todos al unísono.

—Mmm ¿Bella? —Melanie se remueve en mi regazo y alza su vista hacía mí—. ¿Le puedo pedir algo?

—Lo que quieras, cariño.

—Tengo hambre —dice la niña, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Edward se endereza en su asiento, dispuesto a ir en busca de algo de comer para la niña, pero antes de que pueda pararse, Reneé se le adelanta.

—Oh, cariño, yo te doy algo —le dice mi madre a la niña, sonriéndole suavemente. Se coloca de pie y alza una mano en dirección a Melanie—. Ven, querida, acompáñame a la cocina.

Melanie se levanta de mi regazo tímidamente y sigue a Reneé hacia la cocina. Mi padre obviamente las sigue de inmediato.

—Bueno, creo que tus padres se me adelantaron —comenta Edward, sentándose de nuevo en el sofá a mi lado.

Suelto unas risitas y sacudo la cabeza.

—No debería sorprenderte. Mis padres adoran a los niños.

Él sonríe.

— ¡Llegó la hora de la sorpresa!

Frunzo el ceño al escuchar a Alice gritar. Me volteo hacia ella y la miro con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Qué sorpresa?

—Esta —me dice y se para de un salto del sofá. Se voltea hacia mí y me agarra suavemente del brazo, para luego hacer que me pare de mi asiento—. Antes que todo, quiero decirte que este regalo es de todos nosotros y cuando digo todos me refiero a Jazz, Rose, Emmett, Edward, Benjamín, Tía y yo.

—Pero, ¿no se supone que ustedes se conocen hace un día solamente? —Coloco mis manos en mis caderas.

Alice me sonríe y me guiña un ojo.

—Justo a tiempo para sumarse a nuestro gran regalo, ¿no es verdad, Tía?

Tía se echa a reír a carcajadas ante lo dicho por Alice.

—Así es.

Coloco los ojos en blanco y estiro mis brazos hacia delante.

—Muy bien, muéstrenme su regalo sorpresa.

—Perfecto.

Al contrario de lo que llegué a pensar, Alice no me entrega una caja cubierta por papel de regalo, sino que me toma del brazo y me lleva a las afueras del apartamento. Miro por sobre mi hombro y me doy cuenta de que todos los demás nos siguen, incluidos mis padres y Mel que ya salieron de la cocina.

Mi nuevo apartamento está en el piso cuatro, así que tomamos un ascensor para llegar al piso uno, donde el amable conserje y el guardia de seguridad nos saludan. Pasamos por la entrada del edificio y nos vamos directamente hacia el aparcamiento. Cuando nos acercamos, es cuando la veo.

Mis ojos se abren como platos y le respiración se me corta bruscamente. Un jadeo involuntario abandona mis labios a causa de la impresión. Dios, no lo puedo creer.

En frente de mí se encuentra una hermosa motocicleta de color negro, muy parecida a la de Edward solo que esta tiene un diseño muy distinto. En la parte del asiento tiene un enorme moño de cinta para regalo y también un ramo de rosas blancas, mis favoritas. Debajo de la motocicleta hay un pequeño cartel que dice:

_Felicidades, Bella._

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas no derramadas. Mi corazón se remueve conmovido bajo mi pecho y el agradecimiento total llena mis venas. Todo esto es tan hermoso.

— ¡Oh, chicos! —exclamo, totalmente conmovida—. Es… es… ¡perfecta!

Jasper se ríe y se acerca para pasarme un brazo por los hombros en ademán simpático. Yo le rodeo la cintura con mis brazos, muy agradecida.

— ¿A que si? La elegimos todos juntos.

—Edward aseguró que la amarías —masculla Benjamín y luego se echa a reír—. Al parecer, estuvo en lo cierto.

— ¡La amo! —digo, totalmente convencida.

—Ah —dice Alice, como quien no quiere la cosa—, las flores blancas son un regalo de Edward, ¿no es verdad, amigo?

Mis mejillas se ruborizan de forma inmediata. Sorprendida ante lo que ha dicho Alice, busco a Edward con la mirada y lo encuentro sonriéndome con aquella sonrisa torcida suya que tanto me gusta.

—Sí —admite y yo me regodeo en mi felicidad—. Aunque no son solo de mi parte, ¿cierto, Mel?

La niña, que, para gran sorpresa mía, se encuentra en los brazos de mi padre, se ríe alegremente y sacude su cabeza, provocando que sus rizos color bronce se mezan al compás de sus movimientos.

—Yo solo las elegí —dice ella, encogiéndome de brazos.

—Y por ello también eres parte de esto —le digo y luego le envío un beso al soplo—. Gracias, Mel.

Les agradezco a todos mis amigos con un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. A la hora en que abrazo a Emmett, este me alza en sus brazos y da pequeñas vueltas conmigo, provocando mis risas y la de todos nuestros acompañantes. Cuando llego a Edward, lo abrazo fuertemente, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos a la misma vez que sus brazos rodean mi cintura, enviando descargas eléctricas a toda mi columna vertebral. Al igual que Emmett, me alza en sus brazos pero no da vueltas, solo se queda allí, reteniendo mi cuerpo contra el suyo firmemente y enterrando su rostro en mi cuello.

— ¡Hora de las fotos!

Por obra y gracia de Alice y su cámara fotográfica, nos sacamos varias fotografías todos juntos frente al edificio o junto la motocicleta nueva. Edward me ha prometido que me enseñará a conducir motos ya que yo no sé.

Luego de esto, a la gran Alice Brandon se le ocurre la brillante idea, por favor nótese el sarcasmo, de que tenemos que salir a celebrar lo de mi "independencia". Aunque la gran mayoría de nosotros nos quejamos por lo cansados que estamos, igual aceptamos de buena gana la proposición de Alice. Yo, por mi parte, estoy entusiasmada ante la idea de salir un rato con mis amigos.

Edward se lleva a Mel, luego de que la niña se despidiera como cinco veces de mí a grandes besos en la mejilla, porque la niña se estaba quedando dormida en los brazos de mi padre, así que la lleva a casa para dejarla con la nana en quien tanto confía Edward. Yo, mientras, decido arreglarme junto con las chicas en mi apartamento.

Me doy una refrescante ducha de agua tibia, para luego salir del baño y dejar que Alice, Rosalie y Tía me ayuden a elegir un vestuario adecuado para hoy en la noche. Al final nos decidimos por un hermoso vestido de color azul marino, que me llega a la altura de mis muslos, mientras que en el cuello tiene un escote en V que se amarra en mi espalda. Como zapatos elijo unos botines color negro de taco alto, que Reneé me los dio hace mucho tiempo atrás pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad de usarlos, como ahora.

Las chicas se van a sus casas luego de esto para prepararse ellas, asegurándome de que Edward pasará por mí esta noche. Mis padres también se marchan a casa y me hacen prometerles que los visite cada fin de semana. Les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mí a ellos y a los chicos y luego los dejo en la puerta. Una vez sola en mi apartamento, me dedico a maquillarme un poco con el poco maquillaje que tengo, ya que no soy muy amante de los maquillajes.

Cuando estoy terminando de maquillarme, poniéndome lápiz labial de color rojo en los labios, el timbre del apartamento resuena por toda mi nueva habitación. Del susto pego un salto en mi silla y casi caigo de bruces al suelo, gracias a Dios alcanzo a sujetarme del mueble y así no caigo. Dios, voy a tener que acostumbrarme a que tengo timbre en este apartamento. Sacudiendo la cabeza ante mi propia estupidez y torpeza, me levanto de mi lugar y me dispongo a abrir la puerta. Es Edward.

—Wow —jadea, cuando sus ojos me ven nuevamente. Me regala una sonrisa ladina y alza su mano hacia mí, en busca de la mía. Se la doy vacilante y él aprovecha la oportunidad para encorvar el brazo, provocando que yo de una vuelta sobre mí misma—. Te ves hermosa, Bella. Radiante.

Me sonrojo sin poder evitarlo.

—Gracias —susurro—. Tú también te ves muy guapo.

—Gracias. ¿Estas lista para irnos?

—Sí, pero déjame ir en busca de mi cartera y mi chaquetón.

—Te espero aquí —me promete.

Corro lo más rápido que me permiten los botines y voy a mi habitación en busca de mi cartera y el chaquetón. Saco mi chaquetón de color negro que me encanta y luego tomo la pequeña cartera azul que Alice me dio cuando fuimos a la Port Ángeles a la inauguración de la artista B.C, y guardo allí mi móvil junto con mis llaves.

Cuando llego a la entrada del apartamento, me permito observar de cerca de Edward. Verdaderamente se ve hermoso con esos jeans oscuros y esa camisa blanca que se adhiere a su fuerte pecho. Tiene puesta también una chaqueta de color negro, la misma que ocupó la segunda vez que lo vi, en la motocicleta. Sonrío cuando me doy cuenta de aquel detalle.

— ¿Nos vamos?

—Nos vamos —le contesto.

Cierro la puerta de mi apartamento con seguro y guardo mis llaves en la cartera. Bajamos hacia el aparcamiento donde nos espera la motocicleta de Edward, y a su lado se encuentra la mía, aún con el moño en el asiento aunque las flores y el cartel lo tengo en mi dormitorio, guardados como un diamante.

—Dime cuando quieras y te enseño a conducir motocicletas —comenta Edward, mientras me ayuda a subir en la moto.

Me río alegremente y le rodeo la cintura con mis brazos. Me acerco a su espalda y me alzo lo suficiente para susurrarle en el oído:

—Te voy a cobrar la palabra, Masen.

Él se estremece por alguna extraña razón y puedo oír su sonrisa cuando hecha a andar la moto.

El local donde vamos en estos momentos es uno de los pocos lugares de entretención nocturna que posee el pueblito de Forks, así que es muy visitado por todos los pueblerinos jóvenes. Alice nos asegura que lo pasaremos bien allí, y ya que nadie desea hacer un largo viaje hasta Port Ángeles, decidimos que estaremos allí, en ese local. Cuando Edward y yo llegamos al local, nos sorprendimos un poco al ver la inmensa fila que adornaba los alrededor del lugar. Gracias a Dios que nosotros no tenemos que hacer la fila, ya que Alice y los demás nos esperan dentro.

Cuando entramos en el lugar, todo el bullicio y el parloteo de toda la gente que esta dentro nos ataca bruscamente. El ambiente esta lleno de diversión, música, entretención, baile, tragos, y todas esas cosas que tienen los lugares como este. De forma instintiva, me aferro al costado de Edward al ver tanta gente que se encuentra a nuestro alrededor. Él me rodea la cintura con su brazo y comenzamos a caminar rumbo a unas escaleras.

Cuando llegamos al segundo piso, que parece ser la zona Vip, ya que no hay mucha gente, en la segunda mesa a la izquierda nos encontramos con todos nuestros amigos allí. Las chicas se ven verdaderamente hermosas con sus vestidos mientras que los chicos se ven muy guapos con sus trajes casuales. Edward y yo nos sentamos al lado de Alice y Jasper, yo me quito mi chaquetón al sentarme ya que no hay necesidad de ocuparlo cuando aquí dentro nos rodea un aire caluroso.

Un chico se nos acerca en ese momento y nos pregunta sobre nuestros tragos que vamos a beber. Como yo no sé demasiado de tragos, o eso creo yo, dejo que Alice y Edward decidan por mí y ellos me piden una margarita. Edward junto con los chicos piden algo más fuerte, un vaso de vodka con hielo, mientras que las chicas piden lo mismo que yo. Así comienza la noche, conversando animadamente entre nosotros y tomando nuestros tragos tranquilamente. Nunca en mi vida lo he pasado también como ahora.

En un momento dado, una canción que se me hace conocida comienza a sonar por los parlantes. Alice, a mi lado, pega un gritito jubiloso y se para inmediatamente para mirarme con una expresión rara.

—Bella, Bella, Bella, vamos a bailar esta hermosa canción, ¿si? ¡La amo!

Sacudo la cabeza inmediatamente, negando.

— ¿Por qué no invitas a tu novio a bailar? —le pregunto.

Jasper se me queda mirando totalmente incrédulo, mientras juguetea con su vaso de vodka en la mano.

— ¿Estás loca? —me dice—. ¡Esa es una canción para chicas!

Suelto unas carcajadas. Alice toma mi mano y comienza a tirar de ella frenéticamente.

—Vamos, Bella, acompáñame, ¿si?

—Esta bien, esta bien.

Me paro de mi asiento a la misma vez que las chicas, ya que al parecer ellas también vendrán con Alice. Comenzamos a caminar hacia las escaleras, ya que la pista de baile se encuentra en el primer piso. Todas nos tambaleamos ligeramente ya que el alcohol empieza a surtir efecto en nosotras, pero no demasiado como para hacernos parecer unas borrachas. Ese es el problema de las margaritas, como son tan ricas y dulces, uno se entusiasma y toma cada vez más sin darse cuenta de que cuanto alcohol uno consume.

Ya en la pista de baile, las chicas y yo formamos un círculo entre nosotros, como podemos con tanta gente alrededor, y comenzamos a mecer nuestras caderas al ritmo de la música. Nos reímos, bromeamos, cantamos la canción, cuando al fin me aprendo algo de ella, a todo pulmón e incluso bailamos dos canciones más, entretenidas a más no poder. Lo estoy pasando extremadamente bien en estos momentos.

Luego una media hora bailando, las chicas y yo decidimos subir para ver que hacen los chicos. Cuando llegamos arriba, nos encontramos con una chica pelinegra tratando de entablar conversación con los chicos, pero en especial con Edward. Yo, cuando la veo, alzo una ceja y me dirijo inmediatamente hacia la mesa, escuchando a mis espaldas los gruñidos de mis amigas al darse cuenta de que la chica no esta sola, tiene a sus amigas también allí, aunque los chicos no parecen desear conversar demasiado con ellas, parecen incómodos.

—Y dime, guapo —le dice la chica pelinegra a Edward, mientras alza su mano en un intento de acariciarle el cabello. Edward le aparta la mano bruscamente, torciendo los labios con disgusto—, ¿viniste solo?

Él abre la boca para contestar, pero decido hacerlo yo por él. Dios, el alcohol está haciendo conmigo cosas que nunca me hubiera imaginado. ¿De dónde he sacado este coraje para bailar y hacer esto? No lo sé, pero si sé que sin alcohol en mi organismo, no hubiera hecho esto.

—No —contesto yo, mientras me acerco a ellos y me siento en el regazo de Edward—. Viene conmigo. ¿Algún problema con eso, chica?

Edward me envuelve la cintura con sus brazos inmediatamente, con fuerza. La chica pestañea varias veces, sorprendida. Comienza a balbucear cosas sin sentidos y luego, como por arte de magia, desaparece de nuestras vistas. Yo bufo por lo bajo mientras suelto el agarre de Edward en mí y me siento a su lado. Cobarde…

—Hey —me llama Edward, tirando de mí para que me siente en su regazo de nuevo. Yo, sorprendida, lo miro con la boca abierta—. ¿Por qué te fuiste?

—Por que parece que estabas mejor con aquella chica.

Diablos, demasiado sincera para ser bueno.

Edward se me queda mirando, sorprendido ante mi arrebatamiento. De forma sorpresiva, estalla en carcajadas y su cuerpo se sacude a causa de la risa. Creo que el alcohol también esta haciendo estragos en él.

—Claro que no, tonta —responde entre risas. Se calla abruptamente y escucha con atención la canción que ha comenzado a sonar por todo el local—. Baila esta canción conmigo —me pide, con sus ojos brillantes.

Aparto la mirada de sus ojos y me muerdo el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Las cosquillas en mi estómago comienzan a aparecer de forma instantánea. Dios, creo que me veo a desmayar.

—No —balbuceo como puedo.

Edward alza una ceja, divertido.

— ¿A no?

Se para abruptamente del asiento, provocando de yo me pare junto con él.

— ¡Edward! —exclamo, riendo—. Eres un bruto.

Él hace caso omiso a mis palabras y comienza a caminar conmigo hacia el primer piso. Derrotada, y soltando un sonoro suspiro, me dejo llevar por él hacia donde quiera que me lleve. Al final, paramos en la pista de baile, donde un montón de gente bailotea sin parar.

Él acerca su cuerpo al mío y rodea mi cintura con sus brazos, mientras comienza a mecernos al ritmo de la música. Sus ojos brillantes y penetrantes, se clavan en los míos con fijeza e irremediablemente caigo en el hechizo de sus ojos, sin poder apartar los míos. Comienzo a mover mis caderas al ritmo de la música, sin perder contacto visual con él. En respuesta, me sonríe ladinamente y, por alguna extraña razón, mis mejillas se sonrojan de forma instantánea.

Bailamos así por unos cuantos minutos. Puedo sentir perfectamente la electricidad que me recorre el cuerpo a causa de su toque, y como mi corazón bombea con fuerza contra mi pecho. Me dejo rodear por sus brazos, me dejo envolver por su exquisito perfume y las sensaciones que solo él provoca en mí.

Entonces, cuando ladeo el rostro, me encuentro con la mirada de la chica pelinegra, la que intentaba seducir a Edward. La chica no me mira a mí, sino que mira a Edward en todo momento, comiéndolo con la mirada. Mi cuerpo entera se tensa y un gruñido involuntario escapa de mis labios.

Edward, impresionado y sintiendo mi cuerpo tenso, sigue la dirección de mi mirada y se topa con la mirada de la chica, quién le sonríe coquetamente y le guiña un ojo. Vuelvo a gruñir involuntariamente.

—Vamos, Bella, ignórala como lo hago yo —masculla Edward en mi oído.

—Si, claro —murmuro, sarcástica.

En esta ocasión, es Edward el que gruñe quedamente. Me toma de cintura con fuerza y me arrastra hasta la parte más oscura de la pista de baile, donde nada ni nadie nos puede ver. Ante esto, mi estómago comienza a sentir esas cosquillas tan indeseadas.

Edward me estampa contra la pared más cercana y deja su cuerpo sobre el mío, presionándome. Suelto un jadeo de la impresión y busco su mirada. Sus ojos llamean llenos de un sentimiento que no logro a comprender, pero que provoca que sus ojos se oscurezcan y que brillen más de lo normal. Él, mientras yo lo miro, toma mi rostro entre sus manos y deja su rostro exquisito a escasos centímetros del mío. Santo cielo, puedo saborear su sabor con la punta de mi lengua.

—Tus celos son estúpidos y lo sabes —murmura él, en un fiero murmullo.

Yo solo soy capaz de asentir estrepitosamente con mi cabeza. Mi cuerpo entero se estremece ante las embargadoras sensaciones que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos. Mi corazón late desbocado contra mi pecho, incluso puedo sentir mi pulso palpitando en mis muñecas y en mis orejas. La respiración se me entrecorta de forma precipitada mientras que siento una electricidad recorrerme el cuerpo entero.

—Bella —suspira Edward, inclinándose un poco más hacia delante. Yo cierro los ojos al sentir su exquisito aliento en mi cara, aturdiéndome y dispersando mis pensamientos—. No sabes cuanto deseo besarte en estos momentos…

Jadeo, sorprendida ante sus palabras. Mi corazón comienza a latir alocadamente, de un modo frenético e irregular. El aire se me queda atorado en los pulmones y estos comienzan a arderme ante la falta de oxígeno.

Tomando una decisión de la que no me arrepentiré nunca, rodeo el cuello de Edward con mis brazos, respirando agitadamente y con el corazón enloquecido. Edward ahoga un gemido cuando siente que apego mi cuerpo más al suyo, sintiendo unas vibraciones que nunca antes he sentido en mi vida.

—Hazlo, Edward —susurro débilmente. Él recarga su frente en la mía y cierra los ojos con fuerza—. Bésame.

Una mano de Edward baja hasta mi cuello mientras que la otra se posa en mi cintura, acercando aún más su cuerpo al mío. Yo cierro los ojos con fuerza cuando él comienza a inclinarse hacia delante, dispuesto a cumplir nuestros deseos.

Entonces, sus labios hacen contacto con los míos. Un contacto suave, delicado, enviando pequeñas vibraciones a mi cuerpo, pequeñas emociones que no soy capaz contener demasiado. Mis dedos se enredan en su suave cabello broncíneo, mientras me aferro a su cuerpo como si mi vida dependiese de ello. En respuesta a esto, Edward me presiona aún más contra la pared.

Sus labios se mueven insistentes contra los míos, casi desesperados, temerosos. Yo le devuelvo el beso de la misma manera, moviendo mis labios al compás de los suyos. La respiración se me agita de modo insistente y, aún con los labios de Edward contra los míos, comienzo a jadear audiblemente. Entonces, abro los labios dispuesta a saborear con mi lengua el sabor de Edward.

Cuando al fin saboreo su boca, un estremecimiento me invade el cuerpo. El sabor de Edward es tan exquisito, tan delicioso, un sabor que nunca antes he probado en mí vida. El sabor del vodka se entremezcla son el sabor de Edward en mi boca haciéndolo más irresistible, más adictivo. Dios, creo que estoy a punto de desmayarme.

* * *

_Aquí termina el capítulo 9, espero que les haya gustado. Dejenme saber sus opiniones, ¿si?_

_Más abajito esta un adelanto de lo que leerán en el siguiente cap. Gracias por sus hermosos Review, los adoro. _

_Nos leemos en el próximo cap, las y los quiero un montón. _

**ADELANTO DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

— ¿De que hablas, Jessica?

— ¿Nunca te has preguntado porqué tus padres no hablan de tu accidente? ¿O porqué no tienen los mismos síntomas de trauma que tú si se supone que sufrieron el mismo accidente? ¿O porque nunca haz visto el auto en el que chocaron?

* * *

.

.

.

Carlisle me mira asombrado cuando me ve entrar echa una furia a su oficina. Tiro mi mochila bruscamente el suelo y me siento en frente de él. Sé que no debo comportarme así pero estoy muy enfadada.

—Llegó la hora de la verdad, Carlisle —digo, enfadada—. Quiero que me digas y me cuentes todo, absolutamente todo lo que tenga que ver con mi accidente. ¡Basta de mentirme y esconderme cosas!


End file.
